Chaos
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a sixteen year old high school student. Half-mortal and half-witch she has to choose between joining the dark coven and leading a mortal life. To make matters more complicated the dark lord is courting her and she wants nothing to do with him. CAOS inspired.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or CAOS, obvs.***

Bonnie Bennett opened the door to her locker and groaned in frustration. A single rose rested in the middle, nestled between her books. There was no missing it. The petals were shiny and as black as night. Painstakingly attached was a stiff card.

 _To a beautiful witch,_

 _be mine._

 _I await your visit this full moon._

 _DL_

Bonnie crumpled the note together in her fist. She tossed the ball back into the locker before slamming it shut. Her cousin, Lucy raised brows at her. Lucy was a year older and her locker was right next to hers. Mystic Falls high school was literal hell some days when she had to juggle being a witch and a mortal, but at least her cousin was there now.

"What's with you, cuz?" Lucy asked leaning against the locker to study her with a mischievous smile.

Bonnie held up the black rose. "Seriously? This is creepy."

"You lucky girl," Lucy's smile broadened. "If the dark lord sent me gifts, I would be over the moon."

"Yeah, but you're not right in the head," Bonnie said as she started walking to the cafeteria.

Lucy's eyes danced with pleasure. "True."

"Here," Bonnie passed her the rose.

Lucy accepted it with a smile and a nod of her head. "I'll hold on to this for you. We wouldn't want him to think you are throwing away his gifts."

"Actually, I would like him to think that. I want him to leave me alone."  
"That's your mortal side talking. If you were a full-blood witch, you would understand what an honor this is."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Oh, Bon are you complaining again?" Katherine sashayed up next to her. Her lips were turned down into a mockingly pouting expression. "Poor little me, the dark lord fancies me."

"Shouldn't you all be at the Academy of the Unseen Arts?" Bonnie retorted.

Katherine laughed and tossed her heavy dark curls over her shoulders. "Of course not. We go where you go."

"Why?"

This feeling of suspicion had been eating away at her for weeks now. The other witches shouldn't be here, they weren't mortal. But ever since she refused to attend last month's full moon coven meeting, full-blood witches had been cropping up at her school. It started small with Lucy and her adopted sisters then more and more people. Still, no one would tell her why.

"You know, if you refuse to attend meetings, we will come to you," Lucy told her with a secretive smile.

"Tell your precious leader this is stalking."

Bonnie had the nagging feeling that the dark lord had put them up to this. This was another one of his sick mind games and if it was, she wasn't going to let it bother her. Besides, she liked the other witches. They were good company when they weren't trying to torment the mortal boys.

"So ungrateful," Katherine said in a low voice as she clucked her tongue.

Katherine and Lucy were joined by their third sister, Rebekah when they reached the line in the cafeteria. Bonnie purposely hung back as they talked. All three girls were orphaned and had formed a family of sorts back at the Academy.

Rebekah was the only girl in her group of siblings and Katherine hated her siblings with a fiery passion. Somehow, the three of them fit together. They always wore the same outfit, which was probably why other witches called them the Weird sisters.

Today, they were wearing black satin dresses that hung just above the knees. They had paired it with black pumps and knee-high socks with laces at the top. A complete contradiction to this, they were wearing black leather jackets. Lucy wore a deep red lipstick and her hair hung down her back in a long, straight ponytail. Katherine's hair hung free in her curls and as usual she wore black lipstick. Rebekah had her hair done in a tight bun with dark purple lipstick. Bonnie studied them and wondered how much coordination and bickering went into buying each outfit and deciding how and when to wear it. She had a hard enough time making up her mind about her own clothes and she was just one girl.

As always, the three girls made her feel under-dressed. With another look at her outfit, she realized it might be time to step up her game. Her plain jeans and purple hoodie did look shabby next to them.

First thing after school today, she was going shopping.

Bonnie left them in line and sat down at the same time as her boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert. She gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him. Jeremy winked at her before going back to his book.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie took out her own book. It was a book on spells that she had cast a glamour spell on to look like a magazine. She was reading about cloaking when Elena Pierce sat down. She unlike her twin wore her hair straight and dressed more plainly. She wore a pair of jeans with a red top and her makeup was softer.

"Hey, Bonnie are you coming over this weekend?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss it. Is Caroline coming?"

"As usual. She has gone into full planning mode."

"This should be fun," Bonnie agreed with a smile.

"What's happening this weekend?" Jeremy asked looking up from his book.

Bonnie was surprised, but then realized she shouldn't be. Jeremy liked Elena, had ever since she transferred. He looked at her like an older sister, which Bonnie understood because like her, he didn't have any siblings. The closest she came to a sister was Lucy and even she had found a group of equally rebellious witches to call her true sisters.

Sadly, it hit her, she was lonely. Even with Jeremy she felt alone. The only place she had ever felt at home was with her Grams. Lately that didn't really feel like home anymore either.

"Kind of a party of sorts," Elena replied. Her brown eyes were wide and alarmed. "I'm sorry I would have invited you, but it's kind of our old gang."

"But Bonnie's a part of that gang."

"It's not your scene, Jer," Bonnie said putting her hand in his. "You'd be bored."

"Not true," Rebekah announced as she and her sisters sat down at the table with them.

"It's that you would bore us," Katherine finished with a cat-like smile.

"And we can't have that," Lucy agreed.

"Guys, knock it off," Bonnie groaned.

She was sick and tired of this crap. Balancing being a witch and a mortal was a headache. She knew the day when she would have to choose was approaching and that was another headache.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. You girls are weird."

He had no idea how right he was, Bonnie thought. Before it hit her, her boyfriend was walking away and leaving her to answer more questions about what sort of gifts she were receiving.

"Jer come on," Bonnie called after him.

"Sorry, Bon."

Bonnie watched him go with a growing feeling of unease. This was becoming unbearable. She liked having other witches around, but they were starting to interfere with her mortal life. Somehow, she needed to fix this chaos.

"Honestly, Bon," Katherine said in a bored tone of voice that matched her eyes. "I don't know what you see in mortals."

"At least she isn't in love with him. It's a way to pass the time," Lucy said eyeing her sharply. "Bonnie knows the dark lord himself is courting her."

"Yeah, and I am not cooperating."

"Silly girl," Rebekah sighed in disappointed. "You should be honored. Or someone worthier might fill that empty coven seat by his side."

"Yes, me," Katherine said with a feline smile.

"I meant me," Rebekah replied with her hard green eyes.

"You're both blasphemous," Elena scolded. "The King will have the bride of his choice and only he will decide, who is worthy. And that is Bonnie. She is a Bennett show some respect."

"Bennetts, we are amazing," Lucy agreed with a sly smile.

"Do you hear yourselves?" Bonnie groaned. "Coven this, coven that. The dark lord this, the dark lord that. Aren't any of you interested in anything else?"

"We have magic, what more is there?" Lucy questioned. "Sometimes, cousin I don't understand you."

"The feeling is mutual. But whatever I have to get to class."

XXX

Bonnie felt relief wash over her when she walked into the cottage she shared with her Grams and Lucy. Sheila was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The sound of her singing drifted into the hallway, which made Bonnie smile.

"Hey Grams," she called out.

"Hi, honey. Dinner in ten minutes and a coven gathering at the end of the week."

"Great," Bonnie said suppressing a groan.

"And don't you even think about skipping this one child."

The older woman stepped out of the kitchen and waved a wooden spoon at her. Bonnie heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Grams, I've been thinking it might not be such a good idea for me to join the dark coven."

"No, I will not have this conversation with you again, Bonnie. You were born to be a witch and you will raise this family to new heights," Sheila's expression was hard, but there was a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

Bonnie felt like she was banging her head against a wall. Everywhere she turned she had some crazy witch trying to tell her how to live her life, but unlike the rest of them she was not about to drink the kool aid.

"Grams, I'm part mortal and this whole dark lord thing, it's a little creepy, don't you think?"

Sheila groaned. "This is my fault. I should never have allowed you to mingle with mortals, your time with them has blinded you to what an incredible opportunity this is for you."

"Not blinded, just maybe gave me another perspective."

"No, it was a mistake. I thought if you didn't connect to mortals that you would always feel like you were missing a part of yourself, but instead it's turned you against your true nature. Magic has chosen you and so has the dark lord and you want to scorn his gift? For shame!"

Bonnie stared at her Grams in shock for several seconds before she was able to formulate an answer. "I can't talk to you about this. You're like brainwashed or something! I'm telling you, he is a total psycho!"

Sheila scoffed and waved it aside. "They all are. We are witches, we take what we want, when we want and we do it in his name!"

"He's older, but he isn't ancient, Grams. It's not like he has been around since the coven first formed."

"Oh, don't get hung up technicalities, he carries the title and power of those that went before him. And what's a few years difference in age when you will live for centuries? Look at me, do I look three-hundred and twelve? No, I don't look a day over sixty."

Bonnie let out a frustrated shriek and went upstairs to her room.

Why wouldn't anyone listen to her?

Her room was a welcome haven from the craziness in the rest of her life. She took a moment and just savoured the space.

There was a large bed against the one wall with a green comforter and an old oak chest filled with magic supplies stuffed inside. There was a large window that overlooked the yard with a window seat, where she liked to sit and read. Her dresser was littered with makeup and jewellery boxes as well as pictures of her and her friends. The walls were a dark purple and bookcases lined them, filled to the brim with books, normal and magical.

She flopped down on the bed and looked out the window. The sky was clear and a bright blue. It was late September and the sun was still shining. In fact, the sunlight caught on the edge of a shiny black box.

Not again.

She sat up and opened it. Inside was a set of black roses. She could feel the magic coming off them and knew they were enchanted. She closed her eyes and spelled them away.

When she opened her eyes, they were still there and a note had materialized on top of them.

 _Aren't you tired of throwing away my gifts?_

 _I know I am. But if you want to play games, well I have time for those._

 _Xoxo, DL._

Resigned, Bonnie flopped back down on the bed. Two gifts in one day, really? This was moving past annoying and into excessive.

And what did he mean he had time for games?

Didn't he know she wasn't playing games?

She didn't want anything to do with him. All she wanted was to be left alone. She had enough on her plate deciding between a mortal life and her life as a witch without his interference.

Bonnie was assaulted by a vision. Her head spun and her body shuddered. Images flashed in front of her eyes like a dream, but more real and more horrible because she couldn't wake up from these, not until the spirits had shown har what they wanted to.

 _Fire, fire was everywhere. Bonnie could smell the smoke feel the heat. It charred her skin and clawed at her, hungry._

 _A dark figure walked through the flames. He drew closer and Bonnie could make out his features. Chiselled jawline, stubble on his cheeks and bright blue eyes that shone in competition with the flames. Except unlike the flames, his eyes were empty._

" _Hi, Bon-Bon."_

 _Horrified, Bonnie froze. The flames lapped higher around them. Blood began to drip from the ceilings. It kept coming in thick smelly drops until it was a tidal wave that swept over them._

 _When the blood finally stopped pouring, Bonnie was somewhere else. She was in a dungeon. The blood still clung to her skin, soaking her clothes and hair. She was chained to the cold stone wall. The metal of the chains bit into her skin._

 _Jeremy materialized in front of her. Flames burst up around him, consuming. Bonnie screamed and fought her chains, but they held her back. She tried to cast out with her magic, but there was no answering roar of power from inside of her._

 _It was silent._

 _From behind Jeremy, he walked over. The dark lord sauntered over casually and stood in front of Bonnie. Behind him, Jeremy died._

Bonnie woke from the vision with a gasp. Her heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down her body. Her mind raced as she tried to process to the meaning until resolution finally settled over her mind. 

With icy determination, she realized she now had two people to avoid.

Jeremy and the dark lord.

If her relationship with Jeremy put him at risk, she couldn't be with him. She knew the dark lord was dangerous and deranged, her visions in the past told her as much, but she hadn't thought he would hurt Jeremy. Now she knew, he would kill him.

That left her only one option, dump Jeremy.

XXX

Dinner with her Grams was a quiet affair. Bonnie picked at her food and helped her Grams with the dishes.

Afterwards, they sat down in the living room to read Grimoires like they did every Tuesday night. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Bonnie looked at Sheila in surprise. Sheila raised her eyebrows in surprise, she looked stately where she sat in the arm chair like some ancient Queen.

"I'll get it," Sheila said.

Bonnie watched her go to the door. Bonnie couldn't see or hear anyone, which raised her suspicions. Sheila returned with another black box the sight of which made Bonnie queasy.

"Not again," Bonnie said burying her face in her hands.

"Again?" Sheila's answering look was questioning.

"The King has been sending tokens of his affections. He does know he's never actually met me, right?"

"He's leader of the coven, he knows all of us just as we know him."

That was eerie.

Sheila passed her the box with an expectant look. Resigning to her fate for the third time that day, Bonnie opened it and screamed.

"Don't be silly," Sheila said with a snort of derision. "It's an excellent gift."

Bonnie took in the gift with increasing nausea. It was a small bluebird with a broken neck. It was twisted brutally to the side. Bluebirds were innocent and beautiful and this one was dead. It made her sick to her stomach and she was sure was going to vomit.

"Why would he give me this?"

"I told you to read up on the full moon rituals," Sheila shook her head. "It's your offering for the ceremony. It's rather thoughtful, actually. It saves you the trouble of killing it yourself."

"How romantic," Bonnie said swallowing down bile.

"You'll understand at the ceremony."

"I'm not going to the ceremony."

Bonnie rose to her feet and put the 'gift' aside.

"Yes, you are and that's final."

"I am not and I am tired of this. I have made up my mind, Grams I'm staying mortal."

Bonnie walked upstairs.

"He won't accept that and you know it, child!" Sheila called after her.

As she walked away, Bonnie had the overwhelming feeling of premonition that Sheila was right.

Bonnie went straight to bed and collapsed in an exhausted heap.

 _Bonnie recognized the forest outside of Mystic Falls. It was the same clearing the mortals liked to party in by the falls. She had been there just last week. Except now it was the middle of the night and empty._

" _It's quiet here," a voice from behind her said._

 _Bonnie turned to look. It was him again. He flashed a bright smile._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I came to see you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you're my intended."_

" _I never agreed to that," Bonnie said and crossed her arms._

" _It's your fate. Look at the stars."_

 _He pointed to the sky. Bonnie followed his line of vision. The night sky was black and there were stars. But they weren't really stars. They were bright flames. They danced across the sky creating scenes._

 _Vivid, bright scenes that there was no misunderstanding. She saw the dark lord, he walked and everywhere he went, he killed someone. People and animals. They all died, they burst into flames and fizzled out into nothing, just like Jeremy in her vision earlier._

 _For a moment the sky was dark._

 _Then she appeared. She wore a crown on her head. The dark lord appeared in a burst of flames. He too was wearing a crown. He took her hand. They raised them up, still entwined._

 _The heavens around them bled. The screams of people dying filled the clearing. It grew louder and louder until her ears hurt._

 _Bonnie clutched her ears and sunk to her knees. She couldn't take the pain and suffering anymore._

" _Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _The screams stopped. She looked up and saw he was smiling like a happy child._

" _Do you see now? Do you see what we are meant to do?"_

Bonnie woke screaming. Tears streamed down her face.

If she chose to mortality, the visions would stop. That was a small blessing.

 **Thanks to the good people on tumblr for providing the inspo for this fic. It's looking like it might be a bit of a bonkai slowburn. Tell me what you think so far, I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer.**

 **What do you think of my twist on the Weird sisters? They're like my favorites on CAOS. What do we think of Bonnie and Kai so far? Tell me all your thoughts on the chapter, I love to read them! Reviews give me life!**

 **Cheers to an awesome 2019 bonkai fam.**

 **Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, guys! The next chapter shouldn't take quite so long to post because I already have about half-written.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or CAOS. If I did Bonnie would get better treatment***

The rest of Bonnie's week flew by. She avoided Jeremy at school. She had stooped to ducking his calls. She knew she had to break up with him, but she didn't know how. What would she say? What explanation could she offer that he might understand? It was not like she could tell him, she was a witch and the coven leader wanted her as his evil bride. That together she and the dark lord would cause destruction.

Disgusted with herself, Bonnie stayed home from the coven meeting that night. Her Grams had tried to persuade her to come, but Bonnie never went home that night. Instead, she went to Matt's house. His parents were never around and his sister, Vicky didn't care.

Sometimes, it was nice to have mortal friends.

Bonnie and Matt were four hours into a 'Call of Duty' binge. She hated the game and she sucked at it, but the more she played the better she was getting. Matt was an excellent teacher. They were laughing and joking until Bonnie forgot all about her problems.

"So Elena is a friend of yours?" Matt ventured. His blue eyes were firmly fixed on the game, but she could see the tension that had come into his shoulders and jawline.

That broke Bonnie's illusion that she was a normal girl. She wasn't, but Matt was and because of that he had no idea what a bad idea it was to get involved with a witch. Her father had done it, breaking coven law and he had never lived to regret it.

There were mortal-witch affairs, but they were never meant to be lasting. No marriage and certainly no children. If the coven ever found out it was an automatic death sentence. Bonnie had stupidly thought she was the exception to the rule, but thanks to the dark lord she had discovered she wasn't. And now she had to break up with Jeremy or watch him die. She wasn't about to put her friends in the same position.

"Bon?" Matt prodded when she didn't answer.

"Right, yeah she is, but I don't really think she's your type."

"Why not? I mean I know she's way out of my league. She's kind, pretty, smart, funny, but I'm a good guy, you know that."

"Oh, Matt," Bonnie sighed and paused the game. She put the controller down, this was a situation that needed to be handled delicately. "That's not it. You're way too good for her. Trust me, Elena is a lot more than meets the eye and not all of it is good. I say this with love, but you can totally do better."

"I've only talked to her a few times, but she seems nice. Different than those other girls you hang out with."

"She's not that different."

"If you say so," Matt said and started the game backup. His easy demeanor was back. "What's the deal with the rest of them anyway?"

"They're just themselves," Bonnie muttered aware it was lame, but it was the best she could do. She hated lying.

"That's vague, Bon," Matt said. He shook his head and laughed.

Bonnie laughed. "Come on, get your head in the game, Donovan."

From there the night returned to normal until Bonnie had to go. She stayed until she was certain the ceremony was over. She gave Matt a hug good night and drove home.

When she walked through the front door she was greeted by a sight that was unwelcome to say the least. Her Grams was comfortably drinking tea with the rest of the coven. At least the coven in Virginia. There were other witches in the dark coven, but they were scattered around the rest of the world.

Katherine, Rebekah and Lucy were all seated on the sofa. In unison, they placed their cups on the saucers. Elena was on a chair and rolled her eyes at their drama. Other than her friends, the Salvatore brothers were there. Damon was not drinking tea, he was obsessed with bourbon and drinking it while posing next to the window. Stefan was standing near Rebekah, hovering near her spot on the couch. Unlike his brother, he sometimes drank liquids without alcohol.

The rest of the Mikaelsons were there except the youngest brother, Kol, who never seemed to stop travelling. He was on the go so much so that Bonnie had only ever met him once. He looked a little like Elijah, but was tall like Finn. Klaus was staring at Caroline, who was seated on the arm of Elena's chair. Now there was an obsession that never seemed to get old.

Tyler, who was by the fireplace glared at Klaus. His parents were there as well and Mayor Lockwood smiled pleasantly at Bonnie. Mrs. Lockwood was an elitist, but she liked the Bennetts or perhaps more correctly liked their power. She did not like Liv Forbes, who frequently tried to hex her because she looked down upon the Forbes family.

Even the twins, Liv and Luke from the Parker family were present. That's how Bonnie knew she was in deep shit.

"You epically fucked up, cuz," Lucy said and had a sip of her tea.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, this insubordination of yours will no longer be tolerated," Luke said taking a step forward. "The time has come for you to choose, mortal life or to join the dark coven."

Liv, who was ordinarily friendly with Bonnie gave her a blank stare.

Yup, the twins were definitely here as the dark lord's emissaries.

"And if it isn't crystal clear, you will choose to join the coven," Liv said. Her voice was hard, but Bonnie saw sympathy in her blue eyes.

"I have a choice."

"No, you don't," Luke said. He held up his hand and revealed a contract. "Your life was promised to the coven on the fourth day your life."

"Grams?" Bonnie stared at Sheila.

"I had no idea. It was your mother's doing."

"Abby," Bonnie groaned.

How was it possible to screw someone over from the grave?

"You are joining the coven and you will sign," Luke ordered. Normally, he was chill for a Parker, but today he was acting as unyielding as his father.

"Fine, I will join the dark coven," Bonnie said after a moment's pause. There was too much pressure on her to back down on the coven issue, but there was one thing that was no doubt not in the contract. "But I am not agreeing to the dark lord's other terms."

"Those are non-negotiable as well," Liv said giving Bonnie a pleading look.

Bonnie couldn't say she blamed her. She didn't envy anyone that had to tell him a witch or warlock was defying him.

She had dreamt about him many times, enough times now she was convinced she knew him.

"Well I want to negotiate and I want him to stop sending me creepy presents. I'm half-mortal, dead birds and black roses aren't really a big turn on."

"For the last time, child," Sheila said in a voice heavy with exasperation. "This is a great honor."

"And I don't want it!"

"I'll take his blessing," Katerina said with a sly smirk in direction of Elijah, who glowered in return.

"I will too!" Rebekah and Caroline echoed.

"Enough!" Elijah stepped into the center of the room. "A trial is necessary to solve this dispute."

"A trial, of course," Liv's lips twisted into a smile.

"Trials are dull," Katherine pouted. She sashayed over to Elijah and tugged on his tie. "What about trial by combat?"

"Bonnie Bennett versus the dark lord?" Elijah asked with a raised brow. "That's hardly appropriate given that this is a legal matter."

"He is more likely to submit to trial by combat than anything else," Luke said.

"It's the law, our law," Stefan said. "No one can deny the girl her right to a fair hearing."

"You know as well as I, the dark lord does not indulge formalities unless it suits his mood," Klaus replied.

"Careful," Damon warned. "That sounded almost traitorous."

"Me? I'm as loyal as they come unlike yourself, Salvatore."

"Like anyone trusts you Klaus," Tyler scoffed.

Tyler put a hand on Caroline's shoulder and she smiled sweetly at him and put hers on top of his.

"Enough," Elijah repeated. Impatience crept into his expression. "Niklaus, do not bicker with them or I will summon Kol back."

"Very well," Klaus held his hands up deferentially.

Bonnie was surprised. She hadn't met anyone that scared Klaus. Kol must be one hell of a warlock.

"There doesn't need to be a trial, just tell the dark lord to find someone, who actually wants what he is offering," Bonnie said turning her attention back to Liv and Luke.

"You can tell him yourself at the trial," Liv informed her. "Now I believe we have a coven ceremony that's delayed."

Bonnie wanted to curse. Avoiding the ceremony, apparently hadn't worked.

XXX

Katherine stood on the outskirts of the circle. She had made sure to snag a spot next to Elijah. He always looked amazing in his ceremonial robes. He was wearing a black cape with the hood drawn up. It emphasized his broad build and height.

They stood around a camp fire and the light lit up his perfectly chiseled face. Elijah's cheekbones and chin were just visible underneath the hood. They were manly and sharp, Katherine wanted to nibble along it. She also wanted to tear Elijah's clothes off and ride him until the sun rose, but they had a ceremony to attend.

One that was delayed thanks to Bonnie. How someone that had everything could be so willing to throw it all away baffled Katherine. Still, when she looked at Elijah, she could understand. As much as she might relish the idea of becoming consort, she would rather have him. Assuming, she could ever get him.

Katherine had been dropping hints left, right and center for months now. Elijah was always friendly or as friendly as any warlock got at any rate. However, he never asked her out or did more than chat casually. Maybe he thought she was too young. Katherine was thinking about ways to make him see her as more mature when she realized she had been so caught up in thoughts of Elijah that she was missing the ritual.

Elijah nudged her and gave her a soft smile. She joined in the chanting voices. The spell they were casting was in Latin and the words rolled off her tongue easily. The flames at the center of the circle rose toward the heavens and the wind picked up, blanketing them and shielding them from the outside world.

Katherine looked across the circle at Bonnie and nodded encouragingly to her. Bonnie had never attended a meeting like this before, but Katherine had and she wondered if her friend had the stomach for this casting.

Their coven elder was Sheila and as such she began. The spell was meant to increase a coven's power and fortune. Spells that gave the casters blessings required an offering. Like the old proverb quid pro quo, something for something.

Sheila raised her hands and head toward the sky. She cried out a phrase and a white dove appeared between her open palms. With her head thrown back and her black robe, she looked the perfect picture of witch queen. All she was missing was a crown, Katherine thought.

Next to Sheila, Bonnie stiffened.

In the next instant, Sheila had snapped the bird's neck. It broke with a loud 'crack' that could be heard even over the howling wind.

XXX

Bonnie paled. Bile rose at the back of her throat. The snapping of bones was sickening and what came afterwards was even worse. Sheila threw the bird onto the flames and sunk to her knees.

"Dark Lord bless us, bestow fortune and power on the Bennett family. Just as he has done for centuries," Sheila spoke with her eyes closed. She was done chanting and it was more like a prayer than spell casting at this point. "Receive this offering and by his mercy, we will prosper."

Bonnie felt sick again, but for different reasons this time. The dark lord wasn't a god, he was a man and he certainly wasn't the devil. Maybe a more powerful one than most, but still a man.

"In his name," the group echoed as one.

A shiver ran down Bonnie's spine. She looked around and saw nothing more than blank stares. Devoted, loyal without question. Even Lucy wore a placid mask of content. To the them, this was a religious experience. To her, it was sickening.

Katherine was another story, she was staring moon-eyed at Elijah. That made Bonnie smile. It was so normal, so relatable that it made the dark coven feel less like a cult for a second.

Sheila rose to her feet. She passed Bonnie the bird that the dark lord had given her as a gift. Bonnie stared down at the bluebird and her heart ached. It was small and beautiful, at least it had been when it was alive. To kill it in the name of power and money felt like a crime against nature.

Without a second glance, Bonnie threw it to the flames. Silently, she asked the bird's spirit for forgiveness. She sank to her knees and rose to her feet once more without uttering a word of prayer.

The whole coven stared at her. There was anger in their eyes and it rolled off them and to her in waves.

"Blasphemy," Damon said and wagged his finger at her in a scolding way.

"Getting all high and mighty only works if you have the moral high ground," Bonnie snapped back with a stare that warned Damon to keep going. She would love to air his dirty laundry in public if he pushed the issue.

Damon held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but an arrogant smirk was still plastered on his face. Bonnie's fingers twitched to hex him into oblivion.

But Elijah and Sheila directed everyone to continue the spell.

Bonnie watched as Rebekah stabbed a white dove and threw it on the fire. Her expression was hard and neutral as she studied flames. They burst like fireworks before continuing to lap higher and higher toward the sky.

Next, it was Lucy's turn. She tossed her caramel colored hair over her shoulder and threw a live crow onto the fire. Bonnie felt bile rise at the back of her throat and had to look away as it cawed and screamed in pain. Lucy's expression was even more sickening, she looked like she was enjoying herself. She winked at Bonnie.

A living sacrifice meant more power and fortune. This was probably Lucy's way of helping Bonnie secure her place beside the dark lord. Sometimes, it felt like everyone wanted that except for her. And as far as Bonnie could tell there was only one other opinion than that mattered, hers.

Katherine threw a red robin in and winked at Elijah, who met her gaze steadily. Bonnie was distracted for a moment by their obvious chemistry. Why Elijah bothered to act as if there was nothing there, she didn't know.

Elijah repeated the gesture with a jaybird. He moved closer to Katherine, but did not touch or look at her. Then Klaus followed suit and both the Salvatore brothers. Elena and Caroline held hands as they each sacrificed their animal. Tyler was the last one up before his mother completed the spell.

By the time it was done the fire was huge. It stretched above the treetops. As one, the coven completed the closing chant. On the last syllable the bonfire broke free. Like a tornado it flew up into the sky and exploded like fireworks across the black night sky.

Bonnie looked around and discovered the twins had left. Luke and Liv must have returned to the dark lord for their orders. That probably meant she had not acted the way they wanted her to. If anything, the more defiant she was, the angrier the dark lord was likely to be, but that was fine by her.

After the ceremony, Bonnie said goodnight to everyone. She hugged Lucy for longer than usual.

"Relax, cuz I live right across the street," Lucy laughed and untangled herself from her chokehold.

"I wish you still lived here."

"At least we are in the same school again. I can't wait for you to join the Academy."

Bonnie didn't answer. She nodded and looked down at her feet.

The coven piled out of the house except for Elijah and Mrs. Lockwood stayed. They sat down in the living room with Grams and had a nightcap. Bonnie waved and went upstairs.

Her bedroom window was open. She went to close it only to discover a package had been left on the window sill.

Again? Didn't the dark lord have any other moves?

There was no note this time, it was just a silver ring in the little box. An engagement ring.

Furious, Bonnie threw it out of the window then went to bed.

All night long, she dreamt of rings and blue eyes watching her everywhere she turned.

XXX

When Bonnie woke the next morning, the ring was on her finger. She tried to take it off, but it had been spelled in place. She tugged on it until the skin underneath it became raw and bloody then she settled for screaming her frustrations out.

Sheila came running into the room wearing a panicked expression. "What's wrong, child?"

Bonnie explained about the ring and held it out for Sheila to inspect.

"I told you he was psycho. Do you believe me now?"

"Don't be dramatic," Sheila huffed. "This is what you get for throwing away his gifts. Did you think the dark lord plays fair?"

"Are you hearing yourself, right now?"

Bonnie left for school. When she got in the car, she cast a cloaking spell on the ring. She did not want to spend the day answering questions about why she was wearing what looked like an engagement ring. Which would definitely be the outcome if anyone saw that thing because it was not subtle. The ring band was silver and the stone was a large ruby surrounded by white diamonds. It was huge and it looked even bigger on her small hand.

Bonnie drove to school and cursed the dark lord the whole way there. She was still thinking about ways to get him out of her life when she ran straight into the Weird Sisters. Kathrine, Rebekah and Lucy were waiting for her outside of the main entrance. They were sitting on the railing, posing.

"What's going on girls?"

"We are planning spells for tomorrow night," Lucy said with a smirk. "Care to weigh in, cuz?"

"Leave me out of it."

"Nonsense," Rebekah tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled a crooked smile.

"You're one of us or you will be soon," Katherine purred. "Now what magic are your little paws itching to dive into?"

"None, I'm not joining the dark coven."

Bonnie tried to walk away, but of course her friends weren't about to let her do that. Lucy and Katherine grabbed an arm each while Rebekah stood in front of her. Rebekah had to walk backwards to keep the lines of communication open as they walked through the hallway, but somehow, she managed it without tripping.

"Honestly, Bon we didn't transfer to this dump for you to abandon your birthright," Rebekah sniffed.

"And why did you transfer here anyway? Because the dark lord asked you to? And for what purpose?"

"If the dark lord wanted you to know, he would tell you," Rebekah said crossing her arms and giving her a snotty look.

"I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet, cuz."

"Yeah, it's not a difficult riddle," Katherine agreed with a throaty chuckle. "Speaking of riddles, someone tell me how to unravel Elijah?"

"Gross, that's my brother."

Lucy laughed. "Kat, don't you know by now? Elijah is never going to date a student."

"What does age matter? Witches live for a millennia at least," Katherine argued.

"It probably makes him feel old because he's decent," Bonnie explained.

"Decent?" Katherine's expression was scandalized. "How utterly boring."

Rebekah laughed a high, light laugh that made every boy in the hallway turn to stare. Rebekah saw the attention she received and smirked. Bonnie noticed that even Matt was drooling. The only one that looked immune was Jeremy, who was giving Bonnie puppy dog eyes.

Spotting him a second too late, Bonnie tried to run to history class, but Jeremy caught up with her.

"Hey, Bon want to tell me what's been going on lately?"

"Not really."

Bonnie tried to push past him and Jeremy's arm shot out blocking her way. "Okay, want to start talking to me again?"

"I never stopped."

"Funny, 'cause it seems like you did. You haven't said a word to me all week."

"That's because," Bonnie took a deep breath. "I have been trying to think of a way to break up with you and I don't know how to explain it to you."

Jeremy stopped. He stared at her, his brown eyes wide. "So you picked the worst possible way you could think of?"

"I'm sorry, you will never know how sorry."

Bonnie reached out and held his hand. She was surprised he let her and she hung on as tightly as she could. She never wanted to let go, but she was terrified of what might happen to him, if she didn't let him go.

"I just don't understand, I thought we were good," Jeremy's voice was laced with frustration.

"We were. This isn't about us. There's stuff going on with me, stuff I have to work out on my own before I can even think about being with someone."

"Bon, come on. Don't do this. Whatever is going on, we can take it on together."

Bonnie smiled and it was bittersweet. "I can't. This isn't one of those things we can't do together. It's one of those things I have to do alone. I'm sorry, but trust me when I say it's better this way."

"Whatever."

Jeremy pulled his hand out of hers and walked away. Bonnie's heart broke when she watched him go. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was amazed when the Weird sisters flocked her. All three of them enveloped her in a group hug. Lucy stroked her hair and hummed under her breath.

"Oh, Bon, I know about heart break," Rebekah said in a soft voice. "And it passes. At least you know, you have someone even better waiting in the wings."

Bonnie started to sob for real then because that was the whole problem. She didn't want to have someone better waiting for her. She couldn't take hearing about how wonderful the dark lord, how lucky she was and she burst into noisy sobs.

Katherine quickly cast a cloaking spell. Bonnie broke away from their group. She fell back against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"You don't get it. I've been having these terrible premonitions about him, about what we will do together."

"You mean greatness?" Lucy prodded. She sat down on the floor next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, I mean horrible things. We kill people. Like I am talking massacres here."

"Oh, by his mercy," Katherine sighed and sat down next to Bonnie.

"Ugh, this is a new skirt," Rebekah grumbled as she too sat down across from Bonnie. "You're having premonitions of massacres? Ones you orchestrate?"

"Yeah," Bonnie sniffled and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Rebekah pouted and tilted her head to the side. "So young and innocent. We're witches, Bon embrace it."

Bonnie stared at Rebekah and she realized she was the baby in her family. Her brothers were older and more experienced warlocks, that from them, Rebekah had learned a lot about the dark coven. Things that Bonnie shunned and shied away from, avoided learning more about for that very reason.

"The dark coven is called the dark coven for a reason," Katherine said ruffling her hair. "You're just squeamish because you're half-mortal."

"Granted, massacring people with the hubby is a little extreme even by witch standards," Lucy said. "We don't usually kill the mortal boys, except the ones that deserve punishment."

"Don't they all?" Katherine purred.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "So dramatic."

"But we do see your concern. You're a nice girl," Lucy said. "You're kind and brave. You always have been right from when we were kids and I can't see those visions coming true. Maybe it's more symbolic?"

"Symbolic?" Bonnie stared at Lucy in shock. "How is a massacre in any way symbolic?"

"You know how the spirits are, always so mysterious," Katherine said waving her hand dismissively. "Don't be presumptuous. You don't know their will or the future."

"Besides, massacring people? Not really your style, Bon," Rebekah said.

"So you all think I am overreacting?"

"I think you have been given a great honor," Lucy said. "And that instead of being afraid of it, you should try some gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Bonnie laughed. "Gratitude? He's stalking me."

She unglamored her ring and showed them.

The girls smirked in unison.

"I told you not to throw away his gifts," Lucy told her in a matter of fact voice. "Our King is not someone that is trifled with."

"Are you saying this is my fault? Because I want to point out, I never asked for his attention and I have done nothing but reject it since day one."

"Clearly, you are a little cracked in the head," Katherine told her with a purr and a wink.

Bonnie shook her head. "I just want to be left alone."

Rebekah studied her for a long while. Her green eyes were serious and thoughtful. Finally, she smiled a crooked smile.

"Premonitions are tricky and my brother happens to be an expert on them," Rebekah explained.

"Perfect, we'll have a pow-pow with Elijah and then we ditch school. Shopping sounds perfect," Lucy agreed.

The other sisters nodded with matching smiles. It was enough to make Bonnie smile as well. They meant well and were working hard to make her feel better. They might be a little…off, but they were good friends to her. In their own way.

XXX

Katherine felt bad for Bonnie, she really did. She knew what it felt like to be afraid of her own powers. When she first discovered what she could do that her true talent was manipulating boys, it had scared her too. She was afraid of losing control and breaking them. She enjoyed power and control over others, but she tried to avoid killing if possible. In spite of all her brave talk in front of Lucy and Rebekah.

Rebekah was a Mikaelson by birth, a family that had a history of killing indiscriminately. Lucy was cold hearted, she and Katherine were close after Katherine saved her life when they were children. But she was cold and didn't think twice about ending people. What had happened to make her so different from Bonnie she didn't know, especially when they had both been raised by the same woman.

Katherine sympathized with Bonnie. She preferred to let others do her dirty work. It let her sleep at night because it meant she wasn't a true monster. However, as much as she felt for Bonnie at the moment she could have cared less. Bonnie's drama was just an excuse to visit Elijah in his office.

Katherine flopped down on top his desk. She made certain that her skirt moved with her and crossed her legs prettily. She tossed her long dark curls and smiled sweetly at him.

"Elijah," she purred.

His eyes widened into a scandalized expression. One that made Katherine smirk.

His shock made perfect sense. After all, she had come in dressed in a way that Elijah would no doubt consider inappropriate. Her and her sisters were all wearing plaid skirts. They were red and pleated, and short enough if this school had a dress code they would be in trouble. She wore a white knit sweater with it and black lacquer pumps with white knee-high lace socks. Her lips were painted red instead of black and she knew she ribbon she used to tie her hair halfway up only added to the look.

Elijah had to straighten his tie and cufflinks before he managed to speak.

"You three, that is not appropriate school attire," he said in a calm voice. "That is a highly sexualized outfit that only furthers the sexualization of children."

"Really?" Katherine feigned innocence. She hopped off the desk and held the skirt out in her hands before twirling around. "I thought it looked like something a girl might wear to school."

Elijah scowled in disapproval. "Enough, Katerina before I give you detention."

Clearly, this was not having the desired effect on him. Katherine pouted. She had never had a man refuse her for this long before. What was going on?

"What are you teaching again?" Bonnie interrupted.

"English, of course," Elijah smiled. "I must say, it's a subject we should add to the Academy roster. Not enough young witches and warlocks study the language of their own volition."

Katherine smiled. She missed the Academy. She couldn't wait to get back there even if Mystic Falls high had its charms. The school was running even with less teachers and students, but it was running just fine without its headmaster.

"Right, look I have a problem and Rebekah thinks you might be able to help me solve it."

"If you want my help, Rebekah you will find another outfit and move home," Elijah said in a steady voice.

Rebekah crossed her arms, visibly pouting. "Why?"

"I understand your need to rebel, I cannot imagine it was easy growing up as the only girl in a house filled with boys, but it is time you re-join your true family."

"Only if Nik doesn't tell me what to do anymore."

Elijah sighed. He straightened his immaculate cufflinks one more time. His expression was pensive. "Very well. You have my word Niklaus will not be a problem, now what can I do for you girls today?"

Pouting, Katherine sat back down on his desk. She sulked and didn't mind when Elijah saw. It served him right, ignoring her.

"I have been having these premonitions," Bonnie said in a tentative tone of voice. Katherine rolled her eyes, why did she always have to sound so nervous? "They're kind of disturbing."

Katherine studied her red nail polish as Bonnie explained her premonitions. She watched Elijah out of the corner of her eye the whole time. He listened with a grave expression. He nodded and made 'humming' noises at the appropriate moments.

Finally, when Bonnie was done speaking, he remained silent for a long time.

"As I'm sure Bekah has told you, premonitions can have a myriad of meanings. Fire can be symbolic of destruction, rage or purification. Blood can mean you are afraid or in pain. Sometimes it does signal doom however, that is not necessarily the case."

"And Jeremy's murder?"

Bonnie was pale and she looked a little green. Katherine felt bad, so bad she put her hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It could mean what you think or it could be symbolic. Jeremy is a part of your mortal life you must let go of in order to embrace your destiny as a witch and the consort of the dark coven," Elijah's tone of voice was serious, but not cruel.

"And if I don't want that?"

"Yes," Elijah sighed. "You said as much last night and I don't know what to tell you except you have the right to a trial."

"Has anyone ever beat the dark lord?"

"One man," Elijah smirked. "I'll put him in contact with you since you are Rebekah's friend."

"Thank you."

Katherine put her arm around Bonnie's shoulder when she welled up. "Cheer up, Bon-Bon. 'Lijah here might be an old grouch, but you heard him. It doesn't mean you are going to become a mass murderer overnight."

Bonnie actually cracked a smile, which Katherine grinned. She pulled Bonnie from the room, throwing a scowl at Elijah over her shoulder. Rebekah gave him a kiss on the cheek before following, whereas Lucy just.

XXX

Bonnie had fun shopping with the girls and had ended up buying a whole new wardrobe. The Weird sisters had been thrilled to help her choose all new outfits. It didn't escape Bonnie's notice that they helped her choose a lot of outfits that were similar, if not exactly the same as theirs. She wondered if they were trying to adopt her as the fourth sister in their mismatched faux sibling group. Somehow, the thought made her feel less alone.

By the time the rest of the coven had arrived at Lucy and Katherine's house, she was changed. Until today, Rebekah had lived here as well.

Bonnie had decided to wear one of her new outfits. She wore a pair of black leather pants, a red turtleneck that was midriff bearing. Her hair was up in a tight bun and Katherine had applied black eyeshadow to her eyes, in spades. She felt like a vampire in some bad gothic movie. Then she had put on a red lipstick. The heels were the most outrageous. She was wearing a pair of black leather boots with a stiletto heel. Surveying herself in the mirror, she realized she looked intimidating. Hot, but terrifying just like the Weird sisters.

Shaking her head at her own reflection, Bonnie went downstairs to join them in their spellcasting. It wasn't something she would have joined normally, but it was more like a party than an official coven meeting. Usually, they ended up drinking and smoking cigarettes and playing around with magic.

She sat down next to Tyler, who had his arm around Caroline. The couple grinned at her.

"Cool, you're joining us for a change, Bon," Tyler said.

"Yeah, well this is just for fun."

"You're not really thinking about living a mortal life?" Caroline lowered her voice to a whisper like it was some kind of shameful secret.

"Yes, I am."

"But you could have the dark lord."

"I don't want the dark lord," Bonnie whispered back.

"Oh," Caroline gasped and covered her mouth. "You're crazy. You'll lose your magic."

"That would suck," Tyler said having a sip of his drink.

"Bon-Bon," Damon purred.

He flung himself down in the spot next to hers. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her against him. She made a disgusted face at him.

"What do you want?"

"What's that magic I feel coming off you?" he sniffed her throat. "It's intoxicating."

"Go away. You disgust me."

Damon chuckled and sniffed her neck some more.

"Get off her before she hexes you."

Stefan grabbed his brother by the back of his neck and pulled him away.

"That's not a bad idea," Bonnie said mulling it over. "Maybe something so he can't talk?"

"Oh, I know a spell for that," Lucy chimed in with a wicked smile.

"Women," Damon said with his usual crazy eyes.

Bonnie didn't like Damon. At all, but even she was forced to admit, his ice blue eyes were maybe the only attractive thing about him. Of course, he had to ruin that by making those faces.

"Damon," Elena said in a whiny voice. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't be grouchy."

Bonnie looked at Katherine and they both rolled their eyes. Elena and Katherine might be identical twins, but their personalities were complete opposites. Katherine literally hated her twin and Bonnie could sometimes see why. Elena was nice, but sometimes Bonnie worried about her priorities.

Katherine had a fling with both Damon and Stefan, but she considered Damon too much of a psycho to date. Then she had dumped Stefan because he was in love with Rebekah. Rebekah was oblivious, but there it was. And Katherine, well she never loved Stefan. She never loved anyone. Stefan at the time had just been another shiny toy for her to play with.

Then Elena had started going out with Damon after he started following her around like an obsessed puppy dog. Bonnie thought it was a little creepy because Damon's interest in Elena only surfaced after he realized he would never get Katherine back. This was a thought that had never occurred to Elena as far as Bonnie knew.

XXX

Katherine snuck out of the gathering. At the last minute, Rebekah had moved it back to the house she shared with her brothers. Not that Katherine minded, Elijah never attended their little magic parties no matter how many times he was invited. Luckily, this time it was at his house so he had to be around here somewhere.

As it turned out, Elijah was in his study. He was sipping scotch from a glass and reading a book. Next to him, a pen was spelled to grade papers for him. She smirked, Elijah really didn't care about his temporary job at the mortal school. He enjoyed teaching English, she could tell when she was in his class, but no doubt he found the papers dull and repetitive. Most high school students had little original to say on literature, at least that was Katherine's takeaway from spending time in his class. If she was tired of listening to her classmates state boring and obvious facts, there was no doubt in her mind Elijah was as well.

At the Academy of Unseen Arts, he was entirely different. He was energetic, graded each student with care. Both the written papers and their practical assignments. He was a force of nature in spite of his reserved ways. She knew Elijah liked to play the part of sophisticated gentleman, but she sensed the warlock brimming with power that he kept leashed underneath the surface.

She leaned against the doorframe studying him. Since Elijah hadn't liked her earlier outfit, she had changed to a red pantsuit. The trousers flared at the ankles and the blazer was oversized. Underneath she was a tight-fitting white blouse. It showed off her figure, but revealed nothing. It was sophisticated and a little daring. Her hair was up in a crown braid. Her ruby red lips had been swapped for a shade of black.

"Katerina, may I help you with something?" Elijah asked without looking up from his book.

"I'm bored," she purred.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but do you not have a party to attend?"

Katherine closed the door behind her and leaned against it. It was a deliberate pose because she hoped he would turn around to _actually_ look at her.

"Yes, but you aren't there. Why won't you ever play with us?" she made her voice soft, sulky and turned her lips down into a pout.

Elijah did turn around this time. He froze and cleared his throat when his raked over her figure. Before he composed himself. His professional mask was back on.

"That would hardly be appropriate. I am nearly fifteen years your senior and I am your principal."

"What does age matter? I'm of legal age for a witch," she winked at him. "And we will both live for centuries. Compared to that what's a decade give or take?"

She walked slowly into the room. She made sure her hips swung and she gave him bedroom eyes.

"It's not appropriate."

"But don't you like me?"

"That's of no concern. Perhaps in a few years when you have graduated we can revisit this conversation however, now it is inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Katherine raised her eyebrows and feigned surprise.

She kept getting closer and Elijah did not move away or do anything to stop her approach. Finally, she stopped when she stood right in front of him.

"Yes, inappropriate Katerina. Please, go join your friends."

"But I like it here."

Katherine flashed a wicked smile. She put her hands on his shoulders and sat down on his lap, straddling him. Elijah's eyes widened minuscule in surprise. As always with him, his emotions were revealed through the smallest of gestures.

"Katerina," Elijah cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself. It may be the first time she had ever seen him discomfited. "I may be inclined to consider your proposal however, I find I have reservations due to your age."

"Again, we are going to live for centuries. What's a decade or so in that case?"

Elijah smiled and his eyes could almost be called warm. He stroked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I suppose you do have a point however, I must insist we take things slow."

Katherine pouted and she did not miss how his eyes went to her lips. "How so slow?"

"Slow enough you remove yourself from my lap. Sit down and simply have a drink and some friendly conversation."

"Ah, how do you make being a fuddy duddy sexy, 'Lijah?"

Elijah chuckled.

XXX

Bonnie sat down in the circle. She took Caroline and Rebekah's hands. She looked around for Katherine and when she did not find her, she looked to Rebekah. Seeing the question in her eyes, she smirked. She mouthed one name at her 'Elijah'. Grinning and shaking her head, Bonnie resisted the urge to laugh.

Katherine, always chasing a man.

The group started to chant as one. It was an old spell in Latin. Their voices grew stronger and Bonnie could feel something growing between them. It wasn't long before the effects of the spell started to show themselves.

Bonnie looked across at Damon, who was smirking at her. She could see his body begin to quiver before he was raised into the air. The rest of the coven started to levitate as well.

A laugh escaped her before she could stop herself. There was something wonderfully freeing about hovering above the ground. It was like being suspended mid-free fall, but without the fear of hitting the ground.

Rebekah looked over at her and she laughed too. That only made Bonnie laugh more. She felt so free and all her worries abut Jeremy and the dark lord felt far away.

"Still want to be mortal, Bon?" Rebekah posed the question in such a low voice, she felt sure no one else heard.

That was like being doused with cold water. Reality returned hitting her like a mac truck. Bonnie didn't answer, she looked away. Her feeling of freedom snatched away and she sighed, she never should have allowed herself to relax because who was she kidding?

Bonnie Bennett never got to take the day or even the night or hell, even a minute off from the chaos in her life.

XXX

The dark lord waved his hand over the cauldron. The bubbling mixture changed and turned into a mirror. In the mirror, he saw her.

Bonnie Bennett.

She was levitating in the air with her coven. The sight of her doing magic and embracing what she was made him smile. She was beautiful, everything he had hoped she would be when he learned of her.

Perfect.

And she was his.

She smiled and laughed. He could see how beautiful her smile was and her emerald green eyes beckoned to him.

Soon, he would see her in the flesh soon.

It helped with his impatience that she was not sitting between any of the male members of the coven. Instead, she was between what looked like two close friends of hers. Rebekah and Caroline, Rebekah often showed up on his radar as a rebellious witch. She was always causing trouble at the Academy and generally wreaking havoc. As much as he admired her spirit, he wished she would be more content within the coven rules. All the same, he felt she was a good influence on Bonnie. That she might help keep her within the dark path.

Bonnie was determined to fight him, he knew that. It would be easier to draw her in and keep her, if she had other reasons to join his coven. Rebekah would probably be one of those reasons.

The other one, Caroline squeezed her hand. That drew Kai's attention to Bonnie's hands. They were beautiful, small and slim and he ached to feel them on his body, but then he was jarred out of that fantasy.

The ring, she wasn't wearing it.

How was that possible? There was no way a sixteen year old witch could thwart one of his spells. He growled when he realized the answer. She had glamored the ring away.

Clever girl.

Well, it would seem his next attempt would have to make more of a lasting impression.

 **Phew! That was a tough one to write because I'm setting up a lot of the plot for later chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed and reviewed this fic! I read and appreciate each review, they really do make all the writing worthwhile so please tell me what you thought of this chapter! What do we think of the bonkai development so far? Is Kai psycho enough? How are we feeling about all the kalijah? I just can't resist writing them. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr.**

 **Izzy**

 **Battlships – I was a little disappointed in CAOS as well, but I am having a lot of fun playing around with the themes and plots to create this fic! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obvs don't own TVD or CAOS. I think we all know Bonnie would have been treated much better if I did. And she would be the lead, obvs.**

Bonnie woke the next morning before her alarm rang. She felt the unnerving sensation of someone watching her. She shot upright, turned the light on and scanned the room. It was empty and nothing was out of place. She cast a spell to detect anyone and came up with nothing.

The second time she looked around, she saw something new. Right by her feet, there was another shiny black box. Why did his gifts always have to be so dramatic and darkly wrapped? Would it kill him to send her something from Tiffany's?

Deciding to get it over with, Bonnie opened the box. There was as always a card on top. She skimmed through the note.

 _Hiding my gift? Shame on you, Bon._

 _If you wanted a different ring, all you had to do was say so._

 _This should come in handy when you enroll at the Academy of Unseen Arts._

 _Yours, DL._

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He was so confident he would win that it made her want to fight him all the more. He was not going to drag her into this dark coven, murder spree nonsense.

The gift he had left her this time was an ancient tome and a dead rat. Of course, another dead animal. With determined steps Bonnie went downstairs, she walked through the kitchen and straight past her Grams, who was making breakfast. Sheila gave her a knowing look.

"And just where do you think you are going with that, child?"

"I'm throwing out another one if his gifts. If the dark lord is that desperate for a consort, he can find someone else or show up and act like a normal boy. Oh wait, he's not normal."

Sheila made a disapproving sound at the back of her throat.

"That is a terrible idea. You can only spurn him for so long until he runs out of patience and Bonnie honey, I have to warn you. Enraging the King of Night will only end in pain for you and this entire family."

Bonnie rolled her eyes for the second time that morning. Why did her Grams have to be so dramatic every time they talked about the coven leader? She hated the hype surrounding him as if he was a god or the literal devil. Bonnie like the rest of her coven knew he was neither, but she seemed to be the only one that remembered.

"Does that sound like the guy you want to set me up with?"

"Oh, what has your time among mortals done to you? When I was your age, I had already embraced the dark arts and the liberation that comes with them. The purpose of the dark coven and our creed is to allow us liberation from moral dilemmas. We are a law unto ourselves."

Bonnie looked at her Grams, truly looked at her. She loved her, but she swore sometimes she did not understand her.

"Grams, just don't. You obviously can't relate to the feelings I am struggling with and I will handle it. So just trust me, okay?"

"I suppose there is no harm in letting you engage in a little teenage rebellion."

"Thanks," Bonnie muttered.

Completely, exasperated Bonnie drove to school. Today, the Weird Sisters were nowhere in sight. She walked through the doors of Mystic Falls high. Just as she crossed the threshold a cold shiver racked her body. She gasped and closed her eyes.

When she opened them an unexpected sight greeted her. She was in a large oval room. The walls were wood panel. There was a statute at the center surrounded by a water fountain, a statue of the dark lord. Milling around the room were not students she recognized.

Then there was Elijah. He stood before her in an impeccable robe. He wore a black suit, probably designer knowing him and seeing how perfectly tailored it was. His shirt was crisp and white with a navy-blue tie. From his shoulders hung a heavy black cloak.

She groaned. If Elijah was wearing a cloak, she knew exactly where she was. Even if that hadn't been enough to alert her, the magic that thrummed through the building like a living, breathing thing would have told her.

"I'm at the Academy of Unseen Arts," Bonnie said with a defeated sigh.

Elijah looked like she had taken him by surprise. She would not surprised to learn he had an entire greeting speech ready for when he introduced her to the school.

"Welcome," Elijah said with a professional smile when he recovered, which Bonnie had to admit he did impressively fast.

"What am I doing here? I never agreed to enroll."

"Yes, I am aware," Elijah replied as he straightened his cufflinks. "However, the dark lord demands that you attend classes until the trial takes place."

"And when will the trial take place?"

"When the dark lord deems it time."

Bonnie looked at him with disgust. "Of course he does. And I'm sure he will see fit when he is absolutely certain I will have no chance of escaping his clutches."

Elijah cleared his throat. "I'll give you a tour."

Bonnie muttered names about the dark lord under her breath. Elijah showed her all of the classrooms. Inside each of them something incredible was happening. People were flying, potions were being brewed and in the gym there were magic fights taking place.

The school itself all looked old, but well taken care of it. If she hadn't been here against her will, she might have thought it was charming. The school was surrounded by a creepy looking forest, Bonnie had no intention of setting foot in.

Throughout the tour, she had remained relatively calm. What finally, tipped her over the edge was when Elijah showed her to the dormitories. It was a room with four identical canopy beds.

"This will be your home during the week and on the weekends, you may return to your home," he explained appearing a little discomfited.

"Excuse me? I am not staying here. And who the hell gave permission? Does my Grams even know?"

"Of course, she does. A letter was sent to her this morning."

"And she didn't tell me. Perfect," Bonnie grumbled.

Was there anyone in her life that wasn't conspiring to set her up with the dark lord? Didn't anyone see how insane her premonitions were? Judging by the calm and reasonable expression Elijah wore, he certainly didn't.

"I know this is difficult and I understand your concerns however, you are witch and learning to control your magic will only help you," Elijah said not unkindly.

"But I haven't even decided if I want to be a witch and I am leaning towards no."

Elijah frowned. "You may be half-mortal, but it is not so easy to walk away from this. It's your destiny. You were born on the night of a full moon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. This was nothing she hadn't heard before. Witches born under a full moon were supposed to be born with a touch of destiny. It was supposed to make them stronger and more powerful, but it was not something she had ever noticed in herself.

"I know the stories, but I also happen to think they are just myths."

Elijah smirked and it was knowing. If she punched the head master would she be expelled? It was tempting enough she almost went for it, but since the dark lord wanted her here, it probably wouldn't work. All it would accomplish would be detention and Elijah would magically heal the damage in seconds. Of course, a second look at that smirk nearly changed her mind.

"I'll let you get settled in."

Bonnie watched him go and the longer she stood in the room, the angrier she grew. Three girls entered the room. Bonnie didn't know them and her first impression was not good.

There were two brunettes and one blond, that almost looked like Caroline if she squinted. The tall brunette tossed her hair and flashed a condescending smile.

"I'm Hayley Marshall. This is Davina and Camille, although everyone calls her Cami," her voice was fake nice and Bonnie was reminded of nails on a chalkboard. "You must be the new freshman. We are going to have so much fun."

Why did that sound like a threat? Maybe it was the insincere smile that didn't reach her eyes or the way Cami and Davina studied her without uttering a word.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "I'm going to go find my friends."

She didn't care if it was rude. She wanted to get out of there. She couldn't find the Weird Sisters in any of the rooms she went into, but she did find Elena and Caroline in the library. They welcomed her with bright smiles and she sat down with them at the table where they were studying.

Bonnie didn't feel like talking, so she picked up one of the books they weren't currently using and flipped through its pages. It was a book on transmogrification. The art of changing appearance, both your own, others and turning objects into each other. It was a branch of magic, Bonnie had never attempted before. It was interesting and soon she was lost in the text. A lot of it read like a physics text book and it sounded like something out of Harry Potter, which was interesting.

"Bon, are you okay?" Caroline asked, she leaned forward and peered curiously at her. "I mean you hate studying and right now, you are sitting there like the good little bookworm you most definitely aren't."

"I hate history," Bonnie corrected without looking up.

"Cheer up, you'll like it here in no time," Elena said in a gentle tone of voice. It was almost motherly, which Bonnie couldn't bear.

"Yeah, maybe I'll find a psycho of my own."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon isn't so bad."

"He isn't so great either," Caroline said in a high, snarky voice. She also managed to make turning a page sassy.

"I agree," Bonnie said thinking about Caroline and Damon's history.

Caroline and Damon had dated before he dated Elena. It was a whole messy chapter back when he first started trying to get Katherine's attention. It was a pathetic attempt to make Katherine jealous and of course, it hadn't worked. Katherine had slept with him and promptly discarded him like yesterday's news. Damon had done things to Caroline. Bonnie wasn't sure of the details, but she knew there were potions involved and that Caroline went catatonic for months afterwards. If the coven hadn't pooled their magic, she might be dead now. The dark lord had sapped most of his magic as punishment for hurting one of their own.

Now, Damon was like a drained man. He couldn't really cast spells anymore, but he did teach at the Academy sometimes. The fact that he was older and a graduate was the reason, why he had been able to trap Caroline in his magic. Caroline was a powerful witch and if she had known then what she knew now, she would have decimated Damon for even thinking about hurting her.

Somehow, after all of this, Damon had transferred his Katherine fixation on Elena. He must have played the wounded victim because Elena helped nurse him after the dark lord took his powers and they had been together ever since.

"He's different now," Elena insisted.

"Sure he is," Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

XXX

Bonnie didn't think she could fall asleep so quickly in an unfamiliar bed, but she did. When she woke, it was in a confused haze because someone was standing over her. Hair brushed her face and she shot up like a bolt. She headbutted someone. The other girl groaned and clutched her head.

"You little bitch," Hailey growled. "You're going to pay for that."  
"As if hazing isn't bad enough," Davina's soft voice said. There was something almost child-like about her voice, but Bonnie could hear the maliciousness underneath the surface.

"First rule of witch school," Camille said in scolding tones. "Don't piss off the baddest witches here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Who did these girls think they were? They weren't the Weird Sisters, that was for damn sure.

"It's the middle of the night, what do you want?"

"Not even an apology?" Hailey hissed.

"You shouldn't have been standing over me in my sleep," Bonnie snapped.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy taking you to the basement."

"The what? You girls are crazy."

"You want to see crazy? Oh, we can get crazy," Davina put in.

Bonnie lashed out with her magic. It was just one fast kick, but it carried enough punch to knock all three girls into the wall. They cried out and it wasn't more than mere seconds before Bonnie felt tendrils of magic envelop her.

Too late, she realized she was paralyzed, caught in their web. The three girls laughed and Davina cast a spell to levitate her. They carried Bonnie out of the bedroom and when she tried to scream, no sound came out of her mouth. All she could was watch as her trapped body was carried lower and lower into the school. Until Bonnie wasn't even sure she was even in the school any longer.

They finally stopped when they reached a dark, dank room. Davina levitated Bonnie in there and let her drop, less than gently from the ground. The three girls wore identical smirks as they released their magical grip on her.

"This," pronounced Hailey in a dramatic tone of voice. Her face was smug with self-importance. "Is the room where all of the witches and wizards waited to be executed in New England."

"They say it's haunted," Camille said with a snotty expression.

"We'll come collect you in the morning, if you are still alive," Davina sniggered.

"Or sane, most aren't," Camille added.

"Good luck," Hailey called over her shoulder.

Bonnie ran for the door, but it slammed shut before she could reach it. She tried to feel with her magic and came across several powerful wards. Whatever the girls had done before they sealed her in here, it was dangerous. It was black magic of the darkest kind, even attempting to undo their spell casting could kill her.

So Bonnie screamed in rage instead. It didn't do any good, but by the time she was done, she felt less like hitting someone.

"I don't even believe in ghosts," she muttered to herself.

She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She was not going to turn into some basket case just because of a group of bitches. Bonnie had dealt with their kind before and she knew they were only brave when they were together. Tomorrow morning, she would go to Elijah and demand another room. That way, when she was bunking with the Weird Sisters, they wouldn't dare come after her again.

In the meantime, she was going to hang on to her sanity and stay alive. The best way to do that was ignore the thousands of ghost stories rolling around in her mind. Now was definitely not the time to mentally replay every single scary movie she had ever seen.

Unfortunately, it seemed like even if she didn't have to do that, she was about to star in a horror movie of her very own. Winds howled outside of the dungeon. She could hear it rattling around and the small window that was bar, let her see the night sky was as black as ever.

Dawn was nowhere near close.

Voices started whispering to her. Horrible, raspy voices that sounded close yet far away at the same time. A cold chill ran down her spine and Bonnie knew, without being able to say how she knew, someone or something had run their finger down her spine.

"Little witch. So pretty."

"So soon to die."

"You'll burn with the rest of us," a woman's voice cackled with a cold laughter.

"Or perhaps you'll be hung?" another hissed. "Nothing more than food for the crows."

"They'll pluck your pretty little green eyes out of your head."

"That's what they did to us after all," a man's voice said. "Leave you there until you're nothing more than maggot food."

"Poor little Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie scrambled to her feet. Out of the shadows, figures appeared. One by one, dead witches and warlocks all wearing dirty rags with wild hair came closer and closer. They stretched out their hands, greedily for her.

Bonnie pressed herself closer to the wall. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it might burst from her chest. Trying to summon her calm, she started to chant a protective spell.

The spirits laughed at her and cast a counter-curse of their own.

It was mere seconds before Bonnie could see them inching closer to her again.

"What now, little witch?"

"Did you think that would save you?"

Out of nowhere a vision assaulted her. Bonnie fell to the floor was swept away in the premonition.

 _Bonnie is still standing in the dungeon room, but the spirits are held at bay. They were still talking, but no sound came from them and each time they tried to move, they fell back as if stopped by an invisible force._

 _She looked around looking for her rescuer and was both surprised and alarmed to see him. The dark lord himself. He flashed a heart stopping smile that could almost past for friendly._

" _Good evening, Bon-Bon. You're in a mess."_

" _Yeah, I noticed," Bonnie snorted._

 _Then she realized something. When had she ever had a real conversation with him in a premonition? She couldn't remember. Something was different this time and that put her on the defensive. She was ready to cast a spell. He must have noticed because his smile turned amused and his too blue eyes danced._

" _Who did this to you? I wouldn't think any of the witches at the school were stupid enough to bother my bride."_

" _I'm not your bride!"_

" _Oh," he pouted and gave her a playful yet heated look. "That must be why they had the guts."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I felt your fear so I contacted you. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a normal premonition or are you a little slow on the uptake, hm, Bon?" he tapped the side of his head._

 _Bonnie glowered at him. "I did notice. What the hell do you want?"_

" _I want to help you."_

" _You want to help me?" she repeated back completely dumbfounded. "Now that's new."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I blame my parents for your suspicion. Who names a baby Malachai? It's like they wanted me to be evil."_

 _Malachai, the name hit her like a punch to the stomach. So that was his given name. She had never heard it before. The true names of all the dark lords were a matter of great secrecy. Until now, she hadn't even been sure he had an actual name before his ascension, he had been referred to as the 'heir'._

" _Fine, get on with it. I could be dying out there."_

" _Don't be silly, Bon," he laughed. "The spirits of dead witches can't actually hurt you. I mean don't get me wrong, they can terrify you. Drive you batty and drive you to suicide, but not without your permission."_

 _That was a relief._

" _So what do I do?"_

" _You ignore them and banish them. Tell them to leave you alone, throw some of your magic woo-woo juice behind it and whoosh," he made a dramatic motion with his hands. "Just like that they're gone."_

" _Is it really that easy?"_

" _Trust me, just this once."_

 _Kai winked at her and disappeared._

Bonnie's first thought when she came too was how much she hated him. Malachai, the dark lord or whatever he called was a total jerk. Her next thought was that she was still in trouble. While she had been out with the premonition or whatever that had been, the spirits had moved closer.

Now they were only a couple of feet from her. Their faces were even worse up close. Distorted and clearly injured. A few suffered severe burn wounds that had all but melted the skin from their bones. Others, had their necks tilted to the side as if they were still hanging from a noose.

Bonnie closed her eyes and called on her magic. "Leave me alone! I banish you!"

The spirits snickered.

"Oh, there is power in her."

"Yes, raw and untapped."

"Poor little thing doesn't even know how to use it."

"I SAID I BANISH YOU!"

A burst of something shot out of Bonnie. She could feel her magic explode from within her and towards the spirits.

They howled in pain and rage as they crumbled in front of her. Soon they were nothing more than dust and the last of the howling winds swept them away until the wind was gone as well.

Sighing and feeling shaky from her burst of adrenaline, Bonnie sank back onto the floor. She conjured a fire to keep her warm and fell asleep.

XXX

The sound of a heavy door opening woke her. Bonnie sat up. She extinguished the fire and smiled at the three girls, who had left her there to go insane.

"Good morning," she said cheerily.

Hayley looked furious. Davina's mouth was open in shock and Cami looked as surprised as the other girl.

"What did you do?" Haley hissed at her.

"Me? Oh, I guess I just figured out how to make the spirits go away. It wasn't actually hard. Was it supposed to be?" Bonnie added the last part as a jab.

Furious, the three girls left.

Bonnie wasted no time in going to Elijah's office. He was in according to the secretary, who tried to stop Bonnie. She shoved her aside and barged into his office. She didn't care if it was rude, there was no way she going to deal with anymore hazing.

Elijah looked up startled by the disturbance. He was reading a roll of parchment.

"Bonnie? What can I do to help you?"

"I need a change of rooms, like right now. My roommates have decided to haze me."

"Ah, yes," Elijah said calmly composed. "I had suspected something of that nature might happen. It's nothing to worry about, hazing is a tradition here at the Academy. Undoubtedly, they'll be bored by Yule."

"Do you have any idea what those psychos did to me?"

"The usual I'm sure," Elijah replied disinterestedly as he went back to his parchment.

"They locked me in the dungeon with the spirits of dead witches, to either go crazy or die before dawn."

"Oh dear," Elijah murmured. His eyes were still on parchment and Bonnie felt her temper flare up. "It's nothing to be concerned with. I can assure you it's perfectly normal. It's how we weed out the weak students."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie's voice had dropped to a hushed whisper.

"As I said Bonnie I'm sorry for your troubles, but they will be bored by Yule if not sooner."

"I demand that you change my room."

"Or what?" Elijah flipped the page. "Last time I checked I was the headmaster of this school."

"It was my first night here and they tried to kill me!"

"Yes, so I've heard. Yet here you are bellowing at me in my own office, no less. How terribly uncivilized."

"I'll give you uncivilized," Bonnie muttered under her breath before she had a better idea. "If I'm so important to the dark lord why aren't you doing something about this?"

"Because I am doing my duty as headmaster of the school. If you take your place as consort to the dark lord, then and only then will we discuss separate rules for you."

Bonnie gaped at him. Elijah glanced up at her long enough to give her an amused glance before going back to his paperwork. With a stony expression he continued. "I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you are looking for is OMG."

"I'm going to your sister!" Bonnie called over her shoulder as she left the office.

"Have a good day, Bonnie."

In a foul mood, Bonnie slammed the door shut behind her as loud as she could.

She was wandering around looking for the Weird Sisters when a teacher spotted her. "New girl, this way! All students to the auditorium now."

"Why?"

"Guest lecture now get a move on before I hex you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes into a glower before she went in the direction the angry teacher was pointing.

The auditorium was a vast echoing room. It looked distinctly Victorian and was fast filling up with students. Their voices were loud, echoing and bouncing all around the room.

The Weird Sisters waved her over. They were sitting with Elena, Caroline and Tyler. They all greeted her excitedly except for Caroline who eyed her outfit with disgust. "What happened to you? And why are you still in your nightgown?"

Bonnie looked down and realized that Caroline was right. She had stormed out of the dungeon and hadn't paid any attention to what she was wearing. She was still wearing the white nightgown she had gone to bed in and her hair must still be up in a silk scarf to protect the tresses as she slept.

"I got hazed," Bonnie said in a defeated voice.

Same old Bonnie Bennett luck. Dressed shabby minus the chic when all her friends looked like runway models.

"We can fix that," The Weird Sisters said in unison.

They closed their eyes and snapped their fingers. A waft of purple smoke surrounded Bonnie. It exploded making several people around them cough and complain, Bonnie among them. But when the smoke cleared she was grateful.

She looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a little black dress. It had white lace sleeves and a dramatic lace collar. It had buttons running all down the front and stopped just above the knee. She wore thigh-high stockings and black lacquer pumps. She perfectly matched the Weird Sisters now.

Lucy passed her a mirror and saw her hair was sleek and hung straight down her shoulders. The black tendrils were glossy and perfectly styled. Normally, she didn't like to wear her hair straight, but she did have to admit it suited her. Her makeup was done and she was waring a bright red lipstick that brought out the green in her eyes.

"Thanks."

"We're the best," Katherine purred and patted the seat next to her.

"But don't mention it," Rebekah told her with a mischievous smile.

Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the available seat next to her.

"Tell us all about the hazing, cuz."

Bonnie told them what had happened and who had done it. She left out the part about the dark lord coming to her rescue. She still wasn't sure what she thought of that and she definitely wasn't ready to share it with anyone.

"Those little bitches," Rebekah hissed underneath her breath.

Lucy conjured a fireball in the palm of her hand. Her eyes scanned the crowd and stopped when she spotted Hayley, Camille and Davina at the front row. "I have just the solution."

Katherine grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand, forcibly. "I think the obvious solution here is to haze them back, but first we bide our time," she added with an exasperated look at Lucy.

Lucy grumbled, but extinguished the fireball.

"I don't care about getting even I just want another room so they will leave me alone."

"I can fix that," Rebekah replied smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary.

She turned her green eyes on her brother that now stood by the stage in the auditorium. Her stare was cold and calculating. A sneer played on her lips and Bonnie had no trouble imagining what was going through her mind. Rebekah was probably mentally tearing Elijah to shreds with her magic as they spoke.

Elijah strode onto the stage. He stood there a perfectly calm figure until the auditorium fell silent. "Good morrow students of the dark arts."

"Good morrow headmaster," the auditorium repeated back.

Bonnie, who was still furious with him, remained silent.

"We have a special guest today. The dark lord has come to talk to you about your roles in the coven after graduation. The opportunities that are available to you as his subjects."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the word 'subjects'. Then his words sunk in and she could not have been more shocked if someone had thrown cold water over her.

Elijah carried on in that same manner of unrufflable calm. "Assuming you work hard and have the talent that is. The less fortunate of you, well I'm sure you will find some way to pass the centuries."

A malicious spattering of laughter went through the crowd. Bonnie saw Elena looked afraid, Caroline had her nose turned up and a smile plastered on her face. The Weird Sisters looked mischievous. Tyler was sweating nervously and Bonnie knew it was without reason. He had plenty of power. Finally, her eyes landed on her roommates. They all looked so insufferably smug, she very nearly hexed all three of them at once.

Patience, Katherine mouthed at her.

That restored her resolution to wait and she nodded.

"Now without further ado, I would like to introduce you to the dark lord."

There was raucous applause throughout the auditorium. The only one that did not move a muscle was Bonnie. She sat there, her eyes glued on the stage.

The dark lord appeared on stage in a waft of black smoke. He smiled broadly and the applause grew even louder. Students were stomping their feet, there were whistles and cries of 'by his will'. Through it all, Bonnie was frozen.

Malachai looked exactly as he did in her premonitions. He was tall and handsome in a cold way. He was dressed in immaculate black robes. His eyes scanned the crowd. His smile was still intact, but his eyes scanned the crowd with trained precision. Bonnie knew the instant he found her, he raised his hand and gave a cheery little wave that made bile rose in her throat.

"It's wonderful to see so many young practitioners of the craft," Kai said his voice was a little different in person. Deeper and more commanding. "Today, I want to discuss with you the careers most valued in my coven."

His coven? Bonnie fumed at the arrogance. He didn't even refer to it by the same name as the rest of them. No wonder everyone believed the dark lords were more than human. Like the Egyptian Pharaohs they placed themselves above everyone else, on a pedestal high above all others. But Bonnie did not believe he was Satan incarnate. One because she did not believe in Satan and two because if he was, the dark lords would not age and die.

The rest of his speech, Bonnie didn't hear. It was all a hazy blur. She was frozen caught between fury and fear. She only realized it was over when the auditorium broke into cheers again.

She looked at her friends and saw they were all looking down at the stage with reverent awe. Elijah dismissed them and sent them back to classes. The last part of his announcement chilled Bonnie to the bone.

"Except for Miss Bonnie Bennett. Would you please join me in my office?"

The dark lord vanished in a cloud of smoke, still her intuition told her this would not be the last she saw of him.

"Well you'd better go. No point in dallying," Rebekah ordered.

"Yes, Elijah so despises tardiness," Katherine said in an almost mocking tone. Bonnie had the distinct feeling she was imitating the headmaster.

"He's headmaster Mikaelson when we're at school," Lucy said eyes flashing toward Katherine. "Or are you just trying to flaunt your little affair?"

"It's not an affair."

Bonnie could tell this was about to turn into another round of their bickering, so she left. Elijah was already back in his office when she got there. Another unpleasant surprise was Malachai. He stood by the window, admiring the view of the school grounds. When she came in, he turned around and now there was no smile. The expression he wore was cold and assessing, nothing less.

"What do you want? And why the hell did you spell the ring onto on my finger? I don't want it!"

"Me?" Kai pointed to himself. "Let's see, I want world peace, to feed all the hungry children. No, oh wait, I know, I want _you_."

"I'm not yours and I'm not ever going to be so leave me alone," Bonnie growled.

Elijah calmly slipped out the door. Coward, Bonnie wanted to call after him, but she didn't. right, now she needed her attention focused on Malachai. Any distraction or weakness and she would lose whatever game he was playing now.

"Well see that's the problem, isn't it? Here you are a witch in my coven and you think you can refuse me. That's a problem, Bon. And I told you, I always have time for games."

His eyes landed to her hand. His expression turned to something ugly when he saw she still had his ring hidden under a glamor spell.

Bonnie raised her chin stubbornly. "I haven't signed your book, which means I don't belong to your coven."

"Oh, yes, the trial," his lips twisted into an evil smirk. "You still think you are going to win? Do you have any idea what a colossal waste of time this is?"

Bonnie's heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. Her brain was working in over time. He didn't really come her to argue with her. He had emissaries to do that for him. If he was here now, he wanted something specific.

"Why are you really here?" she crossed her arms.

"I did you a solid last night, Bonster so the way I see it, you owe me a favor. Sign the book and take your place by my side."

"No, I can handle it. I have friends and a mortal life to live."

"Come on, Bonster," Malachai said switching from dangerously angry to upbeat and cheery. "You do this one teeny tiny little thing for me," he held his fingers less than an inch apart. "And I stop the hazing. Because let's face it, you aren't going to win so you might as well make this easier on yourself."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not known for running away or taking the easy way out."

"Blah blah, all this talk of bravery – I mean it's just so boring, am I right?" he tossed his head down and pretended to snore before jerking awake and fake yawning. "I get it you're brave and like have morals or whatever, but come on! Do you have any idea what the other witches in this place would give to have what I'm offering you? I mean really? You're hot, I'm hot, we'd be super hot together."

"Oh my God, do you ever stop talking?" Bonnie exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Kai beamed. He wagged his finger at her. "You shouldn't use the G-word in front of me."

"Right," Bonnie said eyeing him skeptically. "I'm really not buying your I am the Devil schtick."

"One, it's not a schtick," he checked it off his fingers. "Two, don't test me patience. I know I come across as this really nice, sweet kid next door vibe, but it's not really who I am, you know?" he made vibrant hand and arm expressions.

"Fine, you're totally evil. What do you want, Malachai?"

"Ooh, I like it when you say my name, sweet of you to remember. Say it again," he winked at her.

Gross, she shuddered dramatically. And didn't he ever shut up?

What he really was doing here occurred to her. "The trial, of course! You want to talk me out of it. Why?" she was mostly thinking aloud. "Why? Because I might win and that scares you."

"Careful, Bon," Kai approached her slowly. The air crackled with electricity and the closer he got the harder it was t breathe. He stopped when his face was inches from hers. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You don't want to play games with me. I always win," his warm breath tickled her skin and a shiver coursed through her.

He ran a finger down the side of her throat and she gasped at the touch of magic.

Breathing hard, Bonnie took a step back. "Maybe, but I don't go down without a fight."

Kai laughed and there was something maniacal about it that filled erhu with fear and dread. Kai flashed her another one of those heart stopping smiles when he stopped laughing.

"Careful what you wish for, witchy."

His hand waved over her ring before she could stop him. She felt a tingle of magic and when she looked down the ring was visible again.

She tried to glamor the ring again, but each time she did a burning pain shot through her hand and spiked into the rest of her body until she stopped. Swearing, shoved Malachai away from her. He laughed and winked at her.

"Feisty."

In a cloud of smoke, Kai vanished leaving Bonnie without nothing more than a heavy feeling of foreboding and a growing feeling of fury.

 **Thank you so much to everyone, who read, reviewed and followed this fic! I am completely in awe of the support Chaos has received and believe me, I love hearing your thoughts on the fic. Your opinions do influence this story and its progression. Like the reviewer that wanted to see Kai constantly happy or angry, hope I delivered!**

 **What did you think of the bonkai interaction? And the hazing, omg what do you think? If there are any Cami or Davina fans, I'm sorry! I actually like their characters well enough, but I needed a group of mean girls. And Bonnie is friends with the other mean girls, so this just seemed to work, you know? Hiding under my desk waiting for the response! Any requests for things you want to see at the Academy?**

 **I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr, I take drabble requests there.**

 **Izzy**

 **BonkaiFan4Life: Thanks for reviewing, I feel bad for Bonnie too. Hope this update was soon enough!**

 **Charazed: I love kalijah too! There wasn't really any in this chapter, but there will be more next chapter and Kai is definitely obsessed with Bonnie!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or CAOS, obvs***

 **I will be updating every Wednesday or every other from now on depending on my work schedule.**

Bonnie's heart was still pounding long after the dark lord had vanished. Something horrible was going to come of this, she knew it.

Elijah walked back in and his expression was grave. "I see your are still in one piece."

"I am," Bonnie crossed her arms. "It seems like he wants me alive."

"Yes, I agree however, I have seen him act rashly in the past in a fit of rage. As I am well aware of how truly infuriating you can be, I thought perhaps he changed his mind."

Bonnie glowered at him. "You are the worst principal ever."

She stalked out of the room.

The Weird Sisters were waiting for her outside of their class. It was an introductory course to potion brewing and herbology. The teacher was a stylish woman, Meredith, who was also a healer. She talked in a fast paced and assigned more reading for that one class than Bonnie got in a week at Mystic Falls high for all her subjects.

After class, they had four more classes. By the time it was done, Bonnie had a mountain of homework and her brain was fried. She went to dinner with the Weird Sisters where they cooked up a plan to get even with her roommates. Unsurprising, it was Katherine, who did most of the scheming with some help from Rebekah. Lucy kept suggesting they simply kill them and be done with it.

"No, no killing," Bonnie said when the suggestion came up for the hundredth time.

"Wimp," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it's hard to believe we are related."

"We aren't murdering anyone."

"She's half-mortal," Rebekah stated with exasperation. "Honestly, Lucy she's bound to be a little squeamish."

"All I'm saying is, they won't be able to haze her if they're dead."

"That idea does hold appeal," Katherine agreed. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "But Elijah does tend to frown upon murdering other students."

"Not to mention what the dark lord would do to us if we harmed our own coven," Rebekah added. "Does the name Damon Salvatore ring any bells?"

That effectively shut Lucy up about murder. None of them wanted to end up like Damon. A withered husk of a warlock, who could not cast a single spell without a coven.

They hammered out the rest of the details. Then Bonnie went to bed, but she only pretended to be asleep. She knew the Weird Sisters were waiting outside. When Hayley, Cami and Davina went to bed she cast a sleeping spell. She knew they were probably like her, staying awake to get ready for their next haze, but tonight they were going to get a nasty surprise. Bonnie felt it in the air, the instant the spell took effect.

She got out of bed and smoothed out her outfit. She was still dressed in the outfit the Weird Sisters had spelled for her earlier in the day. She opened the door to let the Weird Sisters in. Rebekah pushed the others inside and entered with a dazzling smile. Katherine and Lucy were right behind her.

"Let's do this," Lucy said with an excited smile.

The Weird Sisters snapped their feelings and each of the sleeping girls hovered in the air. Bonnie with mixed feelings of fear and excitement. If Elijah found out they had tried to haze seniors, he might explode with rage. As Katherine had stated earlier, Freshman weren't supposed to haze their upperclassmen, but since hazing had largely gone out of fashion, revenge was in order.

They levitated the three girls out of the school and all the way into the forest behind the school grounds. There was a clearing at the center of which there was a tall tree with leafless branches. There was an ominous feeling that hung over the clearing. It made Bonnie want to turn around and leave now.

"This is where the villagers strung up our ancestors," Lucy explained. "Right there," she pointed to a place in front of the tree. "That's where they built the pyre to burn them. Several gruesome deaths took place here."

"No, need to be dramatic, Lucy," Rebekah said with an affectionate smile. "We can all feel it in the air."

"Yeah, no kidding," Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"Knock it off, we need to get this ready before they wake up," Katherine said.

She tossed her hand into the air. It was a sweeping, dramatic gesture that showed off her perfectly manicured black fingernails. In an instant, three nooses fell from the trees. She tossed her hand again and Davina appeared in the noose, her feet were still on the ground.

Bonnie cast a second spell, a failsafe that would ensure even if they pushed things too far, the girls wouldn't die. Rebekah and Katherine followed suit. Within minutes, Camille and Hayley were also hanging from the tree.

Bonnie conjured a ring of fire round them. She took her friends hands, linked together they summoned the spirits of the dead. What the other girls didn't know was that Lucy was a gifted medium, she could not only communicate with spirits at will, she could also call on them to help her when needed. Now, she summoned them with the intent to terrorize the other three girls.

The spirits all appeared. They were the same ones she had been stuck in the dungeon with only last night. The sight of them brought the fear back to her in vivid detail.

Lucy commanded them to follow Bonnie's orders.

"This one?" one of the witches hissed. "We almost killed her last night."

"Still the power, can you smell it?" another witch showed up next to her and sniffed. "Oh, such raw power."

"Ahhh," a second witch agreed, also sniffing Bonnie.

"Get away from me," Bonnie growled.

She called off the sleeping spell. Cami, Hayley and Davina woke slowly and with confused moans.

"Where are we?"

"What happened?"

"What the hell?"

"Welcome to hell, bitches," Katherine whispered.

Bonnie threw her hand out and the nooses tugged. The flew into the hair, hanging there and suspended from the noose. Another quick spell and flames burst up underneath them. The three girls screamed.

"Go," Bonnie ordered the spirits.

The spirits rushed forward, drawing closer and hissing whispered threats at the girls hanging from the trees.

"Kill," they chanted.

"Murder."

"Make them like us."

Bonnie stepped forward. The Weird Sisters flanked her. Their arms crossed and they looked both beautiful and terrifying.

"You have messed with the wrong witch," Bonnie said. To her surprise her voice was high and strong. "I have friends here and I'm powerful than you thought. Tonight, you will learn why you don't cross me and if you ever come after me again, you'll meet a messy end."

"In the meantime, we will leave you here to think about what you've done," Lucy said with an evil smirk. "Never mess with a Bennett."

They turned around to leave. Cries of fear and rage broke out from the three girls.

"Night girls," Rebekah smirked over her shoulder.

"Sleep tight," Katherine curled her fingers in a mocking little wave.

Lucy gave one last command to the spirits. "If they escape, kill them."

"Lucy, no killing!" Bonnie hissed.

"Fine, don't kill them. Just maim them or something," Lucy agreed with an exasperated wave.

The spirits wailed in disappointment before they turned to face the three witches again.

With gleeful laughter, Bonnie ran into the school with the three girls. She hoped the spirits wouldn't be able to do more than scare the three girls. Hopefully, they knew enough about ghosts to know they could only hurt them if they believed it.

"Did you see their faces?"

"They'll think twice before bullying one of us again!"

"Hayley looked as if she'd swallowed a fly!"

"Davina looked near tears!"

"That's what they get for hazing my cousin!" Lucy cried and threw her arm around Bonnie. She mussed up her hair and Bonnie pushed her off her.

Katherine shushed them once they were inside the building. "Come on, Bon. You can sleep in our room."

XXX

"Now for Elijah," Rebekah whispered and woke Bonnie before dawn.

"What?"

"Time to teach Elijah how unfair hazing is," Lucy agreed already wide awake.

Bonnie had barely gotten any sleep and she had greatly enjoyed the time in the bed that would be hers as soon as they talked Elijah into switching her dormitories. What she hadn't thought they were going to do was teach him a lesson at the crack of dawn.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Katherine mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Coward," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Just because you fancy my silly brother."

"We are taking things slow," Katherine sniffed. "And I don't want to ruin things before they even start."

"We can do this without Katherine," Lucy said.

"Thank you!" Katherine announced. She rolled over and went right back to sleep, snoring away loudly.

Bonnie covered her ears. "Has she been doing that all night? How did I not hear?"

"I have no idea, cuz."

Bonnie went to get up and saw a shiny black box on her nightstand. She groaned and opened it slowly. There was an envelope on top. She ignored that and decided to rip off the bandage to see what was in the package first. It turned out to be a noose with a ridiculously long rope. What the hell? She thought. Deciding this definitely required an explanation, she opened the envelope.

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _Meeting you was an interesting experience and I want to take you on a real date soon, remember you can't refuse me forever. You are as beautiful in person as you are in my visions. I conjured you a little something to help you with your enemies at school._

 _See you soon!_

 _Yours,_

 _Malachai._

Bonnie groaned. She held the card and waved it at her two awake friends. She was too exasperated to speak. Without hesitation, Lucy snatched it from her and read it aloud.

"Did you see how he signed it?" Bonnie demanded.

"The dark lord," Lucy said.

"What's wrong with that?" Rebekah asked.

"No, he signed it with his name! Can't you see?" Bonnie took it back and she could see plain as day that it read 'Malachai'.

"No, it says dark lord," Lucy said.

Rebekah gaped at her. "You know his name? That is such an honor!"

"What is his name?" Katherine mumbled.

It occurred to her then that Malachai had probably spelled it into invisibility to the rest of the coven. That asshole.

"It's – it's –" she tried to say the name Malchai, but she felt her throat constrict as if there was a stranglehold on her. Only when she stopped trying to say his name could she speak again. "Oh, that bastard!" Bonnie hissed. "He must have cast a spell on me so I can't reveal his name."

Bonnie remembered his hand on her throat and the touch of magic she had felt. It had been equal parts seduction and equal parts casting. What an asshole, she thought.

"Sneaky," Rebekah said with approval.

The blonde was poking around in the box. She pulled out the noose. Her eyes shone with approval.

"That's an excellent gift," Katherine said. She sat up on the bed and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Rebekah threw it around her neck playfully. Then it constricted and she started to choke. She fell forward, gasping for air and trying to pull it off. Bonnie ran to her side and pulled it off her. When Bonnie touched the noose it magically obeyed her touch and fell from Rebekah's neck. It landed back in the box, coiling itself around magically.

"He means business," Rebekah said staring wide-eyed at it. "Wonderful hex."

"He's a total psycho!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Mortals," Lucy snorted with an eye roll.

Bonnie, Rebekah and Lucy got dressed. They styled their hair and did their makeup. Rebekah bullied Bonnie into a little red velvet dress with a sweetheart neckline. She wore one in purple that brought out the green in her eyes and Lucy wore the same dress in green. Bonnie was amazed that for the second time in two days she was matching with the Weird Sisters, but it was touching.

She straightened her hair and applied neutral lip gloss. She was about to apply some mascara when Lucy pounced. She shoved Bonnie into a chair and put on sparkly black eyeshadow.

"Why are you always putting black eyeshadow on me?" Bonnie grumbled.

Lucy was now assaulting her with liquid eyeliner.

"Because it suits you," Lucy replied in distracted tones.

"Come off it, Bon. Everyone can use a little drama," Rebekah chimed in.

Half an hour later and they were ready to go. Rebekah and Lucy were wearing lipstick in the same shade as their dresses. It was over the top dramatic and very much them, Bonnie thought smiling at her friends.

"Let's get this over with," Rebekah said. "I can't wait to see the look on Elijah's face when we best him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't expel us."

"Oh, I hope he does," Bonnie said brightly to Lucy, who glowered.

Elijah's room was warded, but the defenses were easily dismantled by Rebekah. She sliced her hand open and the magic barrier to keep them out evaporated.

"Shared blood. Silly of Elijah to think I wouldn't break into his office at some point."

Rebekah's smile was pure evil.

"This should be fun," Lucy said mirroring her smile.

Bonnie felt a flutter of hope. This might be bad enough to get her thrown out. If she was expelled, she would be forced to live a mortal life. Witches and wizards, who did not graduate from the Academy of the Unseen Arts were stripped of their powers, forced into the mortal world.

The girls set up in his room. They cloaked themselves and waited. According to Rebekah, Elijah was in his office at 7 am sharp every morning. Today was no different. He unlocked the door, stopped in the doorway, frowning at the lack of wards.

Bonnie attacked with her magic first. Elijah was conjuring a protective spell and she reached out with her mind and shattered it. Elijah took a step back, he raised his arms in the air and conjured balls of fire in either arm.

"I don't know, who you are, but if you think you can beat me. You are mistaken."

Lucy uncloaked her voice. She let out a high, cold cackle that sent chills down Bonnie's spine.

Bonnie sent out an invisible spell that caught Elijah by surprise. He hung from the ceiling. Rebekah giggled and cast a full body bind that paralyzed everything except his head.

Then they uncloaked themselves. As one, the three of them moved forward together. For the first time, Bonnie saw the appeal of being in such a close-knit group. She could truly understand why three girls, who either had no siblings like Lucy or had broken relationships to her siblings (Katherine) or like Rebekah never felt at home in their family, would form their own pack of siblings. There was power in it.

Elijah's expression turned from mildly irritated to fury when he saw, who it was.

"Now, really girls if this is in regards to Bonnie's room I won't change my mind. Hazing is a right of passing at the Academy."

"They tried to turn her into a headcase, big brother," Rebekah sneered.

"Yes, well she seems perfectly fine to me."

"Perfectly? I seem perfectly fine to you? Because let me tell you, with all the crazy that's been my life in the past few weeks? I'm starting to feel a little unhinged," Bonnie took another step threateningly forward. "Who knows? Maybe the dark lord has rubbed off on me?"

Acting rashly, almost desperate to be expelled, she cast a spell. Flames roared around Elijah. The dark lord couldn't force her to be his bride, if she was mortal.

"Pitiful," Elijah curled his lip and rolled his eyes.

"Pitiful?" Bonnie hissed.

As she spoke, flames rose with her words. Sweat began to bead on Elijah's forehead.

"It looks to me as if she is going to roast you alive, big brother."

"Yes, well be that as it may, hazing me is not as easy as you might believe."

Elijah blinked. His body shimmered in and out of view. Just like that, he stood behind them. He smirked and straightened his cufflinks.

"I see you girls are one member short, where is Katerina?"

"She didn't want to haze her new boyfriend," Rebekah said with a disgusted expression.

Lucy studied her pointed black nails with an expression of indifference. "Now that's really pitiful."

"Lucy, really," Elijah's exasperation was palpable. "Now go do whatever it is you ordinarily to before classes."

Furiously, Bonnie magically hurled lightning at him. Elijah blocked it and Bonnie had to duck when it ricocheted off his magic shield. Elijah waved his arms and they went flying against the opposite wall.

Something broke inside of Bonnie. Magic exploded from inside of her and rushed at Elijah. It knocked him back. The magic kept pouring out of her in angry torrents. It kept battering at him until he flew through the air and went out the window.

Rebekah screamed and raced to the window. She peered over the ledge.

A sigh escaped her. "Thank the dark lord, he caught himself mid-air."

The next instant, Elijah was back in the office. His face was marred by cuts from the glass shards, his normally unruffled her stood on end and his suit was shredded. His composure was as shattered as his office window.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! IF YOU WERE NOT MY SISTER – THE DARK LORD'S CONSORT – EXPELLED!"

"GO AHEAD AND EXPELL US!" Bonnie shouted back. "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE!"

"DETENTION FOR A YEAR! AND I WILL REPORT THIS TO THE COVEN!" Elijah screamed a vein pulsed in his forehead. If she wasn't so eager to get expelled, Bonnie might just have been afraid. She had never seen Elijah this angry before. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"About Bonnie's room…" Lucy ventured in a calm, calculating voice.

Her calm only seemed to make Elijah angrier. "GET OUT! AND NO!"

Exchanging scared looks, the three girls ran from the office.

XXX

Elijah was in the middle of repairing his office. First he had tended to his appearance. There was a knock on his office door. Katherine peaked in, wearing a tentative expression.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in Katerina."

Elijah had sent her a text to come to his office. He sat down behind his desk and Katherine sat down on his chair. She tapped her foot nervously.

"Well?" she asked in an impatient voice, but her shoulders revealed her apprehension.

If Elijah had to guess, he assumed she was worried she was in trouble. He groaned, this was precisely why he hadn't wanted to get involved with a student. It was unprofessional and unethical. Thankfully, Katerina had the good sense to stay out of this or he would have had to end things now. As it was, he wasn't certain they should be seeing each other. Relationships with larger age gaps than theirs were common in the coven, but it was frowned upon in the school.

"I wanted to thank you for not participating in those antics."

"No problem. I like trouble, but I don't want to hurt you."

She was studying her shoes, but he could tell she meant the words.

"I –" Elijah cleared his throat. "I appreciate that Katerina."

Katherine flashed a confident smile that was all kinds of seductive. Elijah frowned. He was at work and she was a student. Reading his mood, she sulked and studied her nails.

"I know, no fun at school."

Now Elijah was truly uncomfortable for the first time all day. Not even the dark lord's visit yesterday made him this discomfited. Truthfully, nothing had actually happened between him and Katerina yet. They were taking things slowly at his insistence.

"Katerina, please. I'm sure you can appreciate what a difficult situation this is. It's important for us both that we tread carefully."

An eyeroll followed this statement. "You're not the first older man I've dated, well actually yes you are. What I did with them can't really be called dating."

Elijah felt his mood diminish further. This time with jealousy. "You should go to class."

"I have a free period. Self-study."

"Very well. The library perhaps?"

"No, chance 'Lijah."

Katerina rose to her feet, the seductive smile back in place. He could spot trouble a mile away, but in this instance, he felt certain even a blind man would know Katerina was planning something. Thankfully, his office door was closed. He was not looking to flaunt his relationship to the faculty.

Elijah froze when Katerina came around the desk and sat down on his lap. Unlike last time, she didn't straddle him. She just sat down in a way that was almost modest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Tentatively, not feeling too confident, Elijah put his arms around his waist. He could scarcely recall the last time he had been intimate with a woman or even simply held one. Katerina rested her head on his chest.

"I'm happy to see Bonnie did no permanent damage. The way Lucy and Rebekah were talking, it sounded like she threw you through a window?"

Elijah chuckled. "She did," he twirled a lock of her dark brown hair around his index finger. She was beautiful and sweet, at least when they were alone. "I caught myself before I hit the ground."

"I'm surprised Bonnie pulled that off."

Katerina sat up and he could see the wheels in her head turning. Her brown eyes were narrowed into a serious expression.

"I am as well. There aren't many that can get the better of me."

"I shouldn't think so," Katerina snorted as if that was obvious. "You're like the youngest headmaster ever, that's not for nothing."

That was true. Elijah's life had been consumed by studying magic since he learned to read. Once he attended school, he applied that diligence to become the top of his class. He worked his way through the hierarchy of the coven harnessing both power and favors. It had gained him prestige and made him the youngest head master the Academy had ever had.

It had however, put a damper on his romantic life. Which was why, when Katerina gave him an upturned look full of passion, he felt awkward. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her. But he hesitated.

Katerina however, must not have had any such qualms. She pressed her lips to his in a confident kiss. He was startled for a moment before his instincts took over. He wrapped his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and kissed her back with a passion that surprised even him.

Katerina let out a soft moan that stirred his passion. Heat flared up inside of him and he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably in response. Without thinking, he picked Katerina up and placed her on the desk. He lowered her onto her back and lay his whole body against hers. He could feel every inch of her body and the short skirt she wore, drove him wild.

They were both breathless by the time they broke apart. Katerina's cheeks were flushed and his own hair was mussed.

"Wow, about time," Katerina said closing her eyes with a dreamy sigh.

Elijah placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Hm," he sighed. "You're extraordinary."

"But you have work to do and I should study."

Elijah chuckled. "I had actually forgotten everything I need to do today."

"Yeah, but you have to contact the dark lord about the little attack this morning and I should let you work."

Katerina pushed him aside, but not before playfully tugging on his tie. She smoothed out her outfit in a matter of seconds. She tidied her hair and flashed him another wicked smile before leaving, hips swinging.

XXX

Bonnie could barely keep her mind on her first lesson. She sat with Caroline. None of her other friends were in this class. Unfortunately, her roommate Hayley was. She was sitting up front. She looked pale and drawn, with dark circles under her eyes, but every movement she made was furious. She flipped through her notes and there was something about the looks she kept shooting Bonnie that reminded her of an angry alley-cat.

"Why is Hally glaring at you?" Caroline asked.

The perceptive blonde looked between the two of them. Bonnie stifled a laugh because Caroline clearly didn't know her name. So obviously Hayley and her squad weren't the baddest witches at school.

"Don't ask."

"You can read from my book until you get your own;" Caroline offered.

The tome she held out was all too familiar to Bonnie. It was the exact same tome the dark lord had given her. The same one she had left on her desk in her bedroom at her Grams' house or did she throw that out with the rat? She was losing track of his 'gifts'.

"Thanks. I'll have to pick it up this weekend."

"Yeah, and you'll have to conjure your own rat –" Caroline looked as if she was going to say more, but she broke off with her eyes wide as she stared at Bonnie's feet. "Your bag."

Bonnie followed her gaze and saw she wasn't looking at her feet. She was staring at her bag. And she could understand why. There was a buzzing sound coming from it. When Bonnie opened she saw her book and rat were there. She swore.

"I swear, he's stalking me."

"Who?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie fished the items out of her bag, thinking thanks to the rat, she now had to throw it out. And she liked this bag.

"Mm-" she couldn't breathe when she tried to say his name. frustrated, she gave up. "The dark lord. He sent me this stuff as a gift and I threw it in the trash and now it's in my bag!"

"Ooh, that's kind of romantic."

Bonnie gaped at her. She was starting to think Caroline was a little cracked in the head. Fortunately, she was spared having to think of a reply because Hayley turned around in her seat.

"What's that, mortal?" Hayley sneered. "Did you just insult our dark lord? Praise his name."

Bonnie gaped at her even more sickened by Hayley than before. "This is a private conversation and here," Bonnie tossed the dead rat at Hayley, who cringed and caught it reluctantly.

"This is from the dark lord himself," Hayley said her brown eyes hardening. "I'll cherish it unlike you. Lowly mortals admitted into the Academy."

"Puh-lease," Caroline huffed and eyed her with a disgusted expression. "Everyone here knows the only spell you can cast is the levitation spell."

"You know," Bonnie said in a nasty tone of voice. "That's the only spell I've ever seen you cast."

"Bet you've never even been in a real witch fight."

Caroline laughed. "You're one to talk. Davina is the only real power in your little squad. And even she doesn't pack a punch compared to Bonnie. She's one badass bitch and if you know what's good for you, you and your little band of losers will stay the hell away from her."

"I'm sure you thought your little prank last night was really cute, but it wasn't. It was lame and I will get you back."

"That reminds me, you should see the gift the dark lord sent me. He said it was for my enemies," Bonnie said flashing a friendly smile at Hayley, whose eyes widened. She turned back around in her seat. Bonnie decided then and there she should take a leaf out of the Weird Sisters' book more often.

The lesson started not long after. Their teacher was dark-haired woman, who only introduced herself as Meredith to Bonnie. She was pretty, but serious.

"Welcome to Potions, Bonnie Bennett," Meredith said with a cold smile. "We are currently studying poisons. And I am sure everyone is aware that you are the dark lord's future consort and what an honor it is to have you in class."

"No, they weren't, but thanks for telling them," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Meredith's answering look was withering. "Honestly, Elijah warned me you might be difficult, but I assumed it was one of his jokes."

"Elijah doesn't make jokes," Katherine said as she entered the room. "Everyone knows that. Sorry, I'm late Meredith."

"Ht's headmaster Mikaelson," Meredith said looking even more disapproving than before. Bonnie wasn't sure what was wound tighter Meredith or the tight bun her hair was in. "And if you are late one more time, I will poison you."

"Terrifying," Katherine muttered.

With obvious relish, Katherine took the seat behind Bonnie. She was wearing an identical dress to Bonnie's just like the rest of the Weird Sisters. Caroline looked between the two of them and then whispered to Bonnie. "Are you one of them now?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because you look the part."

Bonnie ignored her and instead took notes on Meredith's lecture. She noticed Hayley looked all too interested in the subject of lethal potions.

XXX

Kai looked up when Elijah stepped into the dark lord's inner sanctum. It was a dreary dungeon room. The stone walls were roughhewn and there were cells there as well as benches filled with torture devices and potions. Torches hung from the walls illuminating the dark space.

Kai sat on the throne. His feet dangled over the armrest.

"Elijah! Just the man I wanted to see."  
"Good morning, Malachai. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you regarding Bonnie Bennett and a couple of her friends."

"Oh? What has my blushing bride done now?" he asked excitement coursing through him.

If she was causing trouble at school, she was still rebelling against his proposal. But if she was getting into trouble with her friends, she couldn't possibly be as ready to walk away from the coven as she pretended. That thought made him grin brightly. He swung his feet down and sat up, he cocked his head to the side and listened attentively.

Elijah's explained their antics this morning.

"I knew she was being hazed, but I didn't think she would be this wrathful," Kai said slowly. "Well there's only one thing to do because Bonnie obviously wants to be expelled."

"Obviously?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Totes obvs," Kai said scoffing and waving it aside. "I tried to offer her my help, but she didn't want it. She's stunning when she's being pigheaded and stubborn, have you noticed? Her lips do this cute thing that's all tense and makes me want to just – well you know," he chuckled.

Elijah studied him for a moment. "I haven't noticed. She's a student."

Kai laughed. "Like you aren't knocking boots with Katherine Petrova," Elijah stared at him in surprise. "Didn't think I knew about that did'ya? Don't worry, I really don't care. She's a hottie and I bet she's crazy in bed, but I'm off topic. The solution is simple, pick one of her little co-conspirators to be punished in her place. That'll teach her because if there's one thing Bonster likes it's her friends."

"That's evil. Bonnie won't fight her place in the coven if it hurts those close to her," Elijah said straightening his cufflinks.

"Yes, well I am the lord of the dark coven for a reason. Evil is kinda my thing," Kai said bouncing to his feet, cheerily. "So who are her little co-conspirators?"

"My sisters and her cousin, Lucy."

Kai paused trying to decide, which one would take the punishment in Bonnie's place. Ordinarily, this was Elijah's decision alone. But Kai had asked Elijah to keep him informed about any incidents at school with Bonnie. Otherwise, Kai was never bothered with events at the Academy. Elijah handled most of it admirably.

Now the only question remained, Lucy or Rebekah?

XXX

After class Bonnie raced off to meet up with the rest of her friends in the cafeteria. She ran into Tyler in the hallway. He greeted her with a cheery smile.

"Hey, Bon. How's your first day of classes coming?"

"Not great," Bonnie said honestly. "I'm pretty sure Hayley is planning to poison me, the dark lord showed up yesterday and I think Elijah might want to help Hayley poison me after this morning."

Bonnie didn't care that she was rambling, if there was any of her friends she could count on to have some sympathy for her current situation, it was him.

"Woah, that's rough. What if I poison Elijah before he can poison you, if you poison Klaus for me?"

"Why? What'd Klaus do now aside from being obsessed with Caroline?"

"He sent her a present."

"Oh," Bonnie said raising eyebrows. It was sort of comforting to know she wasn't the only girl at school receiving unwelcome gifts. "That sucks. So what was with you in the auditorium yesterday? You looked majorly stressed."

"I am. My mom's on my case to get top marks and do my part to make my family more powerful, but I'm not exactly a powerful warlock."

"Ty, you're awesome and whatever career you pick, you're going to be awesome at it."

"Thanks," Tyler flashed a bright smile. "And don't worry about Hayley, she's not so bad."

For the first time since they had started walking Bonnie stopped walking. She stared at Tyler fury and disbelief fighting to be the dominant emotion she experienced in that moment. Fury won.

"Are you kidding me? That bitch almost killed me."

Bonnie stalked off, leaving a sputtering and confused Tyler behind.

The Weird Sisters were in the cafeteria with Elena. She sat down with them too angry with Tyler to even think about eating. Seeing that she hadn't got any food, Lucy passed her the apple from her tray.

"It's not poisoned, I promise," she said with a sly smile. "I ran into Caroline, she seems to think Hayley wants to poison you. Any idea why"?

"Maybe because she looked really into poisons and she kept turning to stare at me every time the teacher mentioned a new type of poison?" Bonnie suggested in a dejected mumble.

"Not good," Rebekah said elegantly popping a French fry into her mouth. "Hayley is rather proficient in poisons and other murderous spells."

"Oooh scary," Katherine said making joking gestures with her hands. "That's easy enough, poison her first."

"That would definitely get me expelled," Bonnie said thoughtfully. "And the dark lord would have to banish me to mortally. Without my powers I'd be pretty useless to him."

Katherine snorted and rolled her eye perfectly lined eyes. "Bonnie, think would you?" she tapped the side of her head. "The dark lord himself wants you at the Academy so there is nothing you can do that will get you expelled or lose your powers."

"I'm sure killing or at least severely poisoning another student will be enough."

"Ha! Think again!" Katherine exclaimed. "I spoke to Elijah this morning after your little prank. Your cute little butt is safe, I mean he didn't say it outright, but he didn't have too. Some of us are just naturally smarter than others."

Katherine fluttered her lashes annoying at Bonnie, who swiped at her face teasingly. Katherine leaned back, giggling prettily and tossing her curly hair.

"Don't look so smug Katherine, it'll give you wrinkles."

Katherine scowled at her and sniffed.

"What's with the ring on your hand, Bon?" Lucy asked. "Thought you were cloaking it?"

"Oh, this?" she held her hand up and looked at it in disgust. "This is just a token of affection from the dark lord himself. He has spelled it into my hand and if I try to cloak it, it burns me."

"He sounds psycho," Rebekah said green eyes glinting with approval and a smirk on her lips. "I find that quality extremely hot in a man."

"That's why you're dating Stefan the Ripper Salvatore," Bonnie said. "But pyschos aren't really a big turn on for me."

"Boring," Rebekah stated matter of fact.

"Did you see him at the assembly?" Elena fanned herself.

"Hottie," Lucy agreed.

"Careful, 'Lena," Katherine scolded, wagging her finger at Elena. "If Damon hears you're drooling over another guy that's it for you."

"Speaking of psychos," Bonnie muttered.

Of course, Katherine's comment about Damon started another classic Katherine vs. Elena squabble. It was exhausting and Bonnie decided to tune them out as she ate the apple. On the bright side, it was Wednesday, which meant two days from now she would be back at home. She could see her mortal friends, she could see Matt.

Katherine and Elena kept arguing all the way to their next class. It was one of the only classes Bonnie had with the Weird Sisters, but when they arrived in the auditorium, she saw Hayley, Cami and Davina were all three in this class as well.

Bonnie took a seat at the back of the class with the Weird Sisters. They liked to sit at the back when attending classes at the Academy because they didn't want to get hexed when they had their backs turned.

"Who's the teacher?" Bonnie asked Rebekah, who was shopping for clothes on her phone.

Rebekah looked up with an absent-minded smile. "Oh, it's Nik."

"Your brother?"

"Yes," Rebekah said disinterestedly.

Bonnie waited on the edge of her seat. This was the only class she was actually excited about even if she would never admit it. It was the class for battle magic. It wasn't something Bonnie used to be interested in, but after what happened with Hayley and the others as well as the trouble she was having with the dark lord, it seemed like something she would probably need.

A cloud of black smoke appeared and several of the students on the first row burst into coughing fits. Bonnie was pleased to see it Hayley, Cami and Davina were among them. Her pleasure died almost instantly when she saw, who had appeared in her classroom.

Malachai.

 **Wow, I am so grateful for all the love and support this fic has received! I am as excited as you are! Thank you for all the reviews, they give me the energy to write even when I am too tired from work. What did you think of Kai's little "gift" for Bonnie? And I know the cliffhanger is cruel, but I couldn't help myself *hides*! Are we leaving the kalijah and the revenge hazing? Oh, and I can't remember if I've said this before or not, but don't date your principal or wayyyy older men if you are teenagers! Seriously, though don't do that, they are creepy. I'm just having some trouble making all of my ships line up with the CAOS plot etc. so I'm rolling with it since witches are basically immortal.**

 **Izzy**

 **Aveena: I am not going to say why Kai wants Bonnie specifically as his consort, but it was hinted at in this chapter and will be talked about more in the next one.**

 **Chahrazed: I am going to try to update every Wednesday or every other if work gets too hectic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie sat in a daze. Malachai smiled and greeted the applause with a smug expression as if it was nothing less than what he deserved. He looked incredible the last time she had seen him in person she had been too angry to appreciate it, but now she saw.

He was tall and broad shouldered. He had stubble that if it had been on anyone else, it would have made her drool. He wore a blackcoat that reached the cuffs of his ears and she saw he was wearing boots. He ran his hand through his hair casually and she saw he wore silver rings on his finger. On a less masculine man it would have been silly, but he made it look hot.

"He's a total daddy," Rebekah sighed in her ear.

Bonnie sputtered and turned a furious shade of red. Malachai, seeing they were talking strode toward their seats. He still wore that magnetic, happy smile.

"Something more fascinating than me, ladies?"

"Just admiring the view," Rebekah mumbled, but even her confidence faced with the full attention of the dark lord.

It occurred to Bonnie that most of her friends had never met the dark lord. He rarely attended coven gatherings, only a handful of the elders and trusted members like Elijah ever met him. Sheila had only met him on a couple of occasions.

"Well then," Kai chuckled and rubbed his chin. Bonnie couldn't help herself, she followed the movement as if she was hypnotized. She could feel the magic coming off him and she caught sight of the rings, Sanskrit power rings. "Let's get to this lesson."

Kai walked confidently to the front of the classroom. He shrugged out of his coat and Bonnie forced herself to look away.

"I am the dark lord and you will address me as such."

Bonnie scoffed. Malachai unfazed grinned at her and gave her a little wave where he curled his fingers. Her jaw dropped open and she considered making a run for the door, but decided against it. If he was psycho enough to force this ring on her and keep it visible, he was psycho enough to magically seal her in this room. Instead, she slunk lower into her seat, crossed her arms and gave him a sullen look.

Malachai carried on as if she hadn't interrupted him. "I will be teaching you all how to use your magic in combat for the remainder of the semester. Why?" he smiled a maniacal smile that sent a chill down Bonnie's spine. "Well I am so happy you asked because it's an important skill that I expect each and every member of my coven to be able to fulfill. There are a lot of dangerous creatures out there and we are not going to get soft and weak. The second reason is simple, I have a personal and vested interest in someone in this class."

His smile dropped and his ice cold blue eyes found Bonnie.

She sunk even further under her desk, she was sure Malachai couldn't actually see her from the front of the class. It didn't matter though. The rest of the students were following his line of sight until every single pair of eyes was on her. Even the Weird Sisters stared at her and at the front of the classroom, Hayley, Davina and Cami stared at her in a mix of shock, anger and jealousy.

Bonnie wished it would stop. She would give almost anything to stop receiving Malachai's attention. It was ironic that the thing everyone present coveted, she was desperate to be rid of.

"I'm sure by now you have all met my future consort, Bonnie Bennett?" Malachai said choosing to speak as if Bonnie wasn't fighting him every step of the way.

That must have been too much for Hayley because huffed and gave Bonnie a look of pure disgust. "Her? She's half-mortal," she said as if Bonnie's mortal relations were worms or dirt beneath her feet. "Half-mortal," she hissed. "I bet even the weakest witch here has more power in their pinky than her."

"Oh?" Malachai raised his brows as if this was a fascinating revelation. Bonnie couldn't decide which of the two she hated more. "Let's test that theory, how does that sound? 'Cause it sounds like a lot of fun to me."

Malachai, definitely Malachai Bonnie decided.

The class cheered. Bonnie had the feeling they would cheer if Malachai told them he was going to turn them all into toads. Which of course got Bonnie thinking of spells to turn her classmates into toads, the idea of Hayley as a toad was especially pleasing.

"That settles it," Malachai bounced excitedly on the heels on her feet. "Bonnie and other girl whose name I don't care to learn, on your feet and to the front of the classroom."

Seeing no way out of it short of dying, Bonnie walked to the front of the classroom. The rest of the students moved to the back. Malachai waved his arm, pushing all the chairs and desks against the wall.

He made Bonnie and Hayley face each other in front of everyone. Bonnie glanced at her friends for support and got excited grins in return.

"Kick her ass," Lucy mouthed.

"Now everyone, I expect you can ward yourselves against getting injured. Of course, I would expect that from toddlers so if you can't, that's on you," Malachai announced. "Now, standard witch rules on the count of three. One, two, three."

Bonnie barely had a chance to register his count before Hayley cast motus on her. Bonnie hit the wall, pain lashed through her and she rose to her feet again. Hayley was coming toward her, gathering a ball of energy between her hands, but Bonnie was faster.

"INCENDA!" Bonnie cried. She thrust her hands forward and a wall of flames surrounded Hayley.

Hayley screamed and cast a spell to try to extinguish the flames, but Bonnie was ready for her. Her magic was thrumming through her body, living its own life. She didn't have to think all she had to do was let it loose, she was running on pure instinct.

The next spell, Bonnie didn't even know she knew. It burst out of her in a thrust of magic. It was a pulsating living thing and knocked Hayley out cold in a tidal wave of energy.

Hayley crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap. Davina and Cami ran to her side.

Bonnie paid them no attention. Instead, her eyes were fixed on Malachai, who was watching her with a dark sort of satisfaction. He was smirking and there was heat in his gaze. She felt a rush of power and she could feel his magic lapping against hers. His power mingled with hers into a heady brew that intoxicated her. Her heart pounded and heat filled her, she could feel his magic pressing against hers and hers push back.

Her magic liked his.

Lucy, Rebekah and Katherine engulfed her in a hug. They squealed and jumped up and down, surrounding her. It broke her focus. She hugged them back and cheered with them, but her heart wasn't in it. When she looked over at Cami and Davina a cold trickle of dread went through her, their eyes promised revenge.

The rest of the lesson was far less interesting. Malachai spent it getting a sense of where they were at and talking about what they were going to cover the rest of the semester. The students rushed to take notes. Even Bonnie participated because she knew all of this could come in handy when she was fighting him.

After class, she got to her feet and was ready to leave with her friends.

"Bonnie, a word," Malachai said in a way that made it clear it wasn't a question.

Bonnie approached his desk at the front of the classroom.

"What do you want?"

"I want to discuss the spell you cast today."

With a cheery smile, Kai hopped on the desk. He looked at her eagerly like he couldn't wait to hear what she was going to say. There was something about that look that made her want to smack him, but that was childish. If Kai wanted to play children's games when he was clearly old, she was determined to be the adult.

Bonnie crossed her eyes and stared at him. "Which one? I cast two."

"The second one."

"What about it?"

"Have you cast it before?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I didn't think so, it's advanced magic," Kai said materializing a bag of chips into his hands. He popped it open with an annoyingly loud sound and started munching. "Salt and vinegar?" he said offering it to her.

"What? No, are you insane? Teachers don't just eat chips in the middle of the classroom when they are supposed to be discussing things with their students. And why are you even teaching this class?"

"Wow, you've got a lot of issues there, Bonster," Kai said with his mouth full of chips. "Guess I should answer some of your questions, that's what teachers do, right? I wouldn't really know because I've never had one. I had like tutors and stuff, but not teachers with like a classroom and other students."

"Malachai," Bonnie said between clenched teeth. "Could you just tell me why you're teaching my class?"

"Because when you get mad your nose does this cute little twitchy thing and your eyes get all big and adorable –"

"Do you ever stop talking?" the words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop herself.

Malachai threw his head back and laughed. "You're hilarious," he said once he calmed down, but he was still chortling. "But for realsies, I'm here because I want you to be my consort and to make sure I have useful witches and warlocks joining my coven. Also the last teacher hated her jobs and she hated her students even more."

"Seriously?" Bonnie said grimacing. "But there must have been someone else for the job. Find them."

"No, thank you I like it here. Also Bon," Malachai hopped off the desk. He closed the distance between them still munching on chips like he was insatiable. "The dark coven is my coven and make no mistake, no one tells me what to do," his blue eyes hardened dangerously.

On instinct, Bonnie took a step back. "I'm not a part of your coven."

"Not yet, but you don't get to tell me what to do," he cocked his head to the side. "But bossy you is cute."

"You're like forty, Malachai. You and me, it's not going to happen."

Malachai rolled his eyes. "Call me Kai. Since you and I are totally endgame anyhow. Also, puh-lease do you see this crazy hot chemistry between you and me," he gestured between them utilizing the one foot of space left between them. "It's like out of control, which means it's inevitable, you know?"

"No, I don't know because my name is Bonnie Bennett and I won't sign it away in to your stupid book."

"Uh-huh, sounds like you've got a real good plan there," he said completely unimpressed. "Now, wanna tell me about that spell?"

"What about it?"

"You've never used it before, how did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened."

Kai cocked his head to the side studying her again, he chewed on a chip. He was chewing so slowly, Bonnie felt sure he was doing it on purpose. Finally, he spoke. "You know, fun fact about that little spell, it's powerful like super megapowerful and it requires months of training for most witches to cast. Witches who are older with more experience than you."

"Okay," Bonnie shrugged.

She really had no idea what Kai was driving at.

"It means you're special, do I have to spell it out for you?" he sighed in frustration. "You were born under a fool moon, Bonster. Literally at the apex of the full moon. That happens maybe once or twice a century."

"So I was born at the exact time as some old wives' tale, big whoop."

"You're no garden variety witch, Bon. you're powerful and you're only going to get more powerful when you are initiated into the dark coven. You could have more power than you ever dreamed of."

"I don't care about power. You don't get that, do you? It doesn't matter to me. Power without freedom is nothing more than gilded cage."

With that Bonnie left.

She had two more classes that flew by. After that, she had detention with Lucy and Rebekah. They sat at each their desk staring at the ceiling while an ancient warlock dozed at his desk. He snored so loudly that between him and the boredom, Bonnie was sure she was in hell.

"What did the dark lord want?" Rebekah asked.

Her feet were on the desk and she was staring at the ceiling as if she wanted to curse it away. Lucy, who had been staring out the window in a daze snapped to attention.

"Yes, what did he want?"

"Apparently that spell I cast was like super advanced or something. I don't know. He's convinced I'm some kind of prodigy because I was born on a full moon and I cast it without trying."

"Uh, yeah, cuz, I've known you were gifted for years," Lucy said in an 'duh that's so obvious' kind of a way.

Bonnie blushed. "I don't feel special."

"Well you are so deal with it," Rebekah stated with a signature hair toss. "Is that all he wanted?"

"I got the feeling he wants me to sign his stupid book."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Honestly, just sign the damned thing. It'll give you power."

"In return for my freedom."

"Freedom for power, a fair exchange," Lucy said. "Don't be so naïve cuz."

"I want both."

"You'll never have both," Rebekah stated matter of factly. "Men will never let us. A woman with both power and freedom? Nothing terrifies a man more."

"Take what you can get. Power is better than mortality," Lucy agreed.

"No."

"Why are you fighting this?" Rebekah questioned the perfect picture of exasperation.

"I am so happy you asked," Kai said materializing in a cloud of black smoke.

Elijah, who was less dramatic simply appeared out of thin air. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Come to apologize to Bonnie about the hazing, big brother?"

"Or ask her not to throw you out of any more windows?" Lucy suggested.

Elijah frowned at both of them. Bonnie tensed at his disapproval, Elijah only ever wore that look before he was about to lay down the law. It contrasted greatly with Kai, who looked like Christmas had come early. He was smiling and leaning back and forth, balancing on the balls of his heels.

"Actually, we aren't here to speak to Bonnie per say," Elijah said. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Kai.

Kai didn't seem to hear him. He was staring intently at Bonnie. There was heat in his eyes and maybe even more unnerving was the fact that he still had a playful smile on his lips.

"Then what could this possibly be about? You're boring me," Rebekah said studying her manicured nails.

Bonnie turned to look at Rebekah and Kai followed her gaze. It seemed to snap him back to attention.

"The three of you attacked your headmaster so obviously there has to be consequences," Kai said in a 'duh' kind of voice. "Thing is, I'm not going to expel a witch as promising as Bonnie even if she did fuck up monumentally by being the ringleader of this harebrained little scheme. And since I'm kinda evil, you know it's like my thing."

"No," Bonnie said. "Expel me, don't punish them."

Kai flashed a wicked smile that made heat rush through her at the same time as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "See I knew you'd say that and since I'm in charge and mega powerful and mega evil, I'm choosing to make an example out of one of your little co-conspirators. And guess what? Next time you go after a faculty member, I'm gonna do it again and again and again until you're left with no friends to get into trouble with."

"You can't do that! Just punish me, they were only trying to help me."

"And although I think their loyalty to you is endearing, future wife of mine, I'm going still going to whatever the hell I want. And what I want is to expel Lucy."

The silence was so pressing, you could hear a pin drop. Then all out once, all three girls broke into an uproar.

Bonnie felt fury coursing through every part of her body as she got to her feet. "What do you mean Lucy is taking my punishment? This was all my idea, expel me!"

"Elijah do something!" Rebekah cried.  
"I'm a Bennett! You can't do this!" Lucy shouted.

"No," Kai said with a murderous smile. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop questioning my authority or I'll have to throw Rebekah out with your cousin."

Bonnie fell silent. Pure hatred radiated off her as she stared down Kai. For once, he completely ignored her presence. He turned to Lucy made a faux sad face then he waved his hand and Lucy disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" Bonnie demanded.

"Oh, me?" he pointed innocently to himself. "I sent her to your Grams. She's fully aware of Lucy's punishment. She's on house arrest for the next century."

"She won't live for another century if you kick her out of the Academy before she can graduate!" Bonnie exclaimed. "She'll become mortal and start aging at the same rate."

Kai leaned in to whisper in her ear. His breath tickled her neck and she tensed in both fear and anger. "You want to save your cousin? Maybe you should try accepting your fate."

Bonnie took a step back. She felt her anger turn her cold. She felt like she was made of stone. Somehow, she was going to stop him. "Never. I hate you and everything you stand for."

"Bonnie, enough!" Rebekah exclaimed. "You can't let Lucy die as a mortal, you know who she hates them."

"Oh, I'm going to save her too and myself. I am going to save all of us, from you," Bonnie spat at Kai.

She left with one last disgusted look at Kai. Elijah, she wouldn't even acknowledge him.

XXX

Bonnie had never officially been moved to the Weird Sisters room, but she went there that night anyway. If Elijah wanted to stop her, he would have to physically overpower her. Tonight unlike the night before, it wasn't pleasant or filled with excitement for what was about to happen.

Instead, it was Bonnie, Katherine and Rebekah sitting in complete silence as they got ready for bed. Rebekah hadn't' breathed a word to Bonnie since she refused to take Kai's deal and in all honesty, Bonnie was doubting herself. Katherine on the other hand, didn't seem to blame Bonnie. At least not just Bonnie.

"You should never have targeted Elijah," Katherine said putting down her hair brush at the vanity. It was the first words she had spoken since she learned the news. "I told you! Nothing good comes from challenging the headmaster."

"Us?" Rebekah hissed. "Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to fuck my brother you would have had your sisters' back! Like we have yours!"

Feeling more dejected by the second, Bonnie removed the last of her makeup. "Stop it, this is exactly what the dark lord wants. He wants us to fight."

"No," Rebekah said in disgust. "What he wants is for you to stop being selfish and join your coven. He gave you an out and you could save Lucy, but you won't."

"Maybe, I am selfish, but I am sixteen years old. What am I supposed to do? Marry him and give up every ounce of freedom and chance at a normal life that I have?"

Bonnie was shaking with anger. She was on her way out when Rebekah and Katherine tried to call after her. She didn't stop. Instead, she found her way to the room Caroline and Elena shared. The pair welcomed her with bright smiles and conjured hot chocolate.

Soon all three of them were sitting on Elena's bed drinking hot chocolate.

"Talk to me about what happened with Lucy," Caroline said in her usual bossy voice.

Bonnie explained. Soon they too were wearing appalled expressions.

"That's blackmail!" Caroline exclaimed. "I know he's our lord, but dragging Lucy into this battle?"

"Well it's not just about Lucy," Elena said in her usual soft voice. She turned head up in a sanctimonious way. "The three of you did attack the principal. Someone had to be punished."

"Then it should have been me," Bonnie said. "I was the ringleader. I was the one that threw him out of the window."

"You threw Elijah out of a window? Who even are you? A badass, that's who," Caroline said with an approving smile.

"Not the point, Care, but thank you."

"This is insane. He is the dark lord and our job is to obey him," Elena said. "And you can end this now. Give in and do your duty as a coven member and when you do Lucy will be back at the Academy where she belongs."

"I don't think so!" Caroline said glaring at Elena. "Honestly, attacking a witch's family is crossing a line. We in the coven share a bond and to hurt one of our member's flies in the face of every rule we have. What the dark lord is doing is absurd. There is going to be a trial to resolves his issues. This is going too far."

"Blasphemy," Elena gasped.

With that Elena left.

"I swear by the dark lord Elena will do anything a man tells her," Caroline said shaking her head in disgust.

"Elena means well," Bonnie mumbled.

Maybe her friends were right? Maybe she should just give Kai what he wanted, but the idea physically hurt. She kept remembering her visions of the two of them destroying the world.

"Not so bad? She's dating Damon. Do you remember what he did to me?"

"I remember," Bonnie said in an angry voice. "And I hate him for it."

"Thanks, it's appreciated," Caroline gave her a sly smile.

XXX

Bonnie had one more day before the weekend and she was sure that was why all of her classes went by at snail pace. Even the class with Kai and she had thought having him as her teacher would keep her at the edge of her seat, but it didn't. Even watching as he turned students that couldn't perform spells into toads didn't help, not even when he turned Hayley into a toad. She was officially numb.

When class ended he called her over to talk again.

"What now?" Bonnie groaned. "I have to get to detention and I don't have any more relatives for you to expel."

"You don't have detention. I'm going to tutor you instead."

Bonnie gaped at him. He was wearing the same black coat and he ran his hand along his jaw. His rings and the stubble, it was hard not to drool, but she was determined not to let his obvious sexiness distract her.

"I don't want you to tutor me. Just give me detention with Rebekah."

"Hmm," he put his hand under his chin and pretended to think about in a super dramatic way. "No."

"Kai come on, all my friends hate me. They blame me for Lucy's expulsion."

"I hate to break it to you, Bonster, but it kind of is your fault. I mean if you think about it, I gave you a way to keep Lucy in school and you're the one that turned down my very generous offer."

Bonnie huffed. "Generous? You did it to back me into a corner! And I'm not going to give in. now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to detention."

"No, you're not."

Bonnie felt the tendrils of magic wrap around her like magic.

"Let go!"

Kai used his magic to turn her back around toward him. He flashed her a mischievous smile and there was fire in his eyes.

"See here's the thing, Bon. it wasn't really a request. As long as you attend the Academy of the Unseen Arts, I'm going to tutor you because you have potential and you need to tap into that power you have."

"No. Just get on with the trial already."

Kai rolled his eyes. "So dramatic. The trial is this weekend. You might want to say your goodbyes to the mortal world this weekend because when I win and I will, you are going to take your place beside me and stop this little rebellion even if it is super hot."

Bonnie felt a surge of rage and fear. "I am not going to be your creepy bride and help you destroy the world."  
"Uh-huh," Kai looked her up and down, giving her an unimpressed look. Then he brightened again. "Now on to your lesson."

Bonnie soon discovered there was an upside to this tutoring business. She could got to throw spells at Kai. She soon learned to conjure a fireball and was aiming all of them at Kai as she hurled them across the room.

He kept ducking or blocking her casting, but the prospect of hitting him kept her going. The downside was how he never stopped smiling and giving her advice.

"You have to use surprise against a more powerful opponent, Bon."

"Come on, is that all you've got? Put some magic into it, all you've got."

"We aren't leaving here until you can make it past me, Bonster. Just once."

Bonnie threw some more fireballs at him as she hatched a plan. Finally, she pretended her magic was drained. She exhaled and cried out in frustration.

"I can't cast anymore."

"Again," Kai said still chipper.

Bonnie walked towards Kai. "I can't. Kai, enough."

She fluttered her lashes and looked up at him. It was a look she had seen Katherine give half a dozen boys just this week. She put her hand on his chest. She could feel the heat and magic radiating off him. The power she sensed was a heady brew, but she was determined not to lose focus.

"Whatcha doin', Bon?"

"I'm so tired."

Kai put his hand over hers. In that moment of distraction, she conjured a fireball and lobbed at his head. He fell back and screamed. He threw his hand up and extinguished the flame. He stood up and grinned. He moved toward her slowly and she froze. She wanted to run away, but that was a bad idea. Kai seemed like the kind of guy that if she ran, he would give chase.

"That was a pretty nifty little trick," he said hooking his thumbs through the loops on his jeans. "But it won't work on an opponent that doesn't feel something for you."

"You told me to catch my opponent off guard and that's what I did!"

"I know and that was fan-freaking-tasktic," he said with another cheery smile and a wink that did crazy things to her insides. "It's just a little pro tip between you and me, Bonster."

"Can I go now?" she asked completely exasperated.

"Sure, sure," he nodded. "One more thing before you go, how about a kiss? Because I gotta say getting hit by that fireball was hot. You know, like really hot? Like this wild out of control chemistry between us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the lesson. See you at the trial."

XXX

Bonnie returned home this weekend feeling considerably lower than she had in weeks. Her Grams' greeting was a pleasant surprise. She had dinner ready when she arrived and met her at the front door with a bright smile and a hug.

"Come on in, Bonnie. I've missed you. Tell me all about the Academy."

Bonnie felt a moment of hesitation before she followed her in.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have sent me to that school against my will."

"You're sixteen," Sheila scoffed. "Now tell me, how are classes?"

"Oh, they're terrible," Bonnie said as she took a seat at the dining table. "Let's see, I've got three mean girls, who would literally like to see me dead and the dark lord is my teacher and tutor."

"Why that sounds wonderful, child. I would have loved to have the dark lord grooming me to lead by his side at your age."

Brainwashed, it was the only word Bonnie could think to explain her Grams' behavior.

"Gross and I need him to leave me alone. I'm not going to be his creepy child bride."

"You're of age. You're not a child. While you're home this weekend I don't want you to socialize with that mortal boyfriend of yours."

"Why not?" bonnie crossed her arms and glowered at her.

"Because I don't want you to do something rash with the trial still pending such as allowing that boy to defile you."

There was something so arrogant about the way Sheila said 'that boy', it made Bonnie's blood boil.

"I have to admit, I have reservations about saving myself for the dark lord," Bonnie said injecting as much disdain into her voice as she could. "To put it mildly."

"Oh, honestly," Sheila said in a huff. "It's your destiny. Now grow up."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Bonnie said.

She went to open the door and on the other side there was a handsome man. He had stubble and blonde hair. However, he did not look happy. Instead, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere, but here.

"Bonnie Bennett?"

Seeing the stranger, Bonnie deliberately blocked the doorway. If he was some kind of weirdo thinking he could prey on the old lady that lived here, he was wrong.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Alaric Saltzman. Elijah asked me to represent you against the dark lord at your trial."

"Oh, thank you for coming. The trial is on Saturday."

"Yeah, I know," he sounded bored. "Elijah told me all about it. Now can we get on with this? I have to come up with a defence and I don't want to sound negative, but I'm pretty sure you're royally screwed."

"So why are you even here?"

"I've got nowhere else to be. I teach law school and day drink, might as well help you out if I can."

"Thanks, I guess. Come on in."

Alaric and Bonnie sat down in the living room. She told him all about her situation and he asked some questions. He took some notes, but Bonnie wasn't sure how competent he was when he spent most of the meeting drinking from a flask. Since he was helping her out for free, she figured she might as well give him the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't like her Grams was going to pay for her defence.

Towards the end of the meeting, Bonnie asked the question that had plagued her since, he arrived. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Yes, I am a lawyer and I'm probably the world's only lawyer, who is also an expert in the supernatural. I've dealt with your coven before."  
"It's not my coven."

"Not yet and not ever if I can help it," Alaric said with a swig of his flask. "I don't want to get into the nitty gritty details, but I'm probably the only person that can help you."

"Have you ever gone up against the dark lord before?"

"Once or twice. I've even beaten him once, but your case is a long shot."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But I guess I'd rather be prepared."

"Not trying to scare you, kid. It's just the way things are. The dark lord isn't one to be trifled with and I used to hunt vampires."

"Seriously?" Bonnie gaped at him. "I've never even met a vampire."

"You're young. I expect the dark lord will have you hunting other supernatural creatures with the rest of them soon enough."

That aspect of the coven turned her stomach. The idea that they were above everyone else wasn't one that sat well with her. She had studied mortal history and knew things rarely ended well when one group decided they were above others. She didn't see how the supernatural world was any different.

"Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, I will do some digging and see you on Saturday. Good luck to you, kid."

"Thanks."

XXX

Bonnie woke up on Saturday with a knot in her stomach. Matt had wanted to hang out yesterday, but she hadn't been able to. She couldn't bear the idea that it might be the last time she was able to spend time with Matt. She wanted to see him, but she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

She got dressed and picked at breakfast. Sheila spent the meal watching her with pursed lips and sharp eyes.

"Are you ready for this ridiculous trial?"

"Could you just support me?"

"Child, this is what your parents wanted for you."

"And what about what I want? I don't want to lose my freedom just for power. Not when there has be some way to have both."

"Only the dark lord has that," Sheila said. "Honestly, child as his consort you will have the same."

"To be his consort I would have to marry him and I'm sixteen. You never married."

"I would have if I had found a match that could offer me what he is offering you."

It might have been her imagination, but Bonnie felt sure Sheila was angrier now. Could it be Sheila had wanted to meet someone? Might even still want to?

Her mother Abby had been an accident. Bonnie didn't know much about her grandfather, but she did know he had never bothered to stick around. As far as she knew, Abby had never even met her father.

"But I'm sixteen."

Lucy finally emerged from her room. Her eyes were hollow, but when she saw Bonnie she smiled. "Hey cuz, don't listen to her. You stick it to that asshole."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't – I mean I didn't even come by your room last night and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I threw up a ward so you wouldn't have gotten in anyway."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, beat his ass in court," Lucy announced fire appearing in her eyes for the first time since she came downstairs. "I'm rooting for you and don't let anyone tell you how to live your life because now that I've been disgraced and shunned, I'm here to say the dark lord is an ass."

"Blasphemy!" Sheila hissed. "Girls I expect more of the two of you."

"Oh, can the propaganda," Lucy said with an eyeroll. "Now that I'm the black sheep, I might as say what's on my mind. And I say you fight him."

"I will and thank you."

Bonnie was honestly touched. She appreciated Lucy's support, it meant the world to her.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late," Sheila said at least. "And I'm always on your side, Bonnie. Sometimes, I know better than you what's best for you."

They arrived at the dark lord's mansion two hours later. It was an absurdly large gothic monstrosity that creeped Bonnie out. She saw other members of the coven and they were all making their way down to the dungeons. Apparently, it was where king Malachai held court.

Rebekah and Katherine flanked her. Bonnie tensed as she waited for them to pounce. It didn't take more than two seconds.

"Just call this off."

"It's for Lucy," Katherine said.

"Lucy told me to win," Bonnie said.

"What?"

"You can't be serious."

"She did," Bonnie said.

Katherine sulked, but Rebekah looked thoughtful for a moment.

"In that case, we are rooting for you to win this as well, Bonnie my sweet," Rebekah said after a moment of contemplation.

"Thanks."

"We have to have our girl's back, you get it," Katherine said.

"I do and I want Lucy back at the Academy too. It's where she belongs."

They entered the dungeons and Bonnie saw Alaric was already there, but then she froze.

This was the dungeon from her prophecy. The walls were rough-hewn stone with torches hanging from them. The room was circular and it was damp. Kai was sitting on a throne of human skulls. Bonnie felt nausea rising at the back of her throat.

Kai saw her and his expression turned dark. He winked at her and doodled a heart in the air. Bonnie swallowed.

Rebekah nudged her.

Bonnie approached Alaric, who was seated behind a wood desk. Next to him was, who Bonnie assumed was Kai's representation. She felt disheartened even further when she saw it was Kol. Rebekah's mysterious older brother, who was almost never in the States. He too was seated behind a desk and unlike Alaric, he looked perfectly relaxed. His feet were on the desk and he had a glass of scotch next to him.

Alaric held the chair out for her. She sat down and looked around nervously. Kai was still staring at her.

Even when he got to his feet and strode to the center of the room, he did not break eye contact. Bonnie felt both terrified and a thrill of something else when she looked into his blue eyes.

"Welcome," Kai said and his expression was not happy. He looked downright murderous. "Bonnie Sheila Bennett a young and uninitiated witch has decided to challenge my rule of this coven."

There were hisses and mutters of disapproval all throughout the chambers. Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from swearing.

"And since everyone has the right to a fair trial in _my_ coven, we are here today to decide her fate."

A hush fell over the dungeons.

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this fic! Phew, I almost didn't think I was going to get it up tonight with all the extra shifts at work, but I did it. In case, I haven't said so before I am going to try to update this fic every Wednesday.**

 **Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Bonnie and Kai's interactions? What do we think of Lucy's suspension? And what do we think is going to happen at the trial? I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to leave me a drabble request for bonkai or kennett.**

 **Izzy**

 **Bonkai4life: Thank you so much for the review! I loved it and the further in we get, the further away from the CAOS plot it's going to get!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie tensed as she waited for the trial to begin.

"So what do you all say we get this ridiculous circus on the road?" Kai asked.

The crowd murmured their agreement.

Kol got to his feet. He smirked at Bonnie and winked. That felt like a bad omen.

"The dark lord has claimed Bonnie Bennett as his bride as is his right. Yet she disputes this. She even has the nerve to dispute her membership in the dark coven, which is frankly absurd."

"Is it?" Alaric got to his feet as well. A little more unsteadily than Kol, probably because of all his day drinking. All though, Bonnie noticed Kol still had his scotch in his hand. "Bonnie is half mortal. That means according to coven law, it is her choice whether or not she wants to join the coven."

"There is no precedent for this," Kol argued. "No member of the dark coven has ever had a half mortal child before. If anything, Bonnie should consider herself lucky that the dark lord has given her any attention or allowed her to join the coven at all."

"She is of both worlds," Alaric said turning to the crowd. "As such, she has the right to choose, which world she will walk in."

"No, she does not," Kol said. "She was raised by the coven and will join it in a month. Under the full moon."

"Only if she wants to."

"No, that's how the coven is. All witches and warlocks sign their name in the book and join. She was born on the night of a full moon and that makes her powerful. She will use that power in service to her coven as we all do."

Kol turned to the crowd and raised his arms. Uproarious applause followed this statement.

"Praise the dark lord!"

"In his name!"

"As he commands!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Brainwashed sheep, all of them.

"And that is a fair point, but her life was not promised to the dark coven," Alaric casually sauntered over to the desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for all to see. "This is a baptism paper from when Bonnie was three days old."

"No!" Kai got to his feet.

He used his magic to pull the paper toward him. He read it and the dungeon was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Bonnie sat up in attention.

"Who signed it?" Kol demanded.

"Her father," Kai hissed.

He set fire to the paper and it burned up, it turned into a pile of ashes. The ashes fell to the ground.

"You might have destroyed the evidence, but it still remains true," Alaric said. "You can't force her to sign the book."

"I can because she's a part of the coven. I have a paper signed by her mother, promising her life to the dark lord at two days of life," Kol said producing a piece of paper.

"WHAT?" Bonnie got to her feet. "My mother wouldn't –"

"Your mother died when you were what two?" Kai said. "What do you know about her?"

"I know enough to know she couldn't possibly be okay with this."

Kol cast a silencing spell on her. She tried to speak, but couldn't say anything. She wanted to scream in fury. In retaliation, she cast the same spell on him as she had on Hayley. Except it hit both him and Kai, knocking them to the ground.

Furious, Kol and Kai rose to their feet and threw body-binding spells on her. She was frozen where she was.

XXX

Kai was not having a good day. He rubbed his chin, trying to solve the Bonnie problem. She was clearly, determined to fight him every step of the way. His first instinct was to force her to bend to his will, but that was what his father had done. And Kai knew from Joshua's mistakes how that rarely went over well with women.

He looked at Kol. "Sidebar?"

Kol joined him off to the side. "What's going on?"

Kai cast a quick privacy spell so the rest of the coven couldn't hear them.

"She's not going to stop. I need to make her come around and everything I try hasn't worked."

"You want my advice, mate?" Kol asked. He was one of the few members of the coven that was allowed to address him so informally. They weren't friends exactly, but he and Kol got along better than Kai usually did with people. That was why, he was allowed to travel the world the way he did. "Well you're going to get it anyway. Just let me crush her in court. She'll hate you for a while however, she will come around. She craves power, I can sense it."

"Can you now?"

One of Kol's gifts was that he could sense things about people. Their desires, their secrets, their shames.

"Yes, and if she sees you can give it to her…"

Kai thought it over some more. "No, she's stubborn. I can tell."

"Maybe a compromise?"

"I don't want to appear weak," Kai said. "And there are those that will take advantage of that. Bonnie is one of them."

"Back off on the whole consort thing and demand she joins the coven. She'll relax. She'll come to you once she has fully embraced her true path as a witch."

"There is that however, I don't like the idea of consorting with other men."

"So stop her," Kol shrugged. "She's still in your coven. You have arranged several marriages in the coven. Why not demand she wait? That alone should send her running to you."

"Not a bad idea. What the hell?" Kai flashed a smile. "If I change my mind, she'll be in my coven anyhow."

"That's the spirit," Kol slapped him on the back. "Come on, let's make the girl of your dreams miserable."

"Sounds like fun," Kai replied with a wicked smile.

XXX

Bonnie was filled with rage. The angrier she got, the stronger she could feel her magic crashing underneath her skin. It bubbled and built until it came crashing out of her. She was able to move again and just as Kai and Kol were coming back towards them, she conjured a wall of fire and attacked them.

Unfortunately for her, they were two of the most talented warlocks in the coven. Kol teleported behind her. Kai waved his arm and used his magic to swallow the fire. He cast a protective sphere around himself. Kol did the same.

"Get hold of your client!" Kai roared at Alaric.

Alaric, who had been watching in a mixture of awe and amusement broke out of his trance. He came running next to Bonnie, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"What do you think you are doing? You are going to be in trouble because I don't know if you know this, but in court? You don't attack the judge or the opposing counsel! You did both!"

"That's because this is crazy! He –" she pointed to Kai. "Has rigged this entire thing. It's a farce and he won't let me get away so I might as well get angry!"

"Actually, Bonster," Kai stepped forward, he was wearing a smile that signalled danger. "I was just about to compromise with you."

"A compromise?"

"You sign my little book and I'll wave the whole consort thing," Kai said with a manic smile and bounced on the back of his heels. "I can make that happen because I am mega powerful and completely reasonable."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Why would you agree to that?"

"Because your little rebellion is exhausting, seriously? Don't you do anything other than bore me and be annoying? Like gah," Kai exclaimed. "And I am going to win anyhow because your mother promised you to the dark coven before your father had you baptized, but since I'm also a super generous guy in addition to be being totally hot, and totally powerful, I'm willing to meet you halfway."

Bonnie looked at Alaric. "Take the deal, kid."

"Fine, I accept your terms."

"Great, see you on Monday," Kai announced with a cheery little wave. Then he turned to face the rest of the coven. "The rest of you, get outta here. This isn't a sleepover. Goodbye."

"How is someone that rude our leader?" Bonnie asked Alaric as they started walking out. "And thanks for trying."

"Eh, what else am I going to do with my time?"

"I appreciate it anyway."

"And to answer your question, kid I think he is rude because he is your leader."

"Probably, thanks again," Bonnie called after him as her friends and family swarmed her.

"Well I hope you are happy, child. Destroying such a promising match, for shame!" Sheila exclaimed.

"Grams, not now," Bonnie groaned. "We've been over this. I don't want to marry him."

"That was hella brave," Katherine said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll see you on Monday," Elijah told her with a stern nod.

"Come on, big brother did you need just witness the epic spellcasting that was Bonnie?" Rebekah called after him. She turned back around to Bonnie with a brilliant smile. "Absolutely inspired! You are fearless and my new idol! See you on Monday!"

"Bye Rebekah!" Bonnie called out laughing.

Rebekah half ran to catch up with Elijah.

"He is something isn't he," Katherine sighed wistfully as she watched Elijah go.

"He didn't even acknowledge you," Bonnie said with an exasperated look.

Sheila had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"It's all a part of our arrangement. You know discretion and all of that."

Sheila now turned her sharp gaze on Katherine. "Tell me your latest paramour is not Elijah Mikaelson."

"Of course not," Katherine feigned wide-eyed innocence.

"Spare me the lies," Sheila cut in. "You are both a pair of fools and you will come to a ruinous end."

Sheila strode away. Bonnie exchanged looks with Katherine.

"Cheery old lady, isn't she?" Katherine remarked with disinterest.

"The cheeriest," Bonnie agreed.

As it to pile on the bad news Kai and Kol came over. Bonnie glowered at them.

"Congratulations," Kol told her. "Hey Kitty-Kat, how are things with you and my boring brother?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. "How do you know about that?"

"It's like you forget all about my special gifts. I know everything," he replied. "Just like how I know Bonnie here thinks I'm both terrifying and sexy."

Bonnie sputtered blind with rage for a couple of seconds before she got herself together. "I do not!"

"Lies," Kol replied happily.

"Kol, I swear I will remove your spine," Kai growled.

"Don't worry, mate. She has exactly the same reaction to you. Fascinating," Kol cocked his head to the side, studying her.

Kai exhaled as if he was trying to be patient. "Kol, remind me why I haven't removed your tongue?"

"Whatever," Kol retorted. "I need a drink. You up for that, Kitty-Kat?"

"Of course," Katherine purred.

Katherine tucked her arm through Kol's. They walked away looking stylish and dangerous. There was something about both of them that came across as lethal. Katherine had been known to spell men within an inch of her life and Kol, well she didn't know much about him. Other than that Rebekah called him a happy homicidal maniac. He was also rumoured to be close with the dark lord, which didn't exactly speak highly of his moral fibre.

"What do you want, Kai?" Bonnie asked looking at Kai, who was still hovering.

"But you're in my dungeon."

"Yes, and you approached me."

"Riiight," he stretched the word and then flashed a smile. "Here's the thing you kind of attacked the coven leader aka me," he pointed to himself. "And my representation in a trial. See the thing is, I don't normally let people get away with that because you know coven law and all that jazz."

Bonnie had a sinking feeling of dread in her stomach. "What?"

Kai lashed out as quick as a snake. He grabbed her wrist and it burned. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain. She forced herself to stare up into his intense blue eyes as he siphoned the magic from her skin. His expression was intense and he closed his eyes as if he was savoring her magic.

The pain was so bad, she almost blacked out. A whimper escaped from her before she could stop herself.

When she thought it was it for her, she was going to black out, he let go. He flashed another wicked smile and closed his eyes again, he sighed in content.

"Wow, I gotta say, Bon your magic is incredible."

"I hate you," Bonnie sighed and clutched her wrist.

"Your magic should be back by Monday. Enjoy your last weekend in the mortal world as a mortal," Kai snickered. He sauntered away still laughing to himself.

Furious and disgusted and afraid, Bonnie caught up with her Grams outside of the Manor.

Sheila didn't say a word on the drive home. And Bonnie did nothing to alleviate the silence.

When they reached the house, Bonnie stalked upstairs and closed the door to her room. She could hear Lucy and Sheila talking in the hallway outside. No doubt, Sheila was telling her all about the trial.

Lucy knocked softly and came in. "Hey cuz, I heard about the sort of win. How are you?"

"Scared."

"Me too," Lucy confessed with rare vulnerability. She laid down on the bed next to Bonnie. "You still put up a good fight and you know how life is, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose."

"On the upside, I don't have to be his creepy bride anymore."

"That's a win in my book," Lucy said with a bright smile. "You made him back off, at least a little. But fair warning cuz, I don't think the dark lord is one to give up quite that easily."

Bonnie laughed and it was bitter. "Oh, I'm sure he has other tricks up his sleeve."

Bonnie told Lucy how he had siphoned her magic for attacking him. How she wouldn't have her magic back until Monday according to Kai.

"That asshole!" Lucy exclaimed. "How dare he take away your magic just because you attacked him! He had it coming!"

"He did, right?" Bonnie muttered. "I hate him."

"Me too."

XXX

The rest of Bonnie's weekend passed horribly slow. She went to say goodbye to Matt, she told him she was transferring to a boarding school in Connecticut. It was horrible, she cried and hugged him, feeling like she would never let go. Matt held her and tried not to cry until he gave in and cried too.

To make matters worse, not being able to perform magic was painful. Until now, she had never realized what a big part of her it was. Without magic, she felt empty. She had never thought about how she could feel the magic underneath her skin until now and without it, she felt hollow.

When she woke up on Monday morning, she could feel the first tingle of magic returning. She stretched her fingers and tried to levitate the pillow next to her. She could feel her magic leave her and saw the pillow quiver, but her magic wasn't at full force yet. Still, by this afternoon, she should be back to normal.

Giving up, Bonnie got dressed, did her hair and put on her makeup. Then she went down to the kitchen to mope around. Lucy was at the breakfast table with coffee. She passed a cup to Bonnie, who accepted it gratefully.

"I don't want to go back to school without you."

"Screw 'em cuz," Lucy said in careless tones. "You keep rocking the boat and before we both know it, you'll have me back at school with you."

"You're the best cousin, you know that, right?" Bonnie held Lucy's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lucy smiled a wan smile. "I do know that and you have to go without me. If you get in a jam, jus think WWLD."

"What would Lucy do," Bonnie said with a smile. "I can do that."

"Remember the part where you actually do it," Lucy winked at her.

Bonnie laughed and gave her cousin a hug. Sheila came into the kitchen, she was giving Bonnie the silent treatment. Had been ever since the trial ended. Sheila was furious that Bonnie had attacked Kai publicly, but Bonnie didn't care. After Kai siphoned her magic, she was even more convinced he had it coming.

"Uhm, Lucy can you send me to school?" Bonnie asked feeling sheepish. "I still haven't learned to teleport."

"Sure and when you come home next weekend, I'll teach you before anyone at the Academy finds out."

Lucy waved her hand and the world spun for Bonnie. The room went black and next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of the Academy's front hall. She had landed right in front of their statue of Kai.

Stupid Kai.

Bonnie went to her first class, which was essential potion brewing.

XXX

Elijah had coffee on his veranda. He had an ensuite terrace at home. It was good to be home during the weekends and most Mondays he took a mini-holiday, by arriving at school after lunch time. Last week, it had been disrupted by Bonnie's arrival, but now he was back on track. He was just trying to decide whether or not he should summon some chocolate eclairs when a puff of crimson smoke appeared next to him.

From the smoke, Katherine emerged. Her lips curled into a feline smile and she tossed her curly hair behind one shoulder.

"Hello Elijah, I've missed you," she purred.

"I've missed you as well. How was your weekend?"

"Fairly dull except for the trial. I have so much school work, can't you make the teacher's give us a little less work?" Katherine pouted.

Elijah smiled. "You know I can't."

Her expression turned sulky and she looked up at him with big, sad brown eyes. He straightened his tie and tried to focus on anything except how beautiful she was. Getting involved with a student was risky and things could not become too physical until she graduated from the Academy.

Some of the young witches and warlocks in the coven, the dark lord had big plans for. They were the ones, who didn't have a dating life, whose entire romantic lives were controlled by him. Bonnie was one of those witches or had been, but fortunately for him and Katerina, they were free to do as they pleased. Kai had no particular plans for them. Supposedly, he did not for Bonnie any longer either, but Elijah knew Kai too well to think he would simply let Bonnie go. He also knew Kai was not above lying.

"Boring," she sulked. "Did you see the smackdown Bonnie gave the dark lord and your brother? Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I've always known Bonnie would be powerful as all witches, who are born on the eve of a full moon are."

"Still it was quite a show. I can't wait do see what she does next."

Elijah watched as Katherine flounced over to the table and filled herself a cup of coffee. She had a deep drink from the cup and sighed in content, her eyes closed.

"I have the feeling Bonnie is going to get herself before the semester is over. Promise me you will stay out of trouble," Elijah said with a serious look at Katherine.

She opened her eyes and flashed a wicked smile that made his heart skip a beat. "I can try, but truthfully, trouble always finds me."

Elijah looked at her in exasperation. "Katerina."

"It's true," she protested and fluttered her lashes innocently.

"You're impossible."

Elijah wrapped his arms around Katherine's small waist and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

XXX

Bonnie quickly realized that her retaliation against Kai in court had rendered her unpopular. Previously, no one had paid her much attention except for the mean girls' trio. After she took Hayley down in Kai's class, those that did notice her head treated her with an amount of fear and awestruck respect.

Today however, she was treated like public enemy number one. She noticed this first in Potions class when the teacher used Bonnie to test the poison on. She spent the next two hours in the infirmary throwing up. The school nurse, didn't treat her. So instead, it fell to Caroline and Elena, who had been with her at the time. Elena didn't agree with her decisions at the trial, but she did believe everyone had the right to treatment. Caroline was in her corner because she was her friend and that's what friends did.

Afterwards, at lunch, Bonnie had barely walked in before Hayley lashed out with her magic to trip her. Furiously, Bonnie threw Hayley across the room with her own magic. Davina and Camille rose to their feet to retaliate. Caroline cast a full body bind on Camille and Bonnie hit Davina with a burst of magic, she hadn't even known she had. Davina screamed and twitched when she fell the ground. Hayley raced her to the school nurse.

The lunch lady muttered swear words at Bonnie when she gave her the tray filled with her food. Bonnie eyed her and dumped the tray in the trash. The lady gaped at her, but Bonnie did not care. Instead, she picked off her friends' trays. She was reasonable sure the lunch lady wouldn't have tampered with their food.

Things did not improve for Bonnie in herbology. The whole class whispered about her behind her back and each time someone opened their mouths the teacher gave Bonnie detention for a week. By the time class was over, she had detention every day until Yule. Caroline landed herself a month of detention as did Rebekah when they cried out how unfair it was.

By the time Bonnie walked into Kai's class, she was tense. If this was how his followers were acting, how much worse would he be?

Kai greeted her with a sinister smile when she walked through the doorway. It sent a chill down her spine. She ignored him and took her seat the back of the classroom with Rebekah. When they passed Hayley and her friends, the girls hissed at them. Words like traitor and mortal. Bonnie ignored them too, but Rebekah shot them a look that promised retaliation.

"Now, now, quiet down," Kai said moving towards the girls with bright smiles. "There's no problem here, is there?"

"No, my lord," Hayley said tensing.

That made Bonnie suppress a grin as she sat down.

"Well I shouldn't think so," Kai said looking at the rest of the class and turning that bright yet dangerous smile at them. "Because in this class if we have a problem with another student, what do we do?" he put his hand behind his ear and leaned forward in an exaggerated gesture.

Bonnie had to fight the urge to call him a jackass when she realized he was talking to them like they were toddlers. Of course, he was like ancient so of course to him, they would be young. Another reason why his interest in her was so creepy.

The rest of the class passed without incident. When Kai dismissed them, Bonnie went to leave with Rebekah. They had to get to detention. Only just like last time, she never made it out of the door.

"Bonnie my little rebel, a word," Kai called out in a sing-song voice. The tone of voice he used was too sweet, it put her on edge.

"Yes?"

She turned around and waited as the rest of the students filed out. Kai hopped onto his desk and he surveyed her with his hands in his pockets. He looked like an overgrown puppy, but as Bonnie reminded herself, he was a lot more dangerous than he pretended.

"I'm still tutoring you."

"No, you're not. I have detention, Kai."

"Detention?" he knit his brow together. "I cancelled your detention."

"Yeah, but then a teacher gave me detention today until Yule because of the trial."

"Really?" Kai's face lit up with excitement and he burst into laughter. "That's awesome! I mean we are talking full out awesome sauce, Bonster how loyal my coven is to me."

"Because you have bound our lives to you! When we sign the book, our life is literally tied to yours!"

"So? Anyhow," he carried on with the same cheery smile. "You can have tutoring with me and then detention. Consider it punishment for refusing your birthright."

"Or how about I just purge myself of my magic and become mortal?"

It was a bluff and Bonnie was desperate for him not to call it because there was one thing she had learned over the weekend and that was she loved magic. It was not inherently good or evil, it just existed. Whether it was good or bad, depended on how it was used.

"You wouldn't dare," Kai's intense blue eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I would," Bonnie smirked and she wondered if Kai knew it was an imitation of his more evil smirks.

Lucy had found the spell this weekend and shown it to Bonnie. It was her final hail Mary to get Kai to back down. Bonnie thought to herself WWLD?

"I've told you before, Bon I love games. You sure you wanna go there with me?"

"Deadly sure."

He snorted and chuckled. "Oh, Bon-Bon, I'm impressed. You have learned a thing or two while you've been here."

"Yes, ruthlessness. That's what the whole coven is alright. And that's what you want me to be right?" she cocked her head to the side and made wide innocent eyes at him. Then she flashed an evil smile, this time it was imitation of Katherine's many smiles. "Oh, wait, you only want ruthless, brainwashed zombies, who will do whatever you tell them."

"Hold up," he held his hands up. "I'm sure we can reach some kind of compromise here."

"You better hope so because all I have to do is say the three little words and my magic is gone forever. I'd make for a pretty useless coven member if I was mortal."

Kai exhaled and rubbed his jaw in a frustrated way. He was so angry, his magic was lapping in the air around him like a force field. She could feel his magic mix with hers in the air and it was a heady brew.

Finally, Kai ground out the words; "What do you want?"

"I want my cousin reinstated at the Academy and I'm not signing your book."

"I'll give you the first one, but the second one? Ooooh, that's a big ask. And I want something in return."

Bonnie pretended to think about it and pouted. "Um, nope."

"See, I think you want Lucy back at the Academy as much as I want you in my coven, so say I let you go through with this crazy impulse. What's going to happen to your cousin?" he waited a moment pretending to be ignorant. Then jumped up and down, waving his hand like a student. "I know! I know! She'll die in your grandmother's house of old age before the century is up. Not finishing the Academy is a death sentence."

"What's your point?" Bonnie rubbed her temples. A headache was starting to form, somehow that always happened in Kai's presence. "And seriously, you talk way too much."

Kai snickered. "My point is, I'm a reasonable evil overlord so I'm willing to compromise."

"What do you want in return for meeting my terms?"

"You become my consort."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie gaped at him. "Let me get this straight, you let Lucy back into the Academy and I don't have to sign your book, but I become your consort, is that right?"

"Yup," he nodded. He chewed on his bottom lip and his eyes filled with heat. "So what'da ya say, Bonster? Wanna be my all powerful consort?"

Bonnie stared at him. Everything inside of her was in an uproar.

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this fic! It keeps me going! Also if I haven't said so before, dating your teacher/principal is a big no-no in real life.**

 **And just when you thought Bonnie was about to get a breather, am I right? Poor Bon, she just can't catch a break. What did you think of the trial and Bonnie's current predicament? Sorry about the cliffhanger except not sorry because I'm evil like that? Mwhaha. Anyhow, I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a bonkai/Kennett/dramione drabble or just want to be in the know about updates.**

 **Izzy**

 **Bonkaifan4life: Omg you made my day! All I can say is I didn't know, who I wanted to win either at first because I am so much fun with the two of them fighting for power!**

 **Ss: Thank you! I know Kai's a little OOC but he didn't get a lot of screentime on TVD or development, so basically I'm just having a go with his character. Because he's not a sociopath in this fic, he's just an unbalanced coven leader.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Charazhrad: Thank you! And I'm sorry about last week's cliffhanger. I'm even more sorry about this one except not really? Because I had to cut the chapter in half to get it out today I'm afraid.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaack with an update my lovely readers! I almost didn't think I was going to get this posted because I have been swamped training new staff, but phew I got it out on time. Enjoy!**

 **BonkaiFan4Life: Ask and you shall receive! And that's all I'm going to say.**

Kai studied Bonnie. She looked different, carried herself different than she had when he saw her at the trial on Saturday. There was more confidence in her stance as well as anger. She was changing, growing into herself.

"Do you know I've been having visions?" Bonnie asked.

The question caught him off guard. He had been lost in thought, trying to pinpoint exactly when she had changed and precisely what had made her change. It was just a way to work out which way she might land as she tried to make up for her mind.

"What kinds of visions?"

He had known Bonnie was psychic. Most the Bennett witches were. Lucy appeared to be the exception.

"The kind where you and I get together and burn the world down. There's always blood and fire. Lots of it."

That gave him pause. He didn't know a lot about visions. The Bennetts did, but he did not get the feeling Sheila was someone Bonnie would talk about this with. Elijah and Kol however, were experts on visions. Kol in particular, he found the field fascinating because it was closely linked to his gift.

"I'm no expert on visions, Bonster, but I do know they can mean a lot of things."

Bonnie stood up straighter and raised her chin. "There is destruction in every single vision I have. And I know how the dark coven kills other supernaturals. Vampires, werewolves, you name it."

His jaw ticked. How did she knew? Only those initiated into the coven were supposed to know about that. It was a rite of passage and someone had been running their mouth. No wonder, he was having such a hard time wrangling her into joining.

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

Damn, she was frustrating. He could never recall having even half this much trouble with a recruit in the past. Of course, the rest of the coven had been ready and eager to join his ranks. Bonnie appeared to be the exception.

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "But here's the thing, Bon vampires and werewolves are evil. They go around killing and murdering for the fun of it."

"We're evil."

"Not like them. We server our own needs first. Trust me, I'm basically Satan. If they're too evil for me –"

"You're not the Devil," she rolled her eyes completely unimpressed. "You're a warlock and I'm a witch. That doesn't make us evil and killing – that's evil."

So she wasn't as ruthless as she pretended, he noted.

"I guess it is. What does any of it matter? This is the way things are. Now are you going to take the deal or not?"

"Let's see, do I want to be your evil bride in exchange for my cousin's reentry into the Academy."

Kai wondered if Bonnie knew what he was actually offering her. If she wasn't a part of his coven, she was free of him in a way none of the others were, even if they were married. But there was one thing, he was certain she didn't know. Couples that were magically wed were bound together. That meant they were tied together. Their power was shared and if he knew about the bond (few witches did), but he did it would tip things in his favor to keep ruling the coven as he pleased. Otherwise, Bonnie would be an unchecked consort, one that could shake things up in ways he did not approve of.

"Bonster, how about it, this we talk to an expert on visions?"

"It sounds like you have someone in mind?"

"I do. Kol is an expert and he has spent far more time interpreting visions than Elijah. I assume you've talked to him?"

"To Kol?" hardly she scoffed. "I don't like him."

"Not what he says," he said in teasing tones.

She rolled her eyes. Kai was surprised by how much he enjoyed how casual she was with him. No one in the coven treated him this casually. Only his twin sister Jo before the merge. Everyone treated him with deference or fear. His father hated him and had always since he learned of his ability to siphon. But due to coven law, he was bound to let them merge. And boy, was his old man ticked off when he won and when he killed him. The last part, Kai could understand he'd be pretty ticked off too if someone killed him.

"But I have talked to Elijah."

"And what did he say? Because fire is cleansing and blood signifies power. It doesn't necessarily mean we are going to destroy the world," he rolled his eyes. "Cause I gotta say, Bon I've got zero plans to do that. Like none, zilch."

Bonnie glared at him. "Why don't I believe you?"

"It's true, scouts honor," he said holding up his hand and making the sign.

"You were not a boy scout."

"True," he chuckled. "But seriously, I am not planning on destroying the world so what do you have to lose? You'll be a free agent."

"A free agent?" she raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"Trust me, would yah?"

"No."

"One date. Let me take you on a date."

XXX

Bonnie stared at him. A date?

"What the hell you're like forty!"

"Again, with the age thing?" he sighed. "Is it a mortal thing? Because I gotta say, you're like totally hung up on it."

"Yes, it's a mortal thing. And I get it, witches and warlocks live for like centuries, but so what? And what the hell are you thinking asking me out on a date! You're a teacher."

He rubbed his chin, his fingers brushed against the stubble. His jawline was like ridiculously perfect and she hated him for it. Hated him because she liked it.

"I guess," he said it slowly as if he didn't want to say it. "I could stop teaching here. But I still want to tutor you. You have more power than most of the witches in my coven put together. You need to learn how to use that."

She narrowed her eyes and tried to work out what his angle was, but she knew already. His game was to get his own way, which was her. He was like weirdly obsessed.

"One date and then I decide."

"One date," he agreed with a chipper smile. "Friday, does that work for you?"

"Only if you call off your lapdogs in the meantime?"

"Guess I could do that. Remember that the next time you think I'm a total dick because I can promise you, I'm actually totally awesome."

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

"No, bossy-pants," he rolled his eyes and smiled at her. Kai seemed to have an endless supply of smiles, ones for every occasion and they were all terrifying. "You still have tutoring with me."

"And then detention."

"Yup, plus homework. High school is fun," he said in excited tones. "Too bad I didn't get to go."

The very idea of Kai in high school was disturbing. Kai would have been hell on wheels as her Grams liked to say. She could just picture him bored and interrupting every lesson. Hazing everyone. Lording his position as future coven leader over everyone. There would have been girls following him everywhere. And he would have done things like pull fire alarms and putting dead animals in people's beds as threats. Not even Elijah would have been able to stop him. As it was, he was running around unchecked terrorizing anyone that crossed him. If he spent more time with his coven, what sort of trouble and problems could he get into and inflict on others?

"Could you just get on with the lesson already? I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't actually like spending time with you."

"You're kidding, right? Everyone likes spending time with me, I'm a blast."

"Kai," she growled.

He looked surprised and then laughed.

"Alright, alright. Let's do this."

Kai's idea of tutoring today was to work on her shield spells. Which were in all honesty non-existent. When she told him, he stared at her with his mouth open for a full two minutes. Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed because she was sure he was just being dramatic, like he always was.

"Wow, you don't know how to cast a shield spell at the age of sixteen. What has Sheila been teaching you?"

"I prefer spells I can use in my every day life. What's wrong with that?"

Kai squinted at her. His hand was on his chin and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're lying," he said slowly. "You know plenty of other spells you can use in a fight. You're just not a shield kind of gal."

"Excuse me?" she blurted and looked at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"You're more of a shoot first, ask questions later kind of girl. Am I right?"

"Maybe," she said after a long pause.

"That means I'm right." Just like that his bright smile was back in place. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them, gleefully. "So here's what you do. You close your eyes and picture a shield around you. Now don't let the simplicity fool you, creating a good shield requires a lot of mental focus. One missed spot around your body or a second of inattentiveness and you'll have a crack in your shield or weaken it enough your opponent can break through it."

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to focus her breathing. It was easy enough to do, but it would have been easier if Kai had been standing there watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, which she ignored as best she could.

In her mind, she saw a golden sphere surrounding her. The image was weak and she tried to picture it more clearly. She summoned her magic, she saw it ensconcing her like a cocoon. It felt warm and safe.

"Check it out," Kai exclaimed with laughter and pride in his voice.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly, trying to keep the mental image of the golden sphere. She saw it was around her now. It glowed and pulsated as if it was a living thing.

"It doesn't look very strong."

"No," Kai agreed. He was pacing her now and she moved trying to keep him within her eyeline. "Better test it."

Just as Kai spoke, he attacked. He cast a 'motus' and she felt it hit her. It was weaker than the hit from that spell would have normally been. She fell over instead of flying through the room and she cried out. Still, it didn't hurt that bad and she got to her feet quickly.

"What the hell? Could you give me some warning next time?"

"Nope," he said grinning and completely unashamed of himself. "See the thing is, Bonster if you had known I was going to attack, you would have rechecked your shield, made it stronger, yah know? But if you get a surprise attack, we have a sense of what your shield is like at its weakest, which is when its most crucial to strengthen it."

"Uh-huh."

"Any idiot can throw up a strong shield in the exact minute they are attacked, but a strong shield that you can sustain? Now that? That takes skill."

"Great."  
"Let's go again."

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried again. This time, it didn't take her as long to cast the shield. She opened her eyes and the gold shone brighter.

Kai cloaked himself and attacked at random. His spell still broke through her shield, but she didn't fall as hard this time around.

Kai came and stood over her. He held his hand out to her. She gave him a dirty look and got up on her own.

"Welp, that's on me. Should have known playing the gentleman wouldn't get me anywhere."

Bonnie looked at him with disgust. "That's the whole problem, Kai. You're playing at being a gentleman instead of actually being one. If you were, you might have an actual shot with me."

"We have a date on Friday," he clucked.

"Yeah, but even if I agree to this whole crazy thing with you, it doesn't mean I like you."

"Ouch, gotta say, Bonster hanging out with you is not good for the old ego."

"Oh my God, if you are just going to talk my ear off, can I go? I do have detention, thanks to you."  
"Not technically my fault. I mean my coven is super awesomely loyal and I dig that, but I didn't tell them to shun you."

"Can we just do this?"

"Alright, alright," he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

Casting the shield came even easier this time. The golden glow didn't look any stronger, but she felt more confident now. She skimmed her mind along the edges, checking for weak spots and reinforcing it over and over again.

Kai walked toward her. He held his hand out and when he put his hand on the shield, his expression was focused. A bright glow burst from where he touched it. She realized a second later, when it started to dissolve he was siphoning her magic out of the air.

He could do that?

Was it even possible?

As it turned out, it was very much possible she discovered when her shield vanished in thin air. Kai grinned and did an exaggerated bow.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman. That was all for the show tonight, but I'm here Monday through Friday."

"How did you do that?"

"Special skill," he smiled a winning smile, but in his eyes there was nothing except heat. It was a seductive look that almost made her knees weak, it would have been more effective if it had been anyone except him.

"Great, amazing. You're a super awesome siphoner. Can I go?"

"How many times have you asked that question now, Bonster? I feel like I'm tutoring a broken record. Are you a broken record, Bon, hmm?"

"Only when I want to leave."

He made a crazy face where he was all dramatic and exasperated. "Fine, go. Run along to detention and hang out with your friends or whatever you do in your spare time."

"See you."

XXX

The rest of Bonnie's week flew by. She hadn't wanted it to, but it did. Everyone seemed to ease up on her, even if she got the feeling the entire school body and the faculty still didn't like her. Still, it was an improvement from them actively trying to sabotage her. She had the feeling no more how well she did in class, her grades would still be low. That was assuming her teachers could even be bothered to let her get a single passing grade.

After detention, she was walking back to the room she shared with Katherine and Rebekah when Davina stood in the middle of the hallway. She was blocking Bonnie's way forward and when she glanced over her shoulder, Camille was there.

Where was Hayley?

Hayley sauntered out of the room right next to Bonnie.

"What do you three want?"

"To remind you, you're not untouchable."

"The dark lord says I am," Bonnie quipped.

She knew she was afraid, but she was starting to get bored. This whole mean girl thing was such overkill. These girls might have magic and they might be meaner than the girls she had gone to Mystic Falls high school with, but underneath it all they were still just school bullies. And bullies, she could handle. Of all her problems, they were actually the least of her worries. She wondered if they had any idea. Judging by the smug expression of superiority Hayley wore, they didn't.

"Look," Hayley snapped and her voice was losing its calm. "The dark lord might think you're hot shit, but I don't. And I know you're not good enough for him. I mean thwarting his courtship? What sort of spoiled little mortal girl would do that?"

Bonnie didn't like the idea of Hayley as Kai's consort, but she doubted that would happen. Rebekah and Katherine said she was a real mean bitch and creative in her torment, but her real power was Davina. Although why Davina was content to play sidekick, Bonnie could only guess at.

"You want him?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Then you go for him, but you should know, he likes power and you don't have any. So good luck with that plan."

"I mean your magical aura is easily the weakest one in the hallway. If he were here, I bet I couldn't even sense it."

"Bitch," Davina spat.

"You should be scared little Bonnie," Camille sneered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Really? You three think you even rank on my list of problems? Because you don't. As far as I'm concerned you're insignificant."

"Us insignificant?" Hayley hissed and Bonnie saw the light of insanity in her eyes.

Davina cast motus on Bonnie, but she was ready for her and threw up her own shield in seconds. She had been working on it all week with Kai, by now she could do it in her sleep. Davina's spell bounced uselessly against it, but Bonnie could feel the ripples of her magic. Davina was powerful.

Hayley and Camille joined in, throwing spell after spell at her shield. A lot of them, Bonnie had never even heard of. Lights and sparks and flames appeared all around her. They all hit the shield and stopped there.

Focusing all of her energy, Bonnie conjured the element of fire. It was more difficult than it normally was when she had to try to keep her shield up at the same time, but she was chanting and she could feel the air around her starting to warm.

XXX

Katherine was returning from the library when she came upon a scene, she felt certain she would never forget.

Bonnie was standing in the middle of a golden sphere. It was protecting her, shielding her from the three girls around her. Meanwhile, around Hayley, Davina and Camille a ring of fire was appearing around each girl. It was trapping them and the flames were growing steadily higher.

When the flames reached the girls' waists, Bonnie dropped the shield altogether, she had the situation in hand. She clearly didn't need it.

Katherine approached, ready to help out, but froze when she saw what was happening. Bonnie's eyes had gone white. She was chanting in Latin and her hands were raised towards the ceilings.

The fire was closing in on the girls. They started to scream as their legs caught fire. The stench of burning flesh reached Katherine's nostrils. It made her gag. She wanted to do something, but Bonnie looked possessed and it scared her. She had never seen her friend like this before.

"BONNIE!" Katherine screamed when she couldn't take the cries of the wounded girls anymore.

If Bonnie didn't stop, they were going to burn alive. It was a brutal death and the irony of a witch burning other witches alive wasn't wasted on Katherine.

The school's magical fire alarms went off. Katherine prayed to the dark lord that the loud sirens would snap Bonnie out of whatever trance she was in.

In two clouds of smoke, Kai and Elijah appeared. Kai took in the situation and Elijah used his magic to douse the flames on the girls. Kai gestured with his hands, chanted something Katherine couldn't hear over the alarm and put Bonnie to sleep. He ran to catch Bonnie before she could hit the floor. Some distant part of Katherine's brain knew he could have caught her with magic, but he didn't. In another cloud of black smoke, Kai disappeared with Bonnie.

Elijah summoned the school nurse. He appeared in seconds. He surveyed the three girls quickly and professionally.

"They will live," Kai told Elijah. "If they are truly lucky, it won't even scar."

He waved his hands over the crying girls and one by one they disappeared. Elijah turned to Katherine. In three long strides, he had covered the space between them. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it securely over her shoulders. Then he pulled her into his arms.

"You're shaking, Katerina."

"Am I?" she hadn't even noticed.

It must be shock. It shouldn't have affected her the way it did, but it had upset her to see Bonnie lose control. She was her most level headed friend. Of all the students here at the Academy, she was the one Katherine would have said was the least likely to go postal. But then again, it was always the quiet ones.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think. I just don't know what happened to Bonnie. Did you see her eyes?"

"They were white."

"Possession," Katherine whispered.

She looked up at Elijah and he was staring down the hallway. He looked thoughtful.

"Not necessarily. She has untapped power. Sheila tells me she has never had much in the way of training because she's never been interested in it. She just studies what she feels like when she likes it. That sort of power, it stems from nature herself and when its unleashed, it can take a witch over."

"Oh," Katherine said as her feeling of foreboding grew stronger. "Something like that – I think I've read something about it a long time ago. If she doesn't learn to control it, it can get out of control, right?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry. The dark lord has taken a personal interest in Bonnie. If anyone can teach her control, it's him."

"But Bonnie's visions," she said stepping out of his arms. "Maybe that's what they were warning her against. What if she can't learn control?"

"It's a possibility."

Elijah's entire figure showed strain now and Katherine felt it herself. She was scared and she had a bad feeling about Bonnie's visions.

XXX

Bonnie woke with a headache. She felt groggy and her eyelids were hard to open. She was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a dark wood paneling. Heavy red curtains covered the windows and there were bookcases as well as weapons on the wall.

There were men's feet on the bed. She followed them and saw Kai was sitting in a chair next to the bed, he had slung his feet on top of the covers. His head was on his chin and he was asleep.

Bonnie had no idea how she had ended up here. The last thing she could remember was conjuring fire to fight of Davina, Camille and Hayley.

What had Kai done?

Furious and confused, she used magic to knock his feet off the bed. Kai woke with a start. He looked at her in surprise.

"What'd yah do that for, Bonster?"

"What the hell am I doing here? And Kai you had better have a damn good explanation or I am going to snap."

"Oooh scary," he fake shuddered. "And I helped you."

"You helped me? Yeah, right."

Kai gave her a wounded look.

"You're powers were out of control, Bonsie. Like way out of control. You're eyes were all white and you were about to turn three of your classmates into crispy critters."

"What? I didn't – I never even finished my spell to conjure the flames."

"Oh, you finished it," he chuckled and flashed a charming smile. "You were possessed by your magic."

"That's not possible. Possession only happens via spirits or other witches."

Did he really expect her to believe that load?

"Nuh-uh," he wagged his finger back and forth. "It's rare, but witches and warlocks with a lot of power can be taken over by that magic. They lose control and become full on possessed by the magic they are channeling from mother nature."

"If that's true, how come I've never heard of it before?"

"Because it doesn't happen to members of the dark coven. They are bound to me and not nature. Now if I wanted to, I could possess a coven member, but I don't because being in someone's else's head? Blach!" he grimaced and shuddered. "Who needs the guilt and the headache? See what I did there, headache?" his smile revealed how pleased he was with himself.

He must be old if he thought that was funny.

"Okay, that's supremely creepy."

"Yeah, I know right," he made a crazy face. "But here's the thing, if I lost control and got possessed by my magic? Oh boy, the whole coven would be possessed. We are talking major bad here, Bon."

"So I can become possessed by magic. Say I believe you, how do I stop it from happening again?"

"Oh, you don't have to take my word for it. Later, we can swing by and see your crispy pals. In the meantime, I've got a gift for you. It'll help with your little problem until you can learn full control."

Kai held out a pendant. It was a crescent moon in wrought gold. The chain was thin and when she looked at it more closely, she realized throughout the shape of the crescent moon there were lines that created a pattern. Where those lines crossed there were small sapphire stones. On the back of the moon there was an inscription in Latin. If she had been more fluent, she might have been more fluent. Instead, she looked to Kai.

"What does it this mean?"

"I am control. My magic is my power, but my power is not me," he made a face. "It sounds better in Latin."

Bonnie laughed. "So the poorly worded poem and a magic necklace are supposed to keep me in check?"

"Sapphires have a grounding effect. Use it or don't, but the next time you seriously maim or kill one of your classmates don't come crying to me, Bunny."

"My name isn't Bunny."

"It isn't?" he feigned surprise and covered his mouth with his hand as he fake gasped. "I've got it. You're name is Bonsie, which is just too cute. You know like super sweet? Good thing I've got a sweet tooth, eh Bonsie?"

Bonnie groaned and rubbed her forehead. His incessant chatter was giving her a headache.

"Kai, seriously, grow up. You are too old for this crap."

"You're never too old for games."

"Oh my God," she put the necklace on. "I'm wearing the necklace, see?" she pointed to it. "Now would you be serious? For like two seconds, please?"

"Oooh please," his eyes twinkled and his smile was wicked. "You're cute when you're polite."

"Okay, you're creeping me out and I am leaving."

"Do you even know how to teleport when you don't know where you are?"

"Of course not, but you knew that because you can use your creepy powers as coven leader to learn stuff about us."

"Yup and yup. But I can't do it as much with you because you haven't signed the book so really it's not creepy, it's just a part of the contract."

Bonnie rubbed her temples and exhaled. "Will you just take me back to the Academy?"

"Sure thing. Want to check out your handiwork? I'm no expert, but your little classmates might be dead."

"What?" she snapped.

"Kidding," he snickered. "Oh, man you should see your face."  
"KAI!"

"Alright, alright."

Kai held his hand out to her. Bonnie stared at it. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to decide if she was willing to touch him. If he wanted to, he could siphon her magic at a moment's notice. It was her easiest way to the school yet she didn't trust him.

"Are you going to siphon me?"

"Nope, got my own magic juju these days, Bonsters."

Deciding to test her luck, Bonnie put her hand in his. Kai pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She could tell the second, he started the spell because the air tingled with magic. She ignored that Kai's body was well-muscled and that he was actually ridiculously hot. Her head spun and when she came to a split-second later, she was back at the Academy.

"The infirmary is this way," Bonnie said.

She started walking without waiting to see if he was following. A few seconds later, she had her answer. Kai kept pace with her, whistling as he went. The whistling was on her nerves faster than she could have believed possible. She grit her teeth to keep from snapping at him or aiming a curse at him.

The infirmary was a stark wing at the far end of the school and as it turned out, it was run by a male nurse that was like the rest of his coven completely in awe of Kai. He bowed and put on a simpering smile.

"My dark lord, what brings you by? Are you here to check on the girls?"

"Not really. Are they alive?"

"Yes, of course, my lord. I do not allow students to die on my watch."

"That must get boring fast," Kai said with a conspiratory face at Bonnie. "Just here to show Bon her latest handiwork."

The nurse looked at Bonnie. She knew what he was thinking. Her? This girl? She scorns your advances and still you favor her?

Bonnie had no idea why Kai was still pursuing her. All she could think was that she desperately wanted her power or he just really didn't like being thwarted. He probably didn't want to let her win even if she was a pain in the ass and he had to pretend to compromise to get what he wanted.

Bonnie went past the nurse. She didn't care what he thought.

Hayley, Davina and Camille all looked like they were asleep. The sight that met her made her want to throw up. Their skin was charred, burned to a crisp. It varied from witch to witch, how extensive the damage was, but Davina the shortest had it the worst. She was burned up to her stomach. The sheets covered most of them, but it was still grotesque.

Bonnie had to turn away. Her body shook and she knew if she didn't get out of here, she was going to pass out. She stormed past Kai too and when she made it into the hallway, she fell against the wall.

It was no surprise when Kai swaggered out of the infirmary. "What'sa matter, Bon? Bit too grizzly for you?"

For a brief moment, Bonnie could almost believe he wasn't mocking her. "I just – no, I can't believe I did that."

"Me either. I mean that was wicked evil, I love it."

She rubbed her temples. "You're not helping and you don't get it. I don't want to be like you."

"No, I do get it. You don't want to be like me, the part I don't get is why. I'm awesome."

"Ugh."

"The most important thing is to like yourself and I like me."

Judging by the look on his face, Bonnie believed him.

"Kai, don't you get it? I've been having repeating visions about fire and blood. Look what I just did! What if this is what the visions have been trying to tell me? That being with you unleashes this thing for good?"

"Hmm," he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mebbe. Visions are tricky, Bonster. But no one controls our fate except us."

"You don't know that."

"I'm the all powerful coven leader, I know a lot of things. I'm a God, Bonster."

"No, you're not."

Kai looked caught off guard by the certainty in her voice. But then he caught himself and laughed. She might be imagining things, but she was under the impression he liked it when she was didn't do exactly what he wanted. He was surrounded by brainwashed people, maybe he missed having someone around to check his ego.

"No, I'm not," he pressed his body against hers. She backed away, but was trapped by the wall. His breath danced along her skin, making her shiver. "But that's our little secret. I'll pick you up for our date, tomorrow."

With that, Kai vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Bonnie exhaled and closed her eyes.

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far and a special thank you to the people that took the time to leave a review! Seriously, they never fail to make my day! So now that we have a clue what the visions might be getting at, what do we think? What did you think of the mean girl drama and ofc Bonnie going out of control? And as always, let me know what you thought about the bonnie x kai interactions! I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want leave me a bonkai, Kennett or dramione drabble request. I only accept them in the ask box, and I think I fixed the problem I was having with people not being able to send asks. If not let me know and I will look into it.**

 **Izzy**

 **Charzhad: Thank you for reviewing! I am thrilled to hear you think Kai is in-character!**

 **BriChasLow: Thank, thank, thank you! I can't say much without spoiling anything, but I will say this, I like the way you think!**

 **BonkaiFan4Life: Oh my God, thank you! The trial did go sideways really fast and I have more plans for Kol's powers later on, but it might be a couple of chapters until we see him again. As for Kai asking Bonnie out, I hadn't planned that, but I loved your idea so much I ran with it. I hope you'll enjoy their date in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Wednesday! Hope everyone's week has been good so far and if it hasn't, I hope this can brighten it!**

Bonnie paced the dormitory she shared with Katherine and Rebekah. She had told them about the deal she made with Kai. They thought it was a great deal and should take it to get Lucy back at school. When they had group called Lucy to fill her in, Lucy had told her to burn the school down and to take the coven down with it.

The problem was that Bonnie agreed with both opinions to a certain point. She knew it was a good deal, but she did not trust Kai to have a consort that was not tied to him, which probably meant he was working an angle. At the same time, the idea of burning the coven down like Lucy suggested was appealing. She didn't see why she should protect the coven or want to join it at this point. Their unchallenged and all powerful leader was a madman. Many of the witches and warlocks in it were unstable.

Damon Salvatore.

Hayley and her two sycophants.

Stefan.

Most of the Mikaelsons with the exception of Rebekah and Elijah.

Elena was blind to everything. She closed her eyes and pretended they were good people. Excusing any wrongdoings as long as it came from a man. Her relationship with Damon and her blind loyalty to Kai was proof of that.

So why the hell did she feel so conflicted about what to do? Maybe because she didn't actually know how to do that? She was just a sixteen year old girl, how could she possibly know how to take down a whole coven.

"What's with the necklace, Bon?" Katherine asked.

She was idly flipping through a fashion magazine. She was stretched out on the bed and looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Bonnie was so envious of her that it hurt. If only she could be as carefree.

"It's pretty," Rebekah remarked.

Rebekah was sitting at the makeup vanity painstakingly creating a dramatic makeup look with purple eyeshadow. Rebekah, Katherine, Caroline and Elena were going clubbing tonight. In a few minutes, Katherine would magic herself into a perfect outfit, but Rebekah preferred to do it herself. Once again, Bonnie was struck by envy. She would have loved to go out with them tonight. Instead, she had a date with Kai. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Bonnie?" Katherine repeated when she remained lost in thought. "What's with the necklace?"

"It's from the dark lord," Bonnie muttered. "He gave it to me to help me control my magic."

Rebekah sighed dreamily. "That's sort of romantic."

"It's sort of not," Bonnie retorted.

She ran a hand through her hair and then frowned when she realized she had messed it up.

That actually gave her an idea. Maybe she should go on this date with messy hair, no makeup and in a pair of old sweatpants. The thought of Kai's reaction made her laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Katherine asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh, just picturing his reaction if I showed up to our date looking like this," Bonnie explained with a smile gesturing to her outfit.

Rebekah and Katherine laughed.

"I think it would show him exactly what you think of him," Rebekah told her, looking over her shoulder. She pursed her lips. "However, Bonnie my sweet, I'd rather be dead than caught in that outfit."

Bonnie laughed. "You would."

"Ugh, this tomboy thing is so old, Bon," Katherine pouted.

Katherine flipped through the magazine. She landed on a page, looked at it then looked at Bonnie. She waved her hand and a scarlet cloud surrounded Bonnie before her outfit was changed. She assumed she was wearing exactly what the model was wearing.

It was a navy blue cocktail dress. It hugged every curve and reached just above her knee. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. It was sweet and almost modest, but the black shiny pumps she was wearing were the exact opposite. Bonnie had a closer look and saw they were Louboutin. Katherine always had expensive taste.

When she looked in the full-length mirror, she saw the sapphire moon necklace perfectly matched the rest of the outfit. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Ringlets framed her face and upon closer inspection, the hair in the bun was also in ringlets.

Her makeup was soft except for the dramatic cat eye and she wore a shimmery gold lipstick. The overall effect was stunning. And it was completely wasted on Kai. Jeremy would have gone nuts, if he saw her in an outfit like this. He loved her in dresses, but she never wore them.

It hit her then, how long it had been since she actually thought of Jeremy. Maybe she never had loved him, but she felt guilty. She should have thought of him, at least once or twice in the past week. She had thought she loved him, but the way she forgot him so easily, it must not have been the case. The realization made her feel sad.

Except she hadn't. The only person she ever thought of from her mortal life was Matt. Matt, just the thought of him made her heart ache. She wondered what he would say about all of this craziness, but that was easy enough to guess. He would tell her to run as far and as fast away as she could get.

"I think I might be overdressed," Bonnie said turning around to survey herself.

"I do good work," Katherine purred and went back to her magazine. "I wonder if Elijah wants to come tonight."

"Of course, he doesn't," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Katherine when it comes to my brother you're a lovesick fool."

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Katherine huffed. "How many times have you been in love today?"

"Knock it off," Bonnie said.

"Where's he taking you anyway, Bon-Bon?"

"No idea."

"Is he picking you up?" Rebekah asked she carefully applied her eyeliner.

"I don't know."  
"Wow, I can just feel the love," Katherine laughed.

"I know, I'm getting goosebumps. When will I have romance like that?" Rebekah quipped.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head.

There was a knock on the door. Before any of them could reply, Kai strolled in like he owned the place.

Bonnie put her hand on her put to glare at him. "Why do you bother knocking if you're just going to barge in?"

Kai looked like he was going to answer, but then he looked at her and his jaw snapped shut. His travelled slowly from her toes up her body. They lingered on her figure and by the time, his heated gaze reached her eyes, she was furious.

"Wow, you look incredible, Bonster. I mean smokin' hot," he whistled.

Furiously, Bonnie grit her teeth together. "Let's just get this over with."

"You really do know how to charm a guy, don't'cha, Bon?"

She rolled her eyes. She noticed Katherine and Rebekah were watching with rapt attention. It got on her nerves because they looked like they were watching an episode of their favorite TV show.

Bonnie stomped past Kai and waited for him in the hallway. He said goodbye to her friends before following.

It was first then, Bonnie noticed how good Kai looked himself. It made her want to motus him through a wall because why did he have to look so damn good every time she saw him?

He was wearing dark denim jeans, folded up at the bottom with a black pair of boots. He had on a dark blue button up shirt with a black T-shirt underneath. He had on rings and a silver necklace. To top it all off, he was wearing that damn black coat again, the same one that drives her crazy every time she sees it. His stubble was thicker than usual and his hair was spiked up. Belatedly, she realized she was giving him the same lingering look, he'd given her.

She discovered it, when Kai raised his eyebrows and gave her a playful look. "See something you like?"

"No," she deadpanned.

He looked crestfallen. It didn't last more than a second before the wide goofy grin was back in place.

"Ready for our big date?" Kai bounced with excitement.  
"Yeah, to get it over with."

"Ouch," he clutched his heart and was fake wounded. "Lucky for you, I'm a lot more fun than you are so brace yourself for a great night."

"Uh-huh," Bonnie was completely unimpressed.

Kai held his hand out to her. This time, Bonnie didn't hesitate to take his hand. His palm was rough and when he closed his hand around hers, she noticed his hand engulfed hers. He pulled her to him and she tried to ignore how warm his body was. If he had been someone like Jeremy or Matt, she would have leaned into that warmth. Instead, she held herself rigidly and kept her distance.

She felt the familiar tug in her navel that signaled teleportation. Her head spun for a moment and when her surroundings became clear, she could hardly believe where she was. She was standing in the middle of an amusement park.

It was still dark so they must still be in the same time zone, but she had never been here before. All around her were people, rides and the smell of cotton candy. It was loud and teeming with life. She looked at herself and realized she was definitely overdressed.

This was not the sort of date she had been expecting. She hadn't exactly known what to expect, but if she'd had to guess she would have thought they would do something like hunt vampires or werewolves. Or maybe just massacre a whole town for the fun of it. You know, evil people stuff.

"You can't be serious," she said giving him a sideways look.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. It'll be so much fun!" he exclaimed.

With a cheery whistle, Kai sauntered off toward the rides. Resigning herself to her fate, Bonnie followed him.

Kai stopped in front of a big rollercoaster with several loops. She gave him another sidelong look. So that was his game, he was trying to scare her into his arms. Well, he had picked the wrong girl for that tactic.

She turned to him with a pleasant smile, trying to mask her real feelings. If he knew she was onto him, he would change his tactics.

"I love rollercoasters, you ready?" she asked him.

Kai looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

Bonnie marched ahead without waiting for him. Of course, he caught up with her just as they got in line. The line for this ride seemed to be shorter than the rest. It was weird, seeing Kai in line. He was leaning against the railing and looked completely relaxed, he looked normal even.

If she hadn't met him before she might have looked at him and drooled. Instead, he made her uneasy. He looked too normal and too at home waiting in the group of people. It wasn't how she had come to see him.

"You ever come to places like this growing up?"

The question caught her off guard. Right, people talk on dates, Bonnie reminded herself.

"Sometimes. Grams would take me and Lucy every now and then. It wasn't her favorite, but we liked it. You?"

He shook his head. "Nah, father dearest had a whole brood of kids and no patience for anything outside of the coven."

"Oh, I guess," she knew Kai had like six siblings, but she had only ever met Liv and Luke. None of the Parker kids socialized much. "You're the oldest, right?"

She was fuzzy on how the dark lord was chosen.

"Yeah, I used to have a twin until the merge."

"The merge?"

Why did that sound familiar? Had he mentioned that before?

"Yes," he looked away from her now and there was tension in his jawline. "That's how the dark lord is chosen you know? Parkers we always have twins and when we reach the age of twenty-two, we go through this ritual. It's like a test of magical strength, you know?"

She nodded. Yes, Kai had used that word before, she was sure of it.

"The strongest twin absorbs the other's magic."

"Wouldn't that kill the other twin?"

"Yup," he nodded. "And then there's a whole other whack of rituals to transfer the spirit of the dark lord into the new leader. It's why I can never die, not really. I'm just reborn into another meatsack."

Bonnie had a hard time buying his immortal being shtick. "So you remember your past lives?"

"Nuh-uh, that's dark lord secrets," he told her in a teasing voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no. So you're not immortal."

"Think what you like," he shrugged. "Hey, we're next," he bounced to his feet.

Kai put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward. Bonnie tensed, but let him move her forward. She wanted to zap his hands off, but she squelched that impulse. She didn't need to get into a magic smackdown with Kai, especially not with a bunch of innocent mortals nearby.

Instead, as soon as they reached the gates to go through to get to the rollercoaster, Bonnie stepped out his grasp.

She got in the seat and ignored Kai when he sat down next to her. She had deliberately made sure she was at the back. The attendant came round and strapped everyone in. If she had been hoping to rattle Kai, she saw it was a lost cause. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Ugh, he was impossible.

"I am so looking forward to this," he told her.

Bonnie couldn't help herself then, she felt compassion towards him. What must it feel like to have grown up isolated and outside of everything at the same time as you were told you were special, meant to rule others and reign as a God? She wasn't a psychologist, hadn't even taken a class in psychology or picked up a book on the subject, but she was fairly certain it would mess with a person's head. No wonder Kai was a total basket case. As much as it explained his behavior, she did not think it excused his him.

The rollercoaster started. She could hear the creaks and groans. She held onto the handles of her seat and closed her eyes when she felt that familiar lurch in her stomach as they started the climb upwards. To her, rollercoasters always seemed worse, if she could see where she was going.

Kai was humming cheerily.

The ride leveled out and she snuck a peak. She glanced at Kai and saw he was watching her.

"Keep your eyes open, you're gonna wanna see this, Bonsie."

Bonnie hated that nickname. She was just about to tell him when the rollercoaster started its descent at breakneck speed. Butterflies went through her stomach as they lurched downward, twisted to the right and then went through a loop.

Just when they hung upside down, everything around them went black. She couldn't see anything. The people on the ride screamed and Bonnie let out a shriek of surprised.

Next to her, she heard Kai chuckle. He had cast a spell, so that was what he had been talking about.

The ride was worse in complete darkness and she had to grit her teeth to keep from screaming with everyone else when they went through two more loops and twisted to the side.

Just when the ride was ending the world came back into focus. Bonnie felt shaken to her core. She hadn't known a spell like that even existed, let alone how Kai had cast it so easily. She got off the ride and did nothing to hide her fury from him.

She stormed off without him. Kai caught up with her easily enough. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and flashed another smile.

"What did I do now, Bonster?"

"That spell was low, you scared people."

"Yes, but it didn't hurt anyone."

"How did you even do that?"

Bonnie could feel her magic starting to race through her body. It was making her feel hot and like she was going to spiral out of control. Before she could stop it, the necklace glowed and absorbed the magic.

Worried someone would see, she quickly clutched the pendant between her fingers.

Kai nodded towards her necklace. "Looks like its doing its job. You can still cast spells, it just won't let your magic get out of control."

"Guess so and I guess I should thank you so thanks," she mumbled.

Kai chuckled. "It kills you to have to thank me, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does because you're a psycho."

"Admit it, I'm growing on you."

"Oh my God."

Bonnie walked away from him, but just as she suspected, Kai caught up to her easily. He draped his arm around her shoulder and she tossed it off. Her reaction didn't seem to bother him and she had to remind herself, he wasn't quite right in the head.

Ahead of them there were some game stands and Kai's face lit up.

"Come on, I'll win you a prize."

"So just out of curiosity, did you get this date idea from a movie?" she asked as she followed him.

Kai stopped in front of the duck shooting stall. He turned around and rolled his eyes before making a crazy face that ended with him grinning like a manic little boy.

"No, silly. I'm way more creative than that. I thought to myself, Bonnie thinks I'm some kind of powerful psycho with a really big ego? So then I thought, hey Kai, how do I show her I'm actually fun and down to earth for someone is like mega powerful? And what's more fun than an amusement park? I mean it has the word amusement in its name, makes sense, right?"

Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Right, I talk too much, blah blah, but I gotta do something to make up for your lack of conversational skills."

Bonnie snorted. "Has it occurred to you I don't like talking to you and that might be the whole problem? Because I can promise you when I'm hanging out with people I actually like, I'm a lot of fun."

"Wanna bet?"

"What?"

"Wanna bet you're fun? Because I do," he flashed a confident smile. "Prove it."

"No," she crossed her arms. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"What are you chicken?"

"What are you five?"

"Come on, Bonster. Live a little, let down your hair, what have you got to lose?"

"I've told you about the visions."

"Fair point, but I promise no one is going to destroy the world tonight. So what'da yah say? You game?"

"If it'll get you to shut up, sure I'm game."

Kai winked. "That's the spirit!"

Bonnie watched as he waited to get to the front of the shooting gallery. He paid for several tickets and missed three first shots he took. Enjoying, the increasingly frustrated look on his face, she moved closer to watch and laugh at his failure.

"It's nice to see there's something you suck at."

"Watch this," he whispered.

She saw the almost imperceptible shift in the air as Kai cast some sort of spell. He was cheating of course he was. She wasn't surprised, he was terrible at this game. Most witches and warlocks had never seen a gun let alone used one. It wasn't as if they needed weapons to defend themselves.

"It doesn't count if you cheat."

"I've got an advantage, I'd be stupid not to take advantage of it."

Bonnie wanted to argue her point, she really did. The problem was, she had no response to it because she didn't know how to put a concept like fair play and a level playing field into words.

"Do what you want, it's what you always do," she muttered.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because going to trial with you and then compromising were really high on my to-do list, Bonster. I gotta tell you," he clucked his tongue and fired. He hit the duck. "I always get what I want to so this compromise thing, I'm new to it, but doesn't it mean both parties don't get exactly what they want?"

Bonnie groaned, he had her there. The problem was, she wasn't sure she was willing to compromise because in order to compromise, she would have to trust him and she didn't.

"Aren't you supposed to win me a stuffed animal?" she said waving her hand back at the shooting gallery.

Kai played through three more rounds all of them so perfect thanks to magic that Bonnie grew bored watching him shoot down every single duck.

Finally, he turned to the carnival worked and smiled. "Ready for my winnings."

"Well, you won three rounds all of 'em perfect," he ran a hand through his hair. "I've never seen that before so I guess you can take three of the of the big teddy's. They're actually for winning near perfect rounds, but it's the best I got, sorry about that."

"Do you want three giant teddy bears?" Kai asked turning to her. "I'll carry all three of them all night for you, beautiful."

"I don't need a giant teddy bear at all," she reminded him. "This was your idea."

"Alright, just the one then," Kai said still chipper. "Which one do you want?"

"Fine," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "That one, please."

She pointed to a big one with brown fur and a bright red bow around its throat. The attendant took it down and passed it over the booth to Kai, who thanked him.

He held it up front of him, playing with the paws like the teddy bear was waving at Bonnie. "Hello, Bonster, I think you're a cutie."

"I swear you're like five," she told him and laughed. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to show you how you win without magic."

Kai raised an eyebrow and at her smirking. "I'd love to see that."

Bonnie caught the attendants attention. She picked up the air gun and waited for the ducks to start moving. Once they did, she took a deep breath and aimed. She hit all of them except two. She turned to Kai and grinned.

"Pure talent."

"I am so turned on right now," he told her in low tones. His voice was husky and she was sure no one except her heard.

She took a step back because of the way she responded to that tone of voice. Heat coursed through her and her magic flared up. She could feel it lapping playfully in the air around hers. Kai's own magic reached out in response, mixing with hers. With a deep breath, she pulled her magic back. A look of disappointment flickered across his face before it was gone.

"Come on, you're holding up the line."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the booth.

"Where to next? Are you hungry? Because I am ravenous."

"I could eat," she said.

They wandered through the carnival looking for somewhere to eat. Finally, they happened upon a food cart of sorts. Bonnie was surprised when she saw the nacho booth and even more surprised when Kai inclined his head toward it as well.

"Find us a seat and I'll get the nachos?" he offered.

"Sure. I'll have a coke with mine, thanks."

"You're most welcome, Bonsie."

"It's Bonnie."

"Are you sure?" he teased.

Completely exasperated she found them a spot on the outskirts of the crowd. It was a table at the far end of the food court area. There were some people around at the nearby table, but it was a relatively secluded area.

It wasn't more than five minutes before Kai returned with two heaping portions of nachos and drinks for both of them. He put hers down in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kai dug in almost immediately and sighed. He closed his eyes and chewed vigorously. Bonnie had to admit, she didn't know much about him, but between this and the chips incident in the classroom and how he often ate during her tutoring, she was starting to think he loved food more than most people.

Bonnie had some of the nachos too and they were delicious.

"Oh my God, these are so good."

"That's because I used a little cooking spell on them because as it turns out, carnival food? Not so appetizing after all."

"Oh," she was caught off guard. "Is there any spell you don't know?"

He still chewed and looked away, thoughtful for a moment.

"I can't think of any, if I've read about it, I can usually cast it especially after the merge. Want to see what I can do with your bear?"

Admittedly her curiosity was peaked. "Go for it."

Kai closed his eyes. He held his hands over the head of the bear. Glowing blue tendrils of magic poured from his hands and sunk into the bear. In the next minute, the teddy bear had bright intelligent eyes and his mouth opened.

Bonnie stared at it. This was like that stupid movie – Ted or whatever it was called. The teddy bear looked just like it except for the red bow and she hoped the bear wasn't as crude as Ted either.

"I'm Sir Teddy Woolsworth the Fourth," the bear said in a British accent.

Now Bonnie was really floored. "Is he alive?" she said with a significant look at Kai.

"Why, yes, he is," Kai said with a smug look.

"Of course, I'm alive," Sir Teddy said with a ruffled expression at Bonnie. "Temporarily though I can be revived by magic at your leisure. Might I request you do not stuff me in the back of your closet? Rather, place me near a window, so I might gaze out of it."

Bonnie felt horrible, this bear was had a mind. "So you think even when you're not alive."

The bear chuckled. "No, good lady. I'm only a little dramatic."

"How did you do that?" Bonnie said in complete awe.

"A little transference of conscience spell. For a brief while, the bear has some of my consciousness."

"Is your subconscious British?" Bonnie said with a sideways look.

"Of course not, I can add some flavor to the mix," Kai said popping a nacho in his mouth. "Pretty awesome, right?"

Sir Teddy waved at her. Bonnie waved back, still amazed.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. This is kind of awesome."

Bonnie couldn't help returning Kai's smile. It was infectious and before she knew it, she was laughing with him. She could barely think it, but she was actually having fun with Kai. It was a thought she couldn't believe because it felt so impossible. Just five minutes ago, she never would have believed it.

XXX

Kai was feeling particularly chipper as he continued as his date with Bonnie came to an end. The teddy bear had worked wonders in his favor. The silly stuffed animal had softened her completely. She had liked it so much, Kai had glamored it to look normal so they could bring it with them on rides. It hadn't been much, it wasn't as if she had held his hands or even confessed that she hated him any less, but it had stopped her outright hostility. It had lowered her guard enough that Kai had a sneaky suspicion, Bonnie had fun.

It was with high hopes, Kai teleported Bonnie back to her Grams' house. She stopped on the porch, the bear still in her arms. Sir Teddy had taken as much of a liking to Bonnie as Kai had. The bear had his arms around her neck and was singing a song about how much he liked Bonnie.

"Oh, Bonnie you bonnie lass. I like your sass!" he bellowed off key.

Kai chortled. Bonnie giggled and looked at Kai in amusement.

"I think it's time for you to take your spell off him."

"Why? He likes you," Kai protested.

"Because I don't need a spy of yours in my house."

Kai bit his lower lip and gave a seductive look, his hands in his pockets. The look that ordinarily worked wonders on his love life, had absolutely no effect on Bonnie. She just looked him straight in the eye until he sighed.

"I would never spy on anyone," he said faking innocence.

Judging by Bonnie's expression, she was not impressed.

"My Grams says you know all of us as we know you. So don't give me that I don't spy crap because I know better. I'm not my Grams and I can read between the lines."

He clenched his jaw. He rubbed his jaw line and did some quick thinking. It was true, he could spy on the coven. Could possess any of them at a moment however, Bonnie was not a part of his coven yet. So technically, his ability to spy on her was limited. Still, with the bear, he would learn a lot more. He settled for fudging the truth.

"You're not a part of my coven yet so that doesn't apply to you."

"But you can still use the bear to spy on me."

"Oh, Bonnie what a lass! And what an incredible –"

Seeing where the bear was going with his song, Kai quickly reversed the spell. The teddy bear now hung lifelessly in Bonnie's arm. It was back to being a regular stuffed animal.

Bonnie was eyeing it suspiciously. "Was it about to say –"

Ass? Kai thought. Probably, knowing he himself had thought it several times since he had met Bonnie.

"Nah, I mean it's a teddy bear. I doubt it's a pervert," Kai said with a nervous chuckle.

Bonnie's suspicious gaze was turned on him now.

"Sure. Anyway, thank you for tonight."

"No worries. Maybe I can get a kiss as a thank you?"

Bonnie laughed. It was a hearty laugh that he found insulting.

He was good looking and powerful? Not to mention charming and funny so why was she fighting him? And how could kissing him be cause for quite that level of amusement? He had plenty of women, ready and willing yet the one he really wanted, hated him.

"No, not a chance of that."

"What about your decision?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it," she turned serious again quickly. "Need some time to process that you might actually be more like 90% bad instead of 100% evil. And I need to talk to Kol about my visions."

Kai grinned. "I'm a blast, wait until our second date, Bonster that's where I really shine."

"I haven't accepted yet. Cocky much?"

"Nah, common sense, our chemistry is electric."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Heat rushed through his entire body at the light and chaste touch of her lips.

Incredible, one little kiss on the cheek and he was all hot and bothered. Bonnie Bennett sure was something special.

When she moved away, he stared at her with heat in his eyes. She gazed at him coolly.

"Good night, Bonnie."

"Good night."

Kai ported away knowing this girl was going to be his undoing if he wasn't careful.

 **Thank you so much to everyone that has followed, faved and reviewed this fic! I am in awe of the support it has received and it motivates me to keep working on it even on the days when I don't feel like writing. I know there wasn't a whole lot of action in this chapter, mostly just the date, but I wanted to show them interacting more as equals so I hope you all liked it! Let me know what your favorite part was? Do you think Bonnie is going to take Kai's deal? And Kai's magic tricks, were they fun?**

 **If you want to leave me a drabble request for bonkai, Kennett or dramione leave me an ask on tumblr (fireismyelement97). I ONLY take requests on tumblr even though I upload them to because it's the easiest way to keep track of them.**

 **See everyone next Wednesday!**

 **Izzy**

 **Bonkaifan4life: Thank you so much for reviewing, your reviews are a gift any fic writer would want and love! Hopefully, this Wednesday doesn't disappoint. As for the vision sharing thing, they are starting to kind of work together even if Bonnie still seems him as the enemy, if that makes sense?**

 **Kol's interpretation of the visions is coming up soon. Okay, so you're right they aren't at the kissing point yet, but I thought I could at least a little peck on the cheek. No worries, the mean girls are going to be taking a backseat for a few chapters since they're in the infirmary and all with burn wounds, mwhaha.**

 **No, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! That's what makes sharing the story worthwhile!**

 **Chahrazed: Thank you! Hopefully the date wasn't a letdown after the build up.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! There are definitely going to be a few subplots along the way and a lot of magic/things about the coven that are going to be revealed. As for the vampires and werewolves, I don't think they're going to be a big part of this fic (maybe a few cameos) and I'm sure you've noticed all of the main cast are witches. That's because this fic is all about witches because I am still to this day bitter about how little they are explored and properly utilized on the show even with all of their power.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **As most of you know, last week's chapter was delayed because a relative of mine has been in and out of the hospital so I didn't have the chance to finish writing until this weekend. It should have been up sooner, but we had to go back to the hospital. They're okay, just being monitored. So from now on if a chapter is late, it's safe to assume that's where I am, but there will be an update as soon as I can post. Hope it is worth the wait!**

Bonnie woke the next morning to find another shiny black box on her nightstand. What was possibly more alarming was that all three of the Weird Sisters were standing over her bed. She didn't realize it until a long dark shadow fell over her and she jumped.

"Oh my God," she said sitting up. "You scared me! What are you three doing here?"

"To hear how your date went, obviously," Rebekah said with a sneer. "Honestly, Bon sometimes I wonder if you ever think."

Lucy zapped her with her magic. Rebekah jumped and glowered at Lucy.

"Show some respect. Bonnie is a Bennett."

"No offence dear," Katherine purred. "But if Bonnie doesn't get her head in the game, the Bennett name won't mean much anymore."

Bonnie sighed because she knew, Katherine was right. She had to make up her mind.

"Well how did your date go?" Rebekah asked jumping on the bed. She landed graciously and tossed her hair.

"I didn't hex him and he was surprisingly normal. Except he kept using magic all of the time, but I hadn't expected anything else. Oh, and he tried to get that bear," she nodded toward the bear on her vanity. "To spy on me."

"Transference of consciousness," Lucy said eagerly sitting on the bed. "That's really difficult. I've been trying for months without much luck."

"Me too," Rebekah sighed unhappily.

Katherine smirked and fluffed her perfect ringlets. "I however, have mastered it."

"You have?" Bonnie was impressed.

Lucy looked forlorn and Bonnie felt a stab of pity and guilt. Lucy loved being a witch. She wasn't like Bonnie, she had no concept of what it meant to be mortal and if her magic slowly dwindled away, could she handle it? Or was she simply putting on a brave face? Her and Lucy were so much alike. They both loved freedom and hated being told what to do. Kai's attempts to control them, it would be stifling for someone like Lucy, and now he tried to take away the only benefits of that life. Small wonder, Lucy wanted Bonnie to fight him tooth and nail because Bonnie was the only one of them that could.

"What do you think? Are you going to do it?" Katherine asked with a curious expression.

"You had better not," Lucy snarled fiercely. "Don't give that jerk the satisfaction."

"Blasphemy," Rebekah stated with a thrilled expression. "I love a rebellious witch. Do go on, Lucy my sweet. Tell us how much you hate him."

"Stop riling her up, Bekah," Katherine clucked. "Just because you have yet to successfully rebel against Klaus doesn't mean you should encourage Lucy to be just as reckless against an even deadlier foe."

Things must be bad if Katherine was the voice of reason, Bonnie thought. She really needed to think about her next move carefully.

"Listen, I know it's a big deal and tensions are running high, but that's exactly why I need to think. I can't let my emotions rule this decision because it's too important."

"Not your emotions," Katherine chastised. "Your intuition. You're a psychic, use it, let it guide you. Overthinking has never helped a psychic with anything."

"She's not wrong," Rebekah agreed.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Even if I would like to see you shoot down the dark lord. Deflate his ego a little."

"Yes, but –" Katherine hesitated and looked thoughtful. "Bonnie your powers if left unchecked…"

"I know," Bonnie agreed.

"Or maybe the dark lord is the button pusher that lets her powers run out of control," Lucy argued.

A thought that had occurred to Bonnie yesterday and the truth was, she wasn't sure. She needed to talk to Kol.

"I need to talk to your brother," she told Rebekah.

"Which one? I've got rather a lot of them. Too many if you ask me."

"Not enough if you ask me," Katherine purred.

"Kol," Bonnie said ignoring Katherine.

"Oh, Kol," Rebekah's expression lit up. "He's my favorite. And you're in luck as he happens to be home at the moment."

"Good, let's go see him as soon as I get dressed."

Lucy looked crestfallen.

"I'll stay with you," Katherine offered.

Katherine put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and she put her hand on top of hers.

"No, go. I know you want to see Elijah."

"I can see him any old day and you're my sister."

"Thank you."

"Before we go, you should open your gift," Rebekah said with a nod toward the black box.

Bonnie groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You have to be curious," Katherine said.

Katherine picked the box up and put it down in front of Bonnie. Deciding she might as well get it over with, Bonnie opened the lid. Inside, there was a beautiful black rose. It shone and sparkled, the thorns were bright and immediately caught her attention.

"It can't be," Lucy sighed. "Oh, but it looks so much like it."

A faint memory of a fairy tale was stirring at the back of Bonnie's mind. The dark coven had their own variation of Sleeping Beauty. She couldn't quite remember though, the Disney version was sealed in her mind.

"If anyone could find one, it's the dark lord," Rebekah breathed.

Bonnie reached for the rose. Three pairs of hands shot out and stopped her.

"Are you insane?"

"It could be cursed!"

"It looks like the rose du la mort!"

"The rose of death?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Rebekah hissed. "Supposedly, when you touch it, no matter where or how careful you are, it puts the person in a deep sleep."

"Oh?" Bonnie said even though that sounded familiar.

"Yes, at least read the card or ask the dark lord before you touch it, cuz. I don't want you to spend the next hundred years in a coma."

Bonnie had to admit that would suck, but not as much as death.

"These are supposedly all lost," Katherine said eyeing them. "Wonder where the dark lord found it..."

There had been an envelope on the lid of the box that she missed because it was black and shiny like the box. The only thing that marked it was a dark crimson rose pattern that looked a lot like blood.

Why was there always blood with Kai? Bonnie wondered to herself.

Bonnie opened the envelope and found a black card with red writing on it. It was more morbid than his other cards. Maybe this was his way of ramping up the seduction after what he considered a successful date?

Although, she had to admit if only to herself that it had been pretty good. Kai had been fairly normal except for all of the magic, but she had seen a less evil and less overlord witch king side of him that she liked. It had made him seem almost normal, which was dangerous. If she saw Kai as normal, she would lower her guard and then what? She didn't know, but she knew he was up to something.

Her eyes scanned the card.

 _Dear Bonnie,_

 _Thank you for last night. I had fun and I hope you did too, but how could you not when you were with yours truly?_

 _Anyway, as a thank you here's a little something you can use on your enemies. Simply place it somewhere you enemy will touch it without being aware of it (I like to hide in beds and other fun places) and they will fall into a coma. This sleep is eternal or so I'm told. I thought it might help you with those three subpar witches that have been giving you trouble at the Academy._

 _Looking forward to our next date Sunday evening. And I know what you're thinking "date? What date? I never agreed to a date?" and you're right, Bonsie. Here's the thing, I'm still the dark lord and I generally do what I want. So until you make up your mind one way or another, we're dating._

 _Aren't things so much easier when I just do what I want? I know it makes my life easier._

 _Yours, Kai_

Absolutely furious, Bonnie burned the letter to a crisp.

"Wow, that must have been some letter," Lucy said with a whistle.

"Yes," Rebekah said studying Bonnie curiously. "Is it the rose?"

"Yes," Bonnie said. "It's for my enemies apparently? I don't know. Between this and the noose, he's given me a small arsenal."

"Oh, this is nothing," Katherine said. "You should see Elijah's collection of dark objects. I imagine Kai's just helping you get started on your own collection."

"How sweet," Bonnie said sarcastically.

XXX

Kai watched Bonnie with her friends using the mirror spell. It was ancient, powerful magic that no one except him could cast. It gave him a kick to imagine what Bonnie would say and do if she found out, he could spy on her even after telling her, he couldn't the night before. He had to admit that what he saw was a bit of a letdown as far as gift giving went. He had hoped, Bonnie would like the rose more than she had.

Her expression was uneasy as she studied the rsoe and she clearly hadn't like his note at all, which he found even more disappointing. He just couldn't understand her reaction to him. Kai racked his brain and tried to come up with another occasion upon, which he had faced rejection. And nothing came to mind, so he was completely at a loss for how to handle the situation.

His only consolation was that her friends seemed to really like his gift. They cooed and awed over it, studying it with fascination without touching it. He was not surprised when Katherine was the one to work out why he kept giving her such deadly gifts.

Kai had to settle for watching her. She was beautiful. Her green eyes were big and she didn't seem to miss a thing around her. She was chewing on her bottom lip in a way that looked as if it was both a nervous habit and a stress reaction. It was a habit, he wanted to take over for her. His pants tightened in response.

"Spying on her?" Liv's voice asked from behind him.

Kai whirled around. "Careful, Liv if you piss me off I'll remove your head from your shoulders."

Liv all too accustomed to his threats and familiar with how rarely they were empty, rolled her eyes.

"One of these days you're going to kill me and Luke anyhow," she shrugged. "So go ahead."

Kai snorted. "I don't need to kill either of you. I have already ensured you can never merge."

"Yeah, binding our magic into one was clever," she said with a hard expression. "I'll give you that much Malachai. You've got a warped sense of humor."

Kai sniggered. "Guess I do. What are you doing here?"

"We're having some problems with vampires moving into New York."

"New York?" his nostrils flared. "Where are they coming from?"

"They're flying in from Europe."

Kai rubbed his chin. "You know, I think we have several important members living there, don't we?"

"The Lockwoods, if they count as important," she said with an eye roll. "Marcel moved his organization up there."

Oh, yes, Marcel's tourist industry. The one that was a front for his magic business. Kai let him carry on selling favors and spells to mortals because he gave him a cut of all his profits. And he warned the mortals about the risks involved in spell casting, there was also room for error. Then there was the fact that Marcel never did business with vampires or werewolves.

The very species that used to prey on witches. Kai and the dark lords that had come before him had worked hard to protect witches and warlocks from them. To raise them to a place of power where they weren't at the mercy of whims from such creatures, where they had the power to fight back and keep the world safe from vampires, who killed to stay alive and werewolf packs, who let their members run rampant once a month, maiming and killing anyone in their way. So if vampires were moving into one of the coven's cities, it was something he would have to deal with immediately.

"Ri-ight," Kai said slowly. "Track down the vampires and their lair. I'll gather a group when you have their locations."

"Luke and I want to come," Liv's smile was evil.

"Of course, you can both come," he chortled. "Not that either of you can cast a spell without the other."

"You're a dick," Liv said and strode away.

"Be quick about getting the intel!" Kai called after her.

Kai was still laughing at his own joke after Liv was long gone. It was a cruel thing to do to his own sister, even he knew that as a reformed sociopath. But the thing was, if he hadn't a year ago, Liv and Luke could have performed the merge ceremony and dethroned him as the dark lord. Now that their magic was a shared entity they couldn't merge and they were dependant on each other to cast spells. Neither could do magic without the other casting the same spell. Their bodies and consciousness hadn't become one, but their magic had so the merge was no longer an option as it required two people and their separate magic.

And even though he would have to give up the title one day to his own children, he wasn't ready to do it yet. Mostly, because as Bonnie had accurately guessed, he was not immortal. It was a rumor, meant to keep the coven in line. When a witch or warlock signed the book, they became devotedly loyal to him, which they often were from childhood anyhow. It was a necessity given that if the dark lord died, his coven died with him. Not once in his entire life had he heard of someone, who did not believe the dark lord to be Satan or another deity.

Bonnie Bennett was clever and she was not one to be tricked it would seem. He racked his brain, trying to think of a way to charm her on their next date. What would a girl like that enjoy?

XXX

Bonnie followed Rebekah into one of the Mikaelsons many libraries. According to Rebekah, this one was both library and weapon's chamber thanks to Kai. He had a collection of dark magical objects that could rival Kai's collection.

Kol was sitting on the couch, reading. Davina was sitting next to him. She looked rattled and surprisingly good for someone, who was suffering third degree burns on most of her legs. Bonnie knew she should feel guilty about that, but she didn't because they had attacked her first.

"Kol, please. I really want you to tutor me," Davina pouted and Bonnie could tell she was going for the sort of sexy pout Katherine used.

Kol didn't as much as look up from his book.

"I'm not interested Davina. Now take a hike before you bore me even more than you already are," Kol said in scathing tones.

"Kol, tell your girlfriend to take a hike," Rebekah snapped. "Bonnie and I have important things to discuss with you."

"She's not my girlfriend," Kol said. He looked up and grinned brightly when he saw Bonnie. "Bonnie, what a lovely surprise."

His smile turned to a smirk and he gave her a heated once over that had Bonnie blushing by the time Kol's eyes were level with hers.

"Kol!" Davina whined. "Why are you like this?"

"Why do you presume I am interested?" Kol drawled. "Now get out of here before Bonnie sets you on fire again."

"You like her better than me, don't you?" Davina demanded. She shoot Bonnie such a look of murderous fury that Bonnie felt a little scared for herself.

Out of all her friends, Davina was the only one with real power. Power that might rival Bonnie's. She wasn't sure if push came to shove, which one of them was more powerful. The Weird Sisters said it was Bonnie, but there was something about the hard look on Davina's face that made her question it.

"Sweetheart, I like being set on fire more than I like you," Kol told her with a look of disinterest. "Now begone."

Furiously, Davina screeched and disappeared in a torrent of blue smoke. Bonnie was starting to feel bad her teleportation skills weren't better and resolved to practice this weekend.

"That was fun," Rebekah smirked. "I'd forgotten you're more fun than our other siblings."

"I'm a blast," Kol replied mirroring Rebekah smirk. "What can I do for you, Bonnie my sweet?"

Kol patted the spot next to him. Still blushing, Bonnie sat down next to him.

"I'll leave you to it," Rebekah said and the insinuation was heavy in her voice.

She waved and left in a cloud of green smoke the exact shade of her eyes.

"Where's she gone too?" Kol asked curiously.

"Probably to find Lucy and Katherine."

"Yes, their whole Bizarre Sister thing."

"They are the Weird Sisters," Bonnie corrected.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

No sooner had Kol spoken than two glasses of red wine appeared in his hands. He handed one to Bonnie and she accepted gratefully. She took a deep sip before telling him about the visions she was having.

"Kai said you were an expert. Better even than Elijah."

"Oh, I can guarantee you I am better than Elijah in all regards," he winked at her.

She blushed because there was a wicked invitation in his smile.

"What do you think my visions mean?"

"Honestly?" he contemplated her and had a drink of his wine. "Nothing good. There is death and destruction in your future, but I'm not certain you are the cause. Have you had any visions where you are actually in your own body when you do the killing?"

"No."

"Curious," he chuckled. "My, you're full of surprises aren't you?"

"I don't want to play games, Kol. I get enough of that from Kai, just tell me what you know."

"Well I do know he is definitely going to create mayhem in his future, but I can't say he is going to destroy the world. That's not really Kai's style anyhow," he gave a careless shrug. "To find out more, I'm going to have run a few tests."

"My visions can't be that complicated."

"Trust me, little witch they are."

Kol conjured all of his future telling objects.

"You know," she said as he poured her a cup of tea. "You can't be very psychic if you need all of this stuff."

Kol snorted. "I'm not, but you can't be a very good psychic if you're coming to me for help."

Bonnie scowled. "Point taken."

Kol chuckled.

"You know, rumor has it you and Kai are on the fritz in spite of your little date last night…" he let his voice trail off suggestively.

"We were never on," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I went on one date with him. It's not a big deal."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"That's what I'm hear to find out," she said looking away.

"Pity."

Bonnie didn't want to ask him what he meant. She liked Kol in spite of his obvious insanity. He was studying her and she was struck by how much he looked like Rebekah. There was something about their bone structure that was the same and the facial expressions they made.

"You rather fancy Kai in spite of yourself," Kol remarked out of the blue.

"What?"

"And I think you rather fancy me as well," he smirked.

"Shut up and do your thing already," Bonnie muttered.

Kol laughed.

"Relax, little witch. I rather fancy you as well."

Bonnie grew too hot and blushed. She looked away from Kol.

While she drank her tea, Kol set up the crystal ball, which Bonnie had to admit was a fairly stupid way of interpreting the visions. It looked especially stupid when Kol looked so normal sitting there with it in a pair of black jeans, an navy blue T-shirt with a black button-up shirt over the top of it. His entire appearance was so normal, she would have thought he was mortal if it wasn't for the magical tendrils that wrapped protectively around him. To make it even more absurd he waved his hands around the crystal ball making silly faces. She laughed.

"You've a lovely laugh, Bonnie."

"Kol," she said warningly.

He heaved a dramatic sigh and hung his head before brightening. She knew Kol wasn't stupid, he knew even if she did think he was hot nothing could happen between. At least not now, she needed to sort out whatever the hell was happening with her and Kai first.

Kol went back to studying the crystal ball. Silence descended upon them as she drank her tea. When her cup was empty, Kol looked up.

"Your visions are starting to make sense," he said and held his hand out for the teacup. She handed it to him and watched as he twisted and turned the cup around. "Interesting. Yes, I think so."

Next he passed her a deck of cards and asked her to choose three at random. She did and laid them out in front of her. The first was the grim reaper, followed by the cup and finally, the hanged man.

"Does this mean what I think?"

"Depends on what you think," Kol winked at her. "See the grim reaper or death means a change. The cup means overflowing, an abundance of power in your case. The hanged man means if you don't learn to control it, you will die."

Bonnie shivered.

"I'm working on control."

"Good," he nodded. "This all lines up with the cup and the crystal ball. As far as I can tell, your visions aren't warnings you will destroy the world with Kai."

"They aren't?" Bonnie asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, I think the flames means purifications and trials. I see you and Kai forming an alliance," he said looking back into her tea cup. "Give me your palms."

Bonnie stretched her hands out to him. Kol's hands were calloused and rough, he stroked the insides of her palms lightly.

"Are you psychic?"

"No," Kol cracked a smile. "I couldn't have a vision to save my life, but I have taught myself to read the signs and omens that are in front of me. Just as I have learned to interpret the visions of others."  
"Why?"

"Because I've found knowing what the future holds in store can be useful," he glanced up and flashed another wicked smile. "And the witches, who have visions – well they take their toll. Sometimes it can be difficult enough just to witness them without having to worry about interpreting them too. That's where a neutral pair of eyes come in."

"I have to say, I'm impressed."

"I am generally very impressive."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kol kept studying her palms for a few more minutes before letting them go.

"There is a dark force rising," Kol said slowly. "Something disruptive, something that will disrupt the world order."

"The world order?"

"The place of vampires, witches and werewolves on the supernatural hierarchy. But it's strange," Kol looked at the teacup again. "Something is missing."

Bonnie's insides twisted into knots. A sudden feeling of foreboding swept over her.

"Any chance it's a good something you're missing?"

"No however, one thing is clear to defeat this evil, our coven needs to unite as one."

"Great."

"Sorry I can't be more helpful," he grimaced. "On the upside if you do give in to Kai, you won't end up destroying the world with him."

"Thanks, Kol."

Bonnie left feeling more conflicted than ever.

XXX

Kai showed up on her door as promised for their next date. She groaned and slammed the door shut on him.

Two seconds later and he had teleported inside to join her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We have a date," Kai said slowly taking in her outfit.

That's right asshole, notice what I'm wearing, Bonnie thought. She was wearing her favorite pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"No, we don't. I never said _yes._ "

"I figured that had to be some kind of oversight because, who wouldn't want to go out with me again? So here I am ready and willing to go out on the town and show you a good time. Of course, judging by that outfit, you'd rather stay in and that's fine with me."

"Ew, no way and no way am I going anywhere with you. I have homework for school, you know that, right?"

"Homework? Right, want me to tutor you?"

"No."

"Write you a note?"

"No."

"Come on, Bonsie you're killing my best ideas here."

"Go away."

Bonnie walked away because she knew even if she told him to go away, he probably wouldn't.

Her prediction came true as Kai dogged her steps all the way up the stairs. He followed her into his bedroom and made himself at home. He almost immediately started poking around, noting the teddy bears scattered on the bookshelves and desks. He started flipping through her photo albums and criticizing her taste in books.

"Is that Twilight?"

Bonnie proceeded to ignore him as she finished her schoolwork. Kai was not deterred by her cold shoulder, quite the contrary. He kept up a steady stream of chatter that gave her a headache.

"Ooh, but you do have a Grimoire of the Darkest Magic, excellent! Those are rare."

The book had been a gift from her Grams.

"What's your fascination with mortals, Bonster? Why do you have so many photos with them."

"Hey, who's that guy? Your boyfriend? An ex-boyfriend? I hope he's an ex otherwise it'll be awkward to explain our date."

Out of nowhere he conjured a back of chips. He was munching between talking. His loud crunching noises were worse than his monologue. It was actually painful to listen to him.

"You know, Bonster when two people are on a date, it's customary for both parties to talk. At least, I think so."

"Why? You never shut up."

Kai laughed.

"Oooh, you're sassy. I dig that about you."

"I'm not kidding, I still have half a page to write on this essay."

"You know, if you just asked nicely, I would help you write it. I'm pretty handy with potions with most magic, actually."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. His ego was something else. She ignored him and kept writing. She managed to effectively block out his chatter, it was a small relief.

She finished her essay.

Just then Kol appeared in a whirl of black smoke.

"Hey, there, little witch," he told her with a smile. Then his eyes landed on Kai and his expression grew serious. "Malachai."

"Kol. Chips?" he held the bag out to them.

Kol shook his head.

"Hey, Kol what are you doing here?"

"I was just laying the tarot cards when I saw something interesting in your future."

"What was that?"

"Crossroads, a choice."

"A choice? Well I kind of knew that anyway."

She had to choose between the coven and a mortal life. A life with Kai or a life as an ordinary person.

"Yeah, duh," Kol rolled his eyes. "But there's something you should know about that choice and I need to see your palmst again."

Kai leaned forward eagerly. Kol strode past him and sat down at his desk. He took her hand without asking.

"Again?" Kai asked.  
Bonnie ignored him and so did Kol.

XXX

Kai watched as Kol picked up Bonnie's hand. Unlike when he touched her, she didn't flinch, tense or hesitate. If anything, she leaned closer to see what he was looking at. Kai felt a surge of jealousy and irritation as the two of them with heads bent together examined Bonnie's palms. It didn't help his jealousy that he had already noticed how nice her hands were, how nice everything about her was and he could tell by the hungry gleam in Kol's eyes that he had as well.

He sent the bag of chips away with a simple touch of his magic. He prowled around the room, keeping them both in his line of sight.

"See, here?" Kol said pointing to some part of Bonnie's palm that he couldn't see. "This means a choice. The sort of choice that determines the fate of the world."

"That doesn't sound good," Bonnie was chewing on her bottom lip as she looked up at Kol with big eyes. "But you said I wouldn't burn the world to the ground. That it wasn't what my visions meant."

Kai's ears perked up. Was that so? He had known all along that of course, he had no such plans, but Bonnie was a seer. Psychic witches when they had feelings, visions and dreams – no matter how unlikely those things all had a way of coming true. The difference between him and Bonnie was simple. Unlike her, he didn't care if they did burn the world down. The only thing he cared about was himself and maintaining control over his coven.

A control, Bonnie had so desperately been trying to buck for the past several weeks. He had to admit though, he actually enjoyed the challenge of her.

"Look, Bon we talked about your powers too," Kol said and Kai saw he was tracing patterns on her wrist.

Furiously, Kai lashed out with a tendril of his power. He shoved Kol against the wall, pinning him there with magic alone. Kol looked from Bonnie to Kai and started to laugh.

"Oh, Malachai. Always so jealous."

"Put him down, Kai."

Bonnie. Bonnie was giving him a command.

"No," Kai said clucking his tongue. "And I think we've talked about you giving me orders before? Last time I checked this was still my coven."

Bonnie glared at him. "You're a tyrant."

"Yes, he is," Kol laughed. "A jealous one. Do you think he sees the chemistry between us?"

Bonnie reacted completely differently to this statement when it came from Kol. Kai saw it written on her face, plain as day. She smiled and blushed, looking down at her hands. That was starting to tick him off.

"Just get to the point Kol before I tear out your tongue," Kai growled.

Bonnie's expression changed again, it hardened. She stood up and faced him.

"I'm not yours, Kai. You have no right to be jealous now put him down before I refuse your deal."

Kai could feel a muscle in his jaw ticking as he thought it over. He surveyed Bonnie, saw how she raised her chin defiantly, how she didn't balk, not even when he stepped toward them.

Kol waved his hand and landed back on his feet. "Bonnie, Kai. You two have some stuff to work out. I'll give you some privacy – oh and little witch, if you need me, you know where to find me."

Kol disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXX

Bonnie tapped her foot and crossed her arms. She stared at Kai and waited with mounting irritation for an explaination. When he didn't offer one, she huffed.

"Well what did you do that for?"

"He was flirting with you."

"You're not my boyfriend. He had every right to flirt with me, especially when I think he's hot."

"You - what?" Kai sputtered, he grew redder and redder until there was nothing left in his expression except a quiet and tense fury. The only sign this new had upset Kai at all came from the tick in his perfect jawline. "This isn't junior high, Bonster. I'm not going to storm away in a jealous rage and I'm not to tolerate this childish behavior with Kol. Just make up your damn mind!"

"That's what I was trying to do when someone threw the expert at the wall!"

"Oh," Kai seemed to visibly deflate. "Right. Sorry about that, but what do you need him for anyway? It's totes obvs I'm the perfect catch Bonster."

"Not if choosing you leads to my powers running amok!"

"Well, I'm the megapowerful dark lord, I can make sure that doesn't happen," he flashed a wicked smile that made her stomach do sommersaults.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "You are useless when you're jealous! I mean, God did you turn your brain off on purpose?"

Kai blinked at her. He just stood there staring at her for several minutes before he managed to formulate a reply. Bonnie bit down on a smirk. She was fairly certain, she was the only person to ever talk to him like that in his entire life.

"I'm not jealous," he said at last. "And I'm not useless. I told you seek out Kol didn't I?" then in a low mutter he added; "And that worked out great."

"Kai, knock it off!"

Bonnie had a growing feeling of uneasiness. She felt like something was about to go seriously wrong. It was a feeling she hadn't been able to shake after Kol told her about the choice she needed to make. After she had talked to Kol the first time, her fears had been alleviated. She had thought the choice she had to make didn't affect too many people beyond herself. And making a choice that only impacted her, that she could handle.

But making a life or death, fate of the world choice? That she wasn't ready for because what if she chose wrong and people got hurt as a result? She wasn't sure she could do that. And she needed someone to help her.

She felt both scared and alone. She didn't have anyone she could turn to. Her Grams would tell her to marry Kol and quit fussing because it was the greatest honor Bonnie could ever have hoped for. The Weird Sisters would try, but they were as young and inexperienced as she was when it came to the fate of the world. Funnily enough, Elena and Caroline didn't even enter her mind.

To her horrror, she realized, she wanted the side of Kai she had caught only in glimpses so far. The responsible coven leader. The one, who helped her when her powers ran away with her and she attacked the Annoying Trio, the guy who taught her the shield charm.

Oh my God, do I trust Kai? She asked herself.

No, she didn't, but sometimes she had learned he wasn't just horrible. He could be useful and that was the guy, she needed right now. She told him as much. Kai looked even more caught off guard by that then had had when she yelled at him.

"Look, Bonster I can't tell you the future, but I do know without proper training your magic will eventually possess you. Why do you think witches started with covens at all? Why not simply exist as solitary witches or families?"

"I don't know. The shared power?"

"Precisely," he nodded. "The shared power. It allows even the weakest of casters to reach new heights, but it also helps the more powerful to stay in control, tethers them. No one else in the dark coven has to worry about possession, I carry the brunt of that and I'm always in control, which took years of training and an affinity for it. Otherwise, witches like Davina would have lost themselves in their magic years ago."

"How do you know?"

"Because Kol read her palm a few years back. She was considering becoming a solitary witch, refusing to sign the book and that's what he saw."

"I thought I was the only witch, who refused your book?"

"Nah," he shrugged. "It happens sometimes, those with a little extra juice kid themselves into thinking they're better off alone. But that's not how it works, Bon. Witches and warlocks, we need covens. It helps with our power and it protects us from creatures like werewolves and vampires, who would otherwise exploit our powers."

"If you know so much, then help me, Kai," the words were spoken reluctantly, maybe even a little angrily, but she spoke them nonetheless.

Kai grinned. "Join forces with me, Bon. Together, there isn't a lot we can't do."

"What about the fate of the world choice?"

"That?" Kai waved it aside. "If I had to guess, someone with your power lone wolfing it? That doesn't end well."

She crossed her arms. "And why not?"

"Weren't you listening?" he sighed impatiently."Because with covens, we learn from each other and if you go out on your own, half-finished training?" he shook his head. "Next time, the possession could be permanent."

Bonnie racked her brain. It felt like a trap. Maybe Kol had been trying to warn her against Kai. Or maybe, she just wanted to keep fighting Kai because trusting him was terrifying. And she was starting to do just that and she didn't think trusting someone, who pretended to be the devil was necessarily a good idea.

Still, he had a point. Her powers were growing faster than she had thought possible. And she didn't need an alliance with him or the coven for the sake of power. She had plenty of that on her own, what she needed was someone to learn from. Kai could give her that.

On the other hand, if she went out as a solitary witch, she would live for centuries alone. Unlike witches, who had signed the book, she wasn't dependent on completing training at the Academy and being initiated as a fully-fledged coven member, she would not wither away into a life of mortality. She could choose mortality of her own free will and relinquish her powers, but she wasn't forced to.

The rest of the coven kept forgetting, until she signed the book, she could walk away and remain free. And now that she knew, Kai couldn't grant her more power because she already packed extra juice on her own, his new offer made sense. He wanted to keep her and her power within his reach. But there were benefits for her as well– she wouldn't have signed the book, which meant she was still free. And it would save Lucy.

It would save Lucy, the thought alone made up her mind.

"I'll do it. I agree to your terms, but Kai I'm never signing your book."

Kai grinned like a happy little boy.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else. Welcome to the dark coven, Bonnie my soon-to-be-consort."

"Ugh, don't call me that. It makes my skin crawl. Literally crawl, see," she held her arm out so he could see the goosebumps.

"Whatever, consort," he repeated grinning. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

He rubbed his hands together and his smile was gleeful.

Why did she feel like she had just signed a contract with the devil? Oh, right because she had.

 **Thanks for waiting guys! I hope it was worth the wait and thank you so much to everyone who has read, faved, followed and reviewed this fic! Just a little disclaimer, I've never actually used tarot cards, so I googled it and then took some creative liscence with what I learned.**

 **As always, leave a review because they give me life! Seriously, though I'm addicted to reviews, reviews are like fic writer crack. What was your favorite part? What you think about Kol revealed about Bonnie's visions? And Kai's jealousy, not enough, too much or just right?**

 **I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a drabble. I only accept them when they are submitted as an ask.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **BonkaiFan4Life: Omg, I can't even! Thank you so much for reviewing, it absolutely made me grin like an idiot :) The necklace is kind of romantic and Kai definitely meant it to be. You were definitely right about Kai pushing for a second date. And I'm sorry about the Bonnie x Kai magic teasing, but I think you'll like next week's chapter for that! And you're right, Bonnie is starting to warm to Kai. I'm happy to hear you liked the teddy bear and the normal setting for the date.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie was not interested in going on a date with Kai. She had finished her homework and sure, she had agreed to be his consort. She had foolishly thought if she did he would leave. No such luck, instead, Kai had flopped down on her bed. He crossed his legs and put his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to do what exactly?" Bonnie asked even though she had a good idea what he was waiting for.

"Our date."

"I told you, I'm not going. It's getting late and I have school in the morning."

"C'mon, Bonsie just one tinsy little date. All you have to do is go see a movie with me."

"A movie?"

"Yeah, a movie," Kai said his face lit up with excitement. "Or we could –" he waved his hand and a movie started playing on her bedroom wall. "We could just watch it here."

"Will you leave after the movie ends? Like right after?"

"Scout's honor," he held up his hands in the boy scout symbol.

"You were a boy scout?"

"Nope, but I think would have been an amazing one, don't yah think? I mean I can conjure flames without trying, I'd be the star."

"The whole point is to use things in nature. Survive with nothing except your environment."

"Huh," he looked surprise. "Guess I didn't miss much after all. 'Cause I gotta say that sounds like a real snoozefest."

Bonnie sat down on the bed. She made sure to sit on the very end as far away from his as she could get. Kai conjured popcorn and soda. She sipped on the diet coke and watched the movie. It was some old eighties horror movie, Lost Boys.

"Eighties movies, really?" Bonnie said looking at Kai in complete exasperation.

"Nuh-uh, Bonster you better love eighties movies."

"No, I have taste," she rolled her eyes.

"Ouch, guess I'm going to have to show you what you've been missing. Kids today, honestly," he shook his head.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Hm," Kai cocked his head to the side and studied her. "How old do I look?"

"I don't know, twenty-seven, thirty, somewhere around there, but I know I'm off."

"I'm forty-two, but I don't look it. That's the beauty of being me. Speaking of beauty, I have looked exactly the same for the past twenty years."

"Uh-huh," she said with an eyeroll. "I get it, witches and warlocks live for centuries so the age difference doesn't matter."

"You bet it, doesn't," he smirked. "It's only a few years and you know, Liv's boyfriend is about two centuries older."

"You know, Kai you already got what you wanted, if you don't stop talking I might change my mind."

"Ouch! You're kinda mean, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yup, all of the time. But see, I learned it from you and your coven."

"Must have, I don't normally compromise," he said humming.

Bonnie looked at the screen and she was already bored with the movie. Vampires – how utterly lame. Especially ones that rode motorcycles and slowly killed people. She closed her eyes for just a minute and barely noticed when she fell asleep.

 _Bonnie was standing in the center of a dungeon. It was the same dungeon her trial had been held in. She looked around, expecting to see Kai. He was nowhere to be found. Instead, everywhere she looked she saw walls of flames that rose as high as the ceiling._

 _Right in front of her was a mirror. She took in her reflection. It took her a second too long to realize it was in fact her reflection. She was nearly unrecognizable. She was dressed in a floor-length bloodred gown made out of silk. It had a corset that showed off her cleavage or more like create cleavage where there was none._

 _Her hair was piled on top of her head in wild ringlets. From her ears hung heavy gold earrings and a layered gold necklace hung around her throat. Her eye makeup was smoky black and gold was on her eyelids. The eyeliner was sharp enough to kill and her lips were a glossy bloodred._

 _Is that really me? Bonnie thought surveying her reflection._

 _The flames around her stocked higher and hotter. Her reflection smiled in a wicked way that she knew did not belong on her face._

" _You know, this is all your doing," her reflection purred and waved a hand at the ocean of flames surrounding them._

" _Me?" Bonnie repeated stupidly._

" _Yes, you," she rolled her eyes and gave a tinkling laugh that sent shivers down Bonnie's spine. "Your power – this is what happens when you don't learn control, you burn the world down."_

 _Bonnie gaped at her. "How do I avoid this?"_

" _By tempering your power, harnessing it and using against those that defy you. With me by your side, we will rule the world," Kai said stepping through the flames. He held his hand out to her._

Bonnie woke with a start. She gasped and felt something hard pressed against her. She lashed out with her magic, but her magic fell short. She felt something shoot through the air and cut her spell off. She looked up and saw it was Kai. He had wrapped his arms around her while she slept, that made her furious.

"What are you doing?"

"Me?" he said. "You're the one that started throwing spells around the second you wake up."

"Because I woke up and I thought there was a stranger in my bed! But it was worse than a stranger, it was you!"

"Tsk-tsk," he clucked. "You fell asleep during the movie."

"Because your movie sucks."

He laughed. "No taste whatsoever. Anyway, what were you dreaming about? You kept twitching, kinda thought it might be a nightmare."

"So why didn't you wake me?"

"'Cause it could have also been a vision and last I checked you were kind of obsessed with those, Bonster."

"You're such a dick."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty impressive size, yah know?"

"Ugh," Bonnie got up and walked away from him. "You're the worst. Why don't you ever shut up?"

"I like the sound of my voice. Don't you? It's got this deep kind of husky thing going," he said gesturing to his throat.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Movie is over, you can get out."

"Guess I'll see you for tutoring on Monday."

Kai hopped to his feet and flashed a smile at her. Before she could stop him, he had used magic to pull her to him. He picked her up in a big bear hug that lifted her feet from the ground. He squeezed her so tightly, she almost couldn't breathe. She kicked him. Laughing, he put her on her feet. He ruffled her hair or tried to, she sidestepped him easily now that his magic was gone.

"Next time you want a hug, ask or I'll electrocute you."

"Alright," he nodded. "Shocking," he made a few crazy motions with his hands and threw his head back to laugh.

"Are you sure you're not insane?"

"Well," he made a half and half gesture with his hand. "How cracked in the head I am kind of depends on the day. You ever have those days when you're like blarch, waaah," he shook his head and grimaced.

"Right," Bonnie studied him.

This was the guy she was going to marry.

Great plan.

"And nice try, the movie isn't over."

So he had just pretended to leave as an excuse to feel her up with that stupid hug. What a dick.

Kai flopped back down on the bed. Looking at the screen, she saw he had counteracted her quick spell to end the movie. Now it was back where it had been when she fell asleep.

Surrendering, she sat down on the bed as well. This time, she forgot to make sure she was on the opposite end of the bed from Kai. Who had also moved toward the middle, which meant there was less than a foot of space between them. Not that it mattered to her, she was ignoring him.

The movie was still stupid. The vampires were flying to the house to attack the kids or something. She wasn't sure, she felt like she had missed something crucial. Which was probably true because she hadn't paid attention to most of it.

"You actually like this crap?" Bonnie said deciding to break her rule of ignoring him.

"Crap, phst, this is a class. Check out all the horror movie clichés that are in here."

"Yeah, vampires are lame."

"Oh, yeah real life vamps are totes lame," he winked at her. "But movie vampers? Totes awesome."

Kai reached out for her hand. He tangled their hands together and gave her a zap of magic. It jolted between their palms and she gave an involuntary gasp. The touch of his magic spread through her whole body, thrumming her bones and sending sparks through her that made her toes curl. Even after the effects of his magic wore off, she could still feel the hum of magic in his Sanskrit power rings.

Kai turned to look at her. He flashed a goofy smile that made him look like a happy little boy.

"You like magic, Bunny."

"Who doesn't?" she countered turning red underneath his heated gaze.

"Between your power and mine, our coven will be stronger than ever."

"When was the last time anyone challenged the dark coven?" she scoffed. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell that to the vamps moving into New York," he said mood switching in a second to be serious. "They're a problem, Bon. Wanna help me solve it?"

"Not particularly."

He laughed.

"Hey, sassy pants, I think you're starting to dig me."

"You think wrong," she rolled her eyes. "It's just the best solution for me and my visions – well I think I know what they're telling me now."

"Hm," he said pretending to think things through. "Let me guess, Bonnniiiieee –" he did an imitation of a wailing ghost that made her smile in spite of herself. "Booonnniieeeeee – youuuu muuuuust kiiiiiilll the daaaaaaaark looooord."

"No you idiot," she giggled. "And even if they were, I wouldn't kill you because that would kill everyone I love."

"Nah, but I bet you would find some way to neutralize my ass, if I annoy you too much, am I right?"

Bonnie just laughed. She had no intentions of telling Kai that she had already considered ways to neutralize him if he became too much of a problem.

Instead, she turned onto her side to study him. She let her eyes roam over his features in a way she never had before. He was handsome, better looking up close than she had thought in those stolen glances. His chin was chiselled and that stubble, it drove her wild. His nose was perfectly straight and his eyes were bright and blue. They were as light as his hair was dark, it was a contrast that made her want to stare at him, soak him in.

Too bad he was a dick, she thought.

"Did you know you're a real cutie?" Kai asked her with a happy grin.

He gave her hand a squeeze and another taste of magic came with it. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself enjoy it. Kai's magic was potent, powerful and she could feel how ancient it was. Her own magic soared through her, mingling with Kai's.

"I think our magic likes each other," Kai said with his eyes closed.

"Just shut up already," Bonnie mumbled.

There was crashing on the movie screen.

"Bonnie what is this racket? You should be in bed!" came Sheila's voice from the doorway.

Bonnie turned and stared at her with horror. Kai's eyes shot open and he sat up. Sheila stood frozen in the doorway, taking in how close they were.

"Sorry about that, Sheila. It won't happen again," Kai said in a respectful tone of voice she didn't like or trust.

He let go of her and put some space between them.

"Oh, well my lord, I wasn't expecting you. Had I realized Bonnie was with you – well of course, it's alright," Sheila said with a maternal smile. "You kids have a good night."

She shuffled out and closed the door.

"Kids?" Kai whispered.

"She is older than you by about four or five centuries."

"Right, I forget."

"Why because every member of the coven treats you like a god, who can do no wrong?"

"Yeah, that might be it or it could be thanks to my constant reincarnations."

"Save me the bullshit you give the tourists," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, I hate how everyone fawns over you like a pack of brainwashed zombies. It's creepy. Doesn't anyone ever tell you to go to hell?"

"One, when I do eventually go to hell, I'm going to rule it," he told her. "And two, you tell me almost daily. Is it weird that I find that kinda hot? Awe, who cares, you like what you like, eh Bonster?"

"Yes, it's weird," she stated firmly. "Especially, with all the you don't tell me what to do, it's my coven crap."

"If you wanted a say in the coven, you should sign my book. But oh no, you're all mortal and special," he waved his hands dramatically.

"I must be special," Bonnie said realizing something that had never fully occurred to her before. "Why else would I get this deal of a lifetime?"

"Hm, getting cocky there, Bon. I'm not sure if it's the Academy or my influence," he told her with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up, would you?"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Kai snaked his arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and she put glowered at him.

"I'm not flirting you headcase."

"Oh, yes, talk nasty to me," he murmured touching his forehead to hers. "I love it when you get feisty."

He ran his hand along her throat and a shiver of magic coursed through her, making her tremble. It was a powerful jolt that raged through her bones like white-hot fire.

Bonnie decided to get even. She threw a good chunk of her magic into electrocuting him. His body jerked, but he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Oh, yeah, that's the spot," he groaned wrapping his arms more tightly against him. She felt his taut muscles and she found herself cocooned in his warmth. She could feel how his body jerked.

"You like that you sicko?"

She hit his chest and heard him laugh. His chest rumbled, making her shake along with him.

"Mebbeh," he told her with a mischievous smile.

"Oh my God, you're a total psycho!" she tried to push him away.

"Nah, just borderline sociopathic personality disorder."

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you, Bonster," he laughed again. "Man, you should see your face, it's priceless."

"You suck."

"So you've told me."

Kai cupped her cheek. He touched his forehead to hers. His breath fanned along her face and a shiver ran down her spine. His lips brushed hers and sparks shot through her. It was just a light touch before he nipped playfully on her bottom lip. She gasped when he traced the bottom seam of her lip with his tongue.

"Knock it off," she growled.

Kai chuckled, but pulled away. He booped her nose with his index finger. She slapped his hand way.

"You're adorable when you're mad."

"When are you leaving?"

Kai checked his watch, making a real dramatic show of it.

"It's getting late. I guess I should probably get out of here."

"Good plan."

Bonnie patted his shoulder and sat up. Kai laughed. He threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Bonster."

He vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Bonnie noticed sometimes his smoke changed colors. He must have a way of tweaking it to suit his mood.

Bonnie fell back on the bed and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into again. Lately, she was thinking so much she was starting to wonder, if her life hadn't gone completely insane. If it wasn't for Lucy, she would return to a mortal life. It didn't matter that she loved magic like Kai had pointed out, she liked her freedom better.

XXX

At breakfast the next morning, Sheila seemed to be in a better mood than usual. She was humming and cooking up a big breakfast using her magic. Her magic had a cheery feel to it, Bonnie could feel Sheila's magical aura emanating through the room.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Lucy asked filling up a big cup with coffee.

"Because the dark lord was here last night," Sheila said using her magic to flip the pancakes. "It seems our Bonnie has finally realized what an honor his courtship is."

"Yeah, it's a real honor," Bonnie said sarcastically with an eye roll. "A really creepy honor. You know, he's totally messed up, right?" she said looking at Lucy.

"I'm not surprised, but what were the two of you doing since Sheila's in such a good mood?"

"Well - we had a date," Bonnie said cringing. "It was totally lame, but I accepted his offer so you can come back to school with me today."

"Really?" Lucy clutched her hand. "Thank you, cousin. And together, we can burn the coven to the ground," she whispered quietly enough Sheila wouldn't hear.

Bonnie smiled and winked at her. "Not a bad idea. Wait till I tell you about my visions," she would have gone on, but Sheila was peering over curiously. "I'll tell you at school."

"What are you girls up to?" Sheila asked. Her eyes narrowed as she took them in.

"Nothing, Grams. Just telling Lucy I accepted his offer."

"Really? The dark lord bless -"

And that was about all of the brainwashed nonsense Bonnie could take. She teleported to school without another word.

Lucy had a real flair for the dramatic and didn't just teleport. No, she appeared with a loud crack, a puff of black smoke and gold fireworks all over the hall. She materialized in the middle of the fountain.

Students, who had been milling all around turned to stare and when they saw her, they broke into cheers and applause. There were wolf whistles. Rebekah and Katherine, who had been on their way out of the library, used their magic to join in the fireworks Lucy was casting. Bonnie grinned and clapped.

"Thank you, thank you," Lucy took a bow and curtsied. "I am back. The dark lord has released me because one, it was an obvious mistake as Elijah is a twat, who deserves to be thrown out of a window by my wonderful cousin. And two, because my cousin is about to become consort of this coven."

Davina, Hayley and Cami all took a few steps back. Bonnie hadn't noticed them until then, but they were the only ones that hadn't clapped. They retreated into the shadows of the hall to watch. They crossed their arms and their expressions were murderous.

The rest of the students gathered, hadn't seemed to have noticed Bonnie either, which she noticed with relief. But Elena and Caroline were looking around as if they were hoping to see her. All of the other students were cheering and clapping. Stefan joined the Weird Sisters, he was smiling or as close to smiling as Stefan ever got.

He was in his last year of school and Bonnie was relieved to see Tyler was coming toward her. He looked like he was trying to avoid attracting attention and she was glad at least someone wasn't interested in broadcasting her situation.

"No way!" a boy, she didn't know hollered at the back. "You're full of shit, Lu-Lu!"

"Fuck you, Luka!" Lucy called back. "Why else would I be back?"

"Bonnie hates the dark lord, I've seen how she looks at him and I was there in court."

"She came to her senses," Lucy sniffed.

Bonnie groaned. Tyler reached her then. He put his arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand aside.

"Did you really accept the dark lord's proposal?"

"Oh, yeah, unfortunately I did," Bonnie grimaced. "It's totally weird, right?"

"Nah," Tyler shrugged. "How come you came around?"

"Lots of reasons, but I need to get out of here before more people see me."

Bonnie tried to teleport and nothing happened.

"Dude, your porting needs some serious work," Tyler remarked.

"I know, I was going to work on it this weekend, but here's the thing, I had too much homework and then there was the K-" her vocal cords closed up before she could use his given name. She cursed.

"Easy there, potty mouth," Tyler laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there was the whole dark lord thing and he was a real nuisance."

"Awe, young love," Tyler quipped and winked at her. "You sound really excited."

"Can you just port me to my dorm room please?"

"What about breakfast?"

"Tyler."

Tyler flashed a grin. He hooked his arm through hers. The room spun and the next thing Bonnie knew, she was in her dorm.

"Well I'm gonna eat breakfast. See you around, Bon."

"Bye."

But Tyler was already gone. In the next instant, the Weird Sisters appeared in three separate clouds of smoke. Bonnie grinned and all three girls ran at her. They wrapped their arms around her, and soon they were all jumping up and down in a group hug. Bonnie squealed with them and enjoyed that they were all back together again at school. Even when she hated this place and the coven, she still loved her friends.

"We're back!" Katherine purred.

Katherine pulled away from them. She twirled around and spun in circles. She conjured a lit cigarette. Meanwhile, Rebekah turned on music and Lucy was pulling alcohol out from underneath her bag.

"Oh my God," Bonnie said. "No! Put that away Lucy! You just got back into school and I don't want you to get expelled again."

Lucy snorted. "Like Elijah is going to expel me when my cousin is marrying the dark lord."

"Girl's got a point," Rebekah drawled. "But my brother can ground me and give us detention so I suggest we move this party."

"How about the woods?" Katherine said looking out of the window.

"Sure," Rebekah, Lucy and Bonnie said in unison.

A few minutes later, they had snuck out back. They found a secluded spot in the forest. They threw down some picnic blankets. Lucy uncorked a bottle of whiskey. She had a long swig before passing it to Rebekah, who emulated her. Bonnie and Katherine lit cigarettes and found some music. Katherine cast a handy little spell that Bonnie had never seen before. Soon, the music was playing at top quality and at a loud level in the forest.

They spent the next hour getting drunk and smoking and singing along to the music lyrics at the top of their lungs. Bonnie was wonderfully drunk and feeling unusually carefree. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this free or relaxed.

XXX

Kai popped into Elijah's office. Elijah had sent him a message asking to speak with him.

"What is it now?" Kai asked feeling particularly homicidal.

He had enough on his plate without running Elijah's school for him as well. If Elijah kept this up, he was going to find himself unemployed or maimed or possibly both. Then again, Bonnie seemed rather attached to Elijah's girlfriend. He wondered if Bonnie would be furious if he maimed Elijah and decided it might not be worth riling her up just when she was starting to come around to him.

"My sister, Katherine and your little pet project have decided to throw a party in the forest behind the school. As much as I would like to swoop in and give them all detention until they graduate I thought perhaps it would be better if you do it."

"Me?" Kai pointed to himself and pretended to think about it. "Why? Why could that be? Is it because Katherine is your girlfriend or because Bonnie is my future consort?"

"Both," Elijah deadpanned.

Kai laughed.

"Excellent," his favorite thing about Elijah was his honesty. But what made him a decent headmaster was his obsession with the rules. He had never met anyone, who loved rules as much as Elijah. "What will these whacky girls think of next? Awe, who cares? I like surprises."

Elijah looked absolutely scandalized when Kai vanished in a cloud of smoke. He materialized in front of three extremely surprised girls and one that looked absolutely furious.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded and waved a drink angrily at him.

Kai raised an eyebrow at that. She must be drunk.

"I could ask you delinquents the same thing. Why are you here out here? You have class in about -" he looked at his watched and feigned surprise. "Now! Oh dear! You girls better run along!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Go to hell."

"See, I know you're like my future consort and all, but here's the thing, you still have to go to class and Lucy," he clucked his tongue. "You just got back into school and you're already blowing off class? Not smart."

"I had to celebrate," Lucy slurred and looked at him with hazy eyes.

"You know, from what Kol tells me, you like a good party," Rebekah said and she held out a beer to him.

What the hell? Kai thought. These girls seemed to be capable of all sorts of trouble and he actually liked it, idiot that he was.

He accepted the beer and tapped it against Bonnie's.

"Cheers, girls."

"Cheers," they all echoed except for Bonnie, who looked like she wanted to throw her beer in his face.

He'd be damned, but that angry look on her face was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life.

"I was thinking, calling you the dark lord and you know, king whatever, it's a little long winded while we're having a beer, right?" Katherine said giving him a sly look from underneath hooded lids.

Kai could see why Elijah was willing to break the rules for her. She even looked the part of bad girl that must appeal to a straight-laced guy like Elijah. After all, Kai had to admit the good girl thing was part of the reason why his thing for Bonnie was growing.

"Uh-huh," Kai said not really listening to Katherine anymore.

Sure, his attraction to Bonnie had started out purely as a desire for power, but she was starting to turn into an unhealthy obsession of his. He thought of her late at night when he was alone in bed. He thought of her when he woke up and liked to check in on her during the days when he didn't see her. Not of course, that he had any idea he did that.

Even now, looking at her, he had to admit the good girl look was hot. At least, she pulled it off. Her hair was in those soft ringlets she liked and the little baby blue dress she wore was youthful and innocent.

"So I was thinking you need a nickname," Katherine said in such a firm tone of voice, it broke into his mental reverie.

"I second that," Rebekah said. "Assuming you can take your eyes off Bonnie long enough to help us pick one."

Bonnie was studiously ignoring him. She was sipping her beer and staring at the trees like nature scenery was her favorite thing in the world. Of course, it could be. He didn't actually know a lot about her. The truth was, Kai didn't understand Bonnie. He knew she cared about her friends and that he understood. It was everything else about her that made no sense to him. But he had to admit, he kind of loved that about her.

"What about DL?" Katherine suggested.

Kai snorted. "Pass."

He was still watching Bonnie, who was still pretending, he wasn't there. She was breathtaking when she was angry. It made her already chiselled features harden and stand out more.

"Or you could just tell us your name. My cousin already knows," Lucy said.

"Or -" Kai tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You three could accept you're not in my inner circle and deal with it."

"Boring," Katherine pouted. She chugged the remainder of her beer.

"He's totally psycho," Bonnie said. "You know there's a spell on his name? Anyone, who knows it and tries to tell someone, who doesn't gets choked."

Kai chortled. He couldn't help himself the glower Bonnie shot him was adorable.

XXX

Kai's chuckle grated on Bonnie's nerves. She wanted to use her magic to set him on fire, but that might get one or all of her friends expelled. Since Lucy was back in school, she didn't want to ruin that for her friends.

"Well you lot are dull," Lucy said. "I'm celebrating, so who's up for a round of spin the bottle?"

"Why the hell not?" Bonnie said sitting down next to Lucy.

The other girls and Kai joined the circle. Lucy grabbed an empty bottle at random and spun it. Kai raised his hand and used his magic to stop it in front of Bonnie. Furious, she used a counter-spell to make it spin again. He shot her a wounded look, which she ignored.

This time the bottle came to a stop in front of Rebekah. Lucy's face lit up with a broad smile.

"Alright," Lucy said gleefully. "If you had to sleep with one guy from our class who would it be?"

"Ugh," Rebekah's lips turned down and she put her head in her hand, contemplating. "Who knows? They're all sort of bland, aren't they?"

"They are," Kai chimed in with a happy smile. "Not exactly the most powerful group out there, I am disappointed to say."

"I guess I'd just pick whichever one looked the cleanest," Rebekah said finally with a shrug.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Bonnie, who groaned. She knew the look on Rebekah's face could only mean one thing. She was about to get a question she would hate.

And it turned out she was right.

Rebekah smirked. "Do you think DL is sexy?"

"You're not calling me that," Kai said. "Of course, if you get her to admit her attraction to me, it might be worth it."

"I'm not answering that."

Bonnie downed her beer in one go. By the time, her bottle was empty she was starting to feel lightheaded.

They played several rounds and by the time it was over, Bonnie was more than a little drunk. Her head was spinning and she was giggling at something Kai was saying.

"See the trick to using your magic as a weapon -" his gaze was a little unfocused. "Is no hesitation."

He snapped his fingers and the tree branches cracked. The branches started to move of their own volition speeding toward them like javelins. Bonnie stopped giggling. She started to scream and threw up a shield charm that covered both her and Kai. He snapped his fingers and the branches went still again.

Kai reached out and put his arm around her shoulder. She was drunk enough she leaned into him without giving it a second thought. He ran his fingers along her jawline. With his caress came a bite of magic that sent a tingle through her spine. He touched his forehead to hers, his fingers were still playing along her jawline. The magic he sent through her sent pulsating shockwaves through her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Their lips were so close they were almost touching.

"Giving you a taste of magic," he murmured.

His breath fanned along her face and she shivered. She reached out and clutched his arm. His other one snaked around her waist in an iron grip, holding her against him. For the second time in as many days, Bonnie found herself pressed up against the dark lord, wondering if maybe he would kiss her again. If what had happened last time even counted as a kiss, she wasn't sure.

And even more insane, wondering if she wanted him to.

"Get off me," she slapped his hand aside and turned away.

He groaned and put his head on hers. The hand that had been playing with her jaw dropped to her knee. He traced patterns on her thigh, giving her little zaps of magic that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"As impressive as that shield spell of yours is, Bonster you can probably drop it now."

Bonnie looked up and saw her spell still held up. It was a beautiful golden sphere that glowed in the night air. With one quick thought, she dropped the spell.

The Weird Sisters were drinking and singing and dancing through the trees. They weren't paying attention to them at all and Bonnie turned back to Kai. She hated to admit it, but she liked it when he was like this. More coven leader than psycho, warm and kind of snuggly.

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Knock it off," she muttered. "You already got what you wanted, you don't need to try to seduce me."

"Does that mean I already have?"

"No."

"I'm confused, Bonster," he whispered in her ear.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear and she gasped. Electricity sparked through her and she wanted to turn into him. To press her lips against his and devour him, but there was another side of her that wanted to run before it was too late. They were such conflicting emotions, she froze as she tried to decide what to do.

Kai's hand was underneath her chin. He started to turn her face toward his.

A swirl of crimson smoke appeared right in front of them. A cold wind howled, whipping through the clearing and the crack of lightning and thunder cut through the forest. Bonnie jumped away from Kai like she had burned herself.

Bonnie tried to see, who had appeared in the smoke. It was Kol, who looked worried. With him was every ghost in the forest, Bonnie recognized them from the time they had terrorized her and the time she used them to terrorize the other girls.

"What do you want?" Kai growled.

Kol flashed a manic smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"We have a problem."

Bonnie exhaled in relief and disappointment. Lust still coursed through her, but she moved away relieved that she hadn't been able to do anything stupid with Kai. She sent a grateful smile toward Kol and directed her attention to him.

 **Sorry about the delay! I am going to be away for another couple of weeks, but once I am home my fics should be updating weekly and biweekly based on the schedule on my tumblr.**

 **What did you think of this chapter? What was your favorite part? What do you think of the Bonnie and Kai development? And tell me what you think about Lucy's return? Was it dramatic enough?**

 **If you want to request a drabble send me an ask on tumblr (fireismyelement97). Also I had planned to put some kalijah in for the lovely reviewer, who said they loved them, but it didn't fit. So I'm moving it to the next chapter instead.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Bonkaifan4life: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Ikr Katherine as the voice of reason? That's how insane the other characters are, lol. I think jealous Kai is sexy Kai too, so I'm glad that's how it read that way because that's what I was going for. As always, thank you for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"What do you want?" Kai growled.

Bonnie looked over at Kol and couldn't help smiling. He had arrived with almost every single ghost on school grounds behind him. They were a menacing group, filthy, burned and broken yet every single one of them looked utterly terrifying. She had to hand it to him, his entrance was even more dramatic than Lucy's had been.

"There's been a development in New York," Kol replied with an arrogant smirk. "The vampires have started looking for witches."

"Our coven?" Kai's eyes darkened further. "They think they can move into our territory and do what? Round us up?"

"And kill us," Kol said. "Don't forget about that. I was called when Marcel couldn't reach you. He didn't want to leave our people."

"No, he did the right thing," Kai was rubbing his chin. "Call Klaus and find anyone else, who is either powerful or smart enough to rub two braincells together. We're gonna introduce these vampire fuckers to the dark coven."

"Fantastic," Kol said with a wicked grin.

A smile that did interesting things to Bonnie's insides.

Kai took her hand and her heart skipped a beat at his touch. His hand was rough and warm, she shivered when his thumb caressed her knuckles.

"I want to come," Katherine slurred.

"Me too."

"If Nik and Kol are going so am I."

"I'll come," Bonnie said.

It was first then what they were talking about actually sunk in. She didn't want to be a member of the dark coven, but she loved her friends and family. And she didn't know the witches that worked for Marcel, but if vampires were trying to bully them it pissed her off to no end. It filled her with a burning rage – a need to burn everything to the ground. It was a scary thought, but she could feel how her magic raised up inside of her and it felt good. She could feel it crawling underneath her skin and she ached to release it.

Something that was quickly squashed.

"No."

"Yes," Bonnie insisted. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and squeezed it so tight her knuckles turned white. "If they are killing witches, I'm going."

"Well they haven't managed to actually kill anyone yet," Kol interjected. "Witches are hard to pin down, little witch."

Her heart skipped a beat. Kai's magic pulsed around her and she could feel it crashing all through the clearing like a riptide.

Jealous again, she thought with an eye roll.

Sure, she thought Kol was hot, but it wasn't like she was going to start something with him. She had agreed to be Kai's consort and promises meant something to her. Not to mention, the idea of two men it made her head hurt. She had enough trouble keeping track of Kai. He seemed to pop up whenever and wherever he pleased and just hung around until someone or something forced him to leave.

"Here's the thing," Kai said with a cluck of his tongue. "Vamps are hard to kill and they're strong, which makes them pesky. Ergo, this is business for Academy graduates, not you girls. But I am digging the blood thirsty ting. Totes hot."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Kai could make her want to set him on fire in a second and he had done it again now. Sometimes, he was just plain exhausting. Just because he was the supreme coven leader and mega powerful (like he reminded her every two seconds) didn't mean he was always right.

"I don't care. I can help and I want to."

"Woah," Kai whistled. He hopped to his feet and offered his hand, she slapped it away and got to her feet, facing off with him. "We've been over the whole don't tell me what to do with my coven thing. And I might consider letting you join us on this vamp hunt, Bonster 'cause you pack a mean punch, but here's the thing you haven't been initiated."

"I've told you I am NOT joining your coven!" she growled and shouted the word 'not'.

A burst of magic made the wind howl.

Kai smirked playfully at her and she resisted the urge to aim her magic at him.

"I know, but you still have to be initiated," he rolled his eyes. "Gives you a power boost and marks you as an adult witch. Not that you need the power boost, you're pretty BAMF already."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She chewed on her bottom lip and tried to decide how to handle him.

Kai seemed to sense she was scheming as he narrowed his eyes and gave her a skeptical look. "Why do you even want to go? I didn't take you for someone, who was interested in killing vampires."

Bonnie weighed her options before deciding on the truth.

"I don't like anyone hurting witches and I figure you could use someone at your side, who isn't either brainwashed or crazy."

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Because I don't know if you know a lot about mortal history, but when you start judging someone purely on something they can't help, it never ends well. And with that big head of yours, you might need someone to check your ego."

Kai cocked his head to the side and studied her. "Interesting, but no."

"Uhm, big brother, why do you have every ghost in school with you?" Rebekah asked eyeing the ghosts nervously.

"I know you have a flair for the drama Kol, but this is a little excessive even by your standards," Lucy agreed looking at them and waving at a few, who waved back.

Bonnie repressed a shudder. Lucy's ability to commune with and control spirits, it freaked her out. She didn't know her cousin dealt with having powers related to the dead, it wasn't a gift she would want.

"They like my gift," Kol shrugged. "Apparently, my emphatic skills make them believe I can help them crossover. As if I can be bothered to waste my time on that simply because I can feel their pain," he rolled his eyes. "Pathetic. I have better things to do with my time."

"Man, do I ever hope you come back as a ghost," Lucy said. "Dick."

Kol tilted his head to the side and surveyed Lucy.

"Charming as ever, but I must run. Bye little witch," he curled his fingers into a teasing wave at Bonnie before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kai clenched his teeth together and cracked his knuckles. Katherine gave Bonnie a knowing look at his jealous behavior.

"Can I come or not?" Bonnie demanded.

"Not."

Kai winked at her and vanished in a cloud of smoke as well. Disappointed and angry, Bonnie huffed and sat back down. She grabbed the nearly empty bottle of scotch and chugged it. The Weird Sisters sat down in a circle around her. They watched her drink with identical expressions of disbelief and amusement.

Finally, Rebekah snatched the bottle from her. "Don't hog the booze, darling. It's rude."

Bonnie glared at her, but let her take it. Instead, she grabbed the nearest bottle of beer and popped the cork off with magic. It tasted bitter, but she'd had enough to drink she didn't mind anymore.

"Ease up there, cuz. You're going to make yourself sick," Lucy said eyeing her.

"Good. Maybe if I am puking my brains out I won't feel this violent and desperate urge to maim K- the dark lord."

She hated how he couldn't say his name like he was some almighty being. It made her even angrier with him.

"That would put a damper on the marital bliss," Rebekah replied.

"I don't know, DL seems like the kind of guy that would consider maiming a turn on," Katherine purred.

"Gross."

XXX

Katherine snuck into Elijah's room. She was only wearing a red negligée with lace trim. She had put on a pair of black lacquer pumps and garters to go with it. Her hair was down and she wore her favorite burgundy lip gloss.

She knew she looked sexy and that was the plan. A naughty little surprise for Elijah. They had agreed to take things slow because that was what Elijah wanted. In a way, she could understand, she was a student after all. But they had been a thing for weeks now and their stolen moments together had been heating up.

Which was how she knew, it was time to step up her game and seduce him for real. It wasn't as if she could wait any longer. She was about to explode each time Elijah touched her and if they didn't take things to the next level soon, she was going to combust for real.

Elijah had powerful wards around his room, Katherine could feel them in the air around her. But Elijah must have cast one of those tricky spells that only admitted those that meant him no harm. She definitely fell into that category unless banging his brains out counted as harm.

Katherine looked around trying to decide how best to set the mood. She had never actually been in Elijah's room before. Whenever they spent time together, it was in the kitchen, the library and even a few secretive moments in his office.

His room was as nice as the rest of the house. It had a masculine and old-fashioned air to it in spite of the fact that Elijah was only thirty-five or so. She couldn't actually remember his precise age and made a mental note to find out. The walls were wood paneling and looked like oak. The room smelled of magic and she saw items for spells were scattered all around the room. There were no bookcases here, but there were a few books on his nightstand.

The bed was king-sized and a canopy bed. The sheets were a dark and muted blue. It was filled to the brim with pillows. Katherine decided then that clichés were clichés for a reason. She dimmed the lights. Flicked her fingers and smooth jazz music became audible. She conjured a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She put that on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Finally, she put on her most seductive smile and waited.

By the time Elijah arrived, she was lying on her stomach and picking at the lint on his sheets. Elijah walked through the door to his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Katerina?" he gaped at her. "What are you doing here?"

She perked up. She put her head in her hands and pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Elijah, who had been halfway through removing his tie stopped. He let go of it and it dangled on his neck, loose, but still tied. It was an adorable sight, she loved it when Elijah was ruffled.

"That's not the -" he cleared his throat. "Did we have a date?"

"No, silly," she rolled her eyes. "But I thought to myself, the weekends are the only time you can relax so why not add to that relaxation process?"

"This is entirely inappropriate, Katerina."

"Well fine!" she huffed. With a snap of her fingers she was fully dressed. In the next instant, she was on her feet. "Guess I'll just let myself out then. Oh, and we are over."

She raised her arm, preparing herself to teleport when Elijah caught her wrist.

"Please be reasonable."

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the unreasonable?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed. "Can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? You don't want me!"

"Don't be absurd. Of course, I want you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I thought we agreed to take things slow," Elijah said looking completely bewildered.

"This is slow. Normally, I have sex on the first date. I have literally never waited this long to have sex with a man before."

"You what?" Elijah stared at her and then shook his head. "Who are these men? Never mind," he shook his head again and held up a hand. "I already know enough of them and it's not pertinent to this conversation. What is relevant is how I feel about you. I respect you and I want us to be sure before we take things further."

"I am sure."

"You're a student," he explained and he eyed her outfit dubiously.

She could understand why. She was still not wearing a lot of clothes, just the little black dress she worn earlier today. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it lightly across her shoulders.

"You keep saying that and I don't see what it has to do with anything."

"You would if you were older," he groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "By the dark lord, we haven't even been on a real date."

"No, we haven't," she crossed her arms and glowered at him.

He smiled and there was hesitation in it. "I don't suppose you would allow me to take you on a real date next weekend?"

"I guess..." she let her voice trail off and pretended to think about it. "That would be okay."

"Good," he smiled and there was nothing hesitant about it this time. He took her hand and pulled her to him. She curled into him and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head. "You could still stay the night."

"Thought you didn't want to have sex."

"And sleep, naughty girl," he said in a husky voice.

"Sounds fun."

She laughed even though it sounded really frustrating, but at the same time the idea of sleeping next to Elijah, it was heaven.

This time when she snapped her fingers, she was in a pair of pajamas, but she has chosen these simply because they were comfortable. There was no other way, she was going to wear a set of pink flannel pajamas in front of Elijah. But she didn't want to tempt Elijah or herself, and if she felt his hands on her bare skin she might pounce him.

As it was, she was too revved up and in all honesty, she felt a little cheated out of sex with Elijah. Even just the thought of his naked body moving with hers – oh, it got her all hot and bothered. A delicious shiver ran through her at just the thought. Thinking she was cold, Elijah tightened his arms around her.

She eyed his impeccable suit with displeasure and a pout.

"Oh, no I'm not the only one having a pajama party."

She snapped her fingers and conjured another outfit for him. In the next instant, Elijah was dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas. Her hope had been for this to diminish her attraction, but the truth was seeing him so adorably wrapped up in something comfortable had the opposite effect.

Elijah kissed her on the lips, it was a soft lingering kiss that left her longing for more. She pressed herself even closer and sucked on his bottom lip. He groaned and it was a sound that sent a thrill of excitement down her spine. He was the first one to move away and his expression was heated.

"We should stop," she breathed.

Elijah looked as affected as her as he nodded. He took her hand and led her back to the bed. He pulled the covers back and helped her in as if he was helping her into a car. And Katherine she felt more confused than she ever had before in the past when she was with men. Taking things slow and simply sleeping with a man – she'd never done that before.

Elijah got into bed after her. He pulled her into his arms and snuggled her close. She sighed and enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms wrapped snug around her body. Elijah's heat radiated off him, warming her until she felt warm from head to toe. With a rush of pleasure that had nothing to do with guilty pleasure, she fell asleep. Her last thought before she drifted off was that she could get used to this.

XXX

Kai was not having a good night. When he arrived in New York he found Marcel along with the rest of the witches and warlocks in his employ hiding out in a safehouse on the outskirts of the city. It was a large townhouse that had a fair amount of privacy for a property in New York. He had to hand it to Marcel, it was good thinking. This way, if they were attacked while they were here they wouldn't have to worry about the neighbors seeing anything. Memory spells were a bitch.

"What do you mean there are vampires here? Hunting us?" Kai asked rubbing his temples. It felt like the hundredth time he had asked that question, but Marcel's story wasn't making a lot of sense.

"I mean they came over on a flight and started witch hunting."

"But how did they know you were here? I told you to be discrete."

"Well that's obvious someone fucked up," Kol remarked with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, I think it is obvious," Kai clucked his tongue.

Klaus was staring at his phone. If he didn't get off it, Kai was going to shove it down his throat. He hadn't brought him along to be a useless piece of shit. And he had the feeling the reason Klaus was being useless was because he was still trying to get into the Forbes girl's pants.

"If there was a fuck up, it wasn't on my end," Marcel said pulling himself up to his full height.

"I think it was actually," Kai said feeling himself slip into a dangerous mood. "Do you have any idea where these vampires are so we can start killing them off and maybe find out how they found you idiots?"

He had rumors from the solitary witches of the world that travelled through his territory that vampires were starting to pick off witches. It had actually led to a few new recruits, but he hadn't taken those rumors seriously. He had never thought any of them would actually be stupid enough to move against the dark coven.

So why were they now? There had to be something else at play, something making the bloodsuckers braver and he wanted to know what it was.

"Get any feelings from any of them?" Kai asked nodding toward the group of witches.

Kol followed his line of sight and closed his eyes. Kai knew he was using his powers to sense if any of them were hiding something from him. That seemed unlikely, none of his coven members would purposefully lie to him, but if they had fucked up and were scared, they would keep their mouths shut.

"Yeah," this one Kol nodded to Katie and Thierry. "She was careless with her use of magic," he inhaled. "Barely escaped with her life."

"That's what happened," Kai said rubbing his chin. "Well I suppose you'll have to have a hearing once we've dealt with the vampires. If you prove yourself during the hunt that will be taken into account."

Kai didn't need to have Kol's ability to know Katie was afraid. Thierry took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

If Kai had been more normal that might have made him feel something. Instead, all it did was make him annoyed. She shouldn't have been throwing her magic around thoughtlessly. If she had even bothered to listen to her own magic first, she would have known there were vampires nearby.

Fuck, didn't anyone pay attention in class?

He decided he needed to have a chat with Elijah about adding emphasis to vampires and vampire detection in the Academy's curriculum.

XXX

Bonnie was not looking forward to school the next morning. She and the Weird Sisters had gone straight back to their dormitory the night before and thanks to Lucy's dramatic entrance, she hadn't really seen anyone. And the last time she had been at the Academy she had been public enemy number one.

She paced the dorm room nervously while the others got dressed. She was already dressed in a hoodie and jeans. An outfit that had Rebekah pursing her lips at her.

"You're wearing that?"

"Yes, Bekah."

"No, you are not," Rebekah surveyed her outfit. "I'm thinking something dark. Something befitting your new station as the dark lord's consort.

"Something dramatic," Lucy agreed as she rifled through her closet.

"Something to make all of those petty bitches, who tormented you tremble in their boots," Katherine agreed with a wicked smile.

"Where were you last night?" Bonnie asked hoping to change the subject.

"With Elijah."

"Gross."

"Nice."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh, it was so nice, we cuddled all night," Katherine said dreamily. "Oooh, I have a wicked idea."

"All of your ideas are wicked, Kat," Lucy said with a sly look at Katherine over her shoulder.

Katherine snapped her fingers. Clouds of smoke appeared around every girl in the room. Bonnie coughed and waved it aside. Once it cleared up, she went straight to the floor-length mirror.

The outfit Katherine had conjured for her was more dramatic than anything she had ever worn in the past. It was a floor-length black gown with a shimmery train that fell behind her. The bodice was tight and it clung to her more firmly than the loose tulle skirt. Gold lacing wrapped through her bodice and it had short sleeves. The neckline was high and stiff. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, sleek and straight. Her eyes were covered with black eyeshadow, cat-eye liner and false lashes. Her lips were painted a matte shade of black.

When she turned around, she saw the Weird Sisters were wearing the same dress except their model was short and their lace was black rather than gold. They were the same open-toed heels as she did.

"This is ridiculous. We can't go to class looking like this," Bonnie said waving her hand at all of their outfits.

"Sure we can," Katherine purred. "You're the dark lord's future consort and we are your entourage. We are expected to wear the most outlandish fashions."

"It's true," Lucy added. "The witches in the dark lord's inner circle are known for being the trendsetters. They wear the most outrageous outfits to flaunt their power. So we might as enjoy the perks that come with this otherwise gross engagement."

"Gross is right," Bonnie muttered.

"Gross or not," Rebekah drawled. "You would be stupid not to enjoy your revenge. There are too many people at this school, who tried to break your spirit when you won the trial for you to rise above it. Come on, let's go put the fear of Satan into these bitches."

Surrendering to her fate, Bonnie left with the Weird Sisters to go to her first class. It was potions brewing and the teacher was one of the ones that had given Bonnie and her friends detention unfairly. She had to admit, if only to herself that it was gratifying to sweep into the classroom flanked by her friends.

It was even more gratifying when the teacher paled and her eyes narrowed. The Bitchy Trio's magical aura rose higher and Bonnie raised her own magical defenses more protectively around herself.

"Good morning girls," Meredith said coolly. "Isn't it a little early in the week for such theatrics?"

"Theatrics?" Rebekah replied with frost in her voice. "Is that what we are doing sisters?"

"No," Lucy said crossing her arms, smirking at Meredith.

"Why I don't think it is," Katherine purred. "Would you call celebrating your new position as the dark lord's consort theatrics, Bonnie?"

"No, I wouldn't," Bonnie said warming to the Weird Sisters' idea.

"No, in fact, I would say it is entirely appropriate," Rebekah said.

"Praise the dark lord," Lucy said with a mischievous smile. For once, there wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in her voice when it came to the dark lord.

It would seem that most of Lucy's anger towards Kai had either disappeared or gone into hiding. And the truth was, Bonnie wasn't sure if she purely hated him anymore. As much as she hated to admit it when it came to magic, she actually kind of trusted him.

"Well then that's wonderful news," Meredith said with a harsh smile. "Have a seat girls."

"That's it? No parade? No applause?" Katherine said sarcastically.

"How disappointing," Rebekah smirked.

Bonnie sat down at the back of the classroom in their usual spot. The Weird Sisters sat down with her and the lesson began.

Unfortunately, the lesson was far from peaceful. The Bitchy Trio kept shooting angry glances back at Bonnie and whispering. Meredith as well looked like she had found the news rather unpleasant. The only other student that looked unbothered by the news that Bonnie was Kai's future consort was Tyler, who was up front texting instead of paying attention to class.

Once the lesson was over, Bonnie and the Weird Sisters were cornered in the hallway by the Bitchy Trio. Hayley flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at Bonnie.

"You might be top bitch for now. But I'm going to dethrone you even if it's the last thing I do," Hayley sneered.

Davina and Cami nodded eagerly. They flanked Hayley on either side looking like a pair of cliché cronies from every bad teen movie ever.

"Good luck with that plan," Bonnie snorted.

She could feel Hayley's magical essence. It was next to nothing. Standing next to Davina, it barely registered. Still, Bonnie could feel her own magic coursing through her veins. It felt powerful even to her and after her last spin out of control, she knew it was. Then there were the Weird Sisters, their collective aura was enough to drown out almost an entire classroom. So when Hayley threatened her now, it would be an understatement to say Bonnie was unimpressed.

"Now move before we move you," Lucy said with a saccharine smile that didn't match her tone of voice at all.

The three girls glared at them, but turned on their heel and left.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do you think that's it? Are they going to leave me alone from now on or do I have to put them back in the infirmary?"

"Once or twice more should do the trick," Katherine purred. "They are quite dense."

"Cheer up, darling. We've more people to terrify," Rebekah said patting her on the shoulder.

Grinning, Bonnie walked to their next with the Weird Sisters.

XXX

After that initial meeting in New York, Kai's vampire hunt had not been successful. The vampires had disappeared as if they were ghosts, and he was starting to lose patience with his subordinates. Not one of them had managed to lure a vampire out of hiding no matter how ostentatious the magic display or how vulnerable they appeared. None of their spells were working either. Somehow, the vampires must have found a way to hide their location and their essence.

Kai was just thinking they might need some new ideas when he decided to check in Bonnie. He hadn't seen the Bonster in weeks and it was starting to drive him nuts. He waved his hand in front of his bedroom mirror and chanted in Latin.

Bonnie's image became visible and he grinned. Instantly, he felt less bananas and that alone scared him. He didn't like the idea of "catching feelings".

Who even did that anyway?

Still, he felt better when he saw Bonnie in the mirror. He got a real kick out of imagining how angry she would be if she knew he was spying on her. She would probably try to throw him out of a window like she had done Elijah.

Bonnie was in her dorm room with the Weird Sisters. They were playing music, singing and dancing. Bonnie looked beautiful and a little dangerous in a black leather dress that clung to her figure. Underneath she had a white collared shirt and she wore black lipstick with dramatic eyeliner. Her hair hung loose in her natural curls. The afro bounced around her head every time she tossed her head to sing along.

"If you wanna be my looover," Bonnie sang and laughed with her friends.

"Then you gotta get with my friends!" Katherine sang and twirled Rebekah around.

Lucy was singing into a hairbrush.

He had to smile. It was nice to see Bonnie enjoying herself at the Academy. It hopefully meant she was on her way to accepting her role as his consort. He hoped she did because he had big plans for their future.

XXX

Over the next couple of weeks, time flew by for Bonnie. She was still restless and worried about what was or wasn't happening in New York. She wanted to know what was going on with the vampires and she worried Kai would start a war with one of the big vampire organizations. One they might not be able to finish.

Another part of her worried about her visions. Was whatever was happening in New York connected to them? Her intuition told her it was and she was growing more petrified by the day that if she didn't join him there, it would lead to the destruction she had seen in her visions. Kol's interpretation had eased her initial fear, but now it was back full-force.

It didn't help that she was doing well in classes in spite of the heavy workload it wasn't enough to distract her.

The Bitch Trio like she called them in her head had been quiet as well so there was no distraction to be found there either.

Kai had been sending her gifts regularly.

To make matters worse, her initiation was later that night. Would Kai even be there? Did she even want him there?

In a weird way, she kind of did want Kai there. But that was mostly so she could read his face for lies. She wanted to be 110% sure that this was a normal initiation, one where she didn't end up a member of his creepy coven for life.

The Weird Sisters teleported into her bedroom. She stared at them in amazement.

"Where did you come from? I thought you were staying late at school because of detention."

"Honestly, we torment one tiny little mortal boy and Elijah decides to give us detention for a year," Rebekah scoffed.

"It's ridiculous," Katherine echoed. "And with my powers? I made him enjoy every second of it. He's planning to propose to me right now, so what is the problem?"

Katherine had the uncanny ability to make a man fall hopelessly in love with her. She could make a man do anything she wanted. She had used that power on Stefan in the past before he was with Rebekah. Bonnie suspected she had done the same to Damon, but Katherine had never confessed so she didn't know for sure. But given his current obsession with Katherine's more available identical twin, it seemed likely.

"So naturally, we ditched so we could help you get ready for your initiation," Lucy announced.

Bonnie stared at them. "If Elijah finds out you ditched you class – oh my God, Lucy you could be expelled. Again."

"Again? Not likely if my cousin is the dark lord's consort."

"Future," Bonnie corrected. "Future consort. Try not to get too crazy in the meantime."

"Now there's a distinction without a difference," Lucy scoffed then grimaced. "I spent a lot of time watching day time TV when I was under house arrest and you know expelled from the Academy of Unseen Arts. Doctor Phil taught me some great phrases to call someone on their BS."

"Whatever, I need to get changed."

"What are you wearing to your initiation?" Katherine asked. Her dark eyes danced with mischief.

"My mother's initiation dress," Bonnie suggested with a blush. "It was Grams' idea."

"And a brilliant one," Rebekah grinned. "If memory serves your cousin wore her mother's dress to her initiation as well."

"I did," Lucy said.

Bonnie could still remember Lucy's initiation dress. It was beautiful. A tulle dress a shade of black so dark it rivalled the blackest of night skies. The material was so see-through it looked like it was made out of stars. And in a way, it was. There was magic woven into the fabric that made it shine like stars.

Abby's dress was simpler than Lucy's initiation gown, but it was just as lovely in Bonnie's opinion. She changed into it and then sat down at the makeup vanity in her room. Lucy brandished a curling iron.

"Cousin, you didn't think I was going to let you do your own hair and makeup?"

"Actually, I did."

"Well that's one crisis averted."

This statement was quickly followed by Lucy bossing her and styling her. At the same time, Katherine and Rebekah had several suggestions and criticisms of Lucy's works.

Two hours later and Lucy released her.

"Just in time for the witching hour, cuz," Lucy purred.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"Anytime."

"I have to admit, Lulu, I had my doubts about your skills, but she looks gorgeous," Katherine said glowing with approval.

"Stunning," Rebekah agreed with a wicked smile.

Bonnie went downstairs and was surprised to see her Grams waiting for her. Even more surprising was Kol's presence.

"My, my, don't you look ravishing," Kol said and his eyes raked her figure.

Bonnie blushed and grinned because she knew she looked good. Her dress was simple with a wide skirt and a tight bodice. It was made of satin and shone ever so slightly when the light caught it. It had a sweetheart neckline and it was off the shoulders adding just a touch of sexiness. It was a soft shade of baby pink and the waistline had silver sparkles.

Her hair was up in an intricate updo. Ringlets fell down around her face. Lucy had covered her eyelids with pink and silver glitter. Her cheeks had a soft rosy glow that made her look as if she was blushing and the highlighter was sublime. Her cheeks looked as if they glowed silver. Her lips were covered in a soft shade of pink that matched her dress (thanks to a spell Rebekah knew).

The necklace Kai had given her was tucked away in her bosom. It didn't match her dress so she had tucked it inside of it because she didn't want to take it off. She couldn't risk her magic going haywire again. Her initiation was not the time to lose control and injure people.

"What are you doing here, Kol?"

"Not happy to see me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're not the kind of guy to just show up for no reason."  
"And right you are, little witch," he winked at her and she grew uncomfortably hot. "The dark lord sent me."

"K-" as usual Kai's name stuck in her throat and she silently cursed him. "And why did he do that?"

She knew Kol knew Kai's name. But the Weird Sister's didn't and the spell was nothing if not careful.

"He needs a reason?" Kol raised his eyebrows and feigned innocence.

From behind her, Rebekah scoffed. And Bonnie didn't buy his excuse either.

"The dark lord sent you an escort, child. Perhaps you should try a little gratitude when he bestows such honors upon?" Sheila said.

Bonnie groaned. Her Grams was the dictionary definition of brainwashed and it was starting to get old.

"Cut the crap, Kol. Why are you really here?"

"The coven hasn't had much success tracking the vampires in New York. He's worried they might be tracking the coven."

"By much success you mean?"

"Any, at all. It's as if they have vanished into thin air. As such the dark lord is concerned they might be around aided by other witches from perhaps. The truth is, we aren't sure how they are accomplishing this."

"And he's worried they might attack members of our coven," Bonnie said.

"And what better way to disrupt a coven than by destroying the recruitment of new members," Katherine said.

"But my initiation, isn't an ordinary initiation."

"By the dark lord, I swear child you will be the death of me," Sheila muttered and shook her head. Bonnie didn't need to be psychic to sense her disapproval.

"They don't know that," Kol said.

"No, I guess they don't," Bonnie said with a sigh. "But it doesn't matter. Let's get out of here."

"Happily," Kol said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean other witches?" Lucy asked suspiciously. "Witches, who aren't bound to the dark lord supposedly lose their powers. Bonnie's the exception because she's half-mortal."

"Is she?" Kol feigned ignorance. "I have no idea."

Bonnie made a mental note to ask Kai about it once they were alone. She had the sneaky feeling that wasn't what happened to their powers. After all, his explanation about pooling-power didn't exactly fit with the wider version of the explanation given to the coven.

Kai was definitely lying or fudging the truth, the question was, who was he lying to? Her or the coven?

Bonnie made her way down the stairs and accepted Kol's outstretched arm. She tucked her arm through his and quickly felt the familiar rush of teleportation.

Along with Kol she appeared in a clearing in the woods. It was a familiar location. She and her friends often came here to cast some of their more volatile spells in peace. They wouldn't be interrupted by mortals here and if they tore down a few trees with some out of control spells, it wasn't nearly as serious as dismantling a living room or a house.

The clearing was bathed in ethereal blue light. Blue flames glowed on top of torches that guided a path to the center of the clearing where the stone altar waited. She could see the outlines of the coven members.

Kol nudged her in front of him. Taking a deep breath to steal herself, Bonnie started walking. The flames on the torches flared higher and higher with each step she took. She kept going and with each step she had to remind herself, she was not signing his book. She was not joining his coven the way the others had. She still had her freedom and power.

So why didn't it feel like it?

Bonnie reached the stone table and faced Kai head on.

 **Thank you so much to everyone, who has waited patiently for an update! I know it's been a while, but I have the next chapter already written and a pretty clear plan about how it's going to end so I should update every Wednesday at least until work gets to be too much. Retail in summer is hell, am I right?**

 **Anyway, I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but let me know what you thought of it anyway. Also do we trust Kai with the initiation or do we think he is up to something? I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr for those, who want to stay in the loop about updates or request a drabble.**

 **Izzy**

 **LilaAir: Thanks for reading! I am sorry about the wait!**

 **BonkaiFan4Life: Omg! You are amazing! Okay, so lots of stuff in your review, which had me grinning like a fool! But I'll just say this, Chaos is 100% a bonkai fic, but I can't resist having Kol show up and flirt a little. And yes, the girls are delinquents and Kai loves that about them.**

 **Guest: Sorry about the delay! I feel bad leaving you hanging for months eek, but it's back!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The clearing was bathed in ethereal blue light. Blue flames glowed on top of torches that guided a path to the center of the clearing where the stone altar waited. She could see the outlines of the coven members.

Kol nudged her in front of him. Taking a deep breath to steal herself, Bonnie started walking. The flames on the torches flared higher and higher with each step she took. She kept going and with each step she had to remind herself, she was not signing his book. She was not joining his coven the way the others had. She still had her freedom and power.

So why didn't it feel like it?

Bonnie reached the stone tablet and faced Kai head on. His blue eyes seemed even more vibrant than usual today. They were filled with mischief.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, have you chosen a magical name for your initiation as a fully-fledged witch?" Kai asked and his voice was different too. He sounded serious and reflected.

"I have."

Feeling uncertain, Bonnie glanced over at her grandmother to see her watching with a proud smile. At least one of them felt confident about what was about to happen.

"And what is it?"

"Bonnie Abby Ruby Bennett," she intoned as confident a voice as she could manage. "After my parents."

Kai flashed a wicked smile that vanished as fast as it came. His expression returned to that solemn and serious mask he had been wearing moments before.

"Good," he nodded. "Are you ready to ascend to the next level of power?"

That wasn't exactly true. Initiation among witches, who did not belong to a coven was more a formality than anything else. It marked the transition from child to adult. For witches, who joined the dark coven it was a way to initiate them into their ranks. The initiation granted them the additional power of their coven as well as joining their power to the coven that already existed. This was purely ceremonial.

If she had chosen to join the dark coven becoming an adult within its ranks would have granted her a seat on the council. The council was more a formality than anything. It met twice a year to discuss issues within the coven and advise the dark lord. But at the end of the day, the only voice that mattered was Kai's.

But since Bonnie wasn't joining, she would not have a seat on the council. That would come when she became Kai's consort. And if the reading she had done was correct then she would have veto power over Kai. Not on all things, but she would get something like thirteen vetos in a year a tribute to the sacred number among witches. The drawback was, he had thirteen vetos in return. If they weren't careful, they would end up in a power struggle.

"I am."

Kai began to chant in Latin. Bonnie heard her name among the Latin and listened as Kai bestowed his blessing upon her as a witch. It was more a prayer than a spell, asking to grant her power. Bonnie tried and failed to snort when she realized he was technically praying to himself since he told people he was the Devil. An unholy incarnation of his past self, a gift of being the Devil. But both he and Bonnie knew he wasn't, even if he would never admit to it.

"May the dark lord or you know me bless you. And I think it's safe to say, you have my favor," Kai winked at her.

The crowd tittered at his joke and even Bonnie found herself cracking a smile in spite of herself.

This was followed by more Latin, she didn't understand. It was an archaic form, she didn't speak. She tried and failed to understand what he was saying.

"Do you vow it?"

This was the part of the initiation, she had dreaded. She was pledging her loyalty to magic and swearing a solemn oath never to harm the dark coven.

"I do."

Next, she stepped forward to the stone alter. She sliced open both her palms, fell to her knees and raised her palms toward the full moon.

She spoke the words that would seal her fate as a fully-fledged witch. From this point forward, she could never return to her life as a mortal. She has chosen to enter the adult life of a witch, which meant she could never return to mortality unless she purged herself of her magic. A process that could just as easily kill her now that she was an adult. This sort of magic was easier to accomplish in adolescence and childhood when the individual was more malleable.

"I Bonnie Abby Ruby Bennett pledge my life to magic. I embrace all of the gifts and honors bestowed upon those, who walk under the moon. I serve nature and the natural balance. I will walk beside my brothers and sisters under the night sky."

Bonnie felt something click into place. She rose to her feet to cheers. There were cries for magic and drinks.

When Bonnie rose to her feet, she found Kai standing next to her. He held his hand out to her and she let him. She put her hand in his and was surprised to discover his palm was rough. For some reason, she had thought of him as the sort of man that had soft hands. Maybe it was because she thought of him as spoiled. Nonetheless, it made her like him a little more.

Kai flashed a wicked smile. He turned her hands over in his. He murmured a spell under his breath and seconds later she could feel a pinprick shoot through her as her palms healed again.

Languidly almost sensually, he stroked his index finger along her palm in a way that made heat course through her body and a shiver run down her spine.

"You have nice palms," he said in a rough, breathy voice.

Why did it sound like he was thinking of more than just her hands? Like he was thinking about what her hands could do to his body. Which was stupid because it wasn't going to happen. Not even when they were married.

Bonnie snatched her hand from his as if she had burnt herself. Kai chuckled. As usual he was unperturbed by her attitude.

Carol Lockwood came around and offered them goblets filled with wine. Kai accepted two and passed one to her, which she accepted.

"Congratulations, Bonnie."

Carol moved on and Bonnie looked at Kai.

"What happened in New York?"

He groaned. "Satan in Hell or me," he grinned. "If I had known you would want to talk shop, babe I wouldn't have come tonight."

"Don't call me babe."

"Sorry," he held his hands up defensively. "But I like it when you call me babe."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Great, so what is going on in New York and how can I help?"

Kai groaned. "Wow, you are not letting this go, are you? You're like a dog with a bone."

"No, I'm not and if I'm going to be your consort, you should talk to me."

"You're not my consort yet."

"And before the excuse was, I'm not initiated. So cut the crap."

Bonnie fixed Kai with her most serious expression. It was the face she used whenever she was determined to get her way. Kai sighed and theatrically hung his head before giving her a puppy dog eyes. She pursed her lips and kept up staring at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We can't find them, it seems like they might have a witch in their corner cloaking them."

Bonnie thought that over for a moment. If the vampires had someone with magic on their side, things were definitely dicey and totally scary. It was exactly what Kol had said, but obviously Kai didn't want her to know. She decided not to reveal Kol's slip of the tongue.

"This is an organized attack. It's not one or two vampires, who lost control," she said slowly. "Maybe the coven should go into emergency mode?"

Kai looked at her and his expression was surprised. Now Bonnie was offended. Did he think she was stupid? Because if he did, she was going to magically kick his ass from here to Kingdom Come.

"I'm impressed. The coven hasn't had to do that in over a century. Most of the younger coven members don't even know it's an option."

"Wait - younger," Bonnie said thinking of something. "What if the vampires are really old and are just waiting for us to do that?"

Kai rubbed his chin. His eyes were thoughtful and his gaze was above her head. Finally, a slow smile parted his lips.

"Then I guess we are just going to have to be ready for them."

XXX

Katherine winked at Bonnie and gave him a cheery little wave before sneaking away from her initiation. Elijah would follow in an hour. They had to make their departures look as unconnected as possible because Elijah didn't want the faculty and the parents to know. Although judging by the smirk Kai wore when he saw her sneak away, he did know. At least he didn't care otherwise they might have to break up.

She disappeared. The world around her spun and she reappeared in her dorm room at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Obviously, this was not her meeting point with Elijah, but waiting in his room for an hour was boring. He didn't own a TV and all of his books were either academic or classic literature.

She settled onto her bed with the latest copy of Vogue and got comfy. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she was disturbed. The lights in the room went dark and she felt a magical aura. Something bound her with magic and she was unable to move. She heard an eerie cackling.

She wanted to scream, every fiber of her being was trying to scream, but her mouth wouldn't open and her voice wouldn't come. A terrified cold sweat started to trickle down her back. She heard heels on the wood floor, more than one.

Oh no, she had a sneaky and entirely unpleasant suspicion about who those footsteps belonged to.

Seconds later, Hayley's face was over hers. The other girl was wearing an evil smile.

Katherine wanted to spit in her face, to tell her that without Davina, she wouldn't have a chance in hell of pulling this off. But the spell's effect was too strong and she couldn't move a muscle.

"You know how you sided with that mortal bitch?" Haley crooned. "Well I'm going to dethrone her before she ever gets the chance to become consort."

XXX

Bonnie was talking to Rebekah and Lucy. Elena and Caroline were flirting with Tyler and Kol and Klaus. Bonnie was also noticing that the longer Klaus and Caroline were near each other, the closer Tyler stood to Caroline.

"You know Bonnie when is the big wedding anyway?" Lucy asked using her magic to light a cigarette.

"Do you have to smoke those vile things?" Rebekah complained.

"Why not? Cancer's not going to get me," Lucy replied with a smirk. "Now about that wedding, I'd love to see you running this coven."

"I don't know. We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet."

Rebekah's eyes drifted toward Kai. He was in deep conversation with Sheila and a few other coven elders. He did look great in those black robes. Ordinarily, Bonnie thought most witch and warlock fashion was ridiculous, but somehow Kai always made it look hot. Especially, black. It brought out the deep blue of his eyes and with that stubble? If it had been any other guy, she would have been tempted to nibble on his jaw.

"Wow, I don't think I could wait for the wedding night with a guy like that," Rebekah practically purred as she looked at Kai.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "His ego makes him totally not sexy."

"I like a man with a healthy sized ego," Rebekah sighed. "It's part of what I like about Stefan."

"I don't even like him and even I think he's hot, cuz."

Bonnie shot Lucy a dirty look. She looked at Kai again. He had a sip of wine. He caught her looking and winked at her. Flustered, she looked away.

Except she could feel him staring. It was like the air in the clearing grew more electrically charged. To make matter worse, she could feel his magic lapping through the air. His magical aura was powerful and right now, his magic was putting on a show. Thunderstorm sized show and she could feel her own magic reaching out to respond. Their magic crashed together and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from gasping.

Furiously, she shot a dirty look at Kai. He grinned at her. Then that grin vanished and even at a distance she could see the heat in gaze. His blue eyes were so intense and she could swear, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Flashes of those same thoughts were going through her mind. She could imagine his mouth on hers, his body on top of hers. She blinked, turned away and had a sip of her cold champagne. The cold alcohol helped clear her mind and resolutely, she refused to look back at him even if she could feel his heated gaze.

"Where is Katherine?" Bonnie asked in an effort to distract herself.

Rebekah leaned in close. "She snuck away a while ago. My brother crept off not long ago. You do the math."

Bonnie laughed. "Of course, I should have known."

"It's Katherine. Where else would she be?" Lucy agreed with a laugh.

Bonnie felt more than heard Kai approaching. Determined to keep ignoring him, she didn't turn around even when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Bonster. I'm thinking a moonlight stroll is just the thing," Kai's deep voice said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Sure, but I think you're gonna wanna come with me."

Bonnie groaned, but said goodbye to her friends. Whatever Kai wanted she might as well find out now as later.

Kai walked next to her, whistling cheerily. She really wanted to smack him when he did that or maybe use magic to set him on fire. It was a toss-up, Kai was extremely frustrating.

"What did you want, Kai?"

"Ri-ight," he said drawing the word out and grinned at her. "I didn't actually have anything to say. I just wanted a moment alone with you. So what'd'yah say, wanna hold my hand?"

Kai extended one hand. For moment, Bonnie was tempted. She knew from experience his hands were warm and rough. Even at a distance she could feel the magic coming off his silver rings. She suspected they were Sanskrit power rings. Just as she was tempted to hold his hand, she was tempted to ask him about his rings, but like with the former, she resisted the temptation.

"No."

"Ouch," Kai chuckled. "You know, you're bad for the old ego."

"So you've told me," she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if you don't want anything, I am going back to my friends."

Kai laughed. "C'mon, isn't this romantic moonlight stroll doing anything for you?"

"No, surprisingly it's not. Guess I'm just whacky that way."

Bonnie turned around and started walking back to the clearing. Kai caught up to her and matched his pace to hers.

"You know, before I went to New York I thought you were kind of warming to me, Bunny. Care to tell me why you have done a complete one-eighty on me in the meantime?"

"Because you aren't reliable."

"Reliable? Who cares about that?"

Furiously, Bonnie came to a stop. She turned around to glare at him. "I do!"

"But why?"

Bonnie groaned. He really was a psycho, a stupid one.

"Because when you were at the Academy with me, I was an idiot. One that actually started to think – hey, he might be a jerk, but at least he's a good teacher. I learned a lot from you, I actually started to think there might be a part of you I didn't hate."

Kai's brow furrowed. "But I'm still that guy."

"Not all of the time, you aren't and that's the problem. Sometime you're this guy I can turn to when I'm having problems with my magic and other times? Other times you are an immature jerk, who acts like a horny sixteen-year-old, who can't wait to get in my pants!"

"O-okay," Kai shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked down and bounced on his heels. "I can kinda see how you might like the first guy better."

"You think?"

"C'mon Bonster, if I could show you around my messed up head, I would, but I can't. So I'm a little split-personality either way no matter what version of me shows up, I dig you."

"Oh my God!"

"Hey! No need to drag him into this," Kai said pointing to the sky.

"You are ridiculous."

Bonnie huffed and walked away from him. Kai caught her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Bonnie seriously, I like you. Like a lot and I am kinda of a handful, I know that, but I didn't have actual feelings in my first twenty-two years of life."

"What?"

"Diagnosed sociopath, babe. But when I merged with my twin, Jo I caught these feelings and blach -" he gestured with his hands. "But I've got them now and I have them for you, does that make sense?"

Bonnie stared at him, more confused now than she had been at the start of the conversation.

"I have so many questions right now."

"Shoot, I'm an open book."

Bonnie took a deep breath and readied her questions.

XXX

Rebekah said goodnight to Lucy.

"It's still early, where are you going?"

"I have to pick something up from the Academy and then I'm meeting Stefan at his place."  
"You're going to the boardinghouse?"

"I am," Rebekah grinned. "It's been too long since I had a night alone with my favorite man."

"I am wounded that's not me, Bekah dear," Kol said sidling up next to her. "Creeping off to meet with Ripper?"

"Don't call him that," Rebekah said looking at him with disgust.

"Pray tell, why not?" Kol asked innocently. "Is it not true?" he exchanged knowing looks and laughter with Lucy.

"You gotta admit, it does suit Stefan."

Rebekah's scowl deepened.

"Seriously," Lucy said with another amused glance at Kol.

"My dear sister, I have never seen anyone enjoy tearing the heads off as much as Ripper on our last vampire hunt," Klaus said joining the conversation.

"Don't forget how he put their heads back on their bodies afterwards," Kol said grinning wickedly and laughing.

"I am not listening to this," Rebekah huffed.

"It was sick, I loved it," Kol protested. "Really, he's a blast."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and teleported. She knew it was rude to teleport away at such a close distance to the others, but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Kol and Klaus deserved a mouthful of smoke for talking about Stefan that way.

She rematerialized in her dorm room. The lights were out, which was strange. They had left them on yesterday evening, but maybe Katherine had turned them off. She was supposed to come by before meeting Elijah.

Rebekah went to her dresser and started to look for her nightgown. It was a sexy teddy she had decided to surprise Stefan with.

A creepy child's laugh echoed through the room. She whirled around and waved her hand for light. There was nothing there, not even a ghost.

Laughing at her out of control imagination, she started to look for her negligee. She found it and was just about to teleport out because the room was giving her the heebie-jeebies when something made her go cold all over. It felt as if something had walked through her. Then the world went black and Rebekah disappeared along with it.

XXX

"Are they your feelings or your Jay's?"

"Jo," Kai corrected then he looked up at the sky for a while before looking at her again. "Before I used to think they were hers that they were this thing that didn't belong to me, you know? But lately, I think they're mine too or they've become mine over time."

"Before when you were a sociopath, you could like hurt people and not feel remorse, even those close to you?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Is that still true?"

This time, he didn't take as long to answer. "I mean, I can if I need to, but do I get my kicks tormenting people? Nah, I haven't been like that for a long time."

"It's something you can control?"

"Nope," he gave her a squinty-eyed look. "Can you control or your feelings? Is that something normal people can do?"

"No, not really," she shrugged.

She knew witches were darker than mortals. That they could hurt others and enjoy it in a way most normal people couldn't do. Her best friends, the Weird Sisters were proof of that. Katherine and the others loved to torture mortal boys and they loved doling out gruesome punishments to the people that harmed them. But that wasn't all there was to them. They loved each other like real sisters, they were fiercely protective and loyal to one another.

Was Kai like that?

"Now you're just like other witches in the feelings department?"

"More or less," he shrugged. "Who's to say what's normal?"

"A psychologist?"

Kai chuckled. "Guess so."

Bonnie was starting to feel calmer again, less panicked. She was used to witches and knew they had a second crueler nature. One she was starting to discover also lay within herself. And she knew she didn't want to explore it, but her time at the Academy had shown her she would have to in order to survive.

"You know, Bonster you're different from other witches."

"How so?"

"You feel stuff, deeper. The way you are with your friends, you love people."

"Witches and warlocks love too."

"Nah, we're aces at passion and lust? But love? We don't do that like mortals."

Bonnie studied him for a moment. Kai didn't look like he meant it as an insult, but he also wasn't gazing at her with sincere adoration either. Instead, he was studying her as closely as she was him.

"Maybe that's my weakness."

"Or maybe it's a strength. I for one happen to like that about you."

Bonnie felt floored. Kai was actually admitting her capacity to feel might be an asset? She never thought she would see the day.

"What are you saying?" she said and started to walk away.

Kai caught up with her.

"That I admire that about you."  
"I won't survive in the coven if it doesn't go."

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm watching your back and so are your whacky friends. I love seeing the trouble they get into at school. Wonder what they'll think of next."

Bonnie suppressed a grin.

"They always have my back when I need them."

"They are and I wanna be too."

Kai caught her wrist. She glowered at him and tried to shake him off.

"What are you doing?"

"Would you just relax, for like two seconds, Bonster? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Bonnie looked at him exasperation. Kai was impossible.

XXX

Lucy was having a lot of fun at Bonnie's initiation. All of her sisters including Bonnie might have ditched her, but that wasn't going to slow her down. And she wasn't going to hold it against them. If she had a hot warlock, who wanted some alone time with her, she would have been long gone too.

Instead, she found a quiet part of the party to enjoy Klaus and Kol's company. They were all drinking and casting various spells that had the same effect as drugs. Her head spun and she was loving every minute of it. Her head was on Kol's shoulder and she was laughing. She couldn't help herself, Kol always told the best stories.

"So there I am with this priest, trying to exercise the demon from me and I'm like not again!" Kol said laughing.

"Oh my Satan, I think I need to stop by the Vatican," Lucy laughed. "Bring some sin into the holy place."

"If you do be prepared for an exorcism. I teleported out the second time he threw holy water at me," Kol rolled his eyes. "Can you believe that priest? As if that stuff would work on a warlock. We aren't vampires or demons."

Lucy laughed.

"Perhaps you could find a better use of your time?" Elijah suggested appearing just in time to hear the tail-end of Kol's story.

"Why the buzz kill, big brother?" Kol complained. "I was just about to invite the lovely Lucy on my next adventure."

"Have any of you seen Katerina?"

"Not for a while," Lucy slurred and grinned at Kol, who winked at her.

"She was meant to meet me hours ago. She isn't always timely, but since I saw her leave I am starting to worry."

"I'll check the dorm."

With that, Lucy vanished only to reappear in the dorm she shared with her friends. She saw a light spell was still in place, but there was no one there. That was weird and she was starting to regret not sobering up before coming or not bringing back up.

Something was wrong.

Why would Katherine or Rebekah cast a light spell only to leave it glowing if they were going to leave?

Lucy was about to turn tail and run was a burst of magic came out of nowhere. Next thing, she knew was pinned against the wall and everything went black.

Children's laughter echoed through the room.

"SPIRITS HEED ME!" Lucy cried. "I SUMMON THEE! COME FORTH -"

Her mouth was spelled shut. She just saw three figures appearing on the outskirts of the light. She already knew they were spirits and what was worse? She knew those three girls with them.

A lightning bolt went through the room and hit Lucy. She just registered what was happening before she passed out.

XXX

"Let go already you weirdo!" Bonnie complained to Kai.

"Would you just give me a second – ow! What did you do that for?"

Kai rubbed the side of his head and glared at her.

"I hit you and you had it coming, you big jerk!"

"What is your problem? If I wanted to siphon you, I would have done it by now!" he protested.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie challenged and stepped closer to him. "If you're so tough why haven't you already?"

"Because," Kai growled.

Then he covered her lips with his. Her first instinct was to zap the shit out of Kai just like she had done last time. Only this time, she felt herself begin to melt into the kiss. Something had changed between them. It had started to happen before he left and she could kid herself all she wanted, but while he had been gone, a part of her had actually missed him.

Without thinking, Bonnie threw her arms around his neck, standing up on her toes. Kai's arms went around her waist, bringing her closer. She could feel the hard lines of his body and the warmth that was pouring out of him, it made her shiver.

Kai's tongue trace the seam of her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise. He took advantage of that surprise to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Bonne could feel the last vestiges of her sanity disappear as she sunk further into a state of bliss. Her brain felt like it was going haywire and static electricity seemed to emanate from Kai and into her. She couldn't get close enough.

She moaned in his mouth and could feel his smile. His hand slid up her spine to rest at the nape of her neck. She could feel a tingle of magic from his rings. He released a tiny portion of it into the nape of her neck, it travelled down her spine and she fell against him as waves of pleasure crashed through her at the touch of magic.

"I knew you liked magic, Bon," he murmured in her ear. His breath danced along the shell of her ear and a delicious shiver wracked through her.

"Shut up and kiss me," she growled.

Kai chuckled, but soon his tongue was circling her earlobe before travelling along her jaw, then down her neck. Heat was coursing through her whole body and dampness was pooling between her legs. Her knees felt weak and when he started to kiss her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses she thought she was going to come undone. She had no idea Kai was such a great kisser.

Why had she been fighting him again?

In her lust filled state, she couldn't remember.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said.

It took a second for it to register. Then her mind cleared and she jumped away from Kai. He growled and glared at the intruder.

Bonnie turned around and saw Kol was standing there with Elijah, who looked extremely discomfited. Kol on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. He looked all too amused by the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Kai said in a rough voice.

"Don't mind us, by all means continue," Kol said chuckling. "Never mind that three members of your coven are missing."

"Missing?" Bonnie said putting her hand on Kai's arm. He had started to raise it, ready to throw Kol into the nearest tree. "Who is missing?"

"Yes, who?" Kai said looking as if he was still considering murdering Kol.

"The Weird Sisters," Elijah said. "All three went to their dorm at one point or another tonight."

"And now all three of them are gone," Kol added his smile faltering for the first time since he got there. "Someone took my bratty baby sister and I'd like her back."

Bonnie just stared. Who could possibly be powerful enough to abduct the Weird Sisters? Then it dawned on her. Horrified, she turned to Kai.

"Vampires."

 **I'd say I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm not because I'm evil, mwhaha. But seriously though, thank you to everyone, who has read, reviewed and followed this fic! You guys are the best. I'm back from my hiatus and updates will be back on Wednesdays. I threw in some CAOS references and honestly I loved part 2 of the show. It totally inspired me to keep working on this.**

 **As always let me know what you thought of the chapter. What about Bonnie and Kai? THEY KISSED! LIKE FOR REALSIES! And what do you think has happned to the Weird Sisters? I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to send me an ask for kennett or bonkai drabbles.**

 **Izzy**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **Disclaimer, obviously I think Kai in this fic is way too old for Bonnie in real life, but this is fanfiction so meh. But don't date your teachers, kids, lol.**

"Missing?" Bonnie said putting her hand on Kai's arm. He had started to raise it, ready to throw Kol into the nearest tree. "Who is missing?"

"Yes, who?" Kai said looking as if he was still considering murdering Kol.

"The Weird Sisters," Elijah said. "All three went to their dorm at one point or another tonight."

"And now all three of them are gone," Kol added his smile faltering for the first time since he got there. "Someone took my bratty baby sister and I'd like her back."

Bonnie just stared. Who could possibly be powerful enough to abduct the Weird Sisters? Then it dawned on her. Horrified, she turned to Kai.

"Vampires."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Kai said with a dark expression settling on his face. "Warn the coven, bring everyone in. We are going into emergency lock-down."

Elijah was startled. "Emergency lock-down? Are you certain?"

"Yes, unless you want more of our members to disappear first? Or maybe, just maybe the fact that vampires got into your school will be enough?" Kai said letting his annoyance creep into his voice and posture.

"Very well. We will alert the coven."

Elijah and Kol disappeared in two clouds of crimson red smoke, the exact shade of blood.

Bonnie looked at Kai. "What do we now?"

"Check out where they disappeared from."

"Alone?"

That didn't strike Bonnie as the best idea. She'd seen enough horror movies to know that was a very bad idea.

Kai smiled a slow smile that made heat course through her. She blushed remembering their kiss.

"You're not scared are you, Bonster? Because I'll protect you."

And that put an end to any fears she might have had. She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I'll protect myself thank you very much."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

Kai held his hand out to her. She looked down at it and back up at him.

"What? Need me to hold your hands to keep you safe from the scary vampires?"

Now it was Kai, who rolled his eyes. "No, I was going to teleport in with you."

"Uh-huh."

"Fine, you're a big girl, Bon. I'll see you there."

Kai vanished in a cloud of black smoke that conveyed his irritation. She knew by now that he could change the color of smoke at will. For a split second, she regretted not taking him up on his offer. Teleportation was still not her strong suit.

But she shook that thought off. She called her magic forth and went after him. As always, there was a rush that came with teleportation as if her body was becoming weightless than the next thing, she knew she was in her dorm room.

Kai was waiting for her. When she materialized in a cloud of green smoke he grinned.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

Kai made an 'oh boy' face. "You know, Bunny I don't normally let people talk to me that way."

"So make me stop," she said with a saccharine smile.

They might have kissed, but she wasn't going to back down. He couldn't bully or intimidate her and he was definitely not going to seduce her. She wasn't going to be yet another witch, who followed his every order like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh, you," he pointed his finger at her and pretended to scold her.

Bonnie was about to tell him off when something caught her eye. It was a strange glow in the middle of the room. She walked toward it.

"Hey, check this out. One of the girls must have cast a light spell."

"And why would they leave it on?" Kai mused with a teasing look at her.

"They wouldn't," she said. "And stop looking at me like that and take this seriously. My friends are missing, they could be hurt or dead."

"If they just wanted to kill them, they wouldn't have bothered to take the bodies with them," he said slowly. "Nope, they were taken alive, but you're right. They are probably hurt."

Worry knotted in her stomach and she felt ill.

She walked around the room, casting out with her magic and her psychic abilities. She didn't sense anything out of the ordinary at least not yet. She felt a lot of magic, some serious spells had been cast here. And something else, something older and more sinister.

"Do you sense that?"

Bonnie wrapped her arms protectively around herself, trying and failing to keep herself from shivering.

Something evil had been in this room. Recently.

"Yup," Kai nodded. His expression was serious now too. I'm getting all the usual spells and something else. It feels ancient."

"Yeah, it does. Like – like -" Bonnie struggled for the right word, gave up and shook her head. "The only magic I've ever sensed this powerful is you."

"I'm flattered," Kai grinned and bounced on his heels.

XXX

Bonnie turned to him. Her eyes were wide and worried. Her eyes were greener than Kai had ever seen them before. He wanted to do a lot of things in that moment, most of them naughty and he was sure would get him back in Bonnie's bad books. But one of them? One of them was the need to make her worries go away. He didn't like seeing Bonnie scared or worried, probably another annoying side effect of the feelings he'd caught.

But he could deal with that later. Right now, his coven had a problem and he needed to handle it.

"Don't be," Bonnie said in a whisper. "Because it's even stronger than you."

Kai paled. He cast his own magic net now. Working more precisely through the room this time than his first superficial scan. And what he discovered made his blood run cold, but it couldn't be.

It just couldn't.

"You're right," he said at last.

"This is bad. Who could possibly be more powerful than you?"

There was no flirtation or even reverence in her voice. She was asking because he was the most powerful magic being that she had ever encountered. And he knew why, it was the lie perpetuated throughout the coven. A way to bring witches and warlocks to him, to keep them under his – the dark lord's control. Because in ancient times, the dark coven was the only thing that had kept their people from going extinct.

"Nothing good," he muttered then shook himself. "You keep this to yourself, alright?" he could tell she was about to argue so he cut her. "I'm serious, Bonnie. I don't know what the hell is going on here and until I do, this stays between us."

"But the council -"

"Bonnie!" he growled and he saw the hurt that flickered through her eyes before her gaze became steely again. Wanting to fix that, he put his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them in an attempt to soothe. "The whole coven is at stake. I can't have people running scared or panicking or worse going into a fight half-cocked, that'll only get them killed."

"Okay," she said nodding. "I don't like it, but you're right. There's no point in telling anyone until we know more."

"That's my girl." That earned him a slap to the chest that made him laugh. "C'mere."

He pulled her into his arms and amazingly enough, she let him. She put her head on his chest and exhaled. He put his head on hers and squeezed her.

XXX

If someone had told her even an hour ago that Kai would comfort her, she would have told them to get their head checked. But instead of walking away or laughing it off or even going on the attack, she found herself moving closer.

"I'm scared, Kai. This thing – this powerful thing took my friends."

"We'll find them," Kai said with a confidence that amazed her.

Kai was big even for a guy. She felt tiny wrapped up in his arms. She could feel how well-muscled he was and what had been a tiny attraction was growing into something more. Which was why she stepped on the breaks.

She stepped away and cleared her throat. She tried to steady her nerves, but she was blushing. And the part of her that was a normal teenage girl was screaming at her to go back into his arms. To kiss him and never let go.

"We have to try to track them," Bonnie said carefully avoiding eye contact.

"I know. We can do it from my house."

"What about the emergency lock-down?"

"Where exactly do you think that takes place?"

"I don't know."

"My house," Kai said with a flicker of his old arrogance. "There is no place better protected by centuries of dark magic than the home of Satan himself."

"You aren't Satan."

"You're pretty sure about that."

"Because it doesn't make sense," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey sassy, guess you'll find out after the wedding."

Bonnie was about to respond, but he was snooping through the room. Somehow, he had figured out, which makeup vanity was her. Belatedly, she realized it was because of the photos on the mirror. Most were of her with her coven friends, but there were some of her and her mortal friends.

Kai started going through the drawers, casually tossing aside makeup items, face creams and anything else he came across.

"What are you doing?"

"Going through your stuff, duh."

"Why?" she crossed her arms and felt the sudden violent urge to throttle him.

"Cause I'm curious," he looked over his shoulder to wink at her. "You're adorable when you're angry, anyone ever tell you that?"

"No one else makes me as angry as you do."

"Huh, guess I'm special, am I right, Bonster?"

Kai was now look at her pictures. Taking them off the mirror and studying each one before putting them back. She was seriously fighting the impulse to set him on fire. She didn't want to accidentally kill him after all. That would be bad for the whole coven.

"Yeah, and not in a good way," she muttered.

Kai had now picked up one of her and Jeremy. They were dressed up and ready for the winter ball at school.

"Who's this? Your mortal boyfriend?"

"Why are we still here – wait, how do you know about him?" she demanded, suspicion making itself known.

"When I was delivering all those little gifts to your school locker, did yah think I didn't notice some things?"

Not for the first time that night, Bonnie was confused.

"You came to my school? I would have seen you."

And it was true. If she had ever seen Kai before that day in the auditorium she would have noticed him. Kai might be a jerk, but he was the kind of guy that got noticed. He demanded attention. Everything from his good looks to the way he carried himself called attention to him. Then there was the air of power and magic that he wore like a cloak, it was an aura she never would have missed in a school full of mortals.

"Yeah, which was why I cloaked myself. Didn't want the mortals to kick me out or try to," he snickered. "Now what have we here?"

He held up a photo of her in a cheerleading outfit.

"I was a cheerleader."

"A what? Dig the outfit."

"Kai, you are being super old and totally creepy right now."

"Right mortals and your age blach," he grimaced. "I don't get it. They live for such a short amount of time and if age doesn't matter among our kind -"

"But children and teenagers are different," she said coldly.

"Obviously, we aren't weirdos," he rolled his eyes.

"Well it's the same thing in the mortal world."

"Gotcha," he nodded. "You aren't a legal adult in the mortal world?"

"No."

"Huh, that totally explains like literally every single one of your problems with me."

"Some of them are because you're evil and I find that repugnant. Can we get on with finding the Weird Sisters already? Because I am seriously scared for them."

"So dramatic," he made a crazy face at her. "Anyway."

And that was all Kai said. He teleported behind her, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her along on his next round of teleportation. When the next room came into focus, she was furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bonnie demanded turning on him and giving him a good shove, forgetting all about her magic in her rage. "YOU COULD HAVE ASKED!"

"It was a long trip, wasn't sure you were up for it," he shrugged, which only made her angrier.

"AND YOU STILL COULD HAVE ASKED!"

"Well seeing how well my first attempt to teleport you went, I thought I'd save some time and hassle."

Bonnie glared at him. "You're a dick."

"Ouch, and again -"  
"I know, you don't usually let people talk to you like that, but I really don't care because it's true."

Kai shrugged. "Fair enough. C'mon, we need to address the coven."

"And say what?"

Kai started walking and she followed. She looked around and realized they were probably in his bedroom.

"The usual," Kai opened the door and walked through. "That something has happened to the Weird Sisters that it was probably vampires and until we can find them and deal with this, we are staying put."

"But Kai -" Bonnie reached for his arm and turned him back around to face her. "That'll lead to questions. They are being aided by other witches or something more powerful than you. And we all believed there were no witches outside of the dark coven. That unless we were bound to you, we'd lose our powers."

"Technically true. "

"Kai, I thought I was the exception because I'm half-mortal, but I'm not am I?"

She could see him thinking. His jaw was clenched.

"Most witches and warlocks in the coven would lose everything except their innate gifts."

"You mean like how Katherine can manipulate boys? How Lucy can control spirits?"

"And like how you are psychic and Kol is an empath with no empathy? Yuppers, that's what I mean. It's essentially the same as being powerless. And our extended lives? Not possible without a coven and in order for us to be a coven we need a leader, a more powerful person we are bound to."

"So you admit it, you're not Satan. You're just a powerful warlock."

"Yes," he said after a long, tense pause. "My family line is powerful like yours. We founded the dark coven to save our kind. And no, I'm not reborn, but I do have the memories of that first dark lord."

"Wow," Bonnie breathed. "So the rest, you what studied the history books?"

"Extensively. All potential dark lords must know them by heart before they turn twenty-two."

Bonnie exhaled. That was wild.

"But why bother with the immortality thing?"

Kai chuckled. "Oh, Bon you're so smart, but so innocent. Why do you think the Egyptian Pharaohs said they were Gods? For power and control. Without that? This whole setup would have crumbled centuries ago."

"But if you die, they all die."

"You think I don't know that?" he laughed again, but it was a dark humorless laugh. "But there are other ways to ensure I'm out of commission. Other solutions. Those could never be allowed to take root."

Bonnie thought about it. She had read about prison worlds. She could see how something like that could be used to trap the dark lord.

"I think I kind of get it. I think it's wrong, but I get it."

"And you are sworn to secrecy, Bonster."

"I am not," she protested.

"Listen to me," Kai took her hands, holding them in his imploringly. "You are going to be my consort, shortly if I have my way and you made that vow. That means keeping my secrets whether or not you like it."

"I never took such an oath."

Kai's eyes were sad. "You need to work on your Latin. You swore that sacred oath tonight."

That must have been what she felt click into place. Why she knew something was coming to an end, her fate had been sealed when she was initiated. She felt stupid, she should have known there would be strings attached. Should have studied the Latin words for the oath in advance, but she hadn't.

And now she was stuck carrying secrets, she'd never wanted.

"Crap," she muttered. "Fine, like all witches I am bound by my word, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to," he shrugged. "Can't say I love my job either most days."

That softened her. Here they were trapped by circumstance. She had been naïve and foolish, he had tricked her. Except, if her Latin had been at the level it should have been by now, she would have known.

"But this could be a big problem for you – us," she amended.  
"Great thing about the whole I am the devil thing? My coven doesn't ask a lot of questions."

"Then let's just get this over with because I need to find my friends."

Kai released her one hand, but he kept the other in his as he led the way. Bonnie was not surprised when the place he took her to was the same dungeon from her visions and where her trial had taken place.

The coven was there, sitting on conjured chairs and couches. Bonnie saw Caroline and Elena. They were sitting on a couch along with Tyler and Stefan. Stefan had a crease in his brow that indicated he might be concerned about Rebekah or hungry. The truth was, Stefan's face was mostly unreadable. But when he saw her with the dark lord he came over. He nodded at Bonnie and turned to Kai.

Of course, he must show the right amount of deference, Bonnie thought wanting to roll her eyes. Stefan took in the handholding and shot a questioning look at Bonnie.

"What is it, younger Salvatore," Kai said impatiently. "Did you too torment a young coven girl? Because I so don't have the time to cripple your magic permanently right now."

"Dark lord," Stefan kept his head bowed. "I am concerned about Rebekah. Do we know anything?"

"Nothing much and if you would get out of my way, I can make my announcement."

"Certainly."

Bonnie shot Stefan a sympathetic smile. She was about to go join her friends when Kai dragged her toward his throne.

"What are you doing?" she hissed under her breath.

"Going to make my announcement."

"And why do I have to come for that?"

"Because you are my future consort."

Bonnie felt herself pale. Everything had changed and she looked longingly back at her friends. She wanted to be among them. Sit with them and share in their grief and worry. Instead, she was at Kai's side, having to deal with the coven politics.

"Kai I just want to be with my friends," Bonnie whispered. She looked away when she spoke because she knew it was probably admitting too much weakness.

To her surprise, Kai squeezed her hand. His thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"I get it, you're scared and your friends are missing, but this is how you can help them."

"How is this helping? I could help my other friends by comforting them."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hoh, boy," he chuckled. "You'll help them a lot more if you actually do something."

"And lying to coven is doing something?" she kept her voice pitched low and glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Luckily, everyone was either too respectful of Kai or too scared to trying anything so stupid.

"No, it's step one in the major plan to do something."

"Fine, but again, I don't like it."

"Of course, you don't," he rolled his eyes. "Now c'mon."

Bonnie muttered under her breath with annoyance as she followed Kai to his throne. He didn't have to stand there for more than a second before all eyes turned toward them. The coven was definitely a herd of brainwashed sheep, Bonnie noted with disgust.

Her hand was still in Kai's. Subtly, she pulled her hand out of his and took a step back. She had no intentions of drawing any more attention to herself than she already had.

XXX  
Kai noticed that Bonnie immediately hung back. He missed her hand in his, but he understood. She wasn't the sort of girl that wanted attention, she stayed in the background. He respected that about her. And the truth was, she didn't need to be here with him. Not until after the wedding, but he wanted her there. He had spent the past twenty years making every decision alone, no one in his corner and now he had someone. No matter how reluctant her support was, he wanted to keep her there.

Everyone was paying attention so he deliberately kept them waiting for a few extra seconds.

"As you have all heard by now, three of the Academy's students have been abducted."

At this announcement the crowd broke into murmurs and whispers. Kai raised his hands for silence and it was immediately given to him.

Ah, it was good to be King.

"My coven members, we have the situation under control. For the time being, we suspect it is the same vampires that attempted an attack on two of our members in New York."

More murmurs this time, louder. He glanced back at Bonnie only to discover she stood beside him now.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Kai said letting the faintest amount of irritation creep into his voice. "We believe they are alive and we will do everything we can to bring them back. In the meantime, we are on emergency lockdown and I will assign key witches and warlocks to tracking down the girls. So let's just all relax and enjoy the sleepover. My staff will take care of finding a space for everyone according to you and your family's ranking within the coven."

Kai could practically feel the rage boiling inside of Bonnie. He had thrown in the last bit simply to irk her.

The coven dissipated little by little. Some were being escorted to their rooms by the staff. He knew it would take a couple of hours to get the several hundred witches gathered there situated.

Deciding, he needed to look like he was supporting his coven, he sat down on his throne. He hated the damn thing – well that wasn't true. He liked the throne, the problem was he only ever got to use the damn thing during dull events.

Realizing Bonnie would need somewhere to sit as well he summoned the throne for consorts. It hadn't been used in nearly thirty years. Not since his mother died giving birth to Liv and Luke. His father's attempt to keep control of the coven for an additional twenty-two years. Along with all of the attempts on his sociopath siphoner son's life. But Kai had surrounded himself with allies like Elijah and Kol as well as several of his tutors. Together, they had plotted to keep Kai and Jo alive.

Yes, it was good to have friends.

But they all served him. He wanted someone, who didn't serve him. And that's where Bonnie came in. She would be his equal in all regards, but he still planned to keep things going his way. He knew all too well from his own family how those closest to you were the ones fastest to betray.

Bonnie was eyeing the throne he had summoned with distrust.

"Have a seat, Bonster."

"Why?"

"We've talked about this," he rolled his eyes. "Welcome to your future, you might as well get used to it."

"I'm just going to check on my friends."

"Suit yourself."

Kai slung his feet over the edge of the chair. He settled in and decided to doze off. Only his attempt at a nap was interrupted. Kol sat down in the throne meant for Bonnie.

"Hello mate," Kol said. "Rebekah wouldn't be overpowered by a single vampire."

"I doubt that as well," Kai said.

"I've been going around the room and I have been picking up on some very strange emotions from three girls."

Kai sat up and leaned forward.

"What girls?"

"Davina and two others I don't know."

"I know the girls," Kai said with suspicion flaring up inside of him. "They attacked Bonnie before we went to New York."

"I take it by the look on your face, Bonnie came out the winner."

"Naturally."

"Makes sense, the only one I was getting a decent power reading from is Davina. The other two are sort of magical duds. About a notch above Muggles."

Kai blinked. "What?"

"Read a book, DL."

Kai growled. "I told those girls, not to nickname me."

Kol chuckled then grew serious.

"Can you sense my sister?"

Kai cast out with his mind magically scanning for any of the Weird Sisters. Just like earlier, he came up with nothing.

"I can't. It's strange ordinarily I can sense our members from the moment of their dark baptism."

He could always sense those baptized in the dark coven, but until they were fully initiated the amount of information he had on them was limited. Bonnie was even tougher to read because of her half-mortal side. He had to admit, he had always found that intriguing about her.

His father had been the other way around. He didn't like anything outside of his control and he had married the weakest woman, he could find in the coven. The one most easily bullied. But Kai didn't want to be like him.

"Care to interrogate these suspicious girls?"

"I do," Kai grinned. "But I suggest we do some reconnaissance first. Once I hand everyone their tasks."

"Excellent."

XXX

Bonnie sat down with her friends. Elena looked pitiful and she snuggled into Damon, who looked agitated. Caroline kept pacing while Stefan sat perfectly still on the couch. Tyler was hovering in the background quietly. Bonnie sat down on the couch next to Stefan.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"My girlfriend is missing," he said with that same stony expression. "So not great."

"Who cares about Rebekah?" Damon snarled. "Where the fuck is Katherine?"

Bonnie felt disgust for Damon like she never had before.

"Shut up, Damon," Caroline snapped.

Damon got to his feet and stared her down. He quivered with unexpressed rage, Tyler, who had drifted away to another group of their school friends didn't see. Caroline backed up when Damon came closer and she looked terrified.

Bonnie got to her feet as well. Deliberately she put herself between Caroline and Damon.

"You might not have your powers anymore, but if you as much as think about hitting her, I'll end you," Bonnie hissed. "Yes, Katherine is missing and so are Rebekah and my cousin. The only thing that matters right now is finding them."

Damon laughed. "You and blondie amaze me. The only one that matters is Katherine."

Bonnie lashed out with her magic. She used it to strangle Damon's throat.

"Listen to me you piece of human garbage, I get it. You're obsessed with Katherine, but if you don't shut up, I will end you."

"Stop it, Bonnie!" Elena cried. "You don't know what he is going through."

Disgusted, Bonnie released Damon.

"No, tell me what Damon is going through. I care so much," Bonnie growled. "Are you hearing yourself Elena? Your boyfriend is drooling over your identical twin sister."

"It makes you think you're just a replacement, Lena," Caroline said with a snotty look at Damon. Her arms were crossed.

Damon got to his feet and Stefan pulled him back down.

"Katherine used her powers on us and messed with our heads," Stefan said calmly. "When are you going to let it go? It wasn't real. None of it was real."

Damon's eyes widened and he made one his crazy faces at Stefan. He got to his feet and stared at all of them, his eyes were wide and wild.

"SHE DIDN'T USE HER POWERS ON ME! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO! IT WAS ALL REAL."

Bonnie and the others stared.

"What do you mean it was real?" Elena asked.

Bonnie stared at her in amazement. Was Elena actually starting to wake up and see what kind of man Damon was?

"I mean I felt every thing and it was real, I love her."

"Woah," Tyler said approaching. He grabbed Caroline's arm and the two of them left.

Bonnie understood why, Caroline seemed like she was holding on by a thin thread when Damon started talking about his love for Katherine. After everything Damon had done to her, Bonnie couldn't understand why Caroline would want to be around him at all.

"You love her?" Elena whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Damon roared.

Bonnie eyed him more closely, he was drunk.

"Don't talk to her like that," Bonnie snapped.

Wrangling Damon would be easier if the Weird Sisters were here to help her, but she could manage on her own just fine.

"Are you threatening me, witchy?" he did his crazy eye thing again.

"Yes, I am and I think you're an easy target," Bonnie said squaring her shoulders back. Her magic roared inside of her and she was eager to unleash it. Damon could no longer use his magic to bully others, but he used his mouth just as easily.

Damon stalked off. Elena started to cry and Bonnie was surprised by how much Elena was annoying her.

"Get a new boyfriend," Bonnie snapped.

Then Bonnie walked away too. She had no particular destination in mind, but she stumbled onto Kol. He was watching the Bitch Trio out the corner of his eyes. They were at the other end of the dungeon. He was hidden behind a pillar where he could see them, but they would never know he was there.

What was he up to?

Bonnie went over and stood behind the pillar. She leaned her back against the pillar and grinned at Kol.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, right. C'mon."

Kol leaned down, putting his cheek on top of her head.

"I am spying," he whispered.

"On the bitchy girls?"

He laughed. "They are the current focus," he confessed. "You feel that energy coming off them? They are hiding something. Everyone else is either scared, bored or sad, but these three? They are excited."

"Excited?" she raised eyebrows. "That's weird, right?"

"Not even Kai is scoring that high on the positive emotions right now and he gets his feelings all mixed up," Kol chuckled.

"Oookay, that's alarming and I have so many questions, but screw it. What are we doing about their suspiciousness?"

"Kai said to hang back, keep an eye on the girls."

"I'd rather throw down with them now," Bonnie said cracking her knuckles.

Kol looked at her and she saw he was impressed. A slow, wicked smile parted his lips.

"I like the way you think. What do you think, should we go rogue, little witch?"

"Hell yeah. It's what The Weird Sisters would do."

"Well then, I'll lure them to the interrogation room off to the hall. Follow us and we'll scare the truth out of them."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"My, you are innocent," Kol crooned. "You don't know what goes on at the Academy do you?"  
Kol winked at her. He was walking toward the girls before she could ask him what he was going to do. Bonnie crept closer to the edge of the pillar. She cast a quick hearing enhancement spell. It would only last a few minutes, but that was all she needed.

"Evening ladies," Kol said laying on the flirtation in his voice. "How is lockdown?"

"Boring," Hayley pouted.

"Sorry about your sister," Davina said simpering.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. That girl was so obviously in love with Kol. Having seen his cold rejection first hand, Bonnie wondered why she bothered.

Have some pride girl, Bonnie thought.

"Well then what do you say we entertain ourselves?"

Oh my God, Bonnie thought when she realized what he was doing. Kol was seriously going to offer them group sex? She listened more intently, curious to see how they would react.

"What did you have in mind?" Davina asked and her voice was breathy.

"I was thinking we could spice things up, assuming you girls are game?"

"Always," Cami purred.

Oh my God, the only thing more unbelievable than Kol's suggestion was the girls went along with it.

Bonnie waited until she heard footsteps. Then she cloaked herself and followed closely behind Kol and The Bitch Trio. Kol certainly was playing his part well and Bonnie would have been impressed except she was sure he had done this before. The Weird Sisters told wild stories about the orgies they had participated in, but up until now, Bonnie had been sure they were just talking.

Kol had his arm slung around Davina's shoulder. Cami was holding his hand and Hayley was holding Cami's hand.

What the hell kind of freaky shit was the dark coven into?

Kol led them to the interrogation room. It was down a second corridor in the dungeon. He led them through the first door and Bonnie slipped inside right before Hayley closed the door.

Bonnie took a minute to marvel at the room. The walls were cold stone like the rest of the dungeon. There was a stretching rack there as well as one of those sarcophagus thingies with spikes inside of it, shackles on the wall and there was blood spatter on one of the walls.

Who the fuck had Kai been torturing down here? Then it hit her, Kai wouldn't do his own torturing. He would have one of his minions do it.

"We need to have a little chat," Kol said and locked the door. "Bonnie be a dear and show yourself."

Bonnie uncloaked herself and she quickly threw out a paralyzing spell. The three girls were trapped in it.

"How's that for timing?" Bonnie asked with a sly look at Kol.

"Perfect as always, darling."

"What's going on?"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"What did you do to us?"

Bonnie smirked. "We're just here to find out what you know about the Weird Sisters' disappearance."

"Nothing," they all said at once.

"I don't think that's true," Kol said inhaling deeply and dramatically. "I'm getting a whiff of fear and oh, yes, something else arrogance. Now what could any of you three ever have accomplished to be arrogant about?"

"Could it be that you had a hand in their kidnapping?" Bonnie suggested.

They hovered uselessly in the air. Each of them wore a defiant expression, but Bonnie thought she saw fear in Davina's face.

"Tell us girls, what did you do? As I'm certain you can understand, I'm eager to rescue my sister."

"We don't know a thing," Hayley spat.

"Well then I'm just going to have to ramp up the pain."

Kol raised his hand and the girls screamed. They thrashed their heads and they were probably trying to move their legs as well and their arms to counter-cast, but Bonnie's spell held.

Blood started to trickle out of Hayley's nose. Camille was bleeding from her ears and Davina was bleeding from her eyes. Bonnie glanced at Kol and was impressed yet terrified when she realized what spell he was using. It was a sonic frequency spell that would burst their ear drums.

Kol's arm was still raised, palm splayed out toward them. His expression was dark and there was a sinister smile on his lips. Camille passed out. If they didn't talk soon, they were going to go deaf.

There was a cloud of black smoke and Kai materialized in the middle of it. He wore an evil grin and she knew instantly they were in trouble. Kai did a little spin with his arms in the air. It might have looked ridiculous or over-dramatic, but with him it just looked plain scary. Kai had this way about him that was intimidating, he commanded attention and fear in equal measure.

Well Bonnie refused to be intimidated. She pulled her shoulders back and stared at him.

"What have we here? A little impromptu interrogation?" Kai said still grinning. "Because I don't remember receiving an invite or A-okaying this little get-together," he put his hand on his chin like he was thinking about. "Now why might that be, hm?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer it and the next thing she knew both her and Kol were suspended in mid-air. Kai tilted his head to the side innocent when she glared daggers at him, a deadly smirk played on his lips.

 **I know, I know *hides behind desk*, I gave you bonkai kisses last chapter and now Bonnie is teaming up with Kol instead. I'm sorry, but you know Bonnie, she's super protective of her friends and so ofc, she wouldn't want to wait for Kai to play whatever game is he is playing.**

 **And I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but there'll be another update next Wednesday. For those of you, who are sick of Kol, no worries, he's going to get his ass kicked a little next chapter. And I swear that bonkai team up is coming. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a one-shot. Also, have you seen part 2 of CAOS? That was wayyyy more awesome than part 1 and honestly, it motivated me to write on this fic so much more.**

 **Izzy**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 ***Disclaimer because it's been a while. I don't own TVD or CAOS, obvs***

 **Sorry about the wait, I had to work overtime and I got home super late. I just finished editing this now, but most of my readers are American so it's still technically Wednesday back home, right? Lol, hope you like the chapter!**

"Did my invite get lost in the mail?" Kai asked with a sinister smile.

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer it and the next thing she knew both her and Kol were suspended in mid-air. Kai tilted his head to the side innocently when she glared daggers at him.

"Ho-ho, Bonster," Kai chuckled. "I dig the defiance, but you aren't getting it. Now is not the time to be brave, now is the time to 'fess up."

"And if I don't?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Kai's spell broke and she landed on the floor with a thud. She scrambled to her feet and faced off with Kai.

"That's impressive," Kai laughed, he threw his head back and roared with laughter. "But here's the thing, I'm not gonna hurt you, Bon. We both know that so there's no point in either of us pretending otherwise. But your pal, Kol here? Him, I'll take _all_ of my wrath out on."

Bonnie tensed. She debated with herself for a while. Kol shook his head at her so she knew what he wanted, but she ignored him.

"Wow, I can just see the wheels in your head turning," Kai said making a crazy face at her. "Gah, so dramatic!"

She clenched and unclenched her hands. Her magic roared to life and she was tempted to start throwing magic his way, but she hesitated. She had started to think of Kai as an alley and she was bound to him by her word. And it would only end in Kol getting hurt.

There was no need to make things more complicated between them. At least not tonight. Not until, she had decided whether or not Kai was pure evil.

"You know what we are doing," Bonnie said at last.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda do. And I would applaud the initiative except I really hate initiative. Not how we do things in my coven."

"Can you put Kol down already? This was as much my idea as it was his."

Kai looked between her and Kol. He turned to the Bitch Trio instead.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding girls. I know you are loyal to the coven."

He waved his hand and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where did you send them?" Bonnie demanded.

"To a healer, obvs. You know, getting information out of them using espionage and trickery will work a lot better than torture. Usually does."

"Then why do you have this creepy room?"

"More a you betrayed the coven type of situation in here than intel gathering," Kai shrugged.

"Put Kol down," Bonnie said returning to her original point.

Kai sighed. "What is it with the two of you?"

Bonnie's brow knit in confusion. She glanced at Kol, who up until now had remained silent. A rare feat for him.

"He's jealous," Kol said seeing her confusion. "Threatened, Malachai?"

Kai growled and threw Kol into the wall. Bonnie cried out in complaint and Kol got to his feet. He brushed himself off and he wore a self-satisfied smirk, she considered dangerous around Kai.

"Get out of my sight," Kai growled.

Kol winked at Bonnie and teleported away.

"Seriously?" she said putting her hand on her hip and looking at Kai in exasperation.

"What? It's not like I maimed him. Sheesh, lighten up, Bunny."  
"I'm not talking about Kol. I am talking about those girls. We had them and they would have told us everything, but you showed up and ruined everything."

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, you two nearly ruined my plan."

"What is your brilliant plan?" he didn't answer. "C'mon, Kai I'm waiting for you to dazzle me with your genius."

"We follow them. They're part of my coven so I can track them. I just need to wait for them to break out of lockdown and then we see where they go."

"And if they don't break out of lockdown?"

"They will."

"And if they don't?" Bonnie pushed. "The Weird Sisters might not have time for your games."

"Sure they do and even if they don't, we break lockdown and see where they go. They're not going to break in an interrogation. No matter what we throw at them, they're not going to admit to betraying the coven."

"You sound so sure of that, but how can you be?"

"Because no one ever does. Disloyalty leads to a fate worse than death. And these girls? They didn't betray me to leave the coven. Nope, they're up to something else and if they confess that all goes away."

"What do you think they're up to?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "I don't know. I'm not the one they have beef with. So you tell me, what kind of nefarious scheme do you think they've cooked up?"

Bonnie paled. "Me? You think I know?"

It was weak and she knew it. She knew the Bitch Trio had been after her since day one. But she didn't know what she had done to provoke them other than be half-mortal.

"Don't play stupid with me, Bon. It won't work, I know you too well."

She and Kai got into a staring contest. His blue eyes were hard and unyielding. She raised her chin and glowered. They were both too stubborn to yield. Kai growled and stalked towards her. He was annoyed and at the end of his rope. And she knew what that meant, he was going to try more seductive tricks. Judging by the playful smile he wore, she was right.

And Bonnie had about all of the seduction, she could take from Kai tonight.

"They don't like that I'm half-mortal," she blurted out.

Kai stopped as soon as she fessed up. There was less than a foot between them and she backed up. He laughed. Like really laughed then. He finally stopped and smiled at her.

"Oh, boy those girls don't know much. What's Elijah teaching you at that school?"

"What's so funny?"

"A half-mortal witch, we haven't had one of those in the coven in nearly eight-hundred years so I guess you wouldn't know, now would you?"

"Know what?"

Now she was the one at the end of her rope and she wasn't bothering to hide it.

"Half-mortal witches have a little extra juice."

"Oh, so now I'm special twice because I'm half-mortal _and_ I was born under a full moon?"

"Three times if you count the Bennett name."

"This isn't funny, you jerk."

Kai was laughing and she hit his arm, which only made him laugh harder.

"Oh, Bon, you're adorable when you're angry. Your nose does this little twitchy thing -"

"Shut up!"

He laughed again and then grew serious.

"Alright, alright, I get it, you're not amused. But here's the thing, it's true."

"Yeah, right," she rolled her eyes. "Just like how you're the Devil."

"Ouch, I was wondering when you were going to throw that in my face. So how come you haven't told your pals?"

"I have my reasons."

"Admit it, you like me."

"Oh my God, I swear you are like twelve."

Kai winced. "I've told you before, no need to bring Him into this," he pointed toward the sky dramatically.

"C'mon, Kai you know I'm stuck with your secrets so let's go see where they are going."

"Nah," Kai chuckled. "I've got people watching them. Way more discretely than you and Kol."

"Great, I'm going to go find my friends."

"Don't bother, they have all been shown to a room by now. You and Kol were the last stragglers."

"Okay, then I'm going to go find my friends in their rooms."

"Sheesh, you must think I'm the crappiest host ever. C'mon Bonster, I'll show you to your room then you can wander around looking for your friends all night if you want."

"Fine, just be quick about it because you are seriously on my nerves."

"Ouch, you really are throwing out zingers left and right, but follow me."

Kai held the door open for her and she walked through. Then she followed him through the dungeon and back upstairs. The whole way there he kept up a steady stream of incessant chatter. None of it was about anything important as far as she could tell. She grit her teeth and did her best to ignore him.

Kai stopped in front of the door to his bedroom. He used his magic to throw it open and waved at it.

"Mi casa es su casa, Bonster."

"Oh my God," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she hadn't, she'd probably set him on fire. "You aren't serious. No way I'm staying in your room."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

His brow furrowed and he stepped toward her. On instinct, she scrambled backwards.

"You kissed me and I'm no expert on feelings, but that usually means you like me."

"Okay, maybe I like you a little, but we are so not at the sleepover phase -" she held a hand up when he grinned. "And before you get too excited, let me just say I don't think we are ever going to get there."

"Bet you, you are wrong."

"Be serious," she groaned. "There has to be another room."

"Actually, there isn't. We are full up. This place is big, but there are a few hundred witches here and about two hundred more coven members since the last time this place was renovated."

"Fine, I'll share with Caroline."

Kai cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. He smirked.

"Can't, she's bunking with Tyler."

"Elena?"

"Obviously, she's bunking with the useless Salvatore."

"Still?" Bonnie gaped at him. "He just confessed his undying love for Katherine."

"Maybe they'll get together with Katherine and have a freaky trio."

Bonnie looked away. She knew that would never happen because one, incest (ew) and two, Katherine was dating Elijah. But she wasn't about to tell Kai that. Who knew what he would if he didn't approve?

"Relax, Bonster. I know all about Katherine and Elijah."

"You do?"

"I do," he nodded. "Now quit stalling and get in here."

"Fine, but I'm not having sex with you. Just putting that out there."

Bonnie walked past him. She looked around and saw his bedroom was actually quite nice. The bed was a large canopy one with black curtains and the bed had black sheets too. The walls were dark and she noticed there wasn't a single cheery or light color in the entire room.

The walls were littered with old band posters and there were bookshelves filled with magic books. She also saw a lot of dark artifacts on the bookshelves and decorating shelves. She shivered as she felt the dark magic that came from one. There was one skull in particular on the bookshelf that had a lot of magic.

Her feet started to move without her own permission. Before she realized what she was doing, she was in front of the skull. The holes were the eyes should have been were large and black. She thought she saw a flicker of flame in them.

 _Come to me,_ the skull commanded.

She raised hand to touch it and was abruptly pulled away. She blinked and noticed Kai's hands were on her arms, pulling her away from the skull until she was on the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't touch that, Bunny."

"What - what just happened?"

"It does that," he let her go and turned her around to look at him. "Don't touch the dark artifacts, alright?"

"I didn't mean to," Bonnie said casting a look over her shoulder at the skull.

Instantly, she felt the skull calling to her again. It's magic lapped against hers, trying to draw her in.

"Hey," Kai put his hands on either side of her face. "Try not to look at it."

The second she was no longer looking at the skull, whatever magic it used to lure her in disappeared. She felt free and like she could breathe again.

"How does it do that?"

"That's what I've been trying to work out," he said with a serious expression. "It belonged to some ancient warlock. All I know for sure is, it calls to people and when they touch it, they go insane and kill themselves."

Bonnie shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Kai had that thing in his bedroom?

Was he completely loony toons?

What was she thinking?

It was Kai, of course, he was insane.

"Why is it here?"

"No one comes in here. Safest place for it."

Kai waved his hand and a glass case appeared around it. She breathed easier at once. She could feel magic surrounding the case and knew Kai had booby-trapped it.

"I think I've heard of it before."

"Probably. It's famous in history. You know the old crystal skull myths?"

"Of course."

"Pretty sure this thing here is the reason for them."

"Kinda cool, but also way creepy. You know that, right?"

"I'm the dark lord," he shrugged. "Creepy is what I do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

XXX

Katherine came to slowly. Her head hurt and she felt something cold around her wrists, which were aching painfully.

What the fuck had happened?

"Katherine?" Lucy asked.

Katherine sat up and saw she was changed up in a dungeon along with Lucy and Rebekah.

"About time," Rebekah croaked. "What did they do to you?"

"Not sure, but I'm guessing it was Davina," Katherine grumbled. "How'd they get the two of you?"

"We went back to the dorm," Lucy said rubbing the back of her head. "Those bitches used ghosts against me."

"They weren't ghosts," Rebekah said with a certainty she far from felt. "Ghosts can't harm you, Luce."

"Right, think I got cracked on the head pretty hard."

"Have you tried healing it?" Katherine said.

Fear and worry were competing for her attention. If they had managed to capture not just her, but also her sisters, she knew they were in deep shit.

"I can't. I think it's the shackles," Lucy held up her arm and showed the ancient runes on the cuffs. "Magic binding runes."

"Fuck," Katherine hissed and fell back against the wall. "Did the Bitch Trio get Bonnie?"

"No."

"Hah! I'd like to see them take on my cousin."

"Good," Katherine said. "She'll get Elijah and the dark lord. They'll come for us."

"Assuming they can find us," Rebekah said. "Look at the sky."

Katherine followed her gaze and saw the dungeon went up high. It looked like they were in a tower. The root was barred, but there was nothing to close it. She could still see the sky from here and the stars had changed positions. The blackness of the night was starting to fade, it would be dawn soon.

"Shit, we've been gone for hours. Where the hell is our rescue party?"

"Fuck if I know," Lucy said.

"We need to get out of these," Rebekah said. "Anyone got a bobby pin?"

"You can pick locks?"

"This sweet mortal taught me and I thought it was a skill worth knowing," Rebekah said gleefully. "Lucy, can you call any ghosts to help?"

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated. Katherine sent a silent prayer of thanks to the dark lord. Their innate abilities, the powers they were born without couldn't be bound, no matter how powerful the charm. And that was a stroke of luck.

Lucy opened her eyes. "There is something keeping them away. There are spirits close, but they can't get through the barrier."

"An anti-ghost barrier," Katherine said leaning her head back against the wall. "We all agree this was the Bitch Trio's work, right?"

"Definitely," Rebekah said. "Who else would want to take us out?"

"Or know about my powers," Lucy said. "It's not something I flaunt."

"They know from that night we strung them up," Katherine said. "And I saw them."

"Guess that means you're up," Rebekah said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, there are no men nearby for me to control. Don't suppose you have any powers?"

"Other than the ability to make it rain? No, I don't," Rebekah snorted. "And I fail to see how that's useful in our current predicament."

"It's not," Lucy said.

The door to the dungeon opened. Katherine was expecting to see the Bitch Trio, but instead the sight that made her was so horrible it made her blood run cold.

"By the dark lord."

"Oh my Satan."

"By his grace."

All three girls stared, horrified. This was impossible, it could not be happening yet it was.

XXX

Bonnie was dancing around the bed, not literally dancing, but she was antsy. She didn't want to sleep in there, but there wasn't a couch in here. She could probably conjure one. It wasn't a spell, she had done before, but she had read about it. The casting should be easy because like Kai said she had more power than most.

Not for the first time, she was cursing herself for not studying magic more carefully.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Kai said. He was lying on his back and he had a pillow over his face. Even so, she could tell he was annoyed. "I can hear you bouncing from one foot to another and it's super annoying."

"Maybe. Shouldn't we look for my friends?"

She was stalling. She either needed to get in or conjure something else to sleep on.

"I've told you as soon as the girls make a move, my people will let me know. Might as well catch some z's."

"I'm just going to conjure a cot or a couch or something."

Kai tossed the pillow aside. He grinned up at her with an expression of pure amusement.

Stupid Kai and his cheeriness.

"Do I look like a vampire to you?"

"What? No. Have you lost what was left of your mind?" Bonnie said aware she was rambling, but she was stressed.

"So I won't bite."

"That's a terrible joke."

Kai grinned and she blushed. Mostly because part of his blanket had fallen off him and she caught a glimpse of his shirtless torso. His shoulders that had seemed so broad under the coat were as well muscled as she had imagined. His stomach rippled with muscles because of course, he was the kind of guy that had a six-pack and his arms – those arms.

Her eyes darted back to his and he smirked. There was heat in his gaze. He had caught her drooling.

Stupid Kai.

Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the bed. She cried out and hit the bed with a thump. He pulled her against him. His whole body wrapped around hers, as he locked her arms in his, keeping her back to his chest. He pinned her legs with his and sighed in content. His nose brushed her hair and she flushed.

"See isn't this better? Super comfy, am I right?"

"You're an idiot."

He was hot like she could feel herself getting too warm in his sweats and T-shirt. He had lent her those and told her the pants would be too big. They definitely were and she had no intentions whatsoever of taking them off.

This was not good. She could feel every single muscle in his body. Worse still, was the way her own body relaxed into his. She could feel her magic underneath her skin, simmering and responding to his presence. His magic roared to life and she could feel it crackling in the air.

"I like your magic, Bon," his voice was a sleepy murmur. He ran his hand along her arm, an electric current of magic being pushed into her skin and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning. "It's powerful, I can feel it just beneath your skin."

His chest vibrated against her back when he spoke and heat spread like a wildfire through her. He ran his nose along her jaw and she gasped.

"Don't you ever stop talking? This is stupid, just let me go, Kai."

"Oh, I'm stupid am I?" he chuckled and his breath fanned her face. He rested his face on hers and she groaned. "Well you kissed this idiot so what does that make you?"

"Shut up."

Kai laughed. She was starting to think he liked it when she was rude. He hugged her closer and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey sassy, not sure I'm going to be able to sleep with you in my arms."

"Then let go."

"Nope, can't do that either."

Bonnie didn't answer. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but that was easier said than done. Sleep didn't come easily when she had Kai's arms wrapped tightly around her. His warmth seeped into her and eventually the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled her into oblivion.

XXX

Bonnie's eyes felt heavy and she felt something zinging into her. It felt like tiny electric sparks. She moaned and inched closer. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

There it was again.

Tiny pinpricks of electricity all along her spine. Her blood sang and she could feel her magic rippling just underneath the surface. She whimpered as a painful burning stole her magic.

In the blink of an eye it was gone and that electric current was back. She moaned again and whimpered as pleasure coursed through her.

"Awake yet, sleepy head?" a voice murmured inches from her lips.

Her eyes flew up open and she looked at Kai. He was wearing a lazy smile. He ran his hand along her spine and a tingle of magic followed the path of his fingers. She choked back a moan.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed to wake you and this seemed like the most fun."

He ran his thumb along her lower lip. The touch was electric and her blood raced at the taste of magic.

"Did you siphon me?"

"Only a little," he winked. "But I gave it back to you, you seem to like that."

"What's happening?"

Her head was starting to clear now that he wasn't giving her magic with every touch. She remembered the Weird Sisters and her initiation and the emergency lockdown.

"The girls left, I am going to see where they went."

"I want to come."

Bonnie pushed away from him and sat up.

"Nope, I'm not bringing you. You'll be safe here."

"They're my friends."

"I'll bring them back, I promise."

His hand cupped the side of her neck. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips then he teleported away before she could insist.

Cursing, Bonnie fell back against the pillows. She was too hot and bothered to sleep. She could choke Kai for waking her like that along with the rest of his never ending seduction. It made her want to kill him or kiss him, and she had no idea, which urge was stronger.

XXX

Kai appeared outside of a tower. It was in the middle of the woods. He threw out a magical net to scan the area. He found a magical barrier surrounding the tower. Whoever had cast it was old and powerful. And probably the same someone, who had been in Bonnie's dorm room. That was bad.

He looked at Kol, Elijah and a few other witches he trusted enough to bring. Sheila was one of them. She had a steely look in her eye and Kai could feel the magic pouring out of her. The old woman was strong.

Bennetts, he thought with rueful affection of Bonnie.

There was no sign of the girls and he assumed they had gone into the tower. But they had left the lockdown the first chance they got, just like he had known they would.

Perfect, Kai never tired of being right.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Sheila asked.

"Left her at the compound," Kai said. "Whatever these girls are after, she's probably part of it. They took three of her friends."

"Let's get them back then," Kol said cracking his knuckles. "But it's a pity, you didn't bring the little witch. She's a sight to behold when she uses her magic to hurt others."

Kai had to agree, but Kol's interest in Bonnie was starting to seriously tick him off.

"One more word about Bonnie and I'll tear your tongue out."

"If I may, we have more pressing concerns," Elijah said cutting off whatever reply Kol was about to make.

"Right. Follow me and stay close. Something here isn't adding up."

Kai started toward the tower and the others followed. They had materialized more than fifty feet from it. Turning up on the doorstep of an unknown place was usually a stupid move, Kai reflected.

"I'll say," Kol drawled. "First we have three renegade witches, vampires and now that."

"What?" Kai said even though he suspected he already knew.

"There's something ancient here. Older than you," Kol said. "I can feel it. It's waiting."

That wasn't good.

Kol's emphatic abilities were never wrong. Kai couldn't think of a single time, he had gotten a false reading. It was one of the main reasons, Kai brought him along on missions like this. Empaths were useful, they could sense when someone was waiting to lure them into a trap and a myriad of other handy things.

"Everyone stay alert," Kai said. "And stick together. We get the Weird Sisters and get the hell out of dodge. Got that?"

There were murmurs of agreement.

Kai grit his teeth. "I said, got that?"

This time the agreement was louder, more confident.

Kai threw the strongest spell he knew at the barrier. It cracked and exploded. It fizzled away into nothing and he strolled through, closely flanked by his coven.

With another spell, he threw the door to the open. It hit the wall on the other side with a loud bang.

Kai strode inside. He had his magic at the ready, if anything as much as moved, he was going to attack.

The tower opened up into a small narrow room. It was pitch black and he checked using magic, coming up empty. There was no here.

There was a spiral staircase leading up. He started walking behind it and ignored the protests from the others. He was aware it was probably a trap, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. If they had any hope of finding the Weird Sisters, they had to push on.

And Bonnie was counting on him. He wasn't going to let her down.

The spiral staircase went up and up and up until it started to feel like it was never going to end. Not once on the long trek, did he see a door or as much as a window. It was completely empty, he detected no signs of any living creature except for the occasional spider or rat.

"Does this look familiar to anyone else?" Elijah asked.

"Should it?" Kol asked.

"It's like Rapunzel's castle," Sheila said. "Our version, not the mortal version."

"She wasn't an evil witch, who was cast out by her village in the mortal version?" Kai asked curious.

"No, in that version she was kidnapped by an evil witch, who imprisoned her. In our version, she was held prisoner by mortals."

"Until I or an earlier version of me at any rate, rescued her," Kai said finishing the story. "Rapunzel was one of the most powerful consorts our coven has ever seen. But there is no record of her tower's location."

"Only renderings," Elijah said. "This looks to me like one of them."

"Could be," Kai said slowly. "It was a long time ago, but I think this is it."

He didn't want to say anything with any certainty one way or the other. His coven might be as loyal as they came, but Elijah was clever. If he got caught in a lie, he would start to put together the puzzle pieces same as Bonnie had done. Although Kai suspected she mostly worked it out thanks to her pesky psychic powers.

"Who would set up camp here?" Sheila asked. "It can't be -"

"Rapunzel? Nah, she kicked it hundreds of years ago," Kai said. "But it could be -"

"One of the old gods," Kol said and there was awe in his voice. "However, they are all dead."

"And the mortals think I have horns. Not everything you hear is true," Kai said.

"We should come back with reinforcement," Liv said.

"I agree," Luke said.

"Of course, you do," Kai rolled his eyes. "Stick together Wonder Twins or kick the bucket."

"I am not going back. My sister is somewhere in here," Kol said.

"Along with my girlfriend," Elijah agreed. "We have to find them."

"And my Lucy," Sheila agreed.

"Great," Kai said cheerily. "Anyone, who is too chickenshit to stick it out, get out of here now. Cowards get people killed in battle."

Kai was bordering on scared himself. He had to admit it was an interesting emotion. He couldn't recall ever feeling it before. Not since he was a child and Joshua used to terrorize him. Once, his sociopathic tendencies kicked it up to full blown sociopathy, he didn't feel it at all.

But now?

He was close to freaking out. The old gods were what had nearly wiped out witches and warlocks at the dawn of time. If they were back now, there could only be one reason for it.

The top of the stairs became visible. There was a thick door there. Kai used his magic to throw it open.

Heedless of the danger and his instincts, he teleported to the other side. Teleporting blind was always a stupid idea, but he was hoping the element of surprise would give him an edge.

He materialized in a dungeon. He could see the sky and the Weird Sisters, who were chained to the wall. And they were alone. Hayley, Camille and Davian must have split before they could catch up to them.

"TRAP!" Katherine screamed.

A dark figure materialized out of nothing.

The figure stood with his back turned. His eyes were focused on Rebekah. Hearing Katherine's scream, he turned around slowly. Underneath the hood there was only darkness.

Kai's blood ran cold.

Death.

Bonnie was right. The creature was more powerful than him. The ancient god of Death was the most powerful creature in existence.

"Hello dark lord, long time no see," Death said in a deep, raspy voice.

"What's up, Death? Come to bother my coven?"

"No, I've come for you. You have cheated me."

"Nope, pretty sure I haven't."

"Lies," Death sneered.

"RUN, DL! RUN!" Lucy shouted.

Kai was surprised, he hadn't thought Lucy liked him. Honestly, he kind of assumed her school girl day dreams were filled with his death. And she struck him as the sort of girl, who wouldn't care if his death also cost her, her life.

"GET OUT OFHERE!" Rebekah cried. "GO!"

The rest of the coven came running through the doors. They froze when they saw Death.

"So what d'yah say we get this over with?" Kai asked cheerily.

He summoned a fireball into the palm of his hand.

"GET BONNIE!"

"SAVE BONNIE!"  
"PROTECT BONNIE!"

Kai gritted his teeth and glanced at the Weird Sisters. They were panicked and he was starting to worry.

"Kol, protect Bonnie," Kai ordered, knowing Kol's devotion to Bonnie could be useful for a change.

Kol disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sheila followed him for once, the old woman was heedless of his orders.

"What do you want?" Kai said stalking closer to Death.

"To get what is mine, and that is the debt, which you owe me, Malachai Parker, the 70th dark lord."

Kai blinked and Death was gone. The bars between the cell and the night sky vanished and vampires jumped in.

"Fuck," Kai hissed.

There had to be at least twenty vampires. Kai threw his hands up and two went flying back over the tower. It wouldn't kill them, but it would slow them down.

"Liv and Luke, get the girls!" Elijah shouted.

Elijah joined him on the front lines of the fight. A vampire came out of nowhere, he knocked Kai to the ground. He bared fangs and leaned over him. Kai chanted in Latin and ran his hand through the vampire's chest. He yanked his heart out and tossed his aside. He kicked the vampire away as it turned grey.

Elijah had two on their knees giving them aneurisms. Liv and Luke almost had Lucy out of her shackles.

Kai conjured a stake. He threw it through the heart of a vampire sneaking up on the twins. Kai turned to face a female vampire.

"What are you doing in our territory?" Kai demanded.

"Death to the dark coven," the vampire hissed.

"Oh, I get it. Duh," Kai rolled his eyes and tapped the side of his head. "You bloodsuckers are technically dead so you serve the god of Death. Cute, real cute. So just out of curiosity, how'd you resurrect the old bastard? Because the dark lord put him in the ground back in the day."

The vampire snarled. "Enough talk."

"Okie-dokie, but you've only got yourself to blame for this," Kai said feeling chipper. "Incendia."

Flames rose and the vampire screamed as her whole body was engulfed by fire. She ran crashed into the wall before crumpling into a screaming heap on the floor.

Liv and Luke still hadn't gotten Lucy free.

Useless, Kai thought.

He waved his hand and the Weird Sisters were free. He turned back to the remaining vampires, who were circling him.

"Scared?" he challenged. "Is that why you haven't pounced yet like the filthy animals you are?"

"Death fears nothing."

"You aren't Death, but hey you're about to be dead. Is it funny if you end up dead working for Death? Or is it tragic? I get my emotions mixed up."

The vampire flew at him. Kai laughed and raised his hand. He threw all five of them into the wall. They struggled and roared fighting against his magic. Kai raised his hand into the air above his head and slashed it downwards.

The vampires' heads fell to the ground. Blood went everywhere and Kai stopped the spell. They dropped to the ground.

The Weird Sisters were all standing around Elijah. They were making a racket. Katherine was hanging onto his tie and Kai smirked. Good for old fuddy duddy Elijah, having some fun. Rebekah was tugging on his one arm and Lucy was doing the same to the other.

"Girls, please, one at a time," Elijah said.

"Bonnie!"

"It's a trap."

"They want Bonnie:"

That was the second time tonight, Kai had heard them mention Bonnie. He hurried toward them and they let go of Elijah at once. Instead, the girls held hands.

"You have to save her. Death has her in his clutches," the Weird Sisters said speaking in unison.

Their eyes were focused on the sky and Kai knew they were using their magic to get that intel. The Weird Sisters were so in-tune with each other they could link up and glean truths from the stars.

And now they were telling them Death had Bonnie in his clutches.

"Fuck," Kai spat and teleported.

XXX

Bonnie hadn't been able to sleep after Kai left. She had paced his room for a while before ending up by the window. She kept watch staring at the perfectly manicured lawn behind the compound. It was stupid because she knew Kai and the others would teleport back in, but it made her feel like she was doing something.

She should have grabbed Kai when he teleported. It would have forced him to take her with him. But instead, she had sat there too stunned to act.

Three girls showed up in the glass. She could see their reflections.

Davina, Camille and Hayley.

Bonnie whirled around and readied her magic.

"Not this time," Davina said.

"Bitch," Hayley spat.

"Mortal," Camille crowed.

Bonnie threw a protection shield up. It glowed golden and translucent. It was strong, she checked it and didn't feel as much as a weak spot.

"Look at you three, copying the Weird Sisters. You've even started dressing the same," Bonnie mocked. "But you're just copy cats."

And it was true. They were wearing the same lace dress in three different colors.

"Hiding behind a shield?" they tried and failed to speak in unison.

"Weird Sister wannabes," Bonnie laughed.

She cast that same spell that she had used on Hayley forever ago in class, but nothing happened. She stared at her hands, trying to work out what had happened.

"We have gifts," Hayley said with a sneer.

Hayley raised a ruby pendant from around her neck.

"You can't touch us," Davina grinned.

"But we can hurt you," Camille said.

Davina blew some black powder at Bonnie. Her eyes started to close when it hit her face, breaking through the shield easily. She fell to the floor.

The girls ran to her and she saw Kol teleport in, closely followed by Sheila. But they were too late Hayley grabbed her and they disappeared.

That was the last thing Bonnie remembered before everything went black.

 **Thank you to everyone, who read, reviewed, followed and faved this fic! You are all the best and I am so grateful to all my beautiful readers! Just a reminder, this was based on an open request on tumblr and it was only meant to be a short fic, but it got out of hand. Anyway, it's shaping up to be roughly 30 chapters or so before it's over. I am hoping to have it wrapped up by Christmas. That said, updates will be biweekly on Wednesdays for the forseable future because I'm working a lot of overtime at the store with the summer time madness. The big bosses are cheap and won't let me book the girls anymore than necessary so instead, I'm being worked to death.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. What do we think of the bonkai interactions? And the Weird Sisters powers? I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to be in the loop about updates or request a bonkai/kennett drabble.**

 **Izzy**

 **AnaIsabel1: You are amazing, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Every single one of your reviews made me grin! Chapter 9 – what's happening with the visions etc? I can't say yet, but you will find out eventually.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Kai thought they could breathe easily when the vampires were taken care of. Oh, boy, was he wrong.

A hundred ghosts swarmed the towers. He groaned and prepared himself for a lot of moaning and empty threats. Ghosts couldn't hurt them unless they allowed them to, but they were annoying. Then there was always the concern there was a poltergeist in their midst.

Poltergeists unlike other ghosts could harm the living. They were malevolent spirits born in places of great strife. They could interact with the physical world in a way the spirits of the dead could not.

"Lucy, you got this?" Katherine asked.

Kai looked over and saw the Weird Sisters were still holding hands. Lucy was in the middle and her eyes were hard and unyielding as she faced down the ghosts. Rebekah and Katherine had their eyes closed.

"Working on it," Lucy said from between clenched teeth.

Kai knew running away would do no good. Ghosts could follow if they really wanted to. And if these ghosts were working for Death they would no doubt be able to do things other ghosts couldn't. Like the vampires, Death had no doubt given them extra gifts. He did that for those, who loyal to him.

Lucy screamed and the ghosts vanished. She collapsed on the ground, sweat beading on her forehead. Kai raced to her along with the others.

"Protect Bonnie," Lucy rasped.

"Go," Rebekah said.

"They have been after her all along," Katherine agreed.

Kai teleported out. He arrived in his bedroom only to find Kol and Sheila shouting at each other.

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!" Sheila yelled.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET BONNIE GET HURT?" Kol shouted back.

Kai looked around for Bonnie and saw she was gone.

"WHERE IS BONNIE?"

With his words, he let his magic shake the room. Sheila and Kol turned to him, noticing him first now.

"Those girls took her," Kol said his jaw tensing. "If you had just let me -"

"Enough," Kai growled. "Have you tried tracking them? Any of them."

"Nothing," Sheila said. "You have to find her. She is my only granddaughter."

"I will," Kai said meaning it.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He tried Bonnie first. Her magical aura was harder to find both because she was half-mortal and because she was not a member of his coven. But she was the one he desperately needed to find.

Nothing.

Bonnie was gone.

He tried the three other girls and found they were in the manor.

"Want to interrogate those girls?" Kai asked Kol.

"It would be my pleasure."

Good, getting answers would be easier with an empath on his side.

"What do you need me to do?" Sheila asked.

"See if the Weird Sisters need healing. Once they are taken care of come find us. And find out if the Weird Sisters learned anything about what Death might want with Bonnie."

"I will," Sheila nodded. "Should we convene the council?"

"No," Kai said firmly.

This far only trusted allies knew about Death. And he wanted it to stay that way.

"I'll have Elijah ensures all those with you remain silent as well," Sheila said taking his meaning immediately.

"Thank you."

Kai left and Kol followed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sheila teleport away.

They found the girls in their room. Whichever member of his staff had situated them, must have decided to give them a shared room. It was smart thinking, the manor was large, but there were a few hundred more coven members than there had been the last time it was renovated. He knew other coven members were making due in the library and study rooms.

The girls were sitting on the bed, whispering. They looked up all three wearing matching expressions of fear when they saw him and Kol in the doorway.

Kai sauntered into the room wearing a maniacal smile. Kol lingered behind, studying the girls. Kai knew that meant he was getting a read on them.

"Awe, they're scared."

"Are they?" Kai grinned. "You girls didn't think you would get away with it, did you?"

"Actually, we did," Hayley said.

Her magical aura pulsated around her. Kai cocked his head to the side and studied it. It was stronger than it used to be.

Curious.

"What did Death promise you girls, hm?"

"Death?" Davina said. "He's not Death. He's Adam."

"The first warlock," Camille said as if that was unclear.

It wasn't. Adam was contrary to popular belief not the first man, he was the first warlock. He and Eve had destroyed each other in the first witch and warlock Battle Royale courtesy of the old Gods.

"Adam?" Kai snorted. "You're adorable. He's Death and I want to know what other lies he told you, false promises. Death is big on those."

"False?" Camille sneered. "Do you really think we don't know a false promise when we hear one, dark lord?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't you agree?" Kai said to Kol.

"Obviously," Kol smirked. "Otherwise they wouldn't be here," he closed his eyes and inhaled. "Oooh, they know they've been misled, but they don't want to see it."

"Really?" Kai shoved his hands in his pockets and bounced on his heels. "Must have been one hell of a lie. Now fess up or I start maiming."

The girls exchanged collective looks.

"He promised I could take Bonnie's place by your side."

Kai saw red and he had to fight to stay calm.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but that decision is mine. And I'm sorry Hallie, but you're not my cup of tea. Even if Death did give you a little power boost."

"But he said -" Davina protested.

Kol laughed and it was evil, merciless. Kai smirked. For an empath, Kol was pretty damn close to a sociopath.

"Who cares what he said?" Kai scoffed. "The only thing that matters is what I said and I say, you girls just earned yourself a death sentence so you can join your beloved Death. I might even make it a painless one if you tell me where Bonnie is. NOW!"

The burst of anger caught them off-guard and they huddled together.

"She's at Death's compound," Davina said. "It's a fortress deep in the woods where her initiation took place."

"Check Death out," Kai said. "Still sticking to his old stomping grounds."

"You can find it?" Kol asked. "Then let's go."

Kai pretended not to know, the reason Kol was gung-ho to find his consort was because Kol had caught feelings. Instead, he focused on finding Bonnie. Once that was done, he could put an end to Kol's crush.

"First," Kai waved his hands and the girls disappeared.

They were now trapped in the dungeon.

"Serves them right. Attempting to the be The Weird Sisters."

Kai chuckled. "Those girls are unique and those three? Not so much. Now let's find Bonnie."

"Should we bring back up with us?"

"No," Kai shook his head. "I have a plan and it'll be easier to sneak in with just the two of us. Follow me."

XXX

Bonnie woke slowly. Something metallic rattled when she put her hand to her head. Her eyes flew open and she looked around. She was in chains and there were magical binding runes on the cuffs. She was in a broken dungeon. The place looked like a ruin.

The last thing she remembered was the Weird Sister wannabes. They had gotten the best of her and she had no idea, how. The only one with any real power in spite of the dark coven's pooled power was Davina. Without Davina and the dark coven, Hayley and Camille would barely be able to float a pencil.

And they'd come out on top. How? And where the hell was she?

Bonnie cast out with her mind. She put herself in a trance, it wasn't hard to do. She steadied her breathing and closed her eyes. She could feel her mind start to relax and concentrated on reaching Kai.

If there ever was a time for him to saunter into her head, it was now. Kai had done it when the Bitch Trio hazed her and trapped her in the Academy's dungeon. She had no idea how, but he had and she needed him to do it now. And she knew if he was trying to reach her, it would be easier if her mind was open.

But she could sense some kind of protective shield on this place. It might be enough to keep Kai out, but if there was anyone, who was powerful enough to break through it, it was Kai. Especially, if she helped him.

With her mind, she traced the lines of the shield. She broke down a part of it like cutting a hole in a chain link fence. Sort of. She didn't really make a hole, but she did weaken the protective shield. Hopefully, Kai would find the weakness and be able to break it down.

Her cuffs lit up like they were on fire, but she pushed on until the gap in the protective spell was there. It wasn't really magic, it was just using the psychic energies around her. Her inborn power was the third eye or psychic abilities, anything else was not possible in the cuffs. But this wasn't magic, not really. Her inborn ability was, who she was.

She closed her eyes and tried to communicate with Kai again.

Still nothing.

"Dammit Kai, where are you?"

Furiously, she slammed her fist into the wall. The physical pain was a welcome distraction from the feelings warring inside of her.

"Careful or you'll hurt yourself," a deep voice said.

A shiver of fear ran down Bonnie's spine. She looked up and standing on the ruins of what had once been the staircase was a figure in a black cloak. The hood was drawn over his head and underneath it there was nothing except a black void.

"Who are you?"

As soon as it was out of her mouth, she knew it was stupid. The hairs at the back of her neck were standing up and she knew what he was. She felt it with every fiber of her being. There was no one else, who could chill her to the bone like he did. And she recognized the power, it was the same one she had felt remnants of at the dorm.

"You know, who I am Bonnie Bennett. You are of an ancient bloodline and your power recognizes mine."

"Death," Bonnie said staring him down. "And here I thought you were just another story."

Death laughed and it was a cold, sharp laugh that chilled her to her core.

"I have been banished from the mortal plane, but I was brought back."

"By who and to do what?"

Instinctively, Bonnie knew she needed to keep him talking. Stall whatever his plan was for as long as possible to buy herself and Kai time.

"I came back to stop the dark lord. He has cheated me in the past."

Bonnie felt her blood run cold.

"You mean when he passed on his power and memories."

"Precisely," and she couldn't be sure because he didn't have a face, but she thought Death was smiling. "That was an act that defied me and now it must be set right."

"And you need me for that, why?"

"You make the dark lord vulnerable. He desires you and when he comes for you, I will kill him and you may rest easy."

"Rest easy?" Bonnie spat. "You'll kill my entire coven."

"Just as well. The dark lord has cheated me. He has wronged the balance of life and death. Now all those that follow him into his foolishness must pay the price for his crimes along with him."

"Cheated you? Kai isn't a reincarnation."

Death laughed again. "Foolish girl. How do you think he has the memories of the first dark lord?"

"A memory spell, obviously."

"No," Death said and came toward her. "He saved a part of himself and passed it on through the magic in the merge spell. Why do you think it requires a sacrifice? It's death magic, little girl. And it requires an offering so that the dark lord's spirit can live on in the next one."

Bonnie paled. Did that mean Kai was two people? Or had Kai died when the merge took place? Was the guy she had kissed actually the original dark lord?

But no, Kai wouldn't lie to her about something like that would he?

No, she thought firmly, he wouldn't. Not when he had told her a dangerous secret about the dark lord. One that if it got out could crumple his empire and result in his death. And Bonnie would never endanger him. She had a soft spot the damaged and lonely. Kai was both in spite of his best efforts to hide it.

He hadn't been forthcoming about it, but she had pieced together enough to know, he hadn't expected to live as long as he had. Once she had figured that out it had only been a matter of time before she started to care about him.

"Nothing to say?" Death asked.

"Just thinking it over and considering the possibility you are insane."

Death raised his hand. Bonnie felt all of the warmth draining from her body. She coughed and fell forward onto her hands and knees. It was as if icicles were underneath her skin and she felt herself fall forward. She was sure she would never be warm again.

Kai, where are you?

She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and willed herself to push through it. If Death was going to kill her, he would have done so already. This was just torture, meant to cause her pain, but it was not lethal.

"Not so brave now are you?"

"What do you want with me?"  
"You are in the dark lord's coven yet not. He must care for you and that makes you bait."

"Bait?"

Crap.

Hopefully Kai had enough sense to know Death was using her.

"Yes, bait. He will come for you and I take his life and that of his coven. Since you are privy to his act of defiance, I will take your life as well."

"Fuck you," Bonnie hissed. "And Kai isn't coming."

It was weird, she could speak Kai's name freely to Death. Maybe he knew everyone's name like the old myth said.

There was a cloud of black smoke appearing behind Death. Her eyes widened, but she managed to school her expression back into rage before Death noticed. But Kai materialized behind him and she fought to act like nothing.

"Won't he?" Death cocked his head to the side. "Well if you are then I suppose I should end your suffering now."

Death raised his hand. Bonnie saw a golden protection sphere surround her. It couldn't be her, could it? She used her psychic powers and saw the faint outline of Kol. He was translucent and she couldn't quite make him out, but she recognized him. And he was here, using his magic to protect her.

Kai was inching closer to Death. He raised his finger to his lips, signaling for silence.

"What is this?" Death snarled. "The chains -"

With Kol's protection spell and the courage she felt at knowing she wasn't alone, she could feel her magic break the runes. Without the runes, the cuffs were just ordinary chains.

"Should stop me from using magic? I'm Bonnie Bennett, bitch."

Bonnie lashed out with her magic and the cuffs snapped off. She rose to her feet.

She nudged Kol and told him to get out of here. He didn't need to be told twice. In a cloud of smoke, Kol materialized then teleported out a second later. But that was good, it kept Death's attention in her direction, which meant he had no idea Kai was sneaking up behind him.

Kai raised his arm and Death was set on fire. Kai pressed the palms of his hands together, his fingers moving in complicated patterns. He chanted something complex in Latin. She only followed the occasional word.

Death – flames – hell.

Holy shit, Bonnie thought. Kai was trying to send Death to hell.

Death roared and he was about to attack. Bonnie threw a shield up in front of Kai. Death's spell hit the shield and bounced back, knocking him down. He fell to his knees and roared.

"You have cheated me once, but before this lifetime is up, Dark Lord, you will die."

Death disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Bonnie sighed and fell back against the wall. Her heart was pounding and she hadn't even realized how afraid she was until the whole thing was over. The adrenaline left her body and her knees shook, she closed her eyes.

"Are the Weird Sisters alright?"

"They're good," Kai said surveying her through pursed lips. "Better than you I bet."

"I'm fine, just a little freaked out."

Kai sauntered up next to her and leaned against the wall.

"You know, I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"You broke through those chains."

"The spell was weak."

"It really wasn't and between you and me, the Weird Sisters didn't have a chance in heaven of pulling it off."

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't believe him. It was obvious Kai had a fixation on her power level, but she was fairly sure there wasn't nothing special about her. She might have a little extra juice, but she wasn't break a spell on ancient runes powerful. Kol must have shared some of his magic with her without her realizing.

"Or maybe Kol unchained me before he took off."

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't."

"Whatever," Bonnie's head fell against the wall. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Death is trying to kill you, can you believe it?"

"It's not just me, that's pretty ironic, right?"

"Kai, I almost died tonight. So what did you do to piss him off?"

"You know," Kai said snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. She sagged against him and put her head on his chest. Tonight had been too eventful to fight Kai as well as Death. "You sounded pretty sure I wouldn't come for you."

"I was lying," Bonnie said with an eye roll. "I wanted Death to doubt his plan. Not that it worked, he's an arrogant bastard."

"Wow, you were sure enough I was coming for you that you bluffed Death?"  
"I'm psychic, remember?" Bonnie replied in a casual way.

That was true, but she hadn't had a vision of Kai coming for her. She just knew he would the same way he searched for the Weird Sisters.

"Right," he laughed. His head fell on hers and she shifted closer to his warmth. Without thinking, she turned her face up to his. He ran his lips over hers, it was just the lightest of kisses yet it stole her breath away."C'mon, let's get out of here before Death changes his mind."

Bonnie blinked and she was back in Kai's room. His teleportation had been so quick and smooth, she hadn't noticed until it was over. That or she was just plain exhausted.

She sat down on the bed and put her hands in her face. Maybe she had actually broken free of those chains. Otherwise, why would she be this tired?

"Did the first dark lord really cheat Death when he pulled that stunt with his memories?"

"Yup," Kai nodded. "Kind of nifty, right?"

"Kai," she said giving him a serious look. "This isn't right. You aren't the one that Death should punish."

"I know, I didn't actually commit the crime, but someone has to pay and since I'm the current dark lord when he managed to find his way out of the prison, the first dark lord trapped him in -" he shrugged. "Well I guess I'm the lucky winner of that fun prize."

"That's not right."

"Try telling that to Death," Kai shrugged.

"I did try," she muttered under her breath.

Kai moved closer and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her waist and brought her body against his before she fully realized what he was doing.

"I almost died tonight," Bonnie said staring at him in shock and annoyance. "And you're still clinging to this stupid lie that this is the only other room in your giant mansion?"

"One, it's not a lie. Two, it's not giant," he snorted. "I mean granted, it's bigger than most people's home, but I'm pretty darn sure the Mikaelson have more square footage than I do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his childish attempt to distract her.

"If this is the only available room, where did you put the Weird Sisters?"

"Easy, I gave them Davina, Hayley and Cami's room."

"Good, then I can share with them," Bonnie said smiling brightly.

"Dude," Kai said with a look of exasperation. "You will literally do anything to avoid spending time with me, won't you, Bunny?"

"Yup, that's the idea."

"But we kissed," he smirked. "And you kissed me back."

"I had one lapse in judgement, okay? We've been over this, remember when I told you it didn't matter because I wasn't going to have sex with you anyway? Like veer, so you might as well give up."

"Admit it, Bunny you kinda like me."

Now that she wasn't going to answer. She'd already told him, she was starting to like him. Judging by the amazing increase in confidence, he'd had since then, she didn't need to tell him twice.

"Nope, I just don't wish you dead anymore," she said with a falsely sweet smile. "And that kiss just now? Doesn't count because the ancient God of Death almost killed me."

Kai clutched his heart. "You wound me. But here's the thing, Bonster," he took a step forward and she moved back. "I like you and I think you're starting to like me too. I mean you already copped to that much, might as well stand by it."

"Don't you have evil coven leader things to do?"

"You'd think so, right? But I totally don't. That's the beauty of being king, I can do whatever I want," he grinned wickedly. "I am going to lay all of my cards on the table and when I'm done, if you wanna do the same, fine by me."

Bonnie groaned. He literally never stopped talking.

"Fine," she said. "But I'm not telling you anything."

"Awesome," his grin broadened. "But I'm starving," he rubbed his stomach. "So let's get something to eat and then we can talk. Emotions are so much easier on a full stomach, don't you agree?"

As he talked, Kai started walking and she followed him. She grit her teeth and tried to keep her magic under control. It roared inside of her and wanted to throttle Kai. Wanted to make him talk sense and slow down. Force him to deal with the Bitch Trio and the Death problem instead of worrying about his feelings. For a guy that was supposedly an all-powerful coven leader, he had the weirdest priorities.

The kitchen was at the far end of the mansion as it turned out. It wasn't the creepy old-fashioned kind of kitchen she would have expected. The rest of the compound and especially the dungeon gave off a vibe of being lost in time. But the kitchen was completely modern with steel appliances and state of the art stove as well as several wall ovens. At the center of the kitchen, there was a kitchen island and Bonnie hopped up on it.

She looked around and grinned. "Check it out, no servants. Guess you're going to have to go hungry Kai because I don't cook."

Kai snorted. "I hate to disappoint, but I'm an awesome chef."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously. She had always assumed that Kai was spoiled. Mostly because he was coven leader and he had been raised for leadership and worshipped as a god for decades. So it didn't take a genius to assume, not only did he have an overinflated ego, but he would be a pampered, spoiled rich kid too. Just like so many of the kids at Mystic Falls high school.

"Really?"

"Really, and I'll prove it. What's your favorite dish?"

Bonnie racked her brain trying to come up with a particularly difficult meal. Finally, she landed on one, she was sure Kai never would have cooked before. She smirked thinking of a recipe her Grams excelled at.

"Alright, if you're such a badass chef, you'll have no trouble whipping up coq au vin like my Grams."

"I can do that easy," Kai grinned bouncing on his heels. "You got her recipe here?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Then I guess you are going to have to settle for coq au vin ala dark lord."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She got comfy on the counter and watched with interest as Kai whipped through the kitchen finding everything he needed for the recipe. He moved lightly and easily, navigating the room like someone, who spent a lot of time there.

Once, he actually started cooking she was starting to get a little annoyed with him. Because he did this too easily as if he was born to it and she was starting to wonder if there was anything, he couldn't do?

Kai grinned and served her a plate. He sat down on top of the kitchen counter too. He pulled his legs underneath him and grinned happily.

"Not to toot my own horn here, Bonster, but this is gonna be awesome."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She had a bite and closed her eyes, savoring the perfect flavor. She had to restrain herself to keep from moaning.

"It's okay," she said swallowing a mouthful.

"Just okay?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, admit it, it's perfect."

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, I think the chicken might be a little overcooked, but the sauce ratio is great."

"Oh, really?" Kai asked with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Well if that's the case -" he snatched up her plate. "I guess I'll just have to take this away. I can make you a sandwich instead."

Bonnie stared at the plate with longing and she tried to snatch it back, but he just raised it higher, holding it over his head. And Bonnie couldn't reach it there.

Stupid Kai and his long arms.

"It's not inedible," Bonnie said annoyed and a little desperate.

That dish was amazing and as Kai had cooked she had become aware of just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since lunch time and it was almost four in the morning. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she groaned.

"C'mon, you can do better than that."

"It's passable. A really good effort."

Bonnie kept her expression neutral. If she knew how badly she wanted to finish the food, Kai wouldn't give it to her until she admitted to it.

"A good effort, huh?" he said rubbing his chin. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you something else."

"Kai," she ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Or," he said with a teasing smile. "You could just admit, it's delicious."

"Fine," she huffed. "It's delicious. Now give it back, would you?"

"Of course, I would," he said with a bright smile. He put the plate down in front of her. "Here you are, babe."

Bonnie threw him a surly look and dug into the dinner.

"Don't call me babe," she said with her mouth full.

Kai laughed and started to eat as well.

It was heavenly, the flavor was rich and she was having a hard time keeping a lid on the moan that was threatening to escape her. It was majorly embarrassing, but she was absolutely starving and it had been a long time since she had eaten anything this good. The food at the Academy seriously sucked.

Bonnie resisted the temptation to have seconds. No way, did that ego maniac need to know it was beyond delicious. She pushed her plate aside and yawned.

"I'm going to go find the Weird Sisters and go to bed," she announced.

"Not so fast, Bonster. We are going to talk about our feelings remember?"

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a girl?" she muttered.

"Eh," he shrugged, not worried about petty insults. "See here's the thing, I'm kind of confused. Because here you are, fairly normal except your power level and well how stubborn you are."

"Kai, you're rambling and it's late," Bonnie interrupted.

"Right," he laughed. "But I find myself thinking about you like a lot. It's like you're in my head, you know?" he tapped the side of his head. "And I don't know about you, but that's never happened to be me before and I'm kind curious about why that is?"

"Maybe because you're a sociopath?"

"Former sociopath," he corrected with a broad smile. "But that's not all, I have all these like fuzzy wuzzy feelings about you and when you're not around, I kind of wish you were."

"Oh my God," she groaned and hit her forehead. "You're saying you missed me in New York?"

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned. "Yeah, that's pretty much the feeling. Nifty, am I right?"

"Not really," she grumbled under her breath.

"Did you miss me back?"

Bonnie snapped her jaw shut. No way in hell was she answering that question. But her instantaneous reaction gave her away to Kai, who chortled.

"You did. Oh man, Bon," he snickered. "I think you've got it bad for me too. Must be brutal, trying so hard to fight it. Isn't it exhausting? Aren't you tired?"

He ran his finger teasingly along the back of her hand and heat poured into her. She shivered and retracted her hand, slapping him as she did. Kai chuckled and flashed another dazzling smile.

Honestly, she couldn't decide if homicidal dark coven leader Kai or the guy that found everything funny was more annoying. He had started to grow on her, but that didn't mean she had caught feelings or anything.

"What do you want me to say? Yeah, I think you're hot and I trust you when it comes to magic, but I don't feel anything else for you. I don't love you, and I'm never going to."

"Woah," he held up his hands. "One, you can't throw around the L-word so casually around former sociopaths and two, just because I've caught some feelings doesn't mean I love you. I don't love anyone, not even myself."

Bonnie blushed. "I never said I thought you loved me," she muttered then louder; "Wait, are you saying you hate yourself?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty darn awesome. I mean I like me and that's the most important thing, but I don't love me like those mortals are always talking about. Self-love, blech!"

He shuddered dramatically.

"You are so juvenile."

"Now, see if I was less secure comments like that would really irk me, but I am totally secure. I mean have you seen me, what's not to like? I'm smart, charming, funny, handsome, powerful -"

"Oh my God!" Bonnie snapped and before she knew what she was doing, her hand was covering his mouth. "Sorry."

She pulled her hand away and realized she was being rude. But she couldn't help herself. Kai drove her absolutely crazy.

"Am I that annoying?"

"You talk too much definitely," Bonnie nodded and grinned. "C'mon, it's late. You can show me to the Weird Sisters' room."

"Or..." Kai let his hand trail along her calf and she ignored the pangs of electricity that coursed through her at his touch. "You can come back to my room. Nothing needs to happen, scout's honor."

"I was kidnapped and so were my friends. No offence, but I want to be with them tonight."

"Fine," Kai rolled his eyes. He huffed and jumped off the kitchen counter holding his hand out to her. "I'll walk you and be all gentman-ly and whatnot."

"You're ridiculous."

"I am not."

Bonnie ignored his hand and jumped off the kitchen counter on her own. She had no interest in talking a she walked next to him. Her eyelids were heavy and she felt like she was going to fall asleep at any minute. A full stomach never failed to make her sleepy.

"What's going to happen to Camille, Davina and Hayley?"

Kai's jaw clenched. "First I guess I'll torture them for every useful bit of information they have and then they will be executed. Since they kidnapped my future consort, care to do the honors?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm opposed to the death penalty."

"Boring."

Kai stopped in front of a random wood door. His eyes were serious and her breath caught in her throat. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he didn't look like his usual psycho self when he went off on a rampage either. He looked – dare she even think it, vulnerable?

The idea was laughable, Kai vulnerable? Really? But there was no other way to describe the look on his face.

"Thanks for the rescue," Bonnie said shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

It occurred to her, she had spent a great deal of time with Kai and none of it had been awkward in the least. Sure, he had been everything from normal guy she could like to super annoying dude, who wouldn't shut up, but none of it had been awkward. So why now was there this sort of tension in the air?

"It's the least I could do," he grinned. "After all it was my proposal that put you in danger in the first place."

"Huh," Bonnie said something occurring to her. "Does that mean you are willing to reconsider the whole consort thing? Because I would totally be open to being your friend."

"And let me guess, hanging out at the Academy with your little friends. Not a care or responsibility in sight."

"Awe, that sounds great," Bonnie agreed with a smile. "What do you think?"

"No deal, Bon," Kai laughed. "I mean I would love to indulge this crazy fantasy of yours because I'm a giver -" she chose to overlook the innuendo. "But I'm not exactly keen on this you date other guys thing."

"What if – now hear me out because this is going to sound crazy, but what if instead I just swear an oath of chastity or something?"

Heat filled Kai's eyes and his eyes fell to her lips. She saw pure hunger there and she froze. Gone was all the laughter from her expression because there was nothing funny about this situation.

Kai took her hand and gently tugged her closer. Her feet moved to him willingly and without her volition. She looked up at him and fought not to sink into his warmth. She could feel him, less than foot away and he radiated heat. It occurred to her then, her body was a traitor. Because her mind was telling her to walk away, but her body wanted to press herself closer and let Kai ravage her. And if she was being honest, there was a small part of her that was forced to admit, Kai was actually halfway decent and she did sort of like him. Which was probably evidence she had brain damage or something, but whatever.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. His rough stubble scratched her cheek and she inhaled. "C'mon, we both know if you took a vow of chastity, you would turn up on my doorstep, Bunny. So why not save us both the time and pain and just give in?"

There was some seductive about the way he spoke. His voice was rough and low, an ache started between her legs. It took all of her self-control to shake her head.

"Bunny," Kai crooned taking both her hands in his and draping them around his neck. This was worse, her chest was flush against his and she could feel every contour of his hard muscles. Heat poured from him and into her. Her knees buckled in response to his hard, firm body. "I know what you secretly crave, what you yearn for, let me give it to you."

Kai's tongue circled her earlobe and dampness grew between her legs in response. His hands travelled dowm her back and one dipped lower, cupping her bum. He squeezed. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, still a soft mewl escaped her. She could feel his smirk as he worried on her earlobe. His hand massaged and kneaded the soft flesh of her bum and she closed her eyes, seeing color behind her eyelids.

His hand pulled her closer and she felt his growing harness against her stomach. It was a feeling that ignited passion. It drove her to the brink of insanity, she nearly gave in, in that moment. With that moment of wild passion, came clarity.

The dark lord was the father of lies and a master of seduction. He was said to have ignited the first flames of passion and lust in witches. In all of the myths, he used those gifts to manipulate and draw in witches, adding to his coven.

And Bonnie was not a sheep.

Bonnie cast a nonverbal spell she knew. One that caused Kai to jerk and fall away. It was the magical equivalent of being doused in ice water.

"Nasty trick there, Bunny," he said rubbing his jawline.

That jawline, Bonnie thought. It made her want to nibble on it, which made her shake her head to banish the pesky thought.

"Good night, Kai. Maybe you should be better behaved the next time you walk me 'home'," she teased.

Bonnie put her hand on the doorknob and was about to slip inside when Kai caught her wrist. He pulled her against and him flashed a wicked smile. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her to him like a vice. His strength was overwhelming and so was the feel of his bulging biceps.

Kai slanted his mouth down capturing her lips in a kiss. Furious that he was once again, attempting to seduce her and that it was working – damn him, Bonnie decided to give as good as she got. She scratched her way down his back, enjoying his chuckle.

Right, he was a little kinky.

She parted her lips, granting him access. Their tongues battled for dominance. There was nothing soft or gentle about it, it was hard and raw. She could feel his desire for her and she felt sure, he could feel her barely leashed rage.

In retaliation, Kai picked her up. Her feet hung in the air, just inches from the ground. In the next instant, she was pressed against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips into his. She felt his growing hardness in answer and was rewarded with a rough moan.

That's right you bastard, come undone, Bonnie thought. But it wasn't tinged with the usual viciousness she felt toward Kai. Instead, there was a sort of satisfaction because she was starting to lose her mind along with him.

Kai nipped at her bottom lip and soothed the ache with a flick of his tongue. Gasping for breath, Bonnie let her head fall against the wall.

Kai grinned and put her down. He was breathing hard and his blue eyes shone in a way that indicated he was as hot and bothered about the meeting as she had been. She exhaled, breathing easier as soon as his body wasn't pressed up against hers.

"Night, Bon," Kai said brushing his hand along her temple. She felt the electric bite of magic and assumed he was giving her a taste of his magic. "Sweet dreams."

 **Thank you all to everyone, who has read, reviewed and followed the fic! Thank you for waiting the extra week for the update. I'll be updating fics bi-weekly for the forseeable future, but I'm off work this week and I'm hoping to write a ton. I know a lot of people wanted a bonkai team up, but don't worry. That'll happen soon enough in about three-four chapters if my plan stays the same. Let me know what you thought about the Weird Sisters, the bonkai and what do you think should happen to the bitch trio?**

 **I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a bonkai or kennett drabble, send me an ask.**

 **Izzy**

 **AnaIsabel1: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Yes, she spent the night and next chapter there will be smut. You definitely have some good karma coming your way for being one of those cool people, who review every chapter! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Bonnie still felt a rush of magic from where Kai had brushed her temple when she walked into the Weird Sisters' room. The three girls were wearing nightgowns and sitting on one of the beds. Their eyes were turned toward the sky and they were holding hands where they sat in a circle.

When she closed the door behind her, all eyes turned to her.

"Bonnie Bennett, we knew you would come. Death has risen," the Weird Sisters said in unison.

"Yeah, I kind of met him when he held me prisoner tonight," Bonnie said. "Guess we have that in common."

"Yes," the Weird Sisters echoed. "But be warned. He wants the death of the dark lord. He wants death for all witches and warlocks. Once we worshipped him and now we worship the dark lord. Death wants his vengeance on us for forsaking him. The dark lord betrayed him and gained our favor."

Bonnie stared at them. "What is Death going to do?"

"Everything you saw in your visions," The Weird Sisters chanted. "My false brothers tell only lies. Men cannot read visions no matter how much they study. They are not perceptive and intuitive enough to read the truth. They were wrong. Death has come for us all and our downfall is with our King and Queen. Heed our warning and stop him."

This explained everything. Kol had been wrong. Bonnie didn't have a choice to make. Instead, the fate of witches and warlocks rested with her and Kai. Regardless of what she decided.

Bonnie tensed. She looked over her shoulder, half hoping to see Kai standing there. This was the kind of thing, he would want to know. Only, she couldn't bring herself to go get him. It had been a long night and they knew Death was coming. She could tell him in the morning. Sleep would clear all of their minds.

"Time to wake up and go to bed," Bonnie said instead of voicing her chaotic thoughts.

The Weird Sisters smirked. They released their hold on each other. Bonnie could feel the magic stopped in the air, it vanished and it left an aching hole in its absence. Bonnie had always loved the feeling of magic in the air. And when it vanished, she always felt empty.

"Sit with us, cousin," Lucy said patting an empty spot on the bed.

Bonnie sat down and put her head against the headboard. She closed her eyes and breathed in content.

"I am so happy you are all alright."

"And us you," Rebekah said.

"Totally," Katherine and Lucy agreed.

"We tried to tell D.L. it was a trap," Katherine said.

"But there was a lot going on and I don't think he heard us," Lucy replied.

"Speaking of, why did our rescue party take such a long time? I asked Kol and he said it was because no one could be fussed to find us."

That sounded like Kol alright, Bonnie thought with a rueful smile.

"Kol is such a liar, the two of us almost tore the heads off the Bitch Trio looking for the three of you."

"Pity you didn't," Rebekah sulked then brightened. "But honestly, who would have thought Death would come for us?"

"Not me that's for sure," Bonnie said. "It's totally weird."

"I'm sure it's nothing the dark lord can't handle," Katherine said confidently. "Whatever his shortcomings might be, power isn't one of them."

Bonnie nodded and hoped her uncertainty was hidden. Kai was powerful, she knew that, but Death made him look like an amateur. Yet if the first dark lord had vanquished Death then Kai knew, how he had done it. After all, he had his memories. The only question was, would it work this time?

The old gods were powerful. They were deities that made mortals tremble in fear for a reason however, they were flesh and bone just like mortals. More powerful and lived for eternity contrary mortals sure, but they were still flesh and blood, which meant they could be killed.

In theory.

Bonnie took some comfort in the ironic knowledge Death could be killed.

Again, in theory.

"Don't tell me you actually trust that psycho?" Lucy said with a hard look.

"He did rescue us," Katherine said dryly.

"And I didn't see you rooting for Death tonight," Rebekah sniped.

"Well no, I'm not suicidal, but that doesn't mean I am some brainwashed, pious little shit like Elena either."

Bonnie felt ill at the memory of Elena. She was bunking with Damon even after learning, he was totally in love with Katherine. As far as Bonnie was concerned that girl was a lost cause and she didn't have it in her to worry about it. Not tonight, there were so many more pressing concerns. Elena could wait until Death wasn't trying to murder Kai and the rest of the coven along with him.

"Could we not mention the inferior twin?" Katherine demanded seeming to read Bonnie's mind."

"Yeah, can we please just get some sleep? All of this will be so much easier to deal with in the morning," Bonnie agreed.

Lucy conjured Bonnie a fourth bed, showing her the incantation in the process. It was nothing Bonnie hadn't seen before, but she had never attempted it. And honestly, in her exhausted state of mind now was probably a bad time. She'd probably end up conjuring something completely different.

Bonnie crawled into bed and was asleep before her head ever hit the pillow.

 _Bonnie's favorite song was playing on the stereo in her room. It was her real favorite, not the one she told everyone was her favorite song. She couldn't help herself, what was it about Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' that got to her every time?_

 _She danced and sang along at the top of her lungs. She was halfway through getting ready for bed. She had her hairbrush in her hand and she had already changed into the oversized T-shirt and sleep shorts she was going to wear. But her hair was halfway brushed and halfway not because she kept putting the brush to her mouth, pretending it was a microphone as she twirled around._

' _What you're looking for has been here the whole time'._

 _Bonnie ran the brush through her curls once more before she put the brush down in front of her again._

 _Bonnie sang along. "Why can't you see? You belong with me?"_

" _Sheesh, Bonster. You need new taste in music," an amused voice said._

 _Bonnie dropped her brush and whirled around. An embarrassed blush crept up her neck and covered her cheeks when she saw it was Kai. He wore his usual smirk and his blue eyes danced with amusement._

" _What - what are you doing here?"_

" _I came to see my favorite girl, what else?" Kai replied with a cheery smile._

" _You've seen me. Now get out."_

 _Kai laughed. It wasn't a mocking snicker or a half hearted thing. No, it was a full happy laugh. He roared and threw his head back. Bonnie stared at him, unable to quite comprehend what she was seeing._

 _Eventually, he stopped laughing and he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye._

 _Oh, he was a total psycho if he found her anger amusing._

" _You crack me up, Bonster," he said with a grin. "Here's some real music for you."_

 _Kai waved his hand and it changed. Gone was Taylor Swift. Instead, she was listening to ACDC's 'Back in Black'._

" _Oh my God," she rolled her eyes. "I knew you were old, but seriously? ACDC? C'mon, you can't be that much of a cliché."_

" _What's wrong with ACDC?" Kai retorted with an offended expression. "Kind of gets the pulse racing, am I right?"_

 _Bonnie crossed her arms and shook her head._

 _Kai sighed and changed the music again. Loud rock music blared out of the speakers. This time it was Poison by Alice Cooper._

' _Your cruel device. Your blood like ice. One look could kill'._

" _Now, this is the stuff."_

' _My pain, your thrill'._

 _Begrudgingly, Bonnie had to admit he was right. There was something about this song._

" _Kind of yeah."_

" _What was that?" Kai's hand cupped his ear as he leaned forward to hear better in a more exaggerated move. "I didn't quite catch that."_

" _You're right, this song is pretty good."_

' _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison'._

 _Kai grinned, which quickly gave way to a heated look and a sneaky smirk. It was a look Bonnie had seen countless times before and it never failed to make her heart skip a beat, and butterflies appear in her stomach._

 _Kai stalked toward her and hastily she backed up. Kai's pace was slow as he sauntered toward her. He moved like a predator and like a man, who knew he had all the time in the world._

' _Your skin, so wet. Black lace on sweat'._

 _Bonnie hit the wall. Panicked, she darted looks around her bedroom, but short of jumping out the second story window, she saw no escape._

 _Kai boxed her in with his hands on either side of her head. She made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. His eyes were bluer than usual and she could see heat in them. She swallowed nervously._

 _Kai dipped his head and his mouth covered hers. In spite of her knowledge this was coming, she still gasped in surprise because his kiss was scorching. Kai took advantage of that gasp to deepen the kiss._

Bonnie woke with a start. Her skin felt too hot and her core throbbed painfully, she rubbed her legs together attempting to gain some friction only to discover how damp she was. That dream had been intense, almost real and the affects were still plaguing her.

Exhausted, she fell back against the mattress. Sleep was slower to come this time around, but soon she had drifted off again.

 _Bonnie scratched her nails down his back. She delighted in hearing Kai's pained hiss. He retaliated by biting playfully on her nipple. She moaned and cried out in pain when his dark head bent to take her nipple between his teeth._

" _Kai," she moaned._

 _Her hips gyrated in time with his as his body covered hers. It was the oldest rhythm known to man and she seemed to know without knowing how she knew to meet each of his thrusts. His hand was on her hip, spurring her to move with him._

 _She felt the cold kiss of his Sanskrit power ring and the power emanating from it. Magic thrummed from the ring and into her, reverberating through her body down to her bones. It sent a delicious thrill through her and her core throbbed almost painfully in response._

 _Kai's hand reached between their bodies. He pinched her clit and she screamed as she shattered._

Bonnie flew awake and into a seated position. She looked around and saw the Weird Sisters were still asleep. Thankfully. If any of them woke and asked her what was wrong, she was sure the answer would be written on her face.

She fell back against the pillow, still breathing hard from the dream. Her core ached and demanded her attention. Her body acted of its own volition. Without realizing what she as doing, her hand travelled between her legs to rub her sex. A soft whimper escaped her lips, snapping her back to reality. As if she had burned herself, she withdrew her hand.

What had just happened? Two sex dreams in a row? Two such vivid dreams no less. It wasn't often she dreamed about sex and it wasn't like Kai was high up on her list of potential partners. Actually, sex in general was pretty low on her list of priorities. She had bigger problems. Yet it was only natural he would be on her mind with everything that was going on. At least, that was what she told herself.

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Within seconds, she fell into another dream.

 _Bonnie was sitting on top of the island in the kitchen. This time she was eating ice cream and Kai was sitting across from her. He wasn't eating, but he was watching her with a hungry gleam in his eye. It was a look that would have made her self-conscious at another time, but right now, she hardly noticed. Instead, all she saw was Kai._

 _The ice cream was delicious. Chocolate and covered with fresh berries. The taste burst in her mouth. It was incredible – she'd never tasted anything half so good before and a moan tumbled out of her lips before she could stop it._

 _Kai smirked._

" _Can I have a taste?" he asked leaning forward._

 _Why did that sound so sexual?_

 _His lips curved upward into a wicked smile that turned her insides to jelly. Without thinking about it, Bonnie returned that smile with a heated one of her own._

" _Of course, you can."_

 _Kai smirked. He moved with predatory speed. He had closed the gap between them and he snapped his fingers. With that – her clothes were gone. Sometimes, the dark lord's power alone was a turn on._

 _Kai took the bowl from her. He put his hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her to lie down on her back. He dripped the ice cream along her chest and she blushed, realizing everything was exposed to him like this. Strangely, it made dampness pool between her legs. She didn't feel vulnerable even though rightfully, she should lying here in only a matching set of a white bra and white lace panties._

" _So innocent," Kai murmured as his hand stroked her thigh. "I look forward to teaching you everything you need to know about desire."_

 _Bonnie smirked now. She felt the need to challenge him. "Kai," she purred. "I already know about desire."_

 _Kai grinned._

 _He tipped the ice cream bowl so that it ran down her stomach. It was cold and she gasped at its cool kiss. Goosebumps rose on her skin and a shiver ran down her spine._

 _Before she quite knew what was happening, Kol's mouth was on her. He licked the ice cream from her stomach and the touch of his warm tongue against her cold skin made a moan tumble out of her lips. Kai worked precisely, eating every last drop._

 _Slowly, slowly, he moved so much lower until he was pulling her panties down with his teeth. Heat crashed through her like a tidal wave. Dampness gathered between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his neck, trapping him against her. She could feel Kai's smile against her sensitive skin._

 _Then when she thought she was going to explode, he was where she needed him most. Kai's movements were the complete opposite of earlier. Where he had been polished and meticulous he was now wild and feral. It was as if he could no longer hold himself back._

 _Stars danced behind her eyes and a trickle of sweat began on her forehead. In the next instant, she came with a loud scream. Her thighs held him tight and her fingers tugged at his hair, demanding, needing more even when he was as close as he could be._  
 _"Bonnie," Kai murmured in a husky voice as she came down from her orgasm._

This time, when Bonnie woke with her heart pounding and heat coursing through her veins, she was furious. Twice, she could believe, but three times? There was no way that was a coincidence. She recalled the touch of magic when Kai touched her temple earlier and knew what he had done.

Furious, Bonnie stormed upstairs to his room. She didn't bother knocking, throwing the door open and letting it slam shut behind her.

Kai woke at the noise, wearing a scowl, but broke into a seductive grin when he saw it was her.

"Now this is a sexy wakeup call. Good morning to you too, Bonster."

Bonnie growled.

"DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT?"

Kai's smile vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Ops."

"Ops?" Bonnie snarled moving closer. "Ops? That's the best you can do?"

"Wait," Kai said with a furrowed brow. "Did you work it out from one teensy sex dream? Because I'm totally hurt, I thought at least some part of you -"

"ONE?" Bonnie shrieked, cutting him off. "ONE DREAM?"

"How many did you have?" Kai asked smirking.

"THREE! And I should kill you three times for it!"

"Three?" Kai raised his eyebrows, still smirking. "I love it. Why so many naughty dreams?"

"Because I kept waking up and every time I fell asleep I landed in some ridiculous dream about you."

"Lucky girl, I happened to use some of my best magic on those dreams."

"KAI!" Bonnie raised her hands and he rose in the air. He laughed, which only infuriated her. With a flick of her wrist, she restarted gravity and instantly, he crashed onto the mattress. It creaked and groaned underneath him. "You don't have the right to put dreams in my head!"

"C'mon over and tell me about them" he suggested patting the spot next to him.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and her hand twitched, eager to set him on fire.

"Why would I give you a recap of dreams you put in my head?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Look, I confess I gave you the dreams, but I didn't tell you what to dream about. I just gave you a grade A boost for some lusty dreams, your brain did the rest. Hell, it could have completely backfired and you could have spent the whole night dreaming about Kol or the Weird Sisters. Hey there's an image I like."

Not for the first time, Kai said Kol's name in a way that implied he was jealous, which Bonnie found strange. It wasn't like anything would ever come of the flirtation between her and Kol. Both she and Kol knew that.

Kai's face grew distant and she growled. Forgetting herself, she snapped her fingers and Kai's leg was on fire. He yelped and cast 'agua' to put out the flames.

"Don't be a pervert because I so don't have the patience for it."

"Fine, I'm sorry," he said making a face. "I mean it's not like I was suggesting an orgie or anything."

"Kai," his name was a strained whisper on her lips as she fought back the desire to permanently maim him.

"Alright, alright, no more sexy dreams, I promise, but if your mind conjures anything else, that's all you, okay?"

Bonnie nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Undo your stupid spell, Kai. I need actual sleep."

"I can totally do that," Kai agreed sitting up on the bed. "Assuming you come over here."

Bonnie still didn't trust him, but she went over nonetheless. He reached for her hands, letting his fingers trail along the inside of her palms. His fingertips were rough and he pressed down firmly in a way that made her bite down on her bottom lip.

A trickle of magic ran through her. Last time, it had been electric. Now it was cold as ice and she gasped as a shiver ran down her spine. It contrasted almost painfully with the warmth of Kai's hand in a way that was all too delicious.

In the next instant, Kai had pulled her onto the bed and into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and sighed in content. His arms had her trapped in a bear hug and not for the first time, it occurred to her the coven leader was like a big kid.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

"Spooning you, duh," he said kissing her throat. "Tell me all about these naughty fantasies."

"They weren't fantasies, they were dreams that I only had because of your stupid spell."

"Again, I just gave you a little boost, but I didn't choose what you dreamt about."

He snuggled closer, running his nose along the nape of her neck, which sent a shiver down her spine. When he felt her shiver, he pulled her closer into his warmth.

"It was a dirty trick either way," she huffed. "And I'm not telling you anything."

Kai chuckled. "Must have been some dream."

She ignored him and closed her eyes.

XXX

Kai was feeling particularly chipper when Bonnie woke up. For the second time in one night, he had convinced her to sleep in his bed, even if it had taken a fair share of cajoling and pestering to achieve. Then there was the wicked fun, he had imagining all of the possible sex dreams she'd had last night. After all, she'd had three whole dreams and boy, did he enjoyed picturing all three of them. Thankfully, he had been the object of her sex dreams or he might have had to give up on his pursuit of her.

But Bonnie was still asleep. Kai ran his fingers along her cheek and grinned when she smiled and pressed herself closer. She murmured something unintelligible and he sure hoped it was something along the lines of 'Kai, you drive me wild, you're so sexy'. But knowing Bonnie it was probably more something like 'Kai, you ass stop touching me'.

Elijah teleported in and he took a step back, averting his eyes when he saw Bonnie was in Kai's bed. Elijah frequently teleported in at all hours of the day with urgent coven business. Well less frequently in the past couple of years as things had been relatively quiet until the vampire attack in New York.

"My apologies for barging in unannounced."

Kai sighed. "But I know it's important so whatever it is, just spit it out."

Bonnie jerked awake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had a little drool in the crook of her mouth and he grinned to himself.

"Kai? Elijah?" Bonnie asked sitting upright and she blushed when she realized where she was. "It's not what it looks like. I came in here to yell at him and -"

"No, explanation necessary," Elijah said holding up a hand to stop her.

Although Kai could understand her desire to justify her presence in his room to Elijah. After all, he was the Academy's headmaster. And Bonnie might have thrown him out of a window, which implied she didn't respect him much, but that didn't mean she would want him to know about her sex life or lack thereof.

Gosh, how Kai wished she had a sex life to know about. With him otherwise, he was good with her lack of one.

"What is it?" Kai said impatiently.

"Word has spread about the girls and their betrayal. The coven is eager for justice."

"Ugh, I'm going to go find the Weird Sisters," Bonnie said.

"That's not necessary," Elijah said. "Since the girls were wronged their presence is required. They are already there."  
Elijah shot a significant look at Kai, one Bonnie did not like or trust.

"Guess what that means, Bonster?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel herself.

"Dark lord if I may, this is a time sensitive matter."

"Elijah always so serious," Kai clucked. "Don't you know that as King my schedule is the only one that matters?"

"Forgive me, I simply thought you had responsibilities," Elijah said with unmistakable sarcasm.

Bonnie tamped down on a smile. Kai liked Bonnie because she told him where to go, but she suspected Kai did not want the same from Elijah. Yet Elijah had a way of letting Kai know precisely what he was thinking without actually crossing the line of being disrespectful. It was clever. After all, Kai was known for maiming, hexing or cursing those that even mildly vexed him. That was a practice she planned on softening when she was consort. There had to be a way to rule without lashing out at those that irritated him.

"Fine, I get it," Kai said making a crazy face and rolling his eyes. "C'mon Bon. You were betrayed by them to and as my future consort, you get the honor of punishing them. Head punisher, kind of hot, am I right?" he said with a heated and teased look.

"Oh my God."

XXX

Bonnie got out of bed. She waved her hand and cast a spell to get dressed like the Weird Sisters always did. But unlike them, she just put on a normal outfit. It was just a pair of plain light denim jeans and a navy blue T-shirt.

Kai eyed her outfit and smirked.

"Wow, only you could make jeans and a Tee look hot. It'll suck when the rest of the coven starts wearing it though," Kai snickered. "Doubt those girls can pull it off."

"Can we just get this over with?" Bonnie snapped. "And I'm not punishing anyone. That's your job, remember?"

"Scram," Kai said to Elijah.

Elijah nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Bonnie glowered at Kai. He was getting out of bed and he was shirtless. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and his six pack drew her eye. His stomach was washboard flat and she followed it to gaze up at his broad shoulders, and his rippling arms.

"You don't need to be rude," Bonnie said with a cold look. "They don't teach the future dark lord manners?"

She looked away from him sharply when she felt the desire to let herself look at Kai's naked chest some more. In her defense, he was ripped, but less bulky and more natural than Jeremy. Somehow, she found his build sexier and she hoped the flush staining her cheeks was hidden by her darker complexion.

"That's about right," Kai said with a heated gaze. "You're blushing even when you're mad at me. I think you like me, Bunny."

Bonnie backed up and Kai came toward her. She kept going backwards and he dogged her every step. Her back hit the door and she reached for the doorknob. Kai was too fast for her, he was already boxing her in. His one hand landed on the door by her head. The other caught the wrist of her hand that was reaching for the doorknob.

A surge of warmth spread from his touch. Her heart started to pound from his proximity and she was careful to keep her eyes fixed on his shoulder. If she looked at his washboard stomach, she would start to drool. And she was embarrassed by her reaction. Worse still, was the knowledge that Kai looked at her the same way. Every time she felt his eyes on her, she felt his hunger and she had the uncanny feeling he knew exactly what she looked like without her clothes.

"Kai," Bonnie said cautioning him.

He ran his nose along her throat and she shivered.

"Bonnie," he said in a rough voice that did things to her insides. "Want to come back to bed?"

She arched her back, pressing herself into him for more.

"Bad idea. Stuff to do – coven stuff."

"Buzzkill," Kai chuckled.

He withdrew and Bonnie breathed easier. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her throat, trying to calm herself down.

"Let's just get this over with," she mumbled.

"Relax, Bonster. I'm as hot and bothered as you are."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and teleported away. She heard Kai calling after her before she rematerialized in the dungeon. She followed the noise of sobbing and serious conversation. It sounded as if Elijah was there as well as several other high ranking members of the coven.

In the next minute, Bonnie walked into the same dungeon torture room, she had been in with the Bitch Trio and Kol just yesterday. The room was crowded today and Kai had gotten there first knowing exactly, which room they were meant to meet in.

The Weird Sisters were there along with Elijah, Sheila and Kai's younger siblings, Liv and Luke. Kol was there with Rebekah as well although she was mostly ignoring him as he tried to hover and do big brother stuff.

Sometimes, Bonnie wondered why Rebekah had such issues with her brothers. When she watched how Kol doted on Rebekah, it made her wish she wasn't an only child.

"Great, the gang's all here," Kai said with a grin. "Now get your butts into the throne room. Pomp and circumstance."

"Is that wise?" Elijah said.

"C'mon, do I look like an idiot to you? Actually, wait don't answer that," Kai said holding his hand up. He was chuckling in a self-deprecating way as well grinning broadly. "We're doing the trial behind closed doors and the execution will be public. The girls will be bound and gagged of course."

Kol grinned wickedly and Bonnie saw the excitement in his dark eyes. It was the exact opposite of the nausea she herself felt.

As a group, they walked to the throne room with Kai teleported away in advance. Bonnie walked next to the Weird Sisters. Rebekah caught her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. That helped steel her because she was sure she was green when she saw that Hayley, Cami and Davina were bound as well as levitated along with the group.

By the end of the day, they were to be executed. And she knew Kai wanted it to be at her hand. But she didn't think she could do it. She'd been in witch fights before, but she had never killed anyone. That time she set the mean girls on fire, she had come close, but it was an accident.

And they might have attempted to kill her and the Weird Sisters, but Bonnie considered herself a good person. Which was a difficult thing to be when she had killed someone. Yet was condoning their murder or turning a blind eye when Kai did it really any better?

There had to be another way.

Already she could feel herself changing, becoming darker. How much further down the path of darkness could she go before she completely lost herself?

That was a question, Bonnie did not want answered.

In the throne room slash dungeon where she'd had her creepy vision, Kai was seated on his throne. Somehow, he managed to look like the creepy cult leader he was and a happy kid. It was a disconcerting and jarring contrast.

Kai saw her, nodded at the seat next to him. She shook her head and he patted the seat with a dark look. Bonnie ignored him and stayed with the Weird Sisters.

Unfortunately for her, Kai was completely batshit crazy. With one wave of Kai's hand, she felt a tug in her lower stomach. It was the familiar feeling of teleportation.

Holy shit, Kai could move a person across a room without touching them. He was even more powerful than she had thought.

The next thing she knew, she was seated on the consort throne. Subtly, she tried to stand up only to find she was glued to the seat. She shot him a dirty look that promised retaliation. Kai had been calling the shots for too long now.

Kai returned her angry look with an amused smile. One that made her blood boil, but when he winked at her secretively a different kind of heat filled her.

Bonnie composed herself and ignored her scalding cheeks. She surveyed the dungeon and for the first time, she thought she saw the coven through Kai's eyes. His vantage point was entirely different from hers. He saw the coven from up high, a place that gave him a sense of superiority. Although having seen how he transported her next to him, magically speaking he was superior.

The room looked different from her place in the consort's throne. She saw the stone floors and walls as well as the flickering torch lights yet they were different. Or perhaps she was. Even her friends looked different.

The Weird Sisters looked more menacing than ever before as they stood behind the Bitch Trio. They wore their usual matching dresses with lace cuffs and collars, but from here she could see the flames of revenge burning in their eyes.

Sheila stayed behind Lucy. She nodded to Bonnie wearing an encouraging smile, she took that to mean sitting here was the right move. At least according to her Grams, which made Bonnie think it was the last place she wanted to be. As for Lucy, she knew Sheila was keeping an eye on her as well. Otherwise, she wouldn't be standing behind her in such a protective manner.

Elijah stayed close to the throne, but at a deferential distance. Kol on the other hand, was grinning and levitating in the air with a glass of scotch in his hand. In spite of how close he had come to becoming Kai's punching bag last night, he appeared supremely unconcerned. Whereas Liv and Luke looked as if they were nervously cold sweating.

Was that how they always looked when Kai was nearby? Maybe she had just never noticed before now.

Bonnie thought maybe just, maybe she understood Kai better now. He wasn't arrogant because he was some young punk. He was out of self-preservation and with a vantage point like this? A little arrogance was inevitable, but she had seen firsthand how practical he could be. When they first discovered something more powerful than him was out there, he hadn't denied it or lost his shit.

No, he'd handled it like a coven leader should.

"Now, before we begin since this is a closed hearing, you must all be sworn to secrecy," Kai said in a lazy voice.

Bonnie knew that tone well enough. There wasn't enough action for him here. But she knew soon enough that would change.

Even Kai couldn't possibly consider an execution boring.

"Naturally," Sheila said with a nod. She summoned an athame and sliced into her palm. "I swear by my life and that of my family's blood, I will reveal none. I am sworn to secrecy or may the dark lord strike me down."

Bonnie shot Kai a look of exasperation. She had always considered the oath arrogant and self-important, but now that she for certain he was not a God or the Devil, it was a whole other level of smug.

Kai grinned from ear to ear, seemingly oblivious to her foul mood. He reached out and laced their fingers together. And for some insane reason, she let him. Maybe because she did understand him a little more now. He placed their interlaced hands on the armrest of her throne.

While the others swore the oath of secrecy, Bonnie studied Kai. Both she and him were exempt from the oath because she had already sworn to carry all of his secrets to the grave and those of the coven.

Kai stroked his chin with his free hand. She watched as his fingers moved against his stubble and she found it hypnotic. His hands were large and strong looking. She knew from experience how warm and rough they were, just imagining them on her body sent a thrill through her. The sight of the many silver rings he wore was drool worthy. Sanskrit power rings of protection – even from here she could feel the magic. And on the hand that was holding hers, she could feel the magic like a steady thrum through her bones. It occurred to her when they touched some of that protection passed to her.

"Bonnie," Kai said tugging on her hand. "What do you think?"

Bonnie blinked and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Blushing, she realized they had all been talking for some time and all she had done was drool over Kai like a school girl in heat. And they had more important things at hand than her desire to have his hands all over her body.

"About?" Bonnie asked completely mortified. Yet there was no other way out than to admit, she hadn't heard a word. She raised her chin and tried to look dignified even if the secretive looks Kai sent her, told her she hadn't fooled him. He knew exactly what had been on her mind.

"If they are guilty."

"I saw them," Bonnie said firmly. "Before they attacked me. They even showed their gifts, which gave them the power to take me on."

"Gifts?" Kol asked stepping forward and Bonnie remembered he was one of the most trusted lawyers in the dark coven. Or at least trusted by the dark lord.

"I didn't get a good look, but they were like necklaces," Bonnie said brow furrowing as she tried to remember. "I think they were from Death."

"I found them," Elijah said nodding to Sheila.

"And I destroyed them," Sheila said. "They were power enhancing tools and if Death gifted them to the girls they could only be dangerous to us."

"Good thinking," Kai said with an approving smile.

Bonnie saw her Grams glowed with pride and she actually felt a little sick. Her strong, powerful Grams was so completely brainwashed it turned her stomach. The brainwashed aspect of the dark coven that was number one on her list of things she planned to change when she became consort.

Oh boy, did she ever have a feeling her and Kai were going to butt heads, a lot. Probably daily.

"As the wronged parties, the Weird Sisters and my BAMF future consort will be in charge of the execution," Kai announced.

"It's your coven," Bonnie said with a falsely sweet smile. "And since you are our powerful and wise dark leader, it is your duty and responsibility to execute them just as you have always done. For thousands of years, am I right?"

Am I right, Bonnie purposely echoed one of Kai's favorite phrases.

"That's right," Kai said with a chipper smile that made her dread what he would say next. "And the Weird Sisters will choose a guilty party and execute her together. You will do the same and I will execute the third sister. Does this sound fair?"

And just like that, Kai had proven her right.

"It is by the letter of the law as always," Kol said smirking at Bonnie.

No doubt, Kol had known Bonnie was attempting to shift the responsibility onto Kai. Force him to think about what he was about to do.

"Or," Bonnie said slowly. "As per the law, they may simply be imprisoned."

"That's for lesser crimes," Kai said some of his cheeriness starting to slip. She could see his rage simmering just below the surface. "The accused have betrayed the dark coven. And they have aided in the kidnapping and attempted murder of four of our members."

Bonnie clenched and unclenched her fist.

"But they are members of your coven and they only threatened the life of three of them. I'm not a member of the dark coven."

In other words, I'm not your property, asshole, Bonnie thought. Kai was starting to seriously piss her off again and just when she had started to soften toward him.

"You are the future consort," Kai growled. "That's just as bad. It's a direct attack against me."

"Well I'm willing to forgive," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"You may be, but we're not," Rebekah said her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'd like some revenge."

"And you?" Kai nodded to Katherine and Lucy.

"I am with my cousin," Lucy said.

"But I agree with Rebekah my sister," Katherine said shooting Lucy an annoyed glance.

"Well then we are three to two," Kai grinned. "Convene the coven. At the witching hour the guilty party dies."

Kai waved his hand and the girls were back in their cell. Bonnie felt bile at the back of her throat.

Bonnie stayed seated in her spot beside Kai as the rest of the coven members disappeared. Once she was sure they were alone, she turned to Kai wearing a furious expression.

"They don't need to die."

"They're spies."

"Does it matter?" Bonnie argued. "There has to be another way."

"Why? It's what the dark lord has always done and I can't go against thousands of years of tradition."

"Yes, you can," Bonnie said insistently. Without thinking she leaned forward and covered their interlaced hands with her free one. "You are the dark lord. You make the rules. Not tradition, not the coven. Not anyone, you."

"Maybe I don't mind the way things are," Kai said his blue eyes blazing.

"But you could be better," Bonnie said snatching her hand back, disgusted with him. "I thought you might actually be decent, but I guess I was wrong. My first impression of you was right," she got to her feet. "You're selfish and evil. And us being together? It's a terrible idea. All of that blood and fire? It'll come true. And you actually deserve it. Who knows, maybe I do too."

Bonnie walked away without as much as a backward glance at Kai.

XXX

Kai stewed on what Bonnie had said to him. The truth was as a former sociopath the bloodshed and the violence of execution had never fazed him. And even if it had, he always had the convenient excuse of tradition to hide behind. Kai like all the dark lords before him, knew that if the coven ever learned he was not a reincarnation or the Devil then his days and that of the dark coven were numbered.

But he didn't keep up this pretense simply for his own sake. If the dark coven disbanded witches and warlocks would go back to scraping by. Hiding in the shadows and cowering at the first sign they were not alone.

Back when the first dark coven had been founded witches and warlocks were on the brink of extinction. They had been hunted by vampires, werewolves and mortals. Then there was the old gods, who enjoyed pitting them against each other. The first dark lord had narrowly escaped death at the hands of a beautiful witch. She had attempted to seduce him in order to get close enough to kill him, but he had restrained her.

Together, they had hatched a plan. Once the dark coven was founded and bound, the gods could no longer pit them against each other. And the dark lord had passed on his memories and created the merge to ensure the continuation of the dark coven. So no, most witches and warlocks had no idea how close they had come to the brink of death.

Bonnie was not a member of his coven, technically the gods could pit her against him. But she had sworn never to harm him or his coven. That meant, they were safe.

"My, you look troubled," Kol said sitting down on in Bonnie's seat and conjuring a drink.

Kai smirked. "Perhaps I am."

"You feel troubled as well," Kol said closing his eyes as he went through Kai's emotions.

Bonnie wanted him to change the way he and the other dark lords did things and he supposed in a lot of ways, she wasn't wrong. He could change things. The entire coven answered to him. But he also knew, he didn't need to change to get her. Sooner or later, she would give in. She liked him back. Yet there was something that made him hesitate.

"It's Bonnie. She wants me to change things. She wants me to be this guy, she can rely on."

"And you want that too," Kol said with a chuckle. "Oh my, you want her to be proud of you. Slim chance of that happening if you insist on this execution."

Kai shot him a dirty look. "Are you here for any particular reason?"

"I sensed distress," Kol said with a deranged smile. "And you know how I enjoy emotional turmoil."

"All too well," Kai muttered. "What would you suggest?"  
Ordinarily, this was the sort of situation, where he would seek advice from Elijah. However, Kol knew Bonnie rather well. Better than he would like, but maybe just maybe that nuisance could be useful for once.

"Me?" Kol grinned. "Well you know I enjoy a good execution as much as the next warlock however, if I had Bonnie I would do whatever I had to including defy tradition to keep her. Otherwise, who is to say another man won't win her affections in your place?"

Kai glowered. "Get out before I tear out your tongue."

Kol chuckled and teleported away, leaving him to stew. But the truth was, Kol wasn't wrong. Bonnie had sworn vows of loyalty and she was starting to like him, but even he knew that wasn't the same as love. Like was not strong enough, Bonnie could easily turn to another man to seek comfort or affection. It had happened in the past. Many a consort had affairs over the centuries. Some lived to tell the tale others not so much. It all depended on the dark lord in question.

Yes, he wanted Bonnie as his dark queen. But he wanted her willing. That meant he might have to make allowances, he ordinarily wouldn't.

XXX

Bonnie was pacing the length of the library with the Weird Sisters, who were brewing potions. She wanted to help them. Ordinarily, she found the smell of herbs soothing, but today nothing could soothe her nerves.

Technically, she didn't answer to the dark lord. If she wanted to, she could defy Kai. He couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. She wasn't a member of his coven and her oath of loyalty did not mean she was forced to blindly follow his commands.

Still, her stomach churned at the thought of angering him. Most everyone she cared about was at his mercy. Those that weren't were mortal and were still at his mercy.

What could Matt or Jeremy possibly do to protect themselves from Kai if he decided to target them in her stead?

"Cuz, what is with you?"

"Nerves, obviously," Rebekah sniffed. "Honestly, love. It's an execution. It's rather fun if you give in to the darkness."

Bonnie tensed. That was the problem. She had already given to the darkness more than she ever wanted to.

What would become of her if she gave in more? Become a murderer? That was one line she had thought she would never ever cross. And when she'd had all of those horrible visions about burning the world down with Kai, it had nearly been her undoing. So how could she willingly take a step down that path?

Especially, with what the Weird Sisters had told her last night? In the past, she had learned to heed their warnings.

But if she did this, was she any better than Death? Were any of them?

"I'm not a killer," Bonnie snarled.

"Suit yourself, but what do you plan to do?" Katherine asked as she sprinkled dried rose petals into the potion.

Bonnie thought about it for a second. She thought maybe, just maybe she had a solution.

"You'll see."

Bonnie wanted to tell the Weird Sisters her plan, she really did, but that would make them a part of it. And that meant if Kai decided to start meting out punishment they would be at even greater risk. If she wanted to play chicken with Kai that was one thing, but her friends were another.

Kai had actual feelings for her and that alone meant she could get away with things others couldn't. Like how she spoke to him however, she wanted to. But that was precisely Bonnie's problem. Kai shouldn't be able to dictate and control everyone. They shouldn't all be at his mercy like he was a god.

And at the same time, she was fighting her own attraction to him. Kai wasn't the only one that was having actual feelings.

Kol teleported in, in a cloud of smoke. All four girls turned to him.

"What brings you by, brother?"

"The execution is happening in -" he checked his watch. "Now," he said with an evil smirk.

Bonnie teleported to the dungeon. She looked around and saw no one. It was just her and Kai on his throne.

Kol, she thought with annoyance. He'd tricked her, probably because Kai asked him to.

"What do you want now?" Bonnie asked squaring her shoulders.

For once, Kai didn't look like his usual self. He wasn't chipper or entirely homicidal. Instead, he actually looked serious. His elbows were resting on his knees as he leaned forward. His hands were formed into fists and his chin rested on top of them.

"You know, you don't have to be all snarky. I actually called you here to deliver good news."

Suspicion flared up in Bonnie. Something was definitely wrong. Kai almost never delivered good news.

"What good news?"

"I can't let them leave, Bon. They're too dangerous. Last night proved that."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. "What exactly is the good news?"

"The good news is, I'll execute them myself."

"What?"

"I get it. You have feelings and stuff," Kai grimaced as if the mere suggestion of feelings was too much to bear for him.

"I thought you had caught some feelings yourself."

"Yeah," his eyes danced. "But those are fun feelings. Not these heavy feelings of guilt or whatever. I dunno, but I'll spare you the pain."

Bonnie stared at him. That was Kai's big solution? Kill them himself?

"Are you insane? Have you slipped back into sociopathy?"

"No?" Kai said brows knitting together. "I am so not getting the problem here, Bon."

"You aren't?"

"Really," he said looking completely sincere.

Bonnie was stumped. How was she supposed to explain this wasn't better?

"The issue is that I don't agree with execution."

"Huh," Kai said eyeing her curiously. "I really thought this would fix things."

"It doesn't," Bonnie said feeling defeated. She put her face in her hands. "You can't keep - I lose control of everything when you are nearby and it's not fair."

Bonnie chose to express the real issue she had with Kai. The root of the reason why she continued to hold back and resist him. Kai had too much power. And it wasn't fair. How is she supposed to be in a functioning relationship with someone, who ran the entire coven? Someone, who had more power both in the coven and in witchcraft. All she had was attitude and a limited number of vetos per year. And the vetos didn't even kick in until after she became consort.

Kai appeared stunned into silence for once. And Bonnie was too frustrated to enjoy the rare victory.

Her eyes fell on the ring. It was the first time in weeks, she had given any thought at all to the engagement ring Kai had forced on her. The one he had spelled onto her finger and spelled so that she couldn't glamor it without hurting herself.

Fury burned through her. Kai hadn't even asked her if she wanted it or given it to her like a normal boyfriend.

Oh, no he had sent it as another creepy gift from him and forced it on her.

Her fury grew into a powerful magical rage. And she let her magic loose. Her finger burned, but she didn't care. She held her right hand above the ring and watched as it glowed red as the gold heated. Her magic poured out of her in the next instant, the ring popped off her finger. It soared through the air and she watched in stunned amazement as Kai caught it mid-air.

"Sheesh, Bonster," Kai said running his hand through her hair. "You could have just said something.

"I DID WHEN YOU FIRST GAVE IT TO ME!"

"Ri-ight," he nodded. "I just figured since we were in a better place now and all."

"You still don't get it. The problem is the same as it always was," Bonnie said from between clenched teeth. "You forced this consort thing on me and you are forcing me to take part in this execution."

"One, the consort thing? Take it up with destiny because your birth was just too perfectly timed for us not to be an item. Two, the whole execution thing. Weren't you listening? I'm giving you a free pass."

"But you showed up for a second date when I hadn't even agreed to one!"  
"I'm sorry," Kai said from between clenched teeth. "I probably could have been nicer."

"You think?"

Kai chuckled. "Alright. I definitely could have been more considerate about your feelings when I first started dating you."

"And?"

"And what?" Kai said with a confused expression.

Bonnie's nostrils flared and her pulse quickened with rage.

"And you could have been nicer when you were hounding me to date you."

"No way," Kai said with a laugh. "I'm not going to apologize for chasing you. I wanted you and I went after you. That's how it works."

Bonnie stalked toward him. She stopped when there was less than a foot between them. He rose to his feet and smirked at her.

"You're a jerk!"

Bonnie was starting to get as angry with herself for falling for Kol's trick. Why had she actually believed him when he said the execution was now? She felt so stupid especially after Kai had said earlier it would be held at the witching hour.

Kai gave her a heated look and her stomach did a flip in response. His arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her to him and an electric spark shot through her when he slanted his mouth to hers. His breath fanned her face and she shivered.

"What are you doing?" she murmured against his lips. "I'm still angry with you."

"That's the best part."

 **Thank you so much to everyone, who has stayed with this fic and I'm sorry about the wait. Things here have been hectic, I'm going back to school, which means I am training my replacement as store manager and running the store. So things are crazy.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter! It's kind of short, but a lot happened. We finally got some more background on the dark coven and there was some smut even if it was just dream smut, lol.**

 **Anyway, Sanskrit power rings are actually used for protection if I remember, right? My brother has like fifty of them. They're kind of cool and if you want some extra protection, he swears by them.**

 **I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a drabble for Kennett or bonkai. I'm working on the requests I currently have and I'm excited about all of them!**

 **Izzy**

 **Guest: I am so sorry to hear you have been reading this at work. I'm all too aware of how distracting fanfic can be to real life, but I'm thrilled you are here for the prophecy! Thanks for reading and thank you for reviewing!**

 **Bellavida: I love jealous Kai too! He's my fave!**

 **AnaIsabel: Omg! You watched CAOS? I am so flattered and thank you so much! And I can't say what is going to happen to them, but you might be on to them!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **Hi lovelies, sorry about the absence. I recently began pursuing a masters degree and I was meant to step down as shop manager. Only my replacement resigned before she could fill the position and the company therefore has kept me on as shop manager. Which means I am completely knackered most days, but I promise I haven't left. I have also read each and every one of the reviews you all post and I am so unbelievably grateful for the support these fics receive. On that note, I hope you like this chapter.**

"You're a jerk!"

Bonnie was starting to get as angry with herself for falling for Kol's trick. Why had she actually believed him when he said the execution was now? She felt so stupid especially after Kai had said earlier it would be held at the witching hour.

Kai gave her a heated look and her stomach did a flip in response. His arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her to him and an electric spark shot through her when he slanted his mouth to hers. His breath fanned her face and she shivered.

"What are you doing?" she murmured against his lips. "I'm still angry with you."

"That's the best part."

Kai brushed his lips along hers and it was electric. His touch was scorching and she felt as every part of her was on fire. His kiss burned away her rage. Or intensified it, she wasn't sure which as she kissed him back with an overwhelming passion.

Kai turned her around. He pushed her down, laying her down on her back. Bonnie lay on the steps that led up to his throne and the consort throne. The stairs were hard against her back and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His growing hardness was pressed against her core. He rolled his hips, eliciting a moan.

His kiss was bruising and their tongues vied for dominance. Her hands tangled into his hair and she tugged. The move was savage and animalistic, but she didn't care. All she cared about was giving him a taste of his own medicine. He chuckled against her lips and she felt his smirk as he dove back in for more.

Still lying on the stairs, Kai grabbed her thigh. His grip was firm and scorching, she felt her knees turn weak just at the touch. Maybe it was because Kai's touch no matter how light or how hard was always demanding. His hands demanded she notice him, they demanded she reciprocate his touch. Hell, even when she did things like electrocute him to reject him, his hands still demanded more. More rejection, more anything so long as she noticed him.

It should have come across as needy or clingy, but instead it was hot. Maybe just because there was nothing needy or clingy about Kai. He was powerful and confident, and everything about his attitude said he knew what he was worth.

Kai threw her leg over his shoulder and pressed his growing hardness against her core. The cold hard staircase bit into her back at a different angle. The sharp edge was digging into her shoulder and yet she wouldn't ever willingly move from this spot. She gasped in pleasure and pain as the two sensations mingled.

His hand played against the parting of her thigh between her legs. She moaned when his touch grew more insistent. She blushed and grew furious with herself when she felt Kai's arrogant smirk against her lips.

"Stop it," she mumbled against his mouth. "I can actually feel your smugness."

Kai chuckled. He touched his forehead to hers.

"You should be so lucky."

Kai took her hand in his and pressed her hand against the bulge in his jeans. She turned a furious shade of scarlet. Kai nipped at her bottom lip and she mewled.

"That is the worst innuendo I've ever heard and we should stop."

"Probably," Kai chuckled.

He rolled onto his back.

Bonnie collapsed next to him. He let out a rough a laugh and she stifled a giggle. His arms tightened around her. She put her head on his shoulder. Kai's arm was around her waist and he turned his body to face hers.

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. He did that a lot and she felt a thrill go through her. But she pushed it aside. Before he had so effectively distracted her, she had been downright furious with him. Now, one make-out session later, she was determined to continue the argument.

"I am still angry with you."

"I get it," Kai said with an eye roll. "You want things to be more fifty-fifty. But here's the thing, Bonster. It's my coven and I'm open to input, but at the end of the day, I'm gonna do what I want."

"What about when I'm consort?"

"You can veto the shit out of me. That's the beauty of being consort."

He rolled onto his back and draped his forearm across his eyes.

"And how do I know you won't just do whatever you want when my back is turned? You are under no obligation to report to the coven council or me."

"Someone's been doing their reading."

Bonnie colored. The truth was she had been boning up on coven rules and regulations in the past few weeks. It was easier to do when Kai wasn't hanging around, pestering her. Pestering her for a date. Pestering her while on the date. Basically, studying was easier when Kai wasn't nearby. Anything and everything that required concentration was easier without him.

"Stop trying to distract me and actually acknowledge what I'm saying."

Kai smirked and then grew serious when he saw the look on her face.

"Alright, I get it. And here's the thing, Bonster when this thing started, I was super concerned about having the upper hand at all times, I'll cop to that."

Bonnie saw red.

"You're such an ass."

He snickered. "You got me there, but I'm serious. I want things to be fair between us."

"They won't be. Not ever and this lopsided thing, it's really bugging me."

"I think I might have a way to even things out."

Bonnie sat up and stared at him. She couldn't decide if she was more relieved or angry with him for withholding this information until now.

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I'm telling you now aren't I?" Kai said with an eye roll.

"Oh my God."

"Hey, stop bringing him into things," Kai said pointing at the sky and fake wincing.

Bonnie was even less amused about this now than she had been before. He sat up and took her hands in his, his thumb stroked the back of her hand. His touch was light, but his skin was rough and warm. He raised her hand to his lips. It was scorching and she snatched her hand back.

No way was she letting him seduce her into letting him off the hook so easily.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I suppose not," he chuckled. He pulled an athame out of his boot and her eyes widened as her heart beat faster. "Relax, babe. It's not for you."

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie backed away. She couldn't help herself. As much as she had started to trust Kai, she still wasn't sure he wouldn't slip into his old sociopathic ways. And that was a version of him she never wanted to encounter.

"I'm going to swear a bloodoath."

"A bloodoath? What kind?"

"I'm going to swear my loyalty to you."

"Y-your loyalty to me?"

Bonnie actually didn't believe what she was hearing. This had to be another one of his tricks.

"And I know what you are thinking, but I am actually being sincere here, Bunny."

"You are?"

"I am," he grinned and it was dazzling. "I kind of got a scare when you were kidnapped and it made me reevaluate. Also no wonder I hate feelings. Everyone was always on me to have them, but they suck."

"They really, really do," Bonnie agreed as she was having a few overwhelming feelings too.

Kai snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the consort's throne. He kneeled before her. He raised his hand, palm toward her and sliced into it with the athame. It must have hurt, but his eyes didn't once leave hers.

In a way, this was strangely erotic. Kai's eyes held hers as he clenched his fist. The blood dripped on the floor at his feet.

"Bonnie Bennett, I pledge my life and loyalty to you. If I should ever betray or harm you, may my magic be crippled and let me die."

Bonnie stared at Kai in amazement. This was not an oath that was taken lightly. If Kai broke it in any shape or form, he would lose his magic. It wasn't just a brave declaration, it was literal and the consequences for breaking it were insane.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bonnie hissed her eyes widening. "If you – if you fuck this up and something happens to you the whole coven is screwed. Literally. Are you going to have that on your head?"

"If it fixes this thing between us then yeah."

"Kai - Kai," she repeated staring at him. She had no idea how to process this. "You have lost your mind. I mean, I knew you were crazy, but seriously. You're supposed to put your coven first and you used to. I thought you did at least, but this? This is the opposite of that."

"So I'm putting you first, big whoop. I like you, Bonster. And I'm willing to do x-number of stupid things to be with you."

"You have to reverse the oath."

"Why?"

"Because if you break it the coven suffers."

"Too late," Kai smirked. "A bloodoath can't be reversed."  
"It can until -"

Kai ran his bloody palm across her forehead before she could stop him. With that something clicked and sealed into place just like it had done at her initiation. It was too late and she sighed.

"You are such a sneaky bastard."

"Why thank you."

"Oh my God."

"Hey, enough of the you-know-who," Kai winced, shrunk in on himself and pointed to the sky.

"Fine, whatever. Also the whole blood thing? Disgusting."

Bonnie wiped it away with a handkerchief she pulled out of her pocket. Kai chortled and looked all too amused.

"So now that we are on even footing, are we good? Are we dating for real?"

"We always were."

"Yeah, but maybe now you might trust me, just a little?"

"I can try," Bonnie said slowly. "But I mean it'll still take time. Trust takes time, Kai."

"Well if you're going to be a mature adult about this..." he said letting his voice trail off on purpose.

"Shut up," she said shaking her head and laughing.

"C'mon, Bonster. You're starting to like me."

"Maybe a little," she admitted with a small smile.

Kai took her hands. His touch was startingly warm. Her toes curled and she glanced down at her feet. She had to. There was no way, she could keep looking into his eyes. They were an intense shade of blue, but sometimes when he was feeling something extra strongly, they would change. Like now, the pupils were so dilated they had gone black.

"Bonster," Kai murmured in a husky voice that turned her insides to jelly.

Why did he make such a stupid nickname sound sexy?

"You are ridiculous."

Kai kissed her then. It caught her off guard because she had expected him to banter back. To tease and argue the way they always did. She gasped and stumbled. But that only seemed to inflame Kai.

She felt him smirk against her lips. His hand went underneath her chin, stroking her skin as he turned her face up to his. Wanting to wipe that arrogant look from his face, she grabbed him by the hair and nipped at his lip.

If she had hoped to rattle him, she had been mistaken. Kai's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his arms. Her legs went around his hips without giving it a second thought. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck.

Kai walked over to his throne and sat down. She slid down his front and moaned when she felt his hardness pressing against her core. He rolled his hips and she mewled against his lips. She felt his smile and ran her nails down his chest. He groaned and she knew that meant he liked it.

Kai seemed a little twisted, fitting for a dark lord. And he seemed to really like it when she gave into her baser more animal urges.

With deft fingers, he twisted his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck. He pulled and pain spiked through the base of her skull. He rolled his hips at the same making the pain mingle with pleasure. It was a heady combination that made her moan as she grew wetter. She was sure she was so wet now that Kai would feel it through her jeans.

Kai tilted her head further back. He kissed his way down her neck. He licked and sucked, biting down on her pulse line. She moaned and arched her neck, wanting more. She ground down on his cock, rubbing herself against his hardness.

Colors danced behind her eyes. This was ten times better than in her dreams.

Kai's hand roamed her body before sliding underneath her T-shirt. He cupped her breast and she gasped in surprise. Her eyes flew open and fluttered closed again when he squeezed. His palm was rough and warm against her sensitive skin and she moaned as he hungrily palmed her breast outside of her bra. Her head fell against his shoulder.

"Kai – I've never – I mean –"

"I know," Kai's voice was low and husky. His breath danced along the damp skin of her throat making her shiver. "Want me to stop, babe?"

Bonnie shook her head.

Kai pulled her shirt off and threw it aside. Suddenly, she felt very naked under his gaze, but that only lasted a second before Kai's mouth was on her. He pushed aside her bra and kissed her exposed chest. His tongue circled her nipple and she grabbed at her own hair. Her breath came in ragged pants as she ground down harder on his stiff cock.

"The things I want to do to you, Bonster," he murmured against her skin. His voice reverberated through her and vibrated, it sent a thrill through her. One that made her core ache.

Kai's free hand was on her back, unhooking her bra as he sucked on her nipple. Her whole body felt too hot and there was a tightening low in her stomach. She was dripping wet and her core ached. She needed release – something, anything, just _more._

Before she could even think to articulate that thought, Kai was undoing her jeans. She stood up and wriggled out of them before getting back on his lap. Or trying to. To her surprise, Kai reversed their positions.

Now she was seated on his throne and he was kneeling before her. He raised her leg and kissed his way up her ankle. By the time he reached her inner thigh she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and she felt like she was on fire. Every part of her body felt electric and the feel of his tongue against her sensitive skin was almost enough to make her come undone.

Her core throbbed painfully and she squirmed pressing herself closer. Kai put his hand on her stomach and she stilled. His blue eyes met hers and she felt as if she was drowning in his gaze. He threw her legs over the arms of the chair.

Then his mouth was on her. His tongue worked outside of her panties teasing her and her body writhed pressing herself into him. She felt him smile and he hooked a finger inside of her panties, pushing them aside.

He ran his tongue once slowly, exploring her slit. He closed his eyes like he was savoring her and she squeezed her eyes shut with embarrassment. She was completely exposed to him and soaking wet.

"You taste sweet, I knew you would."

A blush stained her cheeks, but then he was on her once again and embarrassment gave way to pure, unbridled lust.

XXX

Kai ate Bonnie out slowly and meticulously. He wanted to taste her, to take his time. And more than that, he wanted this to be a good experience for her. He watched her as his mouth worked on her. Her legs were splayed over the arms of his throne. Her eyes were closed and she bit down on her lower lip. Her body writhed in time with his tongue and little moans kept escaping her lips, like she didn't really want to be loud.

Kai flicked his tongue along her clit and she whimpered, rocking her hips. He smirked and pressed a finger inside of her. He gave her a taste of magic as he did, amplifying the electric hum that came with his rings. He filled her to the knuckle and watched with satisfaction as she cried out.

He waited for her to adjust before he began to move his finger. And he continued to eat her out, he didn't think he could ever tire of her.

Bonnie looked like a queen or a goddess the way she was spread out on the throne. And he was eager to worship her.

As he continued his ministrations, his pants began to tighten uncomfortably. He felt precum begin to leak out and that made him change his tactic.

XXX

Bonnie moaned when Kai added a second finger. She rocked her hips in time with the rhythm of his hand. Her hands tangled into her hair and spots danced behind her eyelids. She felt a quickening starting low in her stomach and a fine sheen of sweat covered her body.

Her core was tightening and she knew she was soaking wet. Desperate for his touch and completely at his mercy.

"K-kai," she stuttered.

She felt his smile and his tongue circled her clit. He flicked and it was at just the right angle as his fingers filled her to the knuckle. She felt the electric hum of magic and cried out. She came with a scream, shattering.

Kai kept up his assault all through her climax. His hands went to her hips, holding her to him as his mouth worked.

Spent, Bonnie collapsed back against the throne in an exhausted heap. Her breath was no more than exhausted pants and her eyes closed.

She gasped in surprise when Kai kissed her. She blushed, realizing she was tasting herself on his lips and a moan escaped her. His fingers caressed her face, gently, making her sigh and press herself closer.

Kai pulled away and touched his forehead to hers. His breath fanned her face and a shiver of electricity coursed through her. His touch burned away the tired spent feeling and she wanted more.

Bonnie slid to her knees and undid Kai's jeans. She knew he was watching her and unlike earlier, she wasn't embarrassed. It turned her on and she could feel that ache start to begin again between her legs.

Kai's hard length sprang free and her core throbbed painfully in response. Shyly, she ran her tongue along the tip. His hand tangled into her hair and a groan escaped his parted lips.

"That's it," he coaxed in a rough voice.

Bonnie smiled and took more of him in her mouth before withdrawing again.

"Such a tease," he groaned.

She giggled and winked at him. "Patience."

"Fuck, Bon. You're killing me."

"Good."

Bonnie ignored his complaints and ran her tongue playfully around his tip. He groaned and his grip on her hair tightened, but she ignored him. Instead, she ran her hand along his length and loved how he tensed.

Now he was the one at her mercy.

Slowly, she took him in inch by inch. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and sucked. She stroked him and glanced up to see if he was enjoying it. Kai's eyes were closed and there was a smile on his lips.

"That's it, babe."

Bonnie wanted to tell him not to call her babe, but she was a little preoccupied. In retaliation, she ran her teeth along his length. Kai moaned and bucked his hips. The movement made her moan around his cock and he started to move his hips. He raised her one hand to his stomach.

"Tap me here if you want me to stop."

Bonnie nodded or tried to, but Kai seemed to know what she meant. He flashed her a heated smile and tightened his grip on her hair. He moved his hips and her hands to his jeans, hanging on for support.

Kai kept going until his breathing was laboured and she felt him tense when he came. He moaned and spilled himself. She swallowed and wiped her lips.

Kai caught her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him when he lifted her off her feet. He pressed his lips against hers in a quick, brief kiss. He brushed his nose against hers.

He sat down on his throne and she landed on his lap. He drew her into his arms and snuggled closer, enjoying the gentleness. His fingers stroked her damp hair from her face. His warmth seeped into her and she closed her eyes. She felt boneless and completely sated. She wanted to stay here forever.

"I think I'm falling for you, babe," he murmured in that same rough voice that turned her insides to jelly.

Bonnie kissed him. It was a quick peck on his cheek and she ran her hands along his stubble.

"I think I might be too," she whispered too quietly for him to hear because the thought was terrifying. Louder she said; "Don't call me babe."

His arms tightened around her waist and he sighed dramatically before flashing her a goofy smile.

"So what should I call you? Gorgeous, beautiful, baby ooor –" he winked at her. "My naughty little witch. What about sweetie? Schnockums?"

Bonnie covered his mouth with her hand. "You're being ridiculous again."

"But like a sexy ridiculous? Because I think I'm always hot," he mumbled through her hand.

"Oh my –"

Kai kissed her before she could finish that sentence. It caught her off guard and she gasped, which turned into a giggle. He touched his forehead to hers and his fingers stroked her cheek. When he touched her like that she could feel the power emanating from his Sanskrit rings. Once again, she could sense how some of their protection passed to her.

"Hey, we've talked about that word."

Bonnie nuzzled into his throat. Her lips grazing his pulse line.

"About tonight?" she murmured. "Do we have to go through this route?"

"Trust me, Bonster."

XXX

Later that night, Bonnie sat on the consort throne. Her leg kept bouncing and she couldn't seem to stop herself no matter how hard she tried. Finally, Kai put his hand on her knee. It was steadying and his warmth seeped into her, she took a deep breath and centered herself.

She was at an execution, but she didn't want to be. And in about five minutes, she would have to decide whether she or Kai was going to do the deed. Neither option was any good.

The entire coven had crowded into the dungeon and they were staring up at her and Kai with an eager look in their eyes. Bonnie scanned the crowd looking for the bitch trio's family and was forced to admit no one looked as if they had any real attachment to the girls.

Kai got to his feet and he wore a manic smile. It was one she recognized from the past and it filled her with a sense of trepidation. There was definitely trouble brewing if Kai wore that smile. He raised his one hand almost lazily. At once, the coven fell silent.

"As you all know, you came here for an execution," Kai said and the response was immediate. There were cheers and people stomped their feet in response to his words. The excitement in the air was tangible and it made Bonnie feel ill. "But I'm afraid, I'm going to disappoint. Unless you look at it the right way."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked in a hushed voice.

She didn't want the crowd to hear, but she also needed Kai to answer. He glanced over his shoulder at her and winked. She knew what that meant, 'trust me'.

And he had sworn his loyalty to her so his request wasn't unreasonable, but she still struggled to adjust to this new less evil version of Kai.

"So here's what we're going to do – Camille, Davina and Hayley will be sentenced to live and die as mortals. Cast out by the dark coven and shunned by their own kind."

There were gasps and cries of outrage from the crowd. Among some of the loudest of these was the Weird Sisters. Although, Bonnie suspected Katherine's outrage was false. Exactly why that was, Bonnie couldn't say, she just had a feeling. It was one of her psychic feelings, it kept poking and prodding at her until she was forced to listen to it. The second she did, it vanished.

Kai raised his hand once more and just as before, the crowd instantly fell silent. The quiet was pressing and Bonnie felt certain she could hear a pin drop. Somehow, the silence made the dungeon feel too small and she had the sudden urge to run away. To just keep running until she was away from this craziness.

"I thought about an execution, but to be honest that seemed dull. Their suffering would be over so soon. In a matter of minutes," Kai said grimacing. "Now where's the fun in that, am I right?"

Cheers followed this statement along with more foot stomping. Bonnie had to admit her heart had been racing earlier, but now it was starting to calm down. Kai was right. Execution was fast. This was a slower death, but it was also far less immoral than murder. It was more like a normal prison sentence rather than the death penalty. It felt less vile even though judging by the looks on Cami, Davina and Hayley's face they might have preferred execution to mortality.

Bonnie rose to her feet. She decided now was a good time to show her support for Kai. Because although she saw support for Kai's decision and many obviously supported him regardless of his controversial decision. But she saw the flicker of hesitation and skepticism that went around the room.

"Praise be the dark lord!"

Others echoed Bonnie's cry and she smirked at Kai. He flashed her a quick smile before turning back to his coven.

"Let's get this power sucking party on the road, what do you say?"

The coven rose to their feet as they cheered. They stomped their feet and cried out at the top of their lungs.

"Praise his name!"

"By his grace!"

"By his mercy!"

"In his name!"

Bonnie had a hard time keeping a straight face. The whole brainwashed coven thing made her a little ill and she wondered how Kai could be alright with it. Sure, he enjoyed his power and status, but followers, who acted like sheep had to get old, right?

One look at his face and she realized, it didn't bother him. Kai liked being in control and now that he had her? He obviously didn't care that 99.9% of his coven would jump off a cliff if he asked them to.

Three men Bonnie didn't recognize, but she knew they belonged to the council because of their robes – they stepped forward. They used their magic to bind the three girls and levitate them toward Kai.

Kai stepped down from the dais. He strode forward with long confident steps. To look at him now, Bonnie never would have guessed the argument they'd had earlier. Or the heated moment on his throne. In fact, just glancing at his throne now made her blush and her core ache. Flashes from earlier danced before her eyes.

Bonnie shook herself and straightened her shoulders. She kept her expression carefully neutral as Kai came to a stop in front of Hayley.

"Well hey there ringleader."

Bonnie stepped closer and she saw he was smirking.

Hayley paled visibly. Bonnie watched with a mixture of satisfaction and dread when Kai grabbed Hayley's wrist. He siphoned her power and she screamed in pain. Kai kept going, his expression was one of pleasure and she knew he was enjoying siphoning her magic. Hayley fell to her knees.

In the next instant, Kai released her wrist. He began to chant in Latin. Bonnie only understood the occasional word, but she caught enough to know he was making her powerless state permanent.

Kai stopped and took a step back. He closed his eyes and took a moment to savor it. That made Bonnie's skin crawl. This was a part of the issue she had with Kai. He was kind of evil even if he wasn't totally evil.

She'd had enough by the time he was done with Camille and moved on to Davina. Davina was crying and she kept looking tearfully at Kol, who was staring back with a cold, hard expression.

Kai clucked his tongue at Davina in a way that conveyed his disappointment in her.

"Really, Davina? You have some actual juice, but you weren't even the ringleader. What's that about?"

Davina whimpered and her lower lip trembled.

In spite of herself, Bonnie pitied Davina. The other girl looked scared. It might have been compassion or sympathy if Davina hadn't tried to kill her.

Davina shook her head.

Kai sighed like he was disappointed then looked at Bonnie like it wasn't more than he had expected.

"That was majorly underwhelming, but whatever. Suit yourself. I'm sure if you follow this one," Kai jerked his head in Hayley's direction. "Your answer wouldn't have been stellar anyway."

Then Kai reached for Davina and he repeated the same process as with the other two. It was painful to watch, it looked like it hurt and Bonnie knew from firsthand experience, how true that was. And judging by the look on Davina's face, Kai was making it hurt that extra bit.

As abruptly as he had grabbed her, Kai let go. By the way he did it, Bonnie would have thought he was the one that had burned himself.

"Get them out of my sight," Kai said in the general direction of Klaus and Damon, who were near Elijah.

But Bonnie knew this wasn't typically something Elijah would do. In spite of his young age, he was high up in the coven. One of the few Bonnie suspected Kai considered to be in his inner circle. All the same, Bonnie suspected Kai's trust of Elijah only ran so deep. Just as it did for his trust of everyone. Yet he appeared to trust her. He must trust her to swear his loyalty to her.

Bonnie was jerked out of her thoughts by Kai's hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and then around at the room. She saw everyone had left. Hayley, Davina and Camille were gone too. And Bonnie knew they had been exiled from the dark coven, which meant they would be left to find their own way in the mortal world. But she also knew, Kai himself or someone else from the coven would be assigned to keep an eye on them.

"You alright there, Bonster?"

Kai's brow was knit together and he was gazing at her with a look of concern. It was unsettling to see those blue eyes normally so cold with that kind of worry in them. It was unnatural and it shook her up for reasons she couldn't explain. Ones that made her think maybe she cared about him more than she wanted to admit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like this."

"I didn't kill them."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to sigh. "I know that. It's just this whole thing. I don't like it and I know they had to be dealt with."

"Huh," Kai said looking taken aback by her honesty. "I guess. This shit? It's not easy, but it does get easier. Not that I'm an expert on human emotion."

Bonnie was startled and it made her feel better to know Kai had struggled with similar emotions. It made her feel less alone and like maybe her feelings for him weren't so unreasonable. Instead, she could suddenly see something underneath the surface of Kai's usual façade. That same something, he had been trying to show her lately and that some part of her must have known was there all along. Otherwise, she never would have allowed him to get as close to her as he had.

"I think you do fine with emotions."

Kai shrugged and she blushed, realizing maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

When had this conversation veered off the safe path and somehow become intimate? And when had Kai moved so close? He was standing less than a foot away. His chest nearly brushed hers and she could feel the warmth coming off his body.

"C'mon, Bonster. Let's get you some food."

It was a perfectly normal sentence, but the rough, husky quality of Kai's voice made her think about things that had nothing to do with food. Images flashed through her mind of the things they could do on that kitchen island. The very same ideas her brain had conjured up in her sleep.

A slow heated blush started to creep up her cheeks. As if reading her mind, a smirk appeared on Kai's lips. It was one that completely contradicted the heat in his eyes. And without thinking about it, Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. His eyes went to her lips and she knew just knew from the way he was looking at her, his mind had gone to the same place.

Gently, Kai's fingers brushed her cheek. He pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered against her skin and she found herself leaning into his touch. As if he was encouraged by her reaction, Kai's hand cupped her cheek. This time, he was firmer, more certain than he had been when he brushed her hair aside.

Kai's second hand went to her hips and she could feel the warmth from his palm through her clothes. He slanted his mouth over hers and her heart skipped a beat. The kiss was surprisingly gentle yet it lingered. When Kai withdrew, she could still feel his lips on hers. A feeling that was in no way diminished by the smug, heated look he wore.

"What?" she snapped.

A part of her was starting to like Kai's arrogance now that she understood it better, but it was not something she was going to let him know. He was impossible even without the encouragement.

"Just you."

Kai twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger. The move was lazy and oddly affectionate. It was strange to think of a former sociopath as affectionate, but it was what he was being.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Bonnie slapped his hand away and started to walk away from him. Kai loped up next to her and laughed easily.

"But I like looking at you."

"Oh my God."

"Hey, do you think I should start saying 'oh my me' or is that too much?"

"Oh my God," she put her face in her hands, but she couldn't stop the laughter that poured of out of her. She stopped walking and fell against the hallway. She shook with laughter and shook her head. "that is the dumbest – most – self – indulgent crap – I've ever heard," she said between fits of giggles.

Kai grinned and started to laugh as well. He threw his arm around her shoulder and started leading her toward the kitchen.

"What can I say, I'm a laugh a minute."

Bonnie's laughter echoed down the hallway.

Kai's hand travelled lower and came to rest in the back pocket of her jeans. He squeezed her bum and electricity sparked through her. She could feel herself starting to grow damp again just from that brief touch. He pulled her closer and kissed her lingeringly. He sucked on her lower lip and heat overcame her. He didn't stop until he drew a moan from her.

XXX

Katherine threw the door open to Elijah's room – or more accurately the room he was occupying in Kai's mansion. It was a big and impressive home, she had to admit that. It even had the same creepy gothic vibes that a coven haunt should have, but she was fairly sure the Mikaelsons' home was bigger. She definitely liked Mikaelson manor better. It was far less creepy.

Her plan had been to have a drink with Elijah before bed and maybe a steamy make out session (oh, who was she kidding, she was definitely planning on a steamy make out session), but she scene she walked in on ruined those plans.

Elijah was already having a nightcap with Kol. The normally mischievous empath looked rather distraught. His hair was disheveled and he was staring moodily out of the window.

"Ouch, you look rough. Who died?" Katherine quipped as she eyed Kol.

"Mind your own business," Kol growled.

Katherine laughed. She loved it when Kol was in a temper. It usually meant someone was about to get their ass magically handed to them. She wasn't much for bloodshed most days, but there was something about the way Kol meted out punishment that was just plain satisfying.

"Kol," Elijah said in warning tones.

"Yeah, Kol," Katherine mimicked. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Katherine helped herself to a generous dollop of scotch and hopped onto Elijah's bed, where she made herself comfortable. She looked expectantly at Kol, who only sighed heavily.

"It's a private matter," Elijah said as if attempting to fill the silence.

"Oooh, now you have to tell me," Katherine pouted then an idea struck. "Oh, I know. It's girl trouble," when there was no response, she knew she was right. "It totally is and I'm guessing the girl is Bonnie. Let me guess," she pursed her lips and feigned a thoughtful expression. The truth was, she'd known about Kol's crush on Bonnie for months. "You are totally into Bon-Bon, but she won't give you the time of day because she's all tangled up with our mighty and all powerful leader, am I right?"

"That about sums it up," Kol said through gritted teeth.

He was still facing the window and Katherine would have loved to see the pained look on his face. The only thing better than watching Kol dole out punishment was watching him squirm. Mostly because it was such a rare sight.

Kol was a powerful warlock and high up in the coven. He was in the dark lord's inner circle. Had been for years and he travelled the world getting himself into all kinds of trouble thanks to his powerful position. Yet Katherine knew, he regularly returned home in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Bonnie.

"Katerina, really," Elijah said. He looked as if he had more to say, but Katherine wasn't interested.

"Oh, boo hoo," Katherine snapped. "So you have a crush and it's not going to happen. It's alright. Even the best of us have been there, but you can't stay all mopey and broody, it's so not your best look. So pull yourself up off your ass and get to it. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new. Or on someone new I guess in your case. But never mind the technicalities," she waved her hand dismissively, flicking her red nails at Kol. "You're a Mikaelson and you're smoking hot. Grab any random witch and I guarantee you she will be into it."

Kol turned around slowly. He studied her with dark eyes for a long moment before a slow smirk spread.

"Care to test that theory, Kitty Kat?"

"Don't even think about giving me that look, Kol," Katherine said in complete exasperation as she rolled her eyes. "I meant someone, who isn't currently boning one of your many brothers."

Elijah stared at her in complete horror. Katherine assumed it was because he'd never heard the phrase 'boning' before.

"Come now, wouldn't you want to upgrade?"

"Get out of my room, Kol. Before I am forced to maim you," Elijah said with a heavy sigh.

"As if you could," Kol laughed and teleported away.

Katherine downed her drink and fell back against the bed.

"Well your brother is totally exhausting."

"Is he now? It looked to me as if you might be interested."

"Oh, grumpy jealous," Katherine said letting her disappointment be heard in her voice. "That's like the worst look on you, 'Lijah. If you're going to do jealous, do the whole rage and passion thing where you throw me to the bed and have your wicked way with me. I could go for a good rough and tumble."

"Katerina," Elijah growled. "You are not amusing."

Katherine cracked an eyelid open and smirked when she saw the pained look on Elijah's face.

"Elijah dearest, I adore you and I don't want your brother. But I was serious about the jealous thing. A girl needs some fire. At least us high maintenance ones do."

"That's what this? Some elaborate plan to make me jealous?"

"No, just a conveniently timed visit from your brother."

"What a naughty girl you are," Elijah said in a voice filled with heat. "Making me jealous on purpose. I think something needs to be done about that attitude of yours, Katerina."

"Hm," she grinned and stretched.

In the next instant, Elijah's body covered hers. His mouth captured hers in a hungry kiss and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. This was exactly what she had been waiting for.

XXX

Bonnie gave up on trying to convince Kai she wasn't sleeping in his room. Mostly because he'd taken her hand and started to drag her to his room, which was how she found herself wearing one of his T-shirts and just her panties. After this afternoon, it felt futile to keep fighting this and she decided to give in. She snuggled closer in his large bed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck while his hands lazily roamed her body.

"A guy could get used to this."

There was a lazy sort of satisfaction to the way it was said that warmed her to her core. She sighed when his arms tightened around her.

"Let's not get too carried away," she muttered, but it lacked her usual resentment. "But since we're all buddy-buddy now, I should probably tell you about the Weird Sisters' vision."

Kai groaned. He rolled onto his back and threw a pillow over his face.

"Can't we agree there's been enough coven insanity for one day?"

Bonnie sat up with her back to the headboard. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her head was on her knees and she worried on her lip as she studied him. Kai did look like a guy, who had enough on his plate. At least, she thought so. It wasn't easy to tell with the pillow on his face, but still. This was important and it was related to the day's insanity.

"Hey, you're the dark lord, you signed up for this."

"One, it's a birthright, I didn't sign up for shit. And two, it's been a long day. Three, I'd just like to curl up with my girl and go to sleep."

"So now I'm your girl."

Kai tossed the pillow aside. He sat up and flashed a predatory smile that made her toes curl.

"You were always my girl. That's _your_ birthright, Bonster."

"I am so tired of hearing about my birthright. Unless it's something like free pizza for the rest of my life, I so don't wanna hear about it."

"You want free pizza? I will make you pizza."

Bonnie rolled her eyes again. She couldn't help herself, it was just her natural reflex to all of Kai's nonsense.

"Would you act your age for like two seconds and listen to me?"

"Fine," Kai hung his head and gave a theatrical sigh. "What's going on?"

"The Weird Sisters said the visions I was having – about you know us burning the world down had nothing to do with us or me making a choice."

Kai sat up and his expression was serious. She had his full attention now.

"And?"

"And that they were related to Death. That he is going to kill every witch and warlock in existence unless – unless we –" Bonnie paused, she didn't think it was a good idea to stroke Kai's already giant ego by saying they were their 'King and Queen'. "Unless we stopped him."

Kai grew pale. He gazed thoughtfully at her for a long while. Just when the silence grew too pressing to bear, he spoke. "Then I suppose we will have to stop him."

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Most of all thank you for waiting for the update. I'm so excited to finally have a few spare moments to post this. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Izzy**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 _Bonnie was walking through the hallway of Kai's manor. She had no idea where she was going, but her feet knew. Each time she came to a corner or a staircase, her feet took in the right direction. Somehow, she just knew instinctively she was going somewhere specific._

 _Somewhere important._

 _Bonnie was walking through a particularly dark corridor when a figure up ahead caught her eye. It was the shadow of a woman, she had long hair that flowed freely. She looked naked, but that couldn't be right. Her back was turned._

 _Bonnie moved closer and saw it wasn't a shadow, it was a silhouette, an outline. The woman turned around and she smiled. How Bonnie knew the woman was smiling, she couldn't say because she had no face. There was only blackness, she was completely black like the night sky. Yet Bonnie knew without a shadow of a doubt, she was smiling._

" _Bonnie Bennett my daughter," the woman said speaking in an otherworldly voice that echoed through the hallways. "Come find me and I will grant you a boon."_

Bonnie jerked awake, flying into a sitting position. Her breath was coming in painful, heavy gasps. A silent cry still on her lips.

"Bonster?"

There was the noise of movement around her before she was engulfed in a tight bear hug.

"Hey, easy there, Bunny. What's going on?"

It was Kai and with that realization every muscle in her body relaxed. She sagged against him and took a deep breathy. She was trembling and she pressed herself closer to him, needing his warmth.

"I had the creepiest dream," she mumbled.

A part of her was ashamed to let Kai see her this weak. To let him see her at her most vulnerable in the dead of night, but another part was just happy he was there. And that same part, knew after today, she was safe with him.

The psychic part, she supposed.

"Must have been one hell of a dream. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before," Kai murmured. He stroked soothing circles on her back as he spoke. "Wanna talk about it?"

Bonnie shook her head. She ran her hands through her hair and took a few more deep breaths.

"Seriously though, you were less freaked out when Death kidnapped you."

His hand moved to her chin and he turned her face to his. He caressed her cheek and she blushed, realizing there was cold sweat on her forehead.

That dream had felt all too real.

Bonnie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Only Kai had other ideas. He turned her face to his and kissed her. It was soft and all lips. She broke away with a sigh and burrowed her face in his chest. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep.

Soon, she drifted off.

XXX

Kai watched Bonnie sleep. There was no chance of him catching anymore shut eye. His girlfriend was psychic and if she was having freaky dreams – ones she wouldn't tell him about then something was up.

In the past, the dark lords had mostly played defense against whatever big bad wanted them dead. It was a strategy that had worked well for them, but Kai knew that wouldn't cut it this time. It was what Death would expect because it was exactly how the first dark lord had defeated him.

So Kai knew he needed to be sneakier.

Bonnie mumbled something in her sleep. She pressed herself closer and he grinned when she threw her leg over his hips. Still, it didn't seem to wake her. Teasingly, he ran his hand along her naked thigh. Her skin was so soft and he longed to touch her more intimately yet he didn't because he knew she needed sleep.

And he needed to strategize.

XXX

Kai had called a coven meeting. And Bonnie was not happy about it. She'd been informed ten minutes in advance along with the rest of the coven. She hadn't even had time to corner Kai and demand he tell her what was going on. But she sat on her throne playing her rule as the dutiful future consort, which was ironic because every time she sat here, she felt mutinous. Surely, the urge to strangle the dark lord was blasphemy.

Today, Kai didn't start the meeting by sitting lazily in his throne. He was standing at the edge of the dais and he looked more serious than she had ever seen him before.

That could only mean one thing, he was up to something.

Of course, Kai was always up to something so really that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But for some reason today, it made her uneasy. It was just this nagging feeling at the back of her mind like she was missing something.

Which was probably true. Otherwise, Kai would have given her a heads up about this meeting. Seeing as they had spent most of the morning making out in his bed, she'd have thought he could have found half a second to spare.

"I just wanted to let everyone know the threat has been dealt with," Kai said speaking in that way he did when he wanted to boss people around.

Bonnie got the feeling he liked the brainwashed people thing and the adoration, but not so much the bossing people around bit. Mostly she had the feeling that the majority of the time, he just wished everyone else would fuck off.

A murmur went through the crowd and Bonnie heard a certain level of disbelief. Some of the whispers sounded like growls and she saw more than one set of suspicious eyes on Kai. Since she knew it was a blatant lie, she plastered on a supportive smile. One where she grit her teeth and tamped down on the urge to set Kai on fire.

How the fuck could he not tell her about this?

Fucking Kai, she thought, but it lacked her usual venom. As much as she might hate it, Kai didn't bug her the same way he had.

"That said," Kai said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "You should all still exercise caution. Ward your home."

"Mine's already warded!" a young warlock Bonnie didn't recognize cried out.

Laughter rippled through the crowd and even Bonnie cracked a smile. Kai chuckled and grinned. She had to admit, he was good at this. At working the crowd. Although the brainwashed thing probably made it easier.

"Be that as it may, you may want to reinforce those wards. Add extra protection and I will personally be overseeing the new wards and protective charms that are going up around the Academy."

Elijah nodded.

Bonnie felt a little calmer hearing this. But she still felt like it was a mistake. The coven should be on high alert, not going back to their usual routine.

As if he'd read her mind, Kai's next words echoed her thoughts.

"You should always remain vigilant," Kai said with a charming smile. "Plenty of things out there that go bump in the night other than us, but everyone is cleared to go back to your regular schedule."

Bonnie watched as the coven cleared out. She heard the relief – chatter broke out among people as if the coven had collectively holding its breath.

A part of her wanted to go off on Kai as soon as the majority of the coven had left, but it wasn't really an option. After all, Kai's 'inner circle' was still present. They hadn't been given an invitation that she heard, but she knew Kai must have told them earlier to hang back. Otherwise, there was little chance they would all still be present.

The doors closed as the rest of the coven's general public disappeared.

Kol, Elijah, Liv, Luke and Sheila were still there. Along with a few other witches and warlocks Bonnie only knew in passing. But she did recognize her potion teacher, Meredith. Bonnie shot her a dark look, which made Meredith's smug expression drop.

Marcel appeared and he didn't look happy. But Bonnie understood that. He was one of the only people, who cared about Davina. She also saw Thierry and Katie, which surprised her. She had been under the impression they had dropped the ball in New York, but Kai must be giving them a chance to earn back his favor.

Sheila had never been in Kai's inner circle although Bonnie knew she had often been sought out for her advice on political matters and healing by others like Elijah as well as the rest of the coven. She was here now because she was Bonnie's grandma.

And Bonnie looked around trying to see if any of Kai's other siblings were present. Come to think of it, she had never met any of them. She suspected Liv and Luke were the only two he semi-trusted. Which was strange, since they must have been born to replace him. Otherwise, why would there be a spare set of twins in the Parker family? It was completely unprecedented.

"What is going on?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Kol intoned.

Elijah appeared disinterested where he stood next to his brother. He fussed with his cufflinks like he had all of the time in the world.

"I'm loving all of these questions, but I'm a little disappointed no one has figured out my game," Kai said with a smirk.

Bonnie could tell he was gearing up to a long explanation. She sighed and sat back on the consort's throne. It wasn't hers yet, but it was starting to feel like it belonged to her. Like it was exactly where she was meant to be.

Or maybe her earlier hookup with Kai was just messing with her head.

"What is your game?" Elijah said using air quotes around the word 'game'. He even pronounced it like games were a foreign to him.

Which maybe they were. Bonnie for one, couldn't picture Elijah sitting down to play any game. Except maybe a round of chess where he pondered each move for half an hour before making it.

"See, here's the thing about Death. He's crafty," Kai said still wearing that annoying smirk that was somehow also sexy. "And he knows what the dark lord usually does so this time around I'm thinking we shake things up."

Kai looked really hot dressed in all black. Especially when he ran his hand over his stubble and the glint of silver from his rings caught her attention. It was distracting to say the least and she clutched the arm of the chair, trying to focus.

"Shake things up how?"

"I am so happy you asked, Bonster," Kai said turning to face her wearing a magnetic grin. "We're going to go on the attack, but for that to work, we need to go back to our normal routine. Draw the old bastard out of hiding."

"We are certain then, he has abandoned the tower and the location where he kept Bonnie?" Kol asked.

His eyes flickered to her briefly and away. Bonnie figured that was to be expected. It wasn't like she could string Kol along while she explored this thing with Kai. But it made her feel crappy because even though they'd never really talked about it, she knew Kol liked her.

"Yuppers," Kai said leaving Bonnie to wonder how she could be attracted to a guy that said things like 'yuppers'. "And in the meantime, Liv and Luke the Wonder Twins are going to keep an eye out for Death. As for the rest of us? Just be ready to go on the attack when I say. I suggest practicing your spell casting and in your case, Elijah, training your students better."

Elijah bristled and drew himself up to his full height. The look he gave Kai was ice cold and withering, but Kai didn't seem to notice.

"I can assure you my students are all competent."

"Since four of them were kidnapped, I'm going to assume you agreed with me," Kai said and gone was the easy-going boyish charm. He was suddenly the very image of menacing coven leader.

Even Bonnie felt it was best to stay quiet and she hoped Elijah knew better than to argue with Kai when he got that look in his eye.

"Naturally," Elijah replied with a stiff smile.

Bonnie so didn't want to get on Kai's bad side when he had that look in his eye, but she'd had enough of his bullying. She rose to her feet and stalked over to him to glare at him.

"Knock it off," Bonnie snapped. "Your plan is suicidal."

"Is it?"

"Yes," she said with bite, still glaring at him. "You're endangering the whole coven. No one knows what is going on and what if Death just decides to take out all of your minions before he targets you?"

Kai's jaw clenched and he looked like he was thinking hard. Either that or he was regretting swearing that oath of loyalty because she didn't think she'd ever seen him this annoyed before.

"You think I didn't consider that? We've already had three traitors and I'm not about to risk anymore. We run the play, find Death and kill him."

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you going to kill him?"

"I have an artefact or two that will do the trick."

"Which ones?"

"That's top secret," Kai said wagging his finger at her.

"Ugh."

Bonnie stomped off. This was idiotic and suicidal. Death was one of the Old Gods and Bonnie knew as well as any other witch that Gods couldn't be killed.

"Where are you going, Bonster?"

"Home!" she called over her shoulder.

XXX

When Bonnie got home the only other person present was Lucy, which made sense. Sheila was probably still with Kai drinking the Kool Aid and whatever else brainwashed followers did. Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. There was a crease in her brow and she gestured for Bonnie to sit down with her, so she did.

"What's wrong?"

"You know," Lucy said with a small smile. "Even when we were little kids, you always knew when something was wrong. How do you do that?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I just know you. So what's up?"

"The dark lord, he lied, didn't he?"

Bonnie hesitated before nodding.

"Great, real great, cuz. How freaked out should I be?"

"Just be on your toes, okay?"

"Okay, besides what are the odds I'm going to get kidnapped by Death twice, right?"

"Right."

Lucy looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Something's different between you and D.L. since you were kidnapped."

"Yeah," Bonnie tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "They are. And he swore his loyalty to me."

"Motherfucker," Lucy hissed. "What about the coven?"

"That's what I said," Bonnie said glancing out the window to avoid Lucy's intense stare. "But you know K- the dark lord. When he wants something…"

Her voice trailed off as she internally cursed this spell on Kai's name. It made things like having a normal girl's talk about him really hard.

"What an ass," Lucy said again. "But you don't seem to mind."

Bonnie grimaced. "Is it wrong that I'm starting to really like him?"

"Hey, you know him better than I do. A lot better if any of the shit Kol was sensing earlier was true."

Bonnie jumped. "Kol sensed what?"

"A lot of lust," Lucy said with an eye roll. "He thinks you two hooked up in the throne room."

"Oh my God," Bonnie put her face in her hands. "Empaths suck."

"That they do, cuz."

XXX

Bonnie sat in front of her makeup vanity. She was removing her makeup. Next to her lay her gifts of dark artefacts from Kai. Earlier she had been compelled to look at the noose that killed and the rose that put the person, who touched it in an eternal slumber. She suspected it was her subconscious mind trying to make sense of the day she'd had. She'd nearly been forced to execute a human being or defying Kai as well as the dark coven.

The choice had been easy enough to make.

Murder was wrong.

The thing that scared her was that she could see the sense in an execution as well. There was a small part of her that still felt cheated because Hayley, Camille and Davina were still out there. Still alive and breathing even in a way given a second chance in spite of what they had attempted to do to her.

The reason this scared her was because it was a darkness that hadn't existed within her until she started at the Academy. Until she started hanging out with Kai. Being around other witches and warlocks made her old mortal reasoning seem distant and childish. Yet Bonnie clung to the sense of right and wrong she had learned in the mortal world. It was her last vestige of her old self.

Almost as frightening as the change within her was the change she noticed within Kai. He had grown as a person since they met. He had stopped worrying about having the upper hand and remaining in control. Instead, all he wanted was to be with her. She knew that with certainty otherwise, he never would have sworn a bloodoath to her. Those could never be broken and it would forever put him and the coven in her service.

Kai knew all of this and he'd still gone through with it. It boggled the mind.

A cloud of black smoke materialized behind her in the bedroom. She saw it in the mirror and it startled her, she jumped. The smoke began to clear and she could clearly see Kai's smiling figure behind her.

"Hi," he gave a little wave with his fingers that would have been cute if it weren't for the smirk he wore.

"What do you want?"

Bonnie was exhausted and she turned around to look at him in helpless exasperation.

"You were obvs pissed when you left the meeting and I wanted to know what was wrong."

"What's wrong? You lied to the most of the coven and now they're walking around thinking everything is fine. That's how people get killed."

Kai chuckled. "Wow, that was totally dramatic, but I get it. Comes with the territory, but here's the thing, Death isn't looking to kill my coven. Just me."

"And he will weaken you by killing your people first."

Kai shrugged and it was a painfully helpless gesture. He held his hands out and looked at her.

"So tell me what to do Bonnie because this is the best plan I have. It's the only way I can see any of us surviving."

"Kai," she said his name with a sigh. "I know this isn't easy, but there has to be another way."

"Telling them truth will lead to problems within the coven, more traitors because that's exactly what Death wants."

"I guess," Bonnie chewed on her lip. She still wasn't convinced this was the best course of action. "Unless -"

"No, absolutely not," Kai said vehemently.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I don't need to. I've seen that look on your face before and I know it can only mean bad things. Trouble. All of the crazy things I'm trying to keep a lid on."

"Oh my God, since when do you care about reigning in the chaos? That's like your whole thing."

"What? Are you kidding me? That's all I try to do!"

"You could have fooled me," Bonnie muttered. "But hear me out. You already have spies so flip them."

"Uhm, already tried that, Bonster," Kai said with a look of exasperation.

"No, I mean, we make them think I've flipped on you and I get in good with Death."

"Are you insane?"

There was no shock or anger in Kai's voice. Instead, there was just a steely glint in his eye and a ring of matter-of-fact in his voice.

"No."

"Yes, you obviously are. How are you so sure Death won't just kill you?"

"Because he wants you."

"Great," Kai snapped. "Just great. You're so sure you're going to put yourself at risk. And for what? So you can play bait and I can come to the rescue again?"

"No, because half the coven still thinks I hate you. Making him think I've switched sides in exchange for my freedom from coven drama when this is all over? Piece of cake."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "No way. I don't trust you that much, Bonster."

"Seriously?" she snarled. "If I wanted to stab you in the back, I've had plenty of chances. And you're paranoia? Not your most attractive quality."

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her jaw and the feel of his lips and stubble filled her with heat. She shoved him, but he didn't even notice. Kai's attempt to seduce her when she was obviously furious with him only made her angrier.

"So what is my most attractive quality?" he asked in a low rumble.

"Right now? Nothing comes to mind."

"Hm, because I'm driving you out of your mind?"

"No, because I'm angry," Bonnie snapped. She shoved his chest again. "Knock it off. I'm mad at you. You don't trust me!"

"I trust you," Kai said drawing away and giving her an offended look.

"But not enough to be your double-agent."

"Now you get it."

"Oh my God," she pointed a stern finger at him. "And don't you dare be all dramatic about the G-word because I am so over it. And also you can't stop me."

"Can't I?" Kai raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Nope, not a member of your coven. Remember?"

Kai groaned and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"You know, you're awesome and all, but you're like also the single most frustrating woman I have ever met, Bunny."

"Good," she beamed. "Now where's that food you promised me?"

"Follow me."

XXX

Bonnie crept out of Kai's room the next morning with her shoes in her hand. She had used magic to get dressed for school. Not that she had ended up wearing much by the time, she and Kai were done. And she didn't want to leave, but she needed to go.

Kai thought she had class. And she did. But what he didn't know was that she had no intention of going.

Once she was outside of the door to Kai's bedroom, she teleported to school. She looked around the entrance and saw it was littered with students like any other day of the week. Like the coven hadn't just been on emergency lockdown.

Bonnie wandered off in the general direction of her next class. Then she found a nook underneath the stairwell and teleported away.

Kai would flip his shit if he knew she had done this, but she'd told him the truth last night. He couldn't stop her. She didn't answer to him – maybe she was the only person in his life, who didn't. And that had to count for something.

Bonnie materialized now in a dreary living room. The place was dirty and she looked around, realizing it was probably a pay by the hour motel. The Bitch Trio was sitting on a couch, sulking. They looked worse for wear already.

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours.

"You look awful," Bonnie remarked aware she sounded more like one of the Weird Sisters than herself.

The three girls jumped and looked up. Immediately, their expressions went from depressed to menacing. Even though they had no magic, the memories of how they tormented her, put her on edge. Nervously, she touched the strap of her backpack, needing to reassure herself it was here. She had her arsenal of dark magic artefacts with her.

Kai would be so thrilled she was finally getting some use out of his 'gifts'. If only it were under circumstances he would approve of.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley sneered. "Shouldn't you be at the dark lord's side?"

"You mean the place you thought you should be?" Bonnie retorted and smirked.

If she was going to do this then she needed to sell the act.

"Ignore her," Davina drawled. "Bonnie's just come to gloat. She doesn't have it in her to do anything else."

"Don't I?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Because I was thinking instead of the dark lord ruling our coven and a measly position as consort, I'd like to be queen."

"You?" Hayley laughed, but it was weak.

"Yes, me. After all, why do you think I convinced the dark lord to spare you?"

"She's lying," Camille said.

"No, I'm not."

Bonnie grinned. It was easy to admit. This had been her plan all along. To defeat Death, she knew she needed a better plan. And she had known all along, it might come to this. And Kai's plan was too risky. He was putting too many of the coven's members in danger.

But her plan?

The only person in danger was her. And that was fine because Bonnie already had a target on her back.

"Unholy shit," Davina breathed. "You really are serious. You're going to betray your boyfriend."

"I am. Now take me to Death or I'll kill you all for being useless."

The three girls exchanged looks before nodding. Bonnie might have imagined it, but she thought she saw a spark of their old selves in their eyes.

XXX

Katherine looked up in surprise. She was sitting in the hallway at school studying her book on poisons when a puff of black smoke appeared before her.

The dark lord.

"What are you doing here?" she asked casually letting her eyes go back to her book.

"Bonnie dropped off the map."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked still not interested.

It was hardly surprising Bonnie was hiding from the dark lord. As far as Katherine could tell, Bonnie couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted to kiss or kill the king of night.

"I mean she dropped off the map."

"Eh, she's probably ditching. You know, Bonnie still likes to pop by her mortal school -"

"Katherine," Kai growled. "Stop talking before I cut out your tongue and tell me why I can't find Bonnie anywhere, no matter which locator spell I use."

Katherine's blood ran cold and not just from the threat.

"You can't track her?"

"Not at all."

"But she's half mortal and she's not a member of the dark coven, it makes sense you can't track her."

Kai growled. And Katherine smirked seeing how she was annoying him. From what Bonnie said about how annoying he was, she figured it was good for him. A little taste of their own medicine never hurt anyone.

"Are you listening? I can't sense her presence at all and locator spells aren't working. So if she isn't with you or any of your inane little friends then she is somewhere untraceable, which means powerful magic is cloaking her. Is any of this making sense?"

Too bad for Katherine, it was making perfect sense.

"So you think," Katherine said slowly. "That the powerful magic cloaking her is Death?"

"Ding-ding," Kai said with false cheeriness, grinning from ear to ear. "Caught on did yah?"

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she studied the dark lord with dislike.

"Yes, I did. And I suppose this isn't all a part of your master plan? By lying to the coven and telling us the threat is gone is?"

The color drained from the dark lord's eyes. Suddenly, they were cold and as empty as ice. She could understand now why Elijah said the dark lord had earned fear throughout the coven even as a teenager.

Yet for Bonnie's sake, Katherine hoped that wasn't all there was to him.

"You sound like Bonnie."

"I'll take that as a yes. So Bonnie's gone rogue. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Find out what she is up to."

Katherine laughed. "Oh, you're funny D.L. If Bonnie wanted you to know what she is doing, she would have told you and I'm not going to turn on her."

"I think you are because Bonnie is in some seriously deep shit. She tried to talk me into this crazy scheme of hers last night and I told her no way."

Katherine sighed dramatically. "I guess I can give her a call."

"Gee, thanks."

"Ugh, you are such a -"

"Ah-ah," the dark lord wagged his finger at her. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

Katherine rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone.

XXX

Bonnie saw Katherine's name on the caller ID and turned her phone off. She put it away and raised her head to meet the eyes of Death.

"Well Bonnie Bennett, I knew we would meet again, but I hadn't thought it would be so soon."

"I'm full of surprises," Bonnie said with an evil smirk. It was an imitation of one of Katherine's many smiles.

Even without her powers, Katherine was more than capable of wrapping men around her pinkie. Last year, Katherine had told Bonnie her secret. Men only saw what they wanted to see and Katherine made certain her appearance and behavior matched that. It was how her powers worked, a form of illusion magic. And Bonnie was banking on using the same tactic. Death might not lust after her, but he might want to believe they were on the same side. And that was the illusion Bonnie was going to give him.

"So you are," Death said.

He might have been smiling or snarling, Bonnie had no idea with that cloak over his head. It cast his entire face in shadows. Only – her breath caught in her throat when she caught a better look. Death didn't have a face. This must be his true face.

The shadow she saw wasn't from a cloak. It was where his face should be.

"And I want to help you take out Kai. On one condition, me and my loved ones stay safe."

"Their lives are linked to his. A devious little trick, I might add. How do you propose to get around it?"

"Make me the new dark lord," Bonnie said.

Everyone present gasped except Death. Bonnie had expected a reaction like that and she pulled her shoulders back. She kept her expression steely and stared Death head on. He needed to know she was serious.

"My, it would seem you are more ambitious than either I or the dark lord ever gave you credit for."

"So it would seem," Bonnie said. "Do we have a deal or not? Because I'm about two seconds from walking away and handling it on my own. I mean, if Kai can do it, how hard can it be?"

Death laughed. It was a cold, hollow laugh that sent a chill down her spine. It seemed to suck all of the warmth from the room.

 **Thank you so much to everyone, who has read and reviewed this fic, you're the best! Remember when I thought I would have this done by Christmas? Ahaha, how naïve I was. I am overworked and exhausted, but I'm still writing on the side. I should have an update of Power ready to go for Sunday evening so stayed tuned Bonnie stans.**

 **As always let me know what you thought of this chapter. And for those of you, who have smut requests for Chaos (because yes, there is going to be a lot more smut, promise), leave it in a review or send me an anon ask on tumblr (fireismyelement97). You know whatever you are the most comfortable with. I am more than happy to fulfill smut requests and I do have a steamy classroom scene planned in two chapters.**

 **Izzy**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am beyoned thrilled you thought it was HOT because that's exactly what I was going for. And hear hear, long live the king and queen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"You are indeed serious," Death said after a long drawn out pause.

"I am," Bonnie repeated.

She was starting to get tired of this whole back and forth with Death. Were all men this dense or just the ones in her life?

"Well I think we can work something out," Death replied with a slow smirk. Knowing what expressions, he made when he didn't have a face was unnerving. The room still had that deep chill that Death's presence infused the air with. "On one condition."

"I expected nothing less. There's always strings attached," Bonnie said crossing her arms. "What are yours?"

"You bow down to me as does the rest of the coven."

Bonnie got the feeling there was more to this story than he was telling her. It took her a moment before she remembered something Kai had told her. The old Gods, they had pitted the ancient warlocks and witches against each other. They were like Gladiator matches, but with magic.

And her guess?

Death wanted them reinstated.

"Why? Are you and the rest of the Gods bored without your little cage matches?"

Death laughed and it chilled her to the bone. Bonnie felt as if her spine was trying to detach itself from her body.

"As a matter of fact we are. Ah," Death sighed. "The old days were magnificent. Witches and warlocks subjugated beneath us. Fighting for survival and our entertainment. We chose our champions and watched as you all destroyed yourselves."

"Charming," Bonnie snapped.

She glanced at the Bitch Trio. None of who looked particularly excited at that idea. Guess Death had glossed over the whole enslaving and killing off witches part when they struck their deal. Which made Bonnie wonder what Death was holding back from her.

Was there anyone, who didn't lie and manipulate?

Sure, Death was the bad guy. Lying and manipulating was in his job description. But as far as Bonnie could tell, most of the coven acted the same way. Even she was starting to behave the same. She hadn't told a soul what she was up to, not even Lucy. And Kai? She had flat-out lied to him, might have to keep lying to him for quite some time if she was going to pull this off.

"Fine, you can have your little Hunger Games back," Bonnie said having pretended to think it over.

Boy, was this Death guy a real psycho. She just hoped he could be killed for real this time around.

"Brilliant. It would seem we have a deal, Bonnie Sheila Bennett. Return now to your dark lord and find the hidden alter."

"The hidden alter?" Bonnie asked making a face.

Without meaning to she glanced at the Bitch Trio. Hayley and Camille looked as confused as she did. Only Davina wore an expression of smug superiority. Her dark eyes gleamed with cruelty.

"Good luck with that plan," Davina crooned. "Ever since the inception of the dark coven only the dark lord has ever known the location of the dark alter."

"I knew, once upon a time," Death said as if lamenting days gone by. "That was before the dark lord used his magic to relocate it. Since then, I have not been able to trace it."

"So this hidden alter," Bonnie said slowly. "How do you know he didn't just destroy it?"

It was what she would have done.

Witches and warlocks frequently used alters in their more powerful spells. They were also a necessity for rituals and ceremonies. Her dark baptism had been held at an alter deep in the woods. And there was one at the Academy as well as a personal one in Kai's bedroom. Other than that, she had never seen any alters in Kai's home.

"Because," Death said with a cruel smile. "The dark coven was bound to the dark lord by that very alter. If it is destroyed then the coven follows."

The wheels in Bonnie's mind were turning furiously. But there was no time to pay any attention to any of the stray thoughts. She needed to keep her attention on Death and the Bitch Trio. If Death suspected even for a second, she was plotting against him, there was no doubt in her mind, he would kill her on the spot.

"I haven't seen it. What's it look like?"

"Much like any other alter," Death said. "But if you earn the dark lord's trust, he can tell you its location. Or there are other ways to draw the information out of him. I'm certain you will think of something. Now go and do not return before I summon you."

"I don't work for you," Bonnie snapped.

It was habit, she couldn't help herself. Any time anyone tried to exert authority over her, something inside of her rebelled.

Always had.

Her Grams said it had made her a terror in preschool. None of the teachers could make her do anything. Not even go to lunch unless it was her idea first.

"Then run along back to the dark lord and do his bidding. I can only imagine why it might suit you better..." Death let his voice trail off in a show of nonchalance. "However, I can offer you power. All he can offer you is a gilded cage."

Bonnie's throat constricted.

It was true. As a witch, she would never be truly free. There would always be those that would seek to use her or kill her, confine her, steal her power. Yet Kai had done his best to see to it she remained freer than most witches. Even he wasn't free. He was bound to the coven, bound to protect and lead them.

And now, Bonnie was going to free all of them from Death and his evil plans.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "I accept your deal. I'll see you when I see you."

Bonnie didn't give Death the chance to reply. There was no way she was going to let him have the last word.

In the blink of an eye, she had teleported back to her dorm room at the Academy. The first thing that greeted her were the coldly furious eyes of Kai.

"Where the hell have you been? And you better think before you answer Bonnie because I swear if you say you have been to see Death I'll -"

"You'll what?" she interrupted and crossed her arms. "Exactly what will you do Kai? Go on, entertain me with your threats."

Kai ran his hand through his hair and threw his arms up in a painfully helpless gesture.

"What the actual fuck, Bon? I'm trying, I really am here. I'm trying so fucking hard to keep you and the rest of the coven safe yet you just love to run headfirst into danger, don't' yah?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're trying too hard."

"What?"

Another eyeroll. "You heard me. You're trying so hard that you're blind to how much I can help."

"What do you want from me here, Bonster? Because if you do this, I can't guarantee your safety."

"That's fine. You never could anyway. We are up against something seriously old and powerful here. And if you're going to focus all of your energy on protecting me, we're screwed. Because we all need all of our attention focused on killing the bad guy, so work with me here, OK Kai?"

Kai sighed. He shook his head and she could see the struggle he was having with himself.

"Fine," he finally said through clenched teeth. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You do your best not to get killed."

Bonnie grinned wryly. "I think I can manage that."

"Good," Kai wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against hers. "Because I like you alive."

Smiling in spite of the grim situation, Bonnie gave in to his warmth and strength. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. One that elicited a soft sigh from Kai. She loved this unguarded side of him. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I have to go to school," she groaned.

"Don't go," his arms tightened around her and a thrill went through her. "Stay. I'll write you a note or whatever to keep Elijah off your back."

Bonnie laughed. "Not how it works."

"So I'll have Sheila write the note. Same diff."

Now Bonnie was laughing for real.

"You're real ridiculous, Kai," she withdrew and stood up on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "As much as I hate to admit it, I might actually need school if we're going to survive this."

"I'll teach you -"

"You," Bonnie said with a pointed look. "Have a class of your own to teach. Remember, educate the coven on how to kick a little magical butt?"

Kai sulked and frowned. "Alright. I guess it is serious when you're being the mature one."

"What are you talking about? I'm always the mature one."

Bonnie pulled away. Already, she was mentally preparing to teleport back to the Academy. But Kai caught her hand and drew her back to him.

"Hey sassy, kiss me."

Kai's eyes were so intense, the blue had gone black that she blushed under his heated gaze. It conjured memories of heated, intense moments between them. Ones, a part of her wanted to throw responsibility out the window just to experience again. But she couldn't. If they survived this, then she would have all the time in the world to spend in bed with Kai.

Or on his throne.

Before she could react, Kai captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was heated and bruising, making her head spin. The air rippled with the electricity of magic and belatedly, she realized Kai was teleporting them. Back to his bedroom she hoped.

When they finally broke apart, Bonnie was disappointed to see they were still at the Academy. Fortunately, Kai had the good sense not to teleport them in to the main entrance. Instead, they were under the stairs of a secluded hallway. Glancing around and seeing no one, Bonnie flashed a smile.

She tugged on Kai's collar. She pulled him back to her and he pressed her against the wall. He ran his nose along her throat and she stifled a moan, feeling his rough stubble against her sensitive skin.

"What happened to we need to be responsible?" he whispered.

"We can spare a few minutes."

Bonnie ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the softness. He slanted his mouth to hers and electricity shot through her. His magic shot through her and she could feel her own magic boiling her blood in response to his own.

His hand roamed down her back and came to rest on her bum. His palm was firm and he squeezed her bum. His grip was warm and she felt herself grow damp. She pressed herself closer and wanted to feel every inch of him. She was lost in the moment and she never wanted him to stop touching her. It was a thought that was equal parts exhilarating and frightening.

His free hand travelled underneath her skirt and between her legs. His fingertips caressed her outside of her panties. She moaned at the touch of his warm hand against her bare thighs.

"Not to interrupt this cozy little moment, but we need to get to class," Katherine said.

Bonnie jumped and so did Kai. They broke apart and turned to face Katherine, who was watching them with a mischievous smirk. Bonnie turned a dark shade of red and risked a quick look at Kai, who was apparently entirely unabashed.

"How did you find us?" Kai asked.

Katherine shrugged and studied her nails. "I caught a vibe. Some major power and I went to check it out in case it was you know Death -" she whispered the name looking around to make sure they really were alone. "But lo and behold, it's the dark lord making out like a teenager. With my best friend no less. You know Elijah would totally flip if he knew a student was behaving in such a way -"

"Katherine," Bonnie snapped impatiently.

Katherine let out a merry little laugh. "Oh, I'm only teasing. Elijah is a fuddy-duddy, but I won't tell. Assuming you come with me to class. If I have to be bored out of my skull, I don't see why you should get a free pass."

"I'm coming," Bonnie agreed.

"You were about to," Kai muttered to quietly for Katherine to hear.

Exasperated, Bonnie elbowed him as she passed him.

"I'll see you later, Kai."

"Catch you later, D.L.," Katherine said with a wink.

Katherine caught Bonnie's hand and led her in the general direction of class. Bonnie checked her watch and saw it was time for astrology class. Although if she were being honest, this was the one class, she didn't think she would learn anything remotely helpful in defeating Death.

"So tell me everything," Katherine purred tugging on her hand. "You and the dark lord certainly have grown closer than I expected."

Bonnie shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's so weird. But kind of nice too. It's like I'm seeing a whole other side of him."

"Oh my God," Katherine said eyes widening. "You're falling for him."

"I am not!"

"You so are," Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's sickeningly obvious. I know you, Bon-Bon. There is not a chance in the world you would have a make-out session with a guy you didn't care about. At least on some level."

Again, Bonnie shrugged. She grimaced. "I think I'm even starting to trust him. Is that insane?"

"No way, I've seen the way he looks at you," Rebekah said appearing in a cloud of smoke. "Don't you just love a good entrance?"

"I know I do," Lucy agreed, materializing on Bonnie's other side. "What a shame. I had really come around to your whole kill the dark lord plan. I mean it was totally kamikaze, but talk about going out in a blaze of glory."

That made Bonnie's stomach churn with guilt. If she were being honest with herself, she had caught feelings for Kai. Sure, they were messy and they were complicated, but they were real. Somehow, Kai had become important to her. And even if it were possible to close her heart to him now, she didn't want that.

But at the same time, in a lot of ways Kai was the bad guy. Sure, he was a far cry from Death's level of evil, but he wasn't the good guy either. He had a whole brainwashed coven, all of who's lives were linked to his with one exception.

Her.

So no, Kai couldn't be the good guy. But he wasn't exactly the bad guy either. So then what was he?

XXX

Kai noticed Bonnie looked less than thrilled when he saw her later that day. She walked in to his class wearing a distracted and grumpy expression. When he waved to her, she didn't even notice. In short, she looked like a girl, who had a complete change of heart between their little make out session earlier and now.

What was going on?

Deciding, today was as good a time as any to throw his students into the fray, he stepped to the front of the classroom. With a careless wave of his hand and a quick word in Latin, they were in a closed bar.

Well almost closed.

It was a common werewolf and vampire hang back East. Kai had no idea what it was about LA that made everything supernatural flock there, but there was a reason, he'd banned his coven from the city. If they tried to take it, they would break the treaty between them and the other supernatural creatures out there.

And as tempting as the idea of war might be to some of the previous dark lord's, he had little interest in it. No, Kai's plans were much more sophisticated than that. He planned to grow his coven's powerbase and once that was done create a proper stronghold with his family compound at the center. Once that was complete, he could begin the work of solidifying them as the rightful rulers of the supernatural world.

But nothing ever goes to plan and Death was here to fuck his up. And so Kai needed to get every single member of his coven battle ready. Most of the adults were seasoned in the field. They had spent many years hunting werewolves and vampires, who strayed into their territory. Sometimes outside of, if the creatures were hunting mortals too openly.

And now it was time for another generation to learn the same lesson.

Kai raised his hands and drew the attention to himself. He smiled magnetically, knowing it would inspire confidence from his students and it did.

Ah, it was good to be King.

The only one, who looked genuinely suspicious was Bonnie and immediately she spoke up.

"Where the hell are we and why can't they see us?"

So she'd figured out, he'd cloaked them. Clever girl.

"At a bar in LA. The place is crawling with vampires and werewolves. And as you have worked out, I have cloaked us," Kai took a moment to enjoy the stunned expressions on his students' faces. That's right, I've cloaked twenty-people and teleported us across the country without as much as breaking a sweat. Kai loved it when just how powerful he was sunk in with people. Even Bonnie was impressed although he could see she was visibly struggling not to be. He loved how cool she always played it. "Since most of you have never been in a real fight, I thought today would be an excellent opportunity to gain some real-world knowledge. In about three seconds, I'm going to uncloak us and you get to kill all of them. Assuming they don't kill you first."

"What?" Lucy snapped. "This is outrageous. There's only nineteen of us and like forty of them. Some of us are going to die."

Kai smirked. "Those of you, who survive, congratulations you have passed. The rest of you? Thinning the herd so to speak. Guess you don't have what it takes to be a part of my coven."

"This is insane," Bonnie said speaking up in defense of her cousin. "These vampires and werewolves haven't done anything to us. It's an unprovoked attack. And you're risking our lives for this insanity."

Kai shrugged and inhaled. "Can't you smell the death in the air? Not a one of them is innocent."

"This us versus them thinking is archaic," Lucy said stepping closer.

Kai noted with interest that Bonnie caught Lucy's hand, holding her cousin back. Given Kai's usual homicidal tendencies it was smart. But he wasn't going to hurt anyone that mattered to Bonnie and it stung that she thought he might. Not wanting to let it show, Kai rolled his eyes.

"Way of the world. They want us dead too."

"You know," Bonnie said slowly and even from a distance he could see the fury blazing in her eyes. "If mortal history has taught me anything, nothing ever ends well when you start dividing people into groups. Separating them from us, that kind of thinking only turns you into the bad guy."

Again, Kai shrugged. "Newsflash, Bonster, I am the bad guy."

And there it was, a look of revulsion flickered across her face. It was gone as fast as it came, but he had seen it.

"How dare you question the dark lord?" a girl growled.

Kai thought her name was Jezebel. Her family wasn't particularly powerful, but if her father was who Kai thought he was then it was Roy Hazelwood. The Hazelwoods had always served the dark lords with great loyalty. Not particularly powerful except for the occasional seer, but they were devout and that counted for something.

"How dare you question a Bennett?" Katherine reply.

Kai held his hands up for silence and was gratified by the silence that descended.

"Participate or don't. See if I care, but I hope as many of you survive as possible."

Bonnie turned her chin up and he knew before she ever opened her mouth that she would not be participating in this little exercise of his. Try as he might, Kai didn't understand her.

XXX

Bonnie wandered over to the bar and hopped up just as Kai uncloaked their group. She threw up a protection shield and didn't even bother to tell him, she wasn't participating. He had called it. She wasn't going to participate in something she knew was wrong.

The Weird Sisters gathered around her. They held hands and a dark aura emanated from them as they began to set fire to vampires. The general scene behind them was chaos as her classmates through themselves into the fray. Bonnie watched at war with herself. If one of her own was in danger, she might have to intervene to save them. But she didn't want to because then Kai would have forced her hand. And it would mean he had won. Instead, Bonnie hoped she could force him to participate in her stead.

The bar erupted in chaos. It was a blur of spells being thrown, fangs and fur. Everything was happening so fast Bonnie barely had a chance to register any of it. Yet at the same time, she felt removed from the chaos surrounding her. It was insanity. If this was Kai's idea of preparing the Academy students for the upcoming battle then he really did need his head examined.

A vampire charged at the Weird Sisters. Bonnie didn't think, she just readied a spell, but she hadn't need to worried. The three girls whirled around as one. They walked slowly toward the vampire, hands raised and giving him an aneurism.

Bonnie wasn't alone on the bar for long. Kai sat down next to her. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, popped off the cap and had a long drag. He passed it to her and she shook her head, giving him a look of disgust.

"It's not even three in the afternoon."

"C'mon, don't pretend you're above day drinking. I have caught you and your little buddies having at it behind the Academy of all places," Kai snorted.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That was a celebration."

"More like a rebellion, but suit yourself."

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked point-blank.

"You know why. The younger coven members are too green. They need to use their powers in a life or death situation. Otherwise, we're all smoked when Death resurfaces."

Bonnie nodded. "So you think it'll be a war."

"I think it'll be a massacre," Kai said slowly. "But in the end maybe, just maybe we will be the ones left standing."

"What about our clever plan to draw him out?"

"Might work," Kai shrugged. "But I can't help like feeling I'm not the only one playing a different game this time around. Death is recruiting members of my coven. Something is different this time."

"I know," Bonnie looked out at the fight taking place. So far, the only dead were werewolves and vampires. "But this is still wrong."

"They have to learn somehow."

"Not like this," she shook her head. "They're all your responsibility."

"If you try to stop everyone from dying in a war, you just end up getting everyone killed."

Bonnie didn't have an answer for that, but she shook her head anyway. There had to be another way. Something other than this war Kai had a feeling was coming. But the truth was, she was worried about it. Something deep inside of her told her what was coming wasn't going to be pretty and it chilled her to the core. It was that same feeling that had spurred her into playing the dangerous role of double-agent.

And she knew, she and Kai needed to get on the same page. Her dreams and visions had told her as much. If they wanted their coven to survive then they needed two unified leaders. But it was a thought she shoved aside. The responsibility and the overwhelming impossibility of the task was too much for her to bear.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caroline get knocked to her feet. A vampire loomed above her.

In a heartbeat, Bonnie was on her feet and casting.

"VATOS!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Above the vampire the ceiling light exploded and shattered him in broken glass. He hissed and bared fangs. Bonnie raised her hand and focused. Flames shot out of the floor and soon they engulfed the vampire. He screamed and trashed.

"MOTUS!" Bonnie screamed to pull Caroline away. Her power shot out of her and her blood sang. "MOTUS!"

This time a broken piece of wood flew straight into the vampire's chest. It collapsed on the floor, the flames extinguishing now that it was dead.

Bonnie turned to glare at Kai. "He could have killed Caroline."

"But he didn't," Kai countered with an evil smirk. "Thanks to you. Maybe next time Barbie will remember vamps are faster than us."

Disgusted, Bonnie threw herself into the battle before any more of her classmates could get themselves killed. It was all a blur to Bonnie. Vampires and werewolves tossed themselves at her and she tossed them all aside with spell after spell after spell. All she felt was the rush of her magic coursing through her blood. The violent thrum of dark magic pounding through her veins. And then she wasn't alone, there was a powerful aura at her side.

Kai.

She didn't need to look to know it was him.

Kai like her threw spells around and just when she could feel her magic reaching a powerful crescendo it was over.

Blinking, Bonnie looked around the bar and surveyed the damage. There were bodies everywhere. Many of her classmates were wounded.

Elena was bleeding from a cut in her neck, but Caroline was looking after her.

Tyler looked like he'd been banged on the head pretty bad.

There were others, but the Weird Sisters were unscathed. In fact, they were still holding hands, their combined magic hanging in the air around them like a dark aura. One that chilled Bonnie to the bone. It was like a dark bird of prey.

"You joined the battle," Bonnie said quietly looking at Kai.

"Looked like fun," he said with one of his many maniacal smiles.

Bonnie snorted. She didn't want to sound conceited, but she was sure the only reason he had jumped into the fray was to protect her. Since he'd made it pretty clear, he didn't care, who lived or died. There was only room for survivors in his coven. Somehow, knowing Kai had only changed his tune to protect her made her feel worse. Guilty somehow, in a way she could not articulate.

Feeling crumby, Bonnie wrapped her arms protectively around herself to check on Caroline.

From behind her, she could hear Kai's last announcement to the class.

"Class dismissed for today. You can get yourselves back to school I trust. Any injures? Go to the nurse and he will administer an antidote for lycanthropy."

She didn't need to look to know Kai had teleported away. The room felt emptier without his powerful magical aura. It drowned everyone else out, but with him gone, she could feel the others. Still their auras were so weak by comparison the room might as well have been empty.

"You alright?" Bonnie asked surveying Caroline for damage.

"Better than Lena here thanks to you," Caroline said with a peppy smile.

"What was he talking about?" Elena asked. "Antidote to lycanthrope?"

"It's a virus," Bonnie said.

"Duh," Caroline said grimacing. "Even children know that."

"C'mon, Elena we should get you back to school before you sprout fangs."

"Funny," Elena replied dryly. "I would so hate being a vampire."

"Who wouldn't?" Caroline agreed with a shudder.

"Let's just go."

Bonnie took Elena and Caroline to the infirmary at the Academy. She waited until the nurse gave them both a clean bill of health. Class was over for the day and she had studying to do. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't focused enough for it. The silence of the library felt oppressive as she tried to shake this fever underneath her skin. It was like her blood was still on fire after that fight.

Deciding, she might be able to study better in the dorm room she shared with the Weird Sisters, she went there. Bonnie sat down on her bed with her textbooks. Only none of the words on the pages seemed to make any senses. She rolled her shoulders and shook her arms out, trying to rid herself of this fever.

It had been the same in the nurse's office. She had tapped her foot and bounced impatiently waiting to go. She needed some kind of release. Just as she was about to give up and go for a run, Kai materialized in the center of the room. He wore a sly smirk that made her heart skip a beat. But she was still mad at him for his idea of what class should be today.

"What do you want now, Kai?"

"Wow, with that aura your sending out, I thought you'd be a little happier to see me," he said with a chuckle. His eyes burned with heat even from across the room and he gave her a slow once over that made her toes curl as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Bonnie said getting to her feet.

"Uh-huh," Kai took a slow step toward her. "That heat coming off you," he whistled. "I could feel it even back at my place. Some fight, huh? Really gets the blood flowing."

Bonnie took a step back toward the bed. Alright, so Kai had caught her. The bloodlust of the fight had shifted to something else. It was only natural, the darker nature that witches and warlocks possessed – of course, the bloodlust of battle and arousal would go hand-in-hand. But she was _angry_ with him dammit and that had to count for something.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're the one I'm thinking about. I'm seriously pissed at you."

"Which is different from any other time how?" Kai cocked his head to the side and studied her, an amused smile on his face. "Because I gotta say, Bonster. I'm feeling the same way right about now."

"Just so we're clear I'm still mad at you. That shit you pulled in class today? Not OK. And I don't want to hear your reasoning because it doesn't justify it."

"Fine by me," Kai grinned. "We can even argue during if you want. Make it extra hot."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. But almost before she could Kai was across the room. He was on the bed next to her. He kissed her and pushed her down on the bed. There was a part of her that still wanted to argue. Wanted the physical release of shouting and rage because at least half of her pent up frustration was related to him.

But there was no arguing with his bruising kiss. The way his arms wrapped around her, clinging to her and the exhilarating weight of his rock-hard body on hers. Instead, she ran her hands through his hair and pulled. He groaned and broke the kiss. His breath fanned her face and a shiver ran through her.

"Kai," she moaned and tugged on his hair again. It was a complaint and a plea to keep going.

"You like it rough, do you, babe?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Kai chuckled then he did as she asked. He bit her lower lip and she moaned, arching her back for more. His hand cupped her breast, massaging. Another sigh escaped her lips and turned throatier when he gripped her more firmly.

A blush stained her cheeks because Kai was right. She did like it on the rougher side. Gentle was nice too, but that what wasn't she was craving right now. Her blood was still boiling and she could feel her magic rushing through her veins.

Bonnie ran her hands down his back and zapped him with electricity. Kai moaned and his eyes closed.

"That's it, Bonster."

Kai tore her shirt open and she gasped in surprise. Her cheeks warmed at the sight of her exposed bra. His mouth went to her chest, kissing her exposed chest. He nipped at her soft skin with the teasing touch of his incisors. It hurt and at the same time it sent a thrill through her. The rough touch of his stubble made her gasp for breath.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his hips. His hardness pressed against her and she rocked her hips into him for more. She was so wet she was sure he would feel it even through their clothes.

With a touch of his fingers, her bra disappeared and she felt the electric tingle of magic ran along her skin. She thrust her hips upward and moaned as colors burst behind her eyelids. Kai sucked on her nipple. She bit down on her lower lip and whimpered as the ache between her legs intensified to the point of pain. Kai was so rock-hard, she could feel every inch of him.

Kai bit her nipple and she cried out, scratching her nails down his back. He soothed the ache with a flick of his tongue and from somewhere in the distance she heard something crack.

"What -" she gasped before losing herself in passion again because Kai sucked slowly on her nipple. "Oooh," she panted. "Please, don't stop – please don't stop."

Kai stopped just long enough to flash her an arrogant smile. One that made her want to give him a good kick. Before his hands travelled under her skirt and gripped her bum. He held her fast and thrust into her. Another cry tumbled from her lips.

"It's just a broken mirror. Our magic is going a little haywire."

Bonnie's muddled brain struggled to make sense of that, but she gave up. Instead losing herself once more in Kai's touch.

Slowly, in a way that was almost torturous he slid his hand from her bum to her thigh and finally, he was where she needed him most. His fingers played along the outside of her panties. And she didn't care anymore that he could feel how damp she was. Instead, all she wanted was for him to keep touching her. Briefly, it crossed her mind how frustrated she had been since this morning when they were interrupted.

Kai hit her with a flicker of magic. It was electric and pleasure rocked her.

A whispered murmur called her name. She froze, something made her blood run cold. In the blink of an eye her passion dissipated.

"Get off, Kai," Bonnie moaned struggling to get a hold of herself again.

"Why?" he mumbled and buried his face back in the crook of her neck.

Bonnie couldn't say why exactly. Just that there was this nagging voice at the back of her mind. It was like it was tugging on the edges of her consciousness.

"Don't you hear it?"

It was as if someone was whispering in her ear.

"Hear what, babe?"

Bonnie pushed on his shoulder. "Shh, I'm trying to listen."

The whispered voice was growing louder.

 _I have need of you, Bonnie._

Kai sat up and was watching her with a crease in his brow. "Bonster?"

"Shh, it knows my name."

"Oh, shit," Kai ran his hand through his hair, tugging in his frustration. "That's Death, Bonster. I don't like this. We're calling the mission off right now."

 _Come to me, Bonnie._

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, following, favoriting! What did you think of this chapter? Also I'm writing kennett smut at the moment so if you have any specific requests for that, please send me an anon ask on tumblr (fireismyelement97) and I'll see if it fits in Chaos. Or leave it in a review, whatever you're most comfortable with.**

 **Izzy**

 **AnaIsabel1: Thanks! You're too kind. And you were right to be worried about Bonnie's kamikaze mission as you can see.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **Fair warning because FFN's tag system is a little lacking there is some serious smut at the end of this chapter. We are talking Bonnie/Kai student/teacher smut. You can always skip if it's not your cup of tea.**

"Can't. Sorry," Bonnie said with a grimace. "Turns out I like you too much to let you die."

Before Kai could protest, she pressed her lips to his. It was a brief kiss and she sighed, wanting to linger. But she didn't out of fear that Kai would talk her into staying. Just as Kai reached for her, she teleported away.

Bonnie had no real sense of where she was teleporting to. Instead of the usual routine of visualizing the place she was going, she focused on the feeling in her gut and sort of followed the voice. It was hard to explain.

But it must have worked because when Bonnie materialized she was in the same stone tower where she had been held prisoner by Death before. This time, the Bitch Trio was nowhere to be found.

It was just her and Death.

"You took too long," Death said in a high, cold voice that chilled her to the bone.

"You're impatient," Bonnie said switching to that hard, disillusioned affect she'd displayed earlier. "I had to get away from Malachai. If I just teleport out on him every time you summon me, he's gonna get suspicious. I mean, he's dumb, but not that dumb."

Death growled low in his throat. "You allow that abomination to touch you?"

"Well yeah," Bonnie smirked. "It's fun. You ever have fun, Death?"

"Do not mock me. You are a child. I have invited you here to elevate you to the position of dark lady."

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"You will replace the dark lord. His earlier subjects will fall in line with you."

"But doesn't Malachai need to die first?" Bonnie had half-expected to choke on Kai's name like she always did. But Death must know Kai's real name. So the old legend was true, Death did know everyone's name.

"No, first you must take his place then we will bind the others to you and only then will he die. Taking with him anyone, who is still loyal to him."

That didn't sound right to her. Earlier Death had wanted her to find Kai's altar. The real one that all the dark lords kept in secret. And now he had changed his plan.

What was going on? She readied herself to teleport away at a moment's notice.

"Wow, alright," Bonnie said recovering her stony expression. "That's a complicated plan. I kind of assumed that you know, Death would have an easier plan."

Death laughed and it was as hollow as ever. "As I have said, you are but a child."

"So when does my coronation happen?"

"Now."

"Now?" Bonnie stared at him. "That can't be right. I must have to prepare somehow first. Like this is big magic and -"

"What's wrong? Don't you want to usurp your lover?" Death's voice was mocking yet there was a warning edge in it. "Have you perhaps fallen for him? If you have grown weak in a scarce few hours I will end your life, girl."

Bonnie bristled. She pulled her shoulders back and tossed her head. "Chill old man. You're the one that wanted me to find the altar and I haven't yet."

"Oh, that," Death waved his hand dismissively. "I have new information."

"I'm in the game. Let's get this over with."

Oh, Kai was going to kill her. And Bonnie would understand. She had royally fucked up. She should have known trying to outwit Death would only end badly. Bonnie wasn't exactly keen on the idea of running the dark coven at Kai's side, let alone having a coven of her very own.

"This ritual will not take effect for days," Death said surveying her seriously. "In that time, it is imperative that you remain pure."

"Pure?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow even though she already had a sneaky suspicion of where this was going.

"Yes, pure. Only one, who has not experienced the pleasures of the flesh can become coven leader."

"Why?"

Bonnie suspected it was for the same reason, the dark lord or the council often put the blocks on anyone attempting to lose their virginity. The need for control. Much to her surprise, Death laughed.

"So cynical, child," Death said with a wave of his hand. "But no, it isn't what you believe. There are some powers, which will be bestowed upon you. You must be pure of spirit and mind in order to receive those powers."

Bonnie took a moment to fully register this. The spell would make her as powerful as Kai. He had more power in his pinky than the rest of the coven combined. Although there were those that could hold their own against him like she could.

But the first dark lord, he hadn't - couldn't have been a virgin. He and another witch, who had been in love had helped found the dark coven as a way of stopping the death games. The ancient Gods and Goddesses had enjoyed watching witches and warlocks fight to the death.

No, something was definitely off.

Before Bonnie could teleport the hell out of here, she found her whole body had been frozen. She was suspended in mid-air and she couldn't as much as blink, let alone scream for help. She tried to reach out with her mind, use her magic to free herself, but she was trapped.

Death was advancing on her and she could feel a chill run down her spine. A horrible sinking feeling of premonition overcame her.

This is how I die, Bonnie thought.

A high female laugh rang out through the room. The hairs at the nape of Bonnie's neck rose. Death looked around, his shoulders hunched. Whoever that voice belonged to, it had him spooked.

"Look at you, still playing the same old games," the voice said. "Aren't you tired of terrorizing my people? I know I grow weary."

Some half-remembered fact wiggled at the back of Bonnie's mind. She tried to follow the thought, tried to recall whatever information lay dormant from the days when her Grams used to read old myths to her and Lucy at bedtime.

"Is that you, Hecate?" Death sneered. "Why do you bother me?"

Hecate – the Goddess of Witches. Bonnie had always believed her to be a myth.

"Because you have stepped into this world with the intent of harming my subject," a woman materialized in the middle of the room. She was tall with dark ringlets. Even at a distance her eyes glowed a bright shade of gold. She wore nothing more than a simple white shift yet she still looked like a queen. "That is in direct violation of our agreement, old friend."

Death broke his spell and Bonnie hit the ground with a thud. She scrambled to her feet and continued to stare at Hecate, mesmerized.

"The agreement was broken eons ago by the dark lord."

"No," Hecate's lips twisted into a smile. "He outsmarted you and you have never forgiven him for that. I know how you and the old gods long for entertainment, but the dark lord has put an end to that."

According to Kai the original dark lord had put an end to the game of witches and warlocks murdering each other in a sort of battle royale by forming the dark coven. If they all stood together as one then the gods could not force them to kill their own.

"He upset the balance."

Hecate's smile vanished and her expression grew hard as stone. "No, he created a new balance. One in, which witches and warlocks are brothers and sisters rather than enemies. If you kill this girl in the name of spiting the dark lord well then you have broken the accord and are subject to the laws of our people. I for one, will not vote to spare you."

"Perhaps, I can't kill the witch. Perhaps I can't kill any of them," Death sneered. "But if the dark lord can create a new world order then I certainly can," he turned to look at Bonnie. "Consider yourself lucky, girl. But do not fret, you won't be for long."

Before Bonnie could ask him what the hell that meant he was gone. No poof, no nothing. Just there one minute and gone in the next.

"I had - I had a vision of you," Bonnie stuttered.

Great, just great. She had the honor of meeting the legendary Hecate and 'I had a vision about you' was the best she could do?

Hecate smiled gently. "I knew you would. You have extraordinary gifts, Bonnie Bennett. You will need those in the time to come."

"Why - I mean – witches die all of the time -" Bonnie struggled to find the right words.

"Save you?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Your destiny is not to die here today or be used by Death. You and the dark lord are meant to save your kind from extinction."

"But the first dark lord already -"

"Did that, I know," Hecate said calmly. "Listen closely for I haven't much time. What has been done before will not be enough. You must gather your coven close, forge your strength and fight. Otherwise, yours will be the last generation of magic on earth."

"But we can't be -"

"I have given each of you gifts, they come at a cost as does all power and when the time comes, I hope you are willing to pay the price," Hecate's eyes were serious. "Farewell."

Hecate's form shimmered in and out of view until it disappeared entirely.

Head still reeling, Bonnie teleported away.

XXX

Kai was in his library going over the journals of the previous dark lords. He had updated his own journal recently. His skin seemed to be on fire like there was an electric current in the air and he looked up. Bonnie was on her way, he could feel her.

A second later, she appeared in a cloud of smoke. His smile died on his lips when he saw her expression.

"So don't let this go to your head, but you were right," Bonnie said looking as if just saying the words caused her physical pain. "The whole double-agent thing with Death? Bad idea. Like majorly bad. He just tried to kill me."

"What?"

Kai was on his feet in a second and had her in his arms. He surveyed her for damage, but found none. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's cool. Sort of, I mean Hecate – _the_ Hecate came to my rescue."

Kai would have been inclined to say she was off her rocker, but he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"She appeared? No one has seen her for centuries. Honestly, I thought she had kicked the bucket."

That earned him a slap on the arm and a scowl.

"Don't disrespect the goddess, who saved my life."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm super grateful," Kai said pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. "But I seriously thought she was dead."

"She's a goddess. They can't die."

"Yes, they can," Kai said squinting at her. "What do you think we have been trying to do with Death?"

"I don't know. Survive? Banish him to the hell he came from?"

Kai shook his head. "Kill him. Gods can die, Bonster."

The look in her eyes changed drastically. Her green eyes widened and they shone with worry. And he didn't even dare think it, hope. Real hope.

"Guess you're not as crazy as I thought, huh?"

"Guess not," he touched his forehead to hers. "And tomorrow night, I'm taking you on a real date."

He closed his eyes and savored the feel of her in his arms. Her body was warm and he loved how she pressed herself closer. She felt like she was made to fit in his arms and he never wanted to let go.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he grinned. "I haven't taken you on a real date in a while and in the middle of all of this craziness, I want a minute with you."

"What's wrong with tonight?"

Now that was music to his ears.

XXX

"I have to attend official coven business tonight and you have homework."

Bonnie's lips turned down. That was so not what she wanted to hear. Especially not the part about her needing to study. She really didn't want to do the mountain of homework Kai had assigned them last week. Especially not when the Weird Sisters had already done theirs and they were planning a girl's night.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Kai," she kissed his throat in a slow lingering way and her fingers played on his chest. The feel of his hard muscles against her fingertips was enough to drive her crazy. "C'mon, don't make me study tonight. I could help with the coven stuff. And afterwards we could pick up where we left things off?" she trailed her fingers suggestively along his chest.

"It's research, it's basically studying. You know after I get the council meeting out of the way, which trust me you will have plenty of those to bore you in the future. But we could meet up afterwards?"

A thrill of anticipation went through her. She would have said yes, but she didn't want to come across as too eager since Kai apparently had better things to do.

"Maybe."

There was no way she was letting Kai know just how badly she wanted to be alone with him.

"Maybe?" Kai said and his arms tightened around her. "You keep talking like that and I'm not letting you leave this room."

Bonnie laughed. "Ah-ah. You have coven business."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically. "But in all seriousness, I'd feel better if you were at my side."

"Because you lied to the coven."

"Let it go already. Tell your family to move in too. At least until Death isn't a threat anymore."

"Fine, Grams will love it. She's loving this whole you and me thing."

Kai cupped her cheek and gave her a serious look. "And what about you?"

Bonnie blushed. "You grew on me."

The words might have been a little harsh, but she spoke them softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did I now?"

"Don't be smug. It's like your worst quality."

"I thought that was my evilness."

"OK, I stand corrected. It's your second worst quality."

Kai laughed. "Admit it, I'm the full package and speaking of -"

Bonnie covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't go there. And what about the rest of the coven?"

Kai sighed as if he knew it was coming. "Fine lockdown. Anyone, who isn't staying at the Academy can come here."

"Good."

"This is a shitty plan. It's worse than your plan," Kai said looking frustrated.

"Why? Because you're being cautious and actually taking precautions to protect the coven?"

"No," Kai snorted and she could hear the exasperation in his voice. "Because you never change a play midway through and like I keep trying to explain if you try to keep everyone from getting killed, you just get everyone killed. It's war, babe."

Bonnie glowered at him. She was so not in the mood for Kai's idiotic nicknames. And she was not sure she liked 'babe'.

"Doesn't mean we can't try to save as many people as we can. And if my plan had worked -"

"Don't start. You almost died. Your plan was suicidal, which I told you."

Bonnie couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or strangle him. Fortunately, Kai had already made up his mind. He angled his mouth down to hers and she wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. She sighed and touched her forehead to his.

"Almost is the key word here."

Kai laughed. He hugged her, squeezing her and raising her feet off the ground.

"C'mon, Bon," he groaned. "Just try to stay out of danger for my sake, alright?"

"Alright. And I want to come to the coven meeting. I really don't want to study."

"Too bad. You're going to be my consort that means you need to excel at school."

Bonnie glowered at him for real now. "Ugh, I'm so sick of this responsible version of you. Where is the crazy guy from earlier? I liked him better."

Kai kissed her again. It was brief, but heated and his touch lingered. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, I'm not exactly digging it myself."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She pressed her lips to his neck in a light touch. She teleported out on him and laughed to herself when she reappeared in her dorm room. It was good for him. Kai teleported in and out whenever it suited him. It was childish she knew, but she loved turning the tables on him.

"What's with the good mood?" Katherine drawled glancing up from her wet nails. She was in the middle of painting her nails a brilliant shade of scarlet. One that glowed and Bonnie could only assume she had infused it with magic somehow.

"I just had some fun at K – the dark lord's expense."

Katherine laughed. "Good for old D.L."

Bonnie grinned then huffed and sat down next to Katherine on the bed. "I'm supposed to study for his battle magic class, but here's the thing, I really don't want to."

"I could give you a crash course, I already did the homework."

"You did? When?"

"Yeah, I have excellent time management skills. Also there's this handy little potion that's like coffee times ten."

Bonnie eyed her wondering if Katherine did the magical equivalent of drugs.

"I think I'll pass. Screw him. What are you up to tonight?"

"Drinking with my sisters. Want in on the bacchanal?"

"I guess."

Bonnie had never attended a magical bacchanal, but honestly anything sounded better than studying. And it would teach Kai from thinking he could boss her around. Making her fit to lead the coven her ass, he just wanted a chance to slip something past her at tonight's coven meeting.

"Wow that was majorly underwhelming," Katherine said with a pout. She eyed Bonnie dubiously. "What's going on with you?"

Bonnie sat down next to her and filled her in on her theory about Kai wanting her out of the way for the coven meeting. She even told her about the big date tomorrow. Then she complained some more about the homework.

"Sounds to me like you should make him regret that," Katherine purred.

It did occur to Bonnie that doing the complete opposite of everything Kai suggested just because he suggested it was immature. Not that it was going to stop her.

"That's kind of what I was thinking."

"Perfect."

Katherine casts two quick spells. In the blink of an eye they were both ready for the bacchanal. Bonnie stood up and surveyed her outfit in the floor-length mirror. As always Katherine's spell work was perfect.

The dress was black, but not just black. It shimmered and glowed the way the night sky did. Upon closer inspection it was a blue so dark it was almost black. The glow was ethereal and it emanated from tiny stars so intricately sewn they looked to be real. It had a heart-shaped neckline and capped sleeves. There was a slit down the front and it reached her ankles.

Her magic was a soft gold and her lips were covered in gold glitter. It made her eyes look pure green and her cheekbones high. Her hair hung down her back in soft ringlets. Her hair was pinned behind her ears to show off her gold earrings. They were a simple gold chain and at the bottom hung a perfectly shaped star.

"I look like a witch," Bonnie said marveling at her appearance.

"No, you look like the next consort," Katherine said and even she was in awe of her own work. "Damn, I'm good."

Katherine grabbed her hand and they rushed out of the school. They hurried down the hallway and out the backway of the school. Katherine led her through the back courtyard, past the cemetery and into the clearance in the woods.

There was a bonfire under the dark sky. Eerie yet rhythmic music hung in the air. Bonnie couldn't see a source for the music, but she assumed there was a spell for it. She knew Lucy had been practicing it for week until she mastered it. Tonight's music was probably her doing if she knew her cousin.

Students were all around. They were drinking and grinding on each other as they circled the bonfire.

Bonnie and Katherine joined Lucy and Rebekah for drinks. After copious amounts of alcohol they joined the others, who were dancing. It was a lot dirtier than any dancing Bonnie had ever done before, but with the alcohol flowing through her body, she found she didn't mind.

When the sky was starting to lighten again, the Weird Sisters slipped away with Stefan and a few other warlocks. They had invited her join them in what Bonnie could only assume was an orgy. Still a little overwhelmed by the loose sexual practices among the dark coven, Bonnie wandered back to her dorm room.

As she walked her thoughts kept drifting back to the mental image of all of her friends wandering off in a group. Once again, her stomach contracted and she had to face that this knowledge definitely put her on edge about things with Kai. If he was even half as busy as the Weird Sisters, they were on even more uneven footing than she had first assumed.

Bonnie removed her makeup and took off her clothes. She dug out a pair of PJ's and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

Arms wrapped around her and she jerked awake with a scream. Without thinking she lashed out with her magic. Whoever was in bed with her got hit with a firebolt.

"WHAT THE HELL, BON?"

Bonnie blinked and she recognized that angry voice.

"Kai?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The room came into focus and she saw Kai was magically extinguishing the flames on his T-shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You never came back to the manor," Kai said still looking disgruntled. "Why do you smell like alcohol and why did you set me on fire?"

"Because I didn't know it was you," Bonnie snapped. "And I went to the bacchanal, duh."

"I swear to Heaven," Kai muttered. "The coven is under attack and the students are still attending bacchanals?"

"Well yeah, that's the only reason this room is empty."

"Lucky me," Kai chuckled.

Bonnie groaned. She rolled over and nuzzled into his throat. Kai pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't even think it," she mumbled. "I'm still a little drunk and I'm a lot tired."

Bonnie stretched and made herself more comfortable. Half of her body was on Kai's now and his hand caressed her thigh. Kai kissed her forehead and a thrill went through her when his stubble scratched her. It was prickly, but in a good way.

"Sleep, babe," his hand caressed her cheek and she felt a tingle of magic run through her from his rings. She felt the cold touch of metal on her skin. "Tomorrow's class is going to be grueling. Pop quiz planned."

Bonnie mumbled a curse word, but she was already drifting off to sleep.

XXX

The next afternoon, Bonnie had a horrible feeling she had forgotten something important. Not that any of the Weird Sisters were listening to her as they walked to Kai's class. They were too busy basking in the afterglow of their orgy.

"That was fun," Rebekah purred.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie said.

"You're telling me," Katherine said in what was a basically a moan. "Elijah and I finally had sex. I'm so happy I left after that bacchanal."

"About damn time," Lucy said and winked at Katherine.

"But probably keep your voice down," Bonnie whispered. "He is the headmaster."

Katherine waved her concerns aside. "Yeah, because you aren't boning one of our teachers."

"Which I know is ethically questionable and I'm not boning him," Bonnie said in exasperation.

"Man, I would have been all over him by now," Rebekah said and her expression was glazed. "I mean that stubble and the way he swaggers like he knows just what to do."

"Do you want my boyfriend, Bekah?"

"I'm perfectly content with Stefan," Rebekah sniffed. Then her jaw popped open and all three of the Weird Sisters turned to gawk. "You said boyfriend!"

"You did," Katherine agreed exchanging a look with Lucy.

"By the dark lord," Lucy gasped. "You actually called that asshat your boyfriend!"

"I did," Bonnie replied blushing. "It's actually official and now I only hate him sometimes."

"You mean the rare times you don't want to jump his bones?" Katherine teased.

"Hey, I'm not horny and angry all day long."

"Lay off my cousin," Lucy snapped and turned her nose up. "Unlike you she is still pure."

"Oh dear," Rebekah sighed. "I'd forgotten about that. What a waste."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I blame the archaic laws in the dark coven, alright?"

"Why?" Katherine pursed her lips. "Don't tell me you would have slept with that snooze Jason."

Bonnie blinked and stared at Katherine. "Who?"

"Jason," Katherine said in a 'duh voice'. "You know your below average mortal boyfriend. The homely one."

"Oh, you mean Jeremy. And hey! He wasn't ugly."

"Well he sure wasn't pretty," Lucy said studying her nails.

"Not like D.L.," Katherine purred and Rebekah sighed.

"Oh my God."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked off to class. The Weird Sisters cackled and followed her. There were a lot of witch clichés that had no basis in reality and they all bugged Bonnie, but the whole cackling witches thing? Well that one made sense to her whenever the Weird Sisters genuinely laughed.

Bonnie sat down at the back of the classroom. As always in Kai's class, she tried to stay under the radar. It was a strategy that served her well with the other teachers. The only problem was Kai liked to single her out.

"Good afternoon," Kai said with a bright smile.

"Good afternoon dark lord," the class echoed.

Bonnie just muttered good afternoon. Kai had given her a teasing look that put her on guard. He was definitely up to something and she had the sneaky suspicion it was that pop quiz he had mentioned last night. It hit her then what she had forgotten. To study and Kai had hinted furiously at her to come prepared.

"Today we are having a little pop quiz," Kai said and winked at Bonnie, which only made her glower. "We're starting off with a theoretical section. You need a hundred percent to pass then there is the practical portion."

Elena's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Ellen?"

Bonnie looked at Kai in complete exasperation. Would it kill Kai to get the names of his coven members right?

"Practical portion?"

"A little test of power and skill with only one student left standing," Kai shoved his hands in pockets and bounced on the balls of his feet. "This is gonna be so fun!"

One flick of his hand and test papers flew from his desk to each of the students' desk. Bonnie tried to read hers, but the words were jumbled and she looked over to Kai for an explanation.

"No sneaking a peak until the test officially starts," Kai said with a smile that made him look like a happy little boy. "And here are your pens to ensure you don't cheat. If you try, its touch will put you in the infirmary."

Another wave of his hand and pens landed on their desks.

Bonnie picked up hers and tapped her foot impatiently. The sooner they got started the sooner this would be over. She hadn't studied at all and there was no way she was going to pass.

Stupid Kai and his hundred percent rule.

"And you may begin."

With another flick of his hand and the letters on the test unscrambled Bonnie's fears of flunking were confirmed as she read over the questions. Good thing she was dating Kai otherwise she had the feeling his idea of detention would be particularly unpleasant.

 _ **When conjuring lightning what ingredient is required?**_

 _ **What spell counters a lightning bolt?**_

Number two, Bonnie might know. She might think it was the shield spell. But that was the only question she could even attempt to answer. She spent the rest of the test doodling flowers and hearts on the test.

Finally, Kai waved his hand and collected the tests. She was not looking forward to this practical portion. She hadn't practiced conjuring lightning and Kai hadn't shown them last class. They were supposed to study and learn it on their own. Which she was starting to seriously regret not doing.

Kai said a few quick words in Latin and suddenly the classroom disappeared. Bonnie was standing in a cubicle. At her feet there was a caldron, a fire and spell ingredients. Bonnie sat down and lit the fire, she assumed that was at least necessary.

Maybe she could try to MacGyver her way to something close enough to a passing grade?

She sat down and started sniffing the herbs and potions trying to deduce what she would need for lightning. The quartz crystal was definitely necessary and she put the crystal in the cauldron and dripped a few drops of something that smelled acidic in the cauldron.

In a cloud of black smoke, Kai materialized.

"You didn't study at all, did yah?"

"Nope," Bonnie growled and went back to trying to get the casting right.

"Grouchy," Kai said and clucked his tongue. "It's not like I didn't warn you."

"Go away."

"Want some help? I am more than willing to tutor _you_ ," Kai's voice was heated and he winked at her.

"No thank you. Whatever strings your help comes with I don't want them."

Kai laughed. "Suit yourself, babe."

Still laughing, Kai teleported away leaving Bonnie with the intense desire to fry him. But the last time she had done that it backfired because he actually liked it.

Stupid twisted Kai.

Frazzled and getting angrier with Kai with each passing second, Bonnie tried to brew lightning. But conjuring wasn't a subject she had spent a whole lot of time practicing mainly because she thought it was boring. Factor in that she hadn't even tried to study and she was completely at a loss.

The cubicle walls that kept her separated from the rest of the class disappeared. She wasn't even halfway done when they disappeared.

Kai, Bonnie thought and had the accompanying mental image of wringing his neck.

As if her rage had summoned him, Kai stood at the front of the class. "Who's ready for a battle royale?"

The class cheered and Bonnie stared at him imagining hitting him with one of her spells. None of the other teacher's threw pop quizzes like this at them, which she knew was foolish because she only had herself to blame. But it was easier to be annoyed with Kai than to admit she should have just studied.

"Awesome!" Kai grinned. "There's only one rule, you can only use the conjured lightning and the blocking spell. And no, I'm not telling you what spell that is. If you don't know, which spell that is well then that's on you."

Bonnie glowered and threw up a shield the second Kai clapped his hands. The golden sphere circled her and it was her only hope that it blocked the lightning.

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere. It was shot out of the sky as the Weird Sisters circled her. Bonnie grinned at them and noticed they didn't have their shield spells up.

"Wrong spell, cupcake," Katherine said flashing a smile.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Lucy deadpanned and looked at her in exasperation. "You're a disgrace to the Bennett name."

"But you're our future Queen so even if you are a lazy slob, who hasn't studied, we are going to protect you," Rebekah said with a condescending smile.

Elena and Caroline approached with Tyler watching their back. Bonnie had noticed this might be a battle royale, but most of the students were working in teams. Kind of like the Hunger Games. No doubt the smaller the pool of competitors became the alliances would disappear.

"Oooh, I've always wanted to kick your ass," Katherine said to Elena with a bright smile.

Katherine didn't even blink, she raised her hand and her conjured lightning shot out of the palm of her hand. It was a white-hot bolt and it hit Elena in the chest. The other girl tried to block it, but Katherine's spell must have been stronger because it penetrated. Elena's body jerked and twitched before she collapsed on the ground.

Caroline gaped and turned to Katherine in shock. "Bitch."

"Bitch yourself," Katherine spat.

Caroline raised her hand and a bolt of lightning went flying. Bonnie didn't even think she cried: "Motus!"

The bolt of lightning hit the wall and burned a hole in it.

"Cheater!" Caroline shouted.

Kai laughed. "A+ for creative thinking, but you're disqualified for cheating."

Bonnie glared at him and walked over to sit on his desk. It was the only place left to sit in the classroom.

She watched as the rest of the class battled it out. Kai sat down next to her, occasionally yelling that someone was out or waving his hand to teleport someone to the infirmary.

"The school nurse is on standby, right?" Bonnie asked eyeing Kai dubiously.

With Kai it was a coin toss if he was doing the insane thing or the responsible thing. She was starting to think she could read him well enough to know that his insane act was mostly a strategy.

Mostly.

And that usually he employed it when dealing with the coven. Sometimes, she suspected he used it when teaching in order to help them learn. Kai wasn't one to coddle his students as she had seen today.

"Of course," Kai scoffed. Then he grew serious and gave her one of his more heated looks. "You know your friends are growing on me."

"Oh?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"Yeah, I like how they protected you. That's good. You'll need people like that as my consort."

Bonnie's stomach did a weird twist and a flop. Hearing the word consort didn't freak her out the same way it used to. Now she didn't have any reservations about Kai. Instead, she was just worried about what a life as consort meant. All eyes on her, all the time. The responsibilities that would rest on her shoulders. The weight of an entire coven depending on her to keep them safe and strong in a world where all other supernatural creatures wanted them dead.

"Guess I will."

The rest of the class knocked each other out until the only one left standing was Lucy. Bonnie grinned and cheered. Lucy grinned broadly and took a bow. She threw her hands up in the air and golden sparks shot out from her fingertips.

Kai actually applauded and smiled. "I expected nothing less from a Bennett. You are the lucky recipient of an A today. And the only one I might add."

"Thank you."

The class cheered at least what little of it remained. The Weird Sisters and Tyler were lying on the floor. There were other students Bonnie didn't know as well as them there as well. But most had been sent to the infirmary.

"Class dismissed," Kai said.

With another wave of his hand the remaining students were sent to the infirmary. Lucy was the only one left in any condition to walk out with the exception of Bonnie, who had been disqualified. Lucy might the only winner, but Bonnie was the only one, who had cast an illegal spell.

"Are you coming or what, cuz?"

"Sure."

Bonnie hopped off the desk.

"Not so fast, Bonster. I need a word. Since you are the only one, who failed."

Bonnie groaned, but sat back down on the desk. She waved to Lucy when she left and closed the door behind her.

Kai got off the desk and he stood in front of her. He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. His warmth seeped into her and she resisted the urge to lean into his warmth. She put her hands on his chest to keep him at bay.

"I thought we were supposed to talk about class?"

"We are," Kai said as he nuzzled her throat. "I gotta say I'm kind of ticked off. I mean, it kinda feels like you aren't taking this consort thing seriously. And I did warn you about class and studying and you blew it off to party with your friends."

"I know and I feel bad."

Kai pulled back and flashed a wicked grin. "How bad?"

"Like a tinsy bit."

She held her thumb up near her index finger to show just how small that part of her was. Kai's gaze heated and her stomach did a weird flip. He didn't need to say a word, she knew he was up to something.

"Is that bad enough to want to make it up me? Maybe even scrape a passing grade?"

"Maybe," Bonnie said returning his smile. "Depends on what you have in mind."

"I was thinking we could play a game," he whispered.

Kai nuzzled her jaw and she closed her eyes at the feel of his stubble against her cheek.

"What kind of game?"

Bonnie pressed herself closer and put her arms around his neck.

"Well I was thinking since you've been a bad girl, you need a little punishment."

"Oh," she gasped and blushed. "That could be fun."

"Yeah?" Kai breathed and his lips grazed her jaw. Heat coursed through her. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

Bonnie didn't trust herself to speak. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire. She just nodded and blushed under Kai's heated stare.

"What do I do?" she asked in a voice that was so breathy she blushed again.

Her core throbbed in a way that was almost painful and her skin felt electrified. She leaned into Kai's warmth.

"Call me, sir. And do as I say."

This was naughty and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to create some friction.

"Yes, sir."

Bonnie's smile was teasing and she bit down on her bottom lip. Kai flashed a wicked smile.

"Bend over the desk, place your palms flat against it."

"Yes, sir," she repeated and this time a thrill of anticipation went through her.

She had inkling, she knew what Kai was going to do. A heated thrill went through her and she sighed in anticipation. This was so naughty and so far from anything she had ever done before, it was almost too exciting.

But she bent over the desk obediently and put her palms flat against the surface by her head. Kai pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down. She was completely exposed to him and a soft sigh escaped her. Dampness pooled between her legs.

Kai ran his finger along her slit teasingly. She blushed knowing he would feel what a sopping wet mess she was.

"I've barely touched you and you're already wet for me, babe."

"I am, sir," Bonnie said and felt that same naughty thrill go through her.

"You like it rough, don't you, gorgeous?"

"Yes, sir."

Bonnie bit down on a smile. Kai had worked out as much yesterday and honestly, it had caught her by surprise as well. With Jeremy she had never even suspected it, but Kai was a different creature. He brought out a darker, wilder side of her.

"And you failed my class today," he clucked his tongue to show his disappointment. His hand caressed her bum and she closed her eyes, enjoying the rough feel of his palm against her soft skin. "I expect better. From now on you will be prepared or you will face the consequences of your actions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir what?"

"Yes, sir I'm sorry I disappointed you," Bonnie said and another wave of desire crashed over her. There was something so hot about submitting to Kai. About just giving in to her lust. All of that pent up frustration she had from him – just giving in to it. "I will work harder before your next class, sir."

"Yes, you will. But for now? I think a good spanking is in order, don't you?"

"Oh, please," she breathed and rubbed her legs together, it wasn't enough relief, not by a long shot. "Please, sir. Please punish me."

"I want you to count them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Bonnie's whole body quivered with anticipation. She could hardly believe this was turning her on, but it was.

Kai's hand caressed her bum. It was a brief touch, but he left behind the tingle of magic on her skin. A second later, the first slap landed. It stung, which only made it hotter.

"One," she moaned and closed her eyes.

His fingers caressed the same spot in a way that eased the sting. But this time she felt no touch of magic, Kai wasn't going to heal her, which made her core ache. She would never tell Kai, but the side of him that was the strict coven leader turned her on as much as it infuriated her.

"Good girl," he murmured.

Kai spanked her again and she felt the sting of his palm on her soft skin. Another moan escaped her and she rubbed her legs together, desperate for friction.

"Two."

The rest of it was a hazy blur as she was lost in pleasure with the occasional touch of pain mixed in. When it was over she needed more, she turned around and Kai kissed her. It was rough and filled with want. She ran her hands through his hair, bringing him closer. He squeezed her bum and it hurt, but in the best possible way. She mewled and pressed herself closer.

When they finally broke apart, she was panting for air. Kai cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"On your knees, babe."

Another thrill of anticipation went through her as she did as he asked. Kai unbuckled his jeans and her mouth went dry at the sight of his hard cock. His hand went to the nape of her neck and he guided her to take him in her mouth.

Her tongue circled his tip and he moaned. She smiled and took more of him in. Her hand covered the rest of him and she sucked. She kept going until she felt him stiffen in her mouth and he came. She swallowed and withdrew.

Kai lifted her onto his desk and she wiped the corners of her lips self-consciously. Everything with Kai and especially those things related to sex were still so new to her. But she liked it when she gave him pleasure. And she liked trying new things with him.

He kissed her lingeringly on the lips. Before drawing away and touching his forehead to hers.

"Still alright, babe?"

"Yeah," she blushed.

She shifted uncomfortably on the desk. Her bum was still sore from the spanking and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Your turn."

Kai winked at her and lower himself until he was kneeling. His lips ghosted along the inside of her thighs. His stubble scratched, but in the best possible away and a thrill went through her. He kissed his way along her thigh until he reached her core. He pushed her down on her back and she blushed again before heat went through her. She was so damp by now that she was embarrassed by the wet mess she was.

His teeth nipped at the inside of her thighs. A whimper escaped her lips and then he was where she most needed him. He licked and sucked, moving his tongue with expert precision. He flicked her clit and she cried out as colors danced behind her eyelids.

He was rough and then gentle, alternating his style until she was completely lost in ecstasy. She was on the precipice of climax, but she never quite went over. Whenever she would get close, Kai would change the rhythm and she would groan in complaint.

"Kai, please," she moaned.

It was torture of the best kind. She felt him smile and in the next instant, he pushed her over the edge. She came with a scream. She shattered and fell back exhausted on the desk.

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! So I'm nervous about the smut, what did you think? And what did you think about Hecate? Bonnie almost dying? And Kai's reaction to Bonnie almost dying? I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. I'm posting a bonkai one-shot request on Sunday where we get to see Bonnie and Kai as coven leaders. I am so excited to post. By the way, are alerts still broken on FFN? Because I haven't received any lately either.**

 **\- Izzy**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Bonnie was still struggling to regain her breath when Kai flopped down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm still mad at you for the shit you pulled yesterday."

Kai chuckled. "I expected nothing less. You're adorable when you're angry."

"Shut up."

Kai laughed again. "Don't you have detention?"

"What?" she groaned. "No one has dared give me detention since my initiation."

It was when she had finally begun to accept her role. The result was that all of the teachers most of whom hated her, let her be. No matter how disrespectful or how little schoolwork she did.

"Yeah, and I have given the rest of the faculty orders to treat you like a normal student. You have been lax lately and if you are going to survive as consort you need to know everything you can."

"Survive?" Bonnie shot up in alarm.

The only danger in her future she had been envisioning was from Death. Once that was over, she had assumed she and Kai as well as the rest of the coven would be safe.

"You will have enemies. Those that seek to unseat you from the position of consort. And as much as I'd like to be with you twenty-four seven we both know that isn't possible."

"Isn't the entire coven totally brainwashed and loyal to you?"

"They are and to an extent that extends to the consort, but there are always families, who would rather see their daughter in that seat."

"Is that what happened to your mom?"

"No," Kai's entire being changed, he looked tense all of the sudden. "I'm sure she died in childbirth. Dad just kept on insisting on more kids until he had a backup set of twins even though that's against coven law."

"But why?"

"Because I'm a siphoner. Traditionally our coven has left them out to die because our powers are dangerous to others of our kind."

"But you were spared because you were an heir," Bonnie said starting to fit the pieces together in her mind. "But let me guess, your dad wouldn't accept that."

"He was convinced I would win because I was a siphoner and he didn't want the next dark lord to have those powers. I'm abomination."

"No, you're not," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Your dad's a dick. I used to take biology and deviations from the norm have always existed in nature. Sometimes, it's an evolutionary advantage and sometimes it's a weakness. In your case, I don't think it's a weakness. Or a design flaw."

"Would you look at that," Kai said with a grin. In an instant his good mood was restored. "You are capable of studying. So on that note..."

"Fine, I'll go to detention."

Kai cupped her face and kissed her. It was a lingering kiss that sent heat through her all over again. She pressed herself closer and found herself not wanting to let go, but she did anyway.

XXX

Kai was still in a good mood after Bonnie left. He knew her little troublemaking friends would be joining her in detention. But knowing the three of them, they would be late so he teleported in to where he was certain, he would cut them off.

The Weird Sisters were still lingering in the hallway by their lockers. They looked over and wore identical expressions of surprise and confusion. Rebekah and Katherine still looked a little beat up, but nothing a trip to the nurse hadn't fixed, for the most part. Lucy on the other hand didn't have a scratch on her. Just like her cousin, she was powerful.

"Dark lord," Katherine said composing herself before the other two. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Always so polite Katherine. The Petrovas had always served the dark lords loyally, but this latest one might be respectful on the surface yet he knew she would have signed up with Bonnie if she attempted a rebellion. As would the rest of them. That was exactly why he had chosen them.

"Are you aware of Night Maidens and what it entails?" he inquired.

On the surface, he sounded casual, but the question was serious.

"Yes," Lucy's eyes flashed knowingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like the three of you to be Bonnie's Night Maidens."

Their expressions were ones of intermingled shock and even delight. To become a Night Maiden was a great honor. It was a sacred position within the coven and it was one of great power. However, it also came with a great deal of responsibility and sacrifice.

Lucy was the first to have her expression settle into a hard look of resolution. Katherine followed after a split second of contemplation. Out of the three of them, Rebekah was the last to make up her mind. That hardly surprised Kai. Of the Weird Sisters Rebekah was the least mature and devoted to the dark coven. She was mostly interested in her friends and her boyfriend.

"We will accept the honor," the three spoke as one.

Even _he_ had to admit that was a little creepy.

Kai grinned. "Awesome. The ceremony will be a little earlier than usual."

"Why?" Rebekah said and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ah, it would appear she wasn't as oblivious as he had first thought.

"Because as you all know these are dangerous times and there are those that want to remove Bonnie."

"Like Death," Lucy said. "We heard and we have been having some truly disturbing visions. Whatever is coming, it's bad."

"I know."

Kai didn't feel the need to pretend or act like everything was fine in front of the Weird Sisters. With their combined psychic powers they usually had about as much of a heads about what was happening in the coven as Bonnie and Kol.

Kol's empathetic powers meant he knew almost everyone's secrets. It was part of what had made him such a valuable alley to Kai when he rose to power. When he had to outsmart his own father for his own survival. A large part of that had been binding Liv and Luke's powers into one with a spell of his own invention. Which he couldn't have done if Kol had helped him sniff out his father's plan in the first place. Although in hindsight Joshua's plan did seem rather obvious.

"And you want Bonnie to have the added protection of Night Maidens early," Lucy said. "Maybe you aren't a total ass."

Kai was stunned into silence and his jaw ticked. No one in his coven spoke that way to him. And he seriously thought about maiming Lucy. The only thing that kept him in check was Bonnie. The coven's obedience and loyalty ordinarily kept such situations under control, but there had been rare occasions where it happened. And the punishment was a public maiming in front of the entire coven. But Kai's hand twitched and he was tempted to skip the formalities, but again he remembered she was Bonnie's cousin. Bonnie would be back to trying to kill him if he hurt Lucy. And he doubted Bonnie would agree Lucy had it coming.

"I'm gonna let that slide, but the next time you get publicly maimed," Kai said with a sinister smile even though he knew if Bonnie heard about this, he would be in for it. To him the idea seemed ridiculous what was a few threats between a dark lord and his subjects? But he knew Bonnie had strong feelings on the subject.

"Uh-huh," Lucy crossed her arms. "When is the ceremony?"

"Next full moon."

"So Saturday?"

Kai nodded.

"Thanks, D.L.," Rebekah said and waved her fingers.

Kai took the hint and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXX

Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently and got out of her text book in detention. This was infuriating, but at least it gave her some time to study for potions tomorrow. If Kai really had given the faculty permission to treat her like any other student if she didn't get this done, she would be spending tomorrow afternoon here with Mrs. Harrow, who was old and wizened. If she had ever had a sense of humor or the ability to smile, she must have lost it over the centuries because Bonnie had never seen her lips as much as twitch.

The Weird Sisters walked in and Bonnie stood up.

"What are you doing here? K- I mean the dark lord didn't give you detention, did he?"

"No," Lucy said. "But he did threaten to maim me."

"We're here because you are," Katherine said.

"Because we're your Night Maidens," Rebekah said with a wry twist of her lips. "At least we will be."

"Well that and another faculty member worked out we planned the bacchanal," Katherine added.

"We're a little disappointed you didn't choose us yourself," Lucy said. "But the dark lord appointed us the honor so I suppose it doesn't really matter."

"What?" Bonnie said. "And what do you mean threaten to maim you? Wait until I get my hands -"

"Be quiet and sit down all of you before I hex you," Mrs Harrow snapped.

The Weird Sisters rolled their eyes in unison and sat down. Bonnie, who was supposed to work on her potion's homework instead found herself skimming her history book looking for an explanation of the term of Night Maiden.

It took Bonnie longer than she would have thought to find the entry in the index. When she looked it up, she saw it was only a passage long. She read and reread it three times before she fully understood the meaning.

 _Night Maidens are a most sacred and secretive position among the Dark Coven. They are the Dark Lord Consort's most devoted servants. The position is one of the highest honors that can be bestowed upon a witch. The honor includes guarding the consort and protecting her with their life._

Her? Bonnie thought. She racked her brain and realized she couldn't recall a single female dark lord throughout the coven's history.

Why was that? Kai wasn't the only twin to have had a sister yet somehow they never appeared to win out.

Wait – did that say protecting and guarding her with their life? Her blood ran cold and she felt herself pale.

 _They are handpicked by the consort oftentimes her oldest friends and are bound to her for the remainder of their days by ceremony. Night Maidens never marry nor bear children unless it is at the consort's behest._

No way, Bonnie thought. There was absolutely no way she was allowing her friends to go through with this.

XXX

Bonnie caught the Weird Sisters before they had even made it out of the classroom. Mrs Harrow shot them a dirty look before she left.

"Are you coming, Bonnie?" Lucy asked.

"No, we need to talk about this whole Night Maiden thing. I can't let you go through with it. The three of you are my best friends and I love you way too much to ever even let you think about it."

"Bon," Katherine tilted her head to the side and grinned. "We love you too."

"That's _why_ we want to be your Night Maidens," Rebekah said.

"We've got your back and we want to protect you," Lucy said. "Consort is a dangerous position."

"It's too much," Bonnie insisted.

"Oh, by the Devil," Katherine muttered. "You are going to make a wonderful consort. You will help make the Dark Coven more powerful and maybe even modernize things more."

"In K -" her voice was cut off and she growled. "In the dark lord's defense he has modernized things a little already. I mean fewer arranged marriages. None actually except for you know ours."

"And he has given Kol leave to travel the world," Rebekah said. "That's unprecedented. Coven members are ordinarily confined to our territory."

"So you keep pushing things in that direction," Lucy said. "And we had the vision we know the coven needs both you and the dark lord united in order to survive. We want to help get you on that throne and keep it."

"You don't trust him?"

"Oh, I trust him to protect you," Katherine said. "But it's like he said, he can't be with you twenty-four seven and there are factions of the coven, who are so fanatically loyal and power hungry they are dangerous to the consort."

"Yeah, I've heard the stories," Bonnie said with a shudder.

Mostly because Kai had teleported a book in to detention that documented the lives of the coven's consorts. Far too many of those women had come to a messy end at the hands of treacherous coven members.

"And what kind of friends would be if we let you face that risk alone?" Rebekah said with a light smile.

Bonnie was caught off guard. Rebekah so rarely smiled genuinely.

"But you have to be sure," Bonnie said chewing on her lower lip. "This isn't something any of us can back out of. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you do this? You'll be bound to me for centuries – as my servants."

"For centuries?" Lucy snorted. "Try the rest of our lives, which if you die young won't be very long."

"Good old D.L. will bury us right alongside you," Katherine said with an eye roll. "Just like every other Night Maiden, who failed in her duty."

"See?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter," Lucy said. "You can protest all you want, but we already accepted the position."

"Fucking K -" Bonnie snarled and cursed when she couldn't even pronounce his name. "In fact, I think I'm going to go yell at him."

"Have fun," the Weird Sisters said speaking in unison.

Bonnie flashed an evil smile before teleporting away. She had no real idea where Kai was, but she had been working on her teleportation spells. Just as she had known to follow the feeling of where Death was calling her to, she followed her instincts. She visualized Kai and tried not to read too much into it that she instinctively knew he was in his dungeon. It scared her a little to think she could sense him. But she shoved it aside, it was probably just her imagination running wild.

Magic surged through her and she felt electric, powerful as she cast the teleportation spell. The world spun as it always did before coming into focus. She was shocked to discover she was in the dungeon.

Kai was lounging on his throne. His legs were thrown across the side of it and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's with you?" she snapped.

Kai smirked and turned to look at her slowly. Her intuition had told her, he knew she was there. Had sensed her since she first cast the spell, but that was impossible.

"Me?" Kai pointed to himself. "I'm great. Just spiffy. You on the other hand look majorly pissed. What could I possibly have done to earn your ire? Because when I left you, you were happy."

"You went behind my back and appointed my best friends Night Maidens. Do you have any idea what a shitty role that is? The burden - the sacrifice?"

"Sheesh," Kai exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not any shittier than you force it to be. If you wanna be a total bitch to your friends fine by me. But it doesn't have to suck."

That caught her off guard. She exhaled and took a moment to collect herself. Mostly because Kai was right. She didn't know much about the position, but she knew they would have options and choice if she gave it to them.

"It's still dangerous."

"Life is dangerous," Kai flashed a lazy smile that filled her with warmth. "What do you want me to tell you, Bonster? That the boogeyman isn't real because he is and so are a lot of bad things. Nothing to be done about that. But the four of you? If you stick together, I pity anyone, who comes after any of you."

"What?" Bonnie blurted the question aware it wasn't eloquent. But she couldn't believe Kai was expressing faith in not only her, but also in her friends. It was completely out of character. "Have you been body-snatched?"

"Nope. Anything else?"

"Yes," Bonnie said knowing this question might make Kai's head explode. "If I die don't blame the Weird Sisters. Don't do what the dark lord normally does and kill the Night Maidens for failing in their duty. Because it's bullshit and I don't want that."

"Fine, it's a deal," Kai agreed. "Your friends, your call. Now will you please let me arrange this extra protection for you?"

It still didn't feel entirely right to Bonnie, but everyone else had agreed. And she could rest easier knowing the Weird Sisters would be safe even if something did happen to her.

"If they agree. I want them to think about it first."

"Fine," Kai agreed.

He agreed so quickly that Bonnie instantly distrusted it.

"What?" she demanded. "What angle are you working, Kai? And don't lie to me because I'm so over it."

"I don't lie. I fudge the truth."

She looked at him in complete exasperation. "Otherwise known as lying."

"Point made," Kai said with an eye roll. "Are you ready for our big date?"

Bonnie looked down at her outfit. A plain gray hoodie and a pair of jeans. Kai on the other hand looked like he had walked straight off the runway. He was wearing a navy blue Henley with a pair of black jeans. His black stubble only made his blue eyes bluer. As always, he wore his silver Sanskrit rings and a black leather necklace with a silver pendant.

"No, I'm really not. I kind of teleported straight from detention to yell at you. By the way, thanks again for all of the detention. It's really great."

Again, Kai rolled his eyes and smirked. "As crazy as most of those teachers are, it's nothing compared to how I was tutored. As heir it's do or die and boy, do you learn fast. I'm thinking that kind of teaching it'll make for a strong coven. And even stronger consort."

"Or a seriously pissed off coven and an even more furious consort," Bonnie said, but she was unable to keep the smile from her lips.

Kai might be a little insane, but he did have a point. There were plenty of enemies out there that wanted to see the Dark Coven dead.

Vampires.

Werewolves.

And Death himself.

So as shitty as it might be as much real world battle experience as they could get might one day save their lives. But she was never going to admit as much to Kai.

"Guess time will tell," Kai grinned. "And you have to get dressed. Pick you up from the Academy in an hour?"

"Where are we going?"

"That would be telling," Kai winked at her.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"You look hella amazing in everything."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and teleported away.

XXX

Bonnie was ready an hour later. Mostly thanks to Katherine and her amazing abilities as a stylist. And it had given her the time to have a serious talk with the Weird Sisters. All of whom were still convinced they wanted to be her Night Maidens. But all the same they had agreed to think about it, which Bonnie considered a small win.

Since the last time Kai had taken her on a surprise date it had been an amusement park, Katherine had dressed her fairly casual. She wore a white knit turtleneck and a pair of high waist blue jeans in dark blue. She wore silver hoops and a bright red lipstick. Best of all, Katherine had styled her hair in soft ringlets that showed how long it had grown. It was halfway down her back now.

"You look hawt, cuz. Too bad your look is going to waste on D.L.," Lucy crooned.

Lucy was stretched out on her bed. Her nails were a shiny shade of black and sharp. Bonnie noticed them because of the aggressive way Lucy flipped the pages of her fashion magazine. As always, any mention of the dark lord was enough to get her hackles up. And Bonnie didn't blame her. Kai had suspended her from the Academy and if Bonnie hadn't struck a deal with him, Lucy would have died as a mortal trapped in her own home.

"Yeah, he's not the nicest guy," Bonnie said and grimaced. "I'm sorry about what he did."

"Don't be sorry. That was him, not you."

"Well he isn't the nicest guy," Rebekah said with an evil smirk.

"But we aren't the nicest girls," Katherine agreed in a purr.

Bonnie laughed.

There was a knock on the door. About two seconds later it swung open. The Weird Sisters crossed their arms in unison and turned glower at the door. Bonnie shot Kai a murderous look when he walked in.

"Hey, D.L. this is your coven and all, but barging into your girlfriend's room? Totes creepy," Lucy said.

"Agreed. Even handsome men like you should wait to be invited in," Katherine purred.

"You know take your queue from vamps," Rebekah said with a grin.

"Or I could just set you on fire next time," Bonnie said with a chipper smile.

"You are incredibly sexy when you threaten me," Kai said and wolf whistled.

"Let's go, Casanova and maybe while we're out I'll teach you how to knock like a real boy."

Kai laughed. She grabbed his hand and dragged him still laughing out of the dorm room. Kai laced their fingers together and tugged on her hand. She fell back against his chest and she giggled.

"You're cute when you laugh," Kai murmured. His fingers stroked her cheek and touched his forehead to her. His lips brushed hers and she felt him smile. "And you look hella hot right now. Like way sexier than usual, which is impressive because you're sexy any day of the week."

Bonnie blushed and bit down on her lower lip. "This date is off to a good start. You keep it up and you won't sleep alone tonight."

Bonnie turned an even deeper shade of red when she realized exactly what she had said. Normally, she never talked like that.

"Naughty girl," Kai murmured. "Maybe we should go straight back to my room?"

"Maybe."

"No, wait," Kai chuckled. "I have a whole date planned and I think you'll like me even more when you see what I have planned."

"Which is what exactly?"

"It's a surprise," Kai repeated for about the hundredth time. "Close your eyes."

Bonnie eyed him skeptically for a second then did as he asked. She felt Kai's magic all along her skin like a live wire before the spell began for real. She felt that familiar tug in her stomach and the world spun. It stopped and she fell against Kai, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Hold on," Kai's arms around her disappeared and she heard his footsteps. The air was fresh and she thought she was in a forest. "Alright, now."

Bonnie blinked and it took the world a few seconds before it came into focus. She grinned when she realized she was right. They were in a forest. In the middle of a clearing surrounding by tall stately oak trees. At the center of the clearing was a dinner table. Decorated with a white table cloth and silver plates. There was a bottle of chilled champagne in a silver ice bucket and red roses at the center.

Surrounding the clearing were lit torches. It cast the clearing in a soft, warm light. Bonnie took a step forward grinning from ear to ear. She looked up at the night sky and sighed at how beautiful the stars were from out here in the country. Her eyes fell on a tent. The flap was open and it looked inviting with fairy lights and boardgames.

"This is amazing," she said turning to smile at Kai. "Where are we?"

"The clearing behind my place. Would have taken you up to the actual mountains, but with Death around it seemed like a bad idea."

"Smart choice and it doesn't matter. I love this."

"You Grams mentioned you like to camp."

"It's the best way to connect with nature."

"I couldn't agree more," Kai said with a broad grin. He held his hand out to hers and she put hers in his. "Have a seat, babe."

"Thank you."

Kai held her chair out to her and she sat down. He popped open the champagne and filled them each a glass by levitating the glasses.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Kai snapped his fingers and music became audible from nowhere in particular. It was the same spell Lucy had used at the last Academy bacchanal. She smiled and closed her eyes at the sound of smooth jazz.

"This is one of my Grams' favorites."

"Who do you think told me you love jazz?"

"Is there anything my Grams didn't tell you?"

Kai cocked his head to the side. He rubbed his chin and pretended to think about it. "Almost everything. She even told me that you drool in your sleep."

"I do not!"

Kai chuckled. "Alright so she didn't tell me that, but I kind of saw it for myself the other night."

"I do not!" Bonnie repeated feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "And at least I don't snore like a chainsaw."

Kai feigned shock before bursting into laughter.

XXX

During the entire meal Kai had done his best not to stare at Bonnie, but it was difficult not to. She was beautiful and she ate like she enjoyed every bite. All of her worries and concerns from earlier were slowly slipping away with each bite. He could see it on her.

By the time, he brought out dessert she was grinning from ear to ear. And he couldn't wait to see what she thought of it because he made kick ass chocolate souffle. It had taken the better part of the afternoon to get all of this ready, spare time he didn't really have. But when he saw the joy in Bonnie's eyes, he was happy he had.

When she had that first bite, he knew it was all worth it. Her eyes fell closed and a content moan passed her lips. Kai grinned and had a bite of his own. It was incredible, rich and creamy just as it should be.

"Oh my God," Bonnie said as she had another bite.

"Hey, easy with the G-word," Kai protested.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," Bonnie said and pointed to the souffle with her spoon.

Kai flashed another smile. "Why thank you."

"Wait," she froze and looked at him with wide eyes. "You made this?"

Kai nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak because modesty had never been his strong suit and he didn't think Bonnie would appreciate him bragging right this very minute. Maybe later.

"Yeah."

"You just became like ten times hotter."

Kai laughed in spite of himself. "That's getting to be dangerously hot because I was always a hottie."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. He glanced down at her plate and saw the souffle was already gone. That pleased him as much as the smile on her lips. The shadows in her eyes had disappeared by now. Washed away as if they were never there.

Kai sat back and had some of his champagne. Bonnie was already on her second glass and she was relaxed in a way she rarely was in his presence. He polished off the rest of his champagne.  
"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Kai extended his hand to her and she placed her hand in his. Her palm was so small compared to his. Her skin was soft and warm, he pulled her into his arms and turned her around on the makeshift dancefloor. Bonnie put her head on his chest and he hugged her closer. The soft string of jazz brought a content smile to his lips. He could have stayed like this forever.

XXX

Bonnie couldn't quite believe it as she let Kai led her into the tent. Although she had to admit the idea of a campout was more than appealing. It was romantic in a cheesy way that would make Elena and Caroline sigh. And the truth was, she wasn't far from that reaction herself.

The inside of the tent was even more charming than it looked from the outside. It wasn't a camping tent. It was magically suspended and the walls were made of a blue fabric that glowed like the night sky with stars and a moon. It sparkled and shone in a way that was soothing. There were pillows and blankets spread all around on the ground. There was even a magical campfire in the center. The flames glowed blue emitting no smoke only just the right amount of warmth.

"This is so cozy."

Kai's face lit up and his smile was that of a happy little boy.

"Hang on, just gotta seal the tent with some extra wards."

Bonnie inspected the fabric the tent was made of more closely. If she let her psychic powers guide her, she could see magical symbols woven into the fabric. They were an additional layer of protection aside from the wards that already existed around the grounds.

Kai murmured in Latin and the doorway to the tent glowed golden for a second before it was shut. The symbols glowed gold and faded out the same way. That sealed the spell. Bonnie knew even if Death wanted to attack them while they were outside of Kai's home or the Academy, he wouldn't be able to get to them in here. Kai had just completed one of the most powerful protection wards in existence. Only a handful of the coven's members could cast it alone.

"Impressive spellwork."

Kai grinned and made himself comfortable on the blankets. Bonnie did the same and pulled one over her shoulders.

"Thank you, babe."

"Not sold on that nickname by the way, but whatever. So we stay here tonight?" her cheeks burned even just asking the question.

"If you want," Kai's gaze was soft and there was none of the usual heat in his eyes. "It's whatever you prefer. I could take you back to your dorm if you would rather or a guest room at the manor?"

"It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before or done you know stuff."

Bonnie's cheeks burned just from talking about it. Kai on the other hand appeared completely relaxed and he studied her with warm eyes.

"Oh, stuff? Tell me about this stuff," he asked an raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, you know what I mean."

Kai's fingers stroked her cheek. "I'm serious. We can just sleep. I swear to myself I have no expectations or intentions beyond spending time with you. Perhaps a repeat of some of the stuff we have already done."

That made her smile. Kai was ridiculous when he insisted he was a deity instead of a regular warlock. Especially now that they both knew the truth.

"It's just I was at the bacchanal and I saw firsthand how different the Dark Coven is from mortals. There were literal orgies and I've never even -"

Kai cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and closed her eyes. All too soon it was over.

"I know, Bonster. We have different levels of experience, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing and it won't matter. Not as long as we talk and figure out what you like together. We've already started to figure that out a little, haven't we?" his voice dropped lower until it was just a husky whisper that made heat course through her. "If wanted happened earlier today wasn't alright or too much or -"

"It wasn't. It was new and a little intimidating, but it was also really -"

"Amazing?" Kai suggested with a tentative smile.

Bonnie nodded and blushed. "Yeah, and I want to do more than that tonight. With you."

"You do?" Kai nipped at her lower lip and a shudder ran through her. "Are you sure? We can wait."

Kai wrapped his arms around her and the feel of his hard muscles made her core ache. She pressed herself closer. There was no longer any sense in denying how she felt about Kai. And she was starting to go a little crazy whenever they were together, she knew he felt the same. Besides, why should she wait? She was a witch and they had a darker, freer nature. It was time she embraced her witch side.

"I'm sure."

Kai kissed her then for real this time. It was a passionate bruising kiss that stole her breath. His hands roamed her figure hungrily and everywhere he touched a fire ignited. He rolled his hips and she felt his hardness. A moan tumbled out of her lips.

Bonnie tore at his clothes and he did the same. Before she quite knew what had happened they were both undressed. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but the sight of Kai completely naked made her mouth dry and a blush stain her cheeks.

Kai kissed her again, gently this time. He sucked on her lower lip eliciting a moan.

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yes."

Kai kissed her again. It was slower this time. It stole her breath away and she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feel. His hands ran along her figure, undressing her slowly. A shiver of anticipation coursed through her. Fire ravaged her and she felt his skin on hers and heat pooled low in her stomach.

Kai's hand travelled between her legs. His fingers played against the sensitive skin between her legs. Her eyes fell closed as soft noises tumbled from her lips. Her breath shortened in anticipation of what was to come.

Slowly, his fingers went higher and he teased her by running it along her slit. She moaned and arched her back. His touch grew more insistent and his thumb stroked her clit. Colors danced behind her eyelids.

He eased one finger inside of her. Followed by another. At a torturously slow pace, he pumped his fingers. Her hips moved in time with his ministrations. A slow heat built inside of her and he kissed her. His mouth moved lower kissing his way down until he sucked on her breast. Her nipple stiffened and she gasped when he bit her teasingly. His tongue circled her nipple easing the sting.

A cry escaped her when he allowed some of his magic to slip free. It danced against her innermost folds. Tantalizing and exciting her. There was a quickening low in her stomach and she came with a scream.

But Kai did not stop. He continued his ministrations, alternating between just his hand and a touch of magic. The magic was electrifying and it made her see stars.

She was panting and out of breath when she came down from climax. Yet Kai still was not finished he continued until she shattered once more. Bonnie came with a scream and collapsed against the ground in a sweaty heap.

Kai pulled her leg over his hip and his body covered hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His fingers played with her clit, making her wet. A moan escaped her as her eyes fell closed. She sighed and pressed herself closer.

He kissed her softly and the lips, she could feel his smirk. "You're so wet, babe."

"Shut up," she mumbled embarrassed.

"I love it," he confided in a rough voice. "Are you ready?"

Bonnie nodded.

Kai positioned himself at her entrance. She felt his hardness pressing against her and her mouth went dry when she felt just how large he really was. He entered her slowly just the tip at first and she whimpered. The pressure was unfamiliar and it hurt already.

By the dark lord, how large was he?

"Kai," it was half-moan, half-plea.

"Does it hurt, babe?"

"Kind of," Bonnie grimaced and bit down on her lower lip.

"I'll take it slow, promise."

Bonnie nodded.

Kai's thumb circled her clit and he whispered tantalizing secrets to her. He told her how beautiful she was, how powerful, that he would like to worship her as the goddess she was.

Slowly Kai entered her. She sighed when he was sheathed to the hilt at last. Kai groaned and stilled, she could tell he was holding himself back. She ran her fingers through his hair and nuzzled his jaw.

Gently as if he was afraid of breaking her, Kai rocked into her. She moaned and moved her hips to meet his thrusts. It was slow and gentle yet there was something powerful about the experience. She felt complete in a way she never had before. The pressure of Kai's body on hers was even more intimate than before and there was a feeling of something building in the air. Electric like the air before a lightning storm. Belatedly, she realized it was their powers rising up in tune with their movements.

Bonnie's head fall back as Kai rolled his hips. Her eyes closed and a wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her body felt weightless and she was lost in bliss. Colors danced behind her eyelids. The only thing that was real was the feel of skin on skin, the sound of Kai's rough moans.

Kai reversed their positions so that she was straddling him. His hands gripped her hips and guided her movements. He thrust into her from a new angle, one that made her cry out. Her hands fell to his chest, steadying herself as she followed the pace he set. It was faster and she saw stars.

Her knees dug into the blankets and again that feeling of weightlessness overtook her. She couldn't feel the blankets anymore. She looked down only to discover they were levitating.

"Kai," she breathed falling against his chest.

"That's right, babe," he hummed. "Say my name."

Kai's hand reached for her chin and he crashed their lips together. Heat curled her toes and she pressed herself closer. She was flat against his chest and still she was desperately trying to move with him. Needed the friction, needed to finish now that she was so close. She broke the kiss and kissed him slowly along the jaw. She smiled when she felt his erratic heartbeat.

"No, Kai. Look."

She felt more than saw his head turn toward the ground. He broke into a smile and laughed. Then he pulled her back to him. His hands clutched hers. She bit down on her lower lip and whimpered when she felt the burning sensation. He was siphoning her.

"Kai - please -" she gasped.

The pain was excruciating and it was gone as soon as it came. They were sinking back to the ground and Kai's back hit the pillows with a soft thud. Kai pressed their palms together and flipped her onto her back. He drove into her in long, hard strokes that made a quickening begin low in her stomach.

He squeezed her hands and it was electric. Warmth spread through her and her own magic roared to life. The fire in the tent burst into an inferno. Kai glanced over his shoulder and murmured a quick incantation to slow it.

His hands roamed her body and she felt the rough skin of his palm against her sensitive breasts. He continued his ministrations and siphoned her magic back into her. It was like lying in the sun only a million times better. Heat rose in every part of her body and she shattered with a scream.

Kai kept going throughout her climax. She fell back against the pillows exhausted and sated. She drew him in for a long slow kiss that made her toes curl. She heard Kai's moan and he stiffened above her as he came.

Kai collapsed next to her, his chest heaving. He drew her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. She sighed and snuggled closer, running her fingers along his chest.

XXX

Bonnie woke sometime in the middle of the night. She reached for her phone and saw it was three in the morning. The tent was pitch black, the light from earlier had gone out. Next to her, Kai was sound asleep. She heard his snores, which made her smile. She lay back down on her back.

Pain erupted within her skull and she squeezed her eyes shut. She kept her breathing as even as she could. There was no fighting the visions, she knew that by now and all she could do was wait until Hecate showed her what she wanted her to see.

 _Hecate stood in the distance. Her expression was sorrowful. Someone set fire to her and Bonnie screamed as the flames devoured her. In a puff of smoke Hecate was gone and all that was left were her ashes._

 _In her place vampires and werewolves appeared. Born out of Hecate's death they rose more powerful and fearsome than ever before. Bonnie screamed and struggled, but she was still rooted to the spot, unable to move._

"Bonnie," Kai murmured. His arms were around her and he shook her. "Bonnie wake up it's just a nightmare."

With a jerk, Bonnie snapped out of the vision. Her body trembled and she was covered in a cold sweat. She fell back against Kai and let his warmth engulf her.

"It wasn't a dream."

"Was it a vision?"

Bonnie nodded and told him what she had seen. "So what do you think?"

"I think whatever Death's next move is it, it's worse than I thought," Kai said slowly. "Hecate died in your vision and she is the only one of the old gods, who gives two shits about us."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was thinking too."

Bonnie lay down on her side with her back to him and Kai wrapped his arms around her. His fingers caressed her cheek and it soothed the worst of her fears, but it was a fleeting sense of safety and she knew it.

"But your visions are the usually literal or symbolic?"

"A little of both. The ones I had of you were more symbolic. They were warning me about what would happen if I didn't take my place within the coven. That the world our world would burn because of Death."

"My guess? Symbolic warning of Death taking out all of us. If the dark coven dies that's it. No more witches or warlocks. Yes, we can survive without a coven, but that doesn't leave more than a handful of our kind left."

"And once the coven is out of the way, Death and the others will begin the ancient games all over again."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So what do we do?"

"We go on the offensive, he hasn't left us much choice," Kai kissed her throat and she sighed pressing herself closer. "I love you."

It was a low murmur and she wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"What did you say?"

Kai squeezed her and nuzzled her throat. Warmth coursed through her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! So they finally did the deed, what did you think? I hope it wasn't a letdown after all of the buildup. And what do you think the vision about Hecate means? I'm dying to hear your thoughts.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Guest: Thanks for leaving a review! I am legit blushing over the praise. I just kind of figured Kai would be a bit of a dom and I always wanted to explore her dark side.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Bonnie woke the next morning feeling bleary and confused. Yet there was a warmth in her chest that hadn't faded. Slowly, the memory of the night before returned and she blushed. Kai had told her he loved her. And coming from the evil dark lord that was a big revelation. And maybe even bigger than that, she had lost her virginity.

Kai was already awake and staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She knew that look and it never meant anything good.

"Nothing," Kai glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and a ruefully fond smile played on his lips. "I'm just planning battle strategy and oh boy, it's risky."

Bonnie curled against his side and sighed when she felt his warmth.

"Tell me about it."

"There's an ancient summoning spell. One that will allow us to call Death."

"Only we shouldn't cast it until we know how to kill Death."

"Exactly," Kai played with a lock of her hair and kissed her forehead. "Is there anything I can say or do to convince you to sit this one out?"

"No. And don't waste your breath trying. The visions from Hecate were clear, we both do this together or we all die."

Kai sighed. "I was afraid you would say that."

"So about killing Death any ideas?"

"A few myths refer to the death of Gods, but they are sufficiently vague."

"What about that crystal skull in your bedroom?"

"It has power and it might do the trick if we could trick Death into touching it, but I don't see that happening."

"But maybe we could harness its power. If we can draw that power into the coven, we can channel all of it back into our magic as we fight death."

"It might kill us."

"Yeah, but it will definitely kill Death and I think that's a risk worth taking."

Kai sat up and looked at her.

"You're a fucking genius, Bonster. But you're also insane."

Bonnie sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. She looked at Kai willing him to understand.

"There is one catch."

Bonnie grimaced because she knew this would be a sacrifice she was forced to make. In order to save the coven, she would have to give up her mortal life completely.

"What is it?" Kol asked in a tone of voice that implied he suspected.

"I have to join the dark coven," Bonnie said feeling the defeat of the statement and steeling herself for what she had to do.

"Yes, I thought so. I know it's not what you wanted, but it's the only way this works. The coven needs the extra juice."

"And I can't cast with you not unless I am one of you. Not for such a big spell. Like you said, it's not what I want, but I want to protect the coven. Even if it means sacrificing my mortal life."

Kai ran his hand through his hair and exhaled heavily. "I once read that to be a good leader is to make sacrifices."

"Where did you read that?"

"In one of the previous dark lord's diaries. If he was right then you are already a badass leader."

Bonnie kissed his cheek. "So are you. When do we get the coven ready?"

"Tomorrow," Kai wrapped his arms more securely around her and nuzzled into her throat. "I still want to spend the day with you. No drama, no anything except us."

Bonnie chewed on her lower lip. "Are you sure we can spare the time?"

"Positive. Why are you getting a psychic feeling?"

"No, just the normal levels of fear before war."

"Cute, like you've ever been to war," Kai snorted. "What do you want to do today? We can do anything you like. Go anywhere. The day is yours."

"Obviously you have never been a teenage girl," Bonnie said and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the smile that played on her lips. "I want to sleep."

Bonnie nuzzled closer and pressed a soft kiss to Kai's throat. His hand roamed down her spine, stroking teasing patterns.

"You're perfect."

"I know," she said with a teasing smile.

Kai chuckled and the vibrations in his chest hit her. It wasn't unpleasant, but it did draw her attention to how genuinely intimate their situation was.

"But here's the thing, I'm wide awake. What do you say to breakfast in bed and scouring every grimoire we can find?"

"Oh my God yes," Bonnie breathed. "I was actually just thinking about this old myth."

"Which one?"

Bonnie rubbed her temple. "I'm not sure. It's a story my Grams used to tell me and Lucy when we were really little. Something about the old woman, who was burned alive. She was reborn as a young woman, I think? Like literally sprang back into existence. And that's Hecate. She represents the three phases of a witch's life."

"Bon - I'm not a hundred percent Hecate is where the coven gets their power."

"I have this theory," Bonnie said slowly. "That once upon a time we all got our power from Hecate until you or your ancestor protected her people. As a reward you were given extra power."

"Quite the theory."

"So it's possible?"

"It is," Kai agreed. "It certainly covers all of the bases including why the coven receives their magic from me."

"So let's research it."

Kai shook his head. "This doesn't count as a real date, you know that, right?"

"As far as dates go I'll admit it's pretty dull, but it's kind of a perfect coven leader and future consort afternoon."

Kai grinned. "It is."

Kai waved his hand and said a few quick words in Latin. Out of thin air several stacks of books materialized in the tent. She raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive. What incantation was that?"

"The standard liberus importus," Kai said.

"You made that up."

"Yes, I did," Kai confessed, snickering. "But here's the thing I invented the spell. It summons specific objects based on what you choose to call forth."

"And you chose books on magical theory and Hecate?"

"Winner, winner chicken-dinner."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored Kai's choice of extremely mortal reference. Instead, she picked up a book and started reading.

XXX

Kai glanced at Bonnie. She had several pillows propped up behind her and she hadn't moved beyond flipping a page in almost an hour. There was an adorable crease in her brow as she concentrated. He picked up her foot and massaged it. She sighed and her eyes fluttered shut as she sunk back into the pillows.

"You have the cutest feet," he murmured. He ran his index finger teasingly along the sole of her foot and she sighed. "They're so tiny."

Bonnie giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Kai hung on. He pulled her foot closer and massaged her more firmly.

"This isn't research."

"I know," Kai flashed a wicked smile. "But we're on a date, remember, babe?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and huffed. But all the same, she tossed the book aside and surrendered to the warmth of his touch.

"I wish we could stay in here forever."

"Me too," Kai spoke with such an earnestness it caught her off guard.

"But we can't."

"Well we could, but it would majorly screw over the coven."

Bonnie laughed in spite of herself.

XXX

The day passed Bonnie by in a hazy blur of soft kisses that turned into more. Her passions ran wild, untamed within her. It was as if Kai had unlocked a secret part of her. One not even she had known existed until she met him. At some point between all of the sex, she couldn't quite remember when they returned to Kai's bedroom. He had an early coven meeting and she needed to help the coven prepare for war.

Kai's fingers ran lazily along her thigh. Their naked bodies were tightly entwined. His arms were wrapped around her like he couldn't get her close enough. His face was burrowed into the nape of her neck. Her eyes kept drifting closed as she lost all sense of time and space. All that existed was her and Kai in this moment. The only indication she had of the time was the dark night sky she could see a sliver of through the curtains. The moon was bright, almost full.

If the Weird Sisters still wanted to, they would become her Night Maidens tomorrow. It was a strange thought. She found it unsettling not only because it meant in a way she would have the same sort of power over a small group of people that Kai had over the coven, but also because it was her first real taste of the responsibility that would weigh on her once she was consort. It meant she was responsible for the Weird Sisters in a way that was more than friend or sister, she had to protect them as much as they did her. If something happened to any of them, it would be her fault.

All of it.

"When do I join the coven?" she asked letting her mind wander to any one of the many other thoughts that weighed heavily on her.

"On the full moon. It's how it's done."

"Right."

Bonnie should have remembered. It was why her initiation had taken place on a full moon in the first place.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. In all of my visions we are united when the sky burns. The Weird Sisters saw it as well. We need to be united. The coven has to be whole."

There was more that they must be together as their King and Queen, but Kai already knew that. And Bonnie didn't feel like talking about them. Her head was still spinning from Kai's unexpected declaration of love.

Kai _loved_ her. It was almost too much to wrap her mind around. After all, before she met him she had thought he was evil incarnate. Now she knew Kai was more complex than that. He was like anyone else. He had good in him and bad. And could she really say she was that much different? She had changed since coming to the Academy becoming darker than before. She was still a long-shot off from being like Kai or the Weird Sisters or really any of the Dark Coven, but she was no longer innocent. But that was probably due to her half-mortal side.

"Screw the coven," Kai said placing a soft kiss to the place between her ear and jaw. "If it's not what you want then fuck it. We'll work something else out."

Bonnie was tempted so desperately tempted to give in to her more selfish urges. But that was her witch side talking.

"No, Hecate showed me those visions for a reason. There isn't another way. We all have to stand together. It's the only way we survive and I am not losing any more people I love."

Bonnie turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Kai's fingers played along her spine, tracing patterns and making her shiver.

"You're thinking of your parents."

"I am."

"Do you remember them at all?"

"No, I was just a baby, remember?"

"Right," Kai sighed. "Sometimes I forget just how much older than you I am."

"Thanks for making this creepy," Bonnie said with a laugh.

Kai huffed, but the silent laughter that made his chest shake told another story.

"Mortals," he said with a snort.

Kai tilted his head down to hers. His forehead rested against hers and his lips brushed hers. It was a gentle touch that made a shiver of electricity run through her. His breath fanned her face and she sighed. She could feel his growing hardness against her thigh and it made warmth pool between her legs.

His hand roamed between the parting of her thighs. His fingers stroked her slit and she sighed. Warmth spread through her and her eyes fell shut. Colors danced behind her eyelids. Kai knew just how to be the perfect blend of rough and soft with her.

Kai pushed her onto her back and entered her without warning. She cried out as he stretched her and his groan made a thrill go through her. His hand caught her wrists, holding her hands above his head as he thrust into her. She moaned as he quickened the pace, pushing into her harder. She saw stars when her eyes fell closed.

"Just like that, just like that," she moaned.

Kai thrust harder and she shuddered.

"Like that, babe?"

"Yeah," her voice was a breathy moan.

Kai kept going until she shattered with a scream. Heat coursed through her and she fell back against the pillow, but he wasn't done yet. He pulled her into a kiss and she broke free of his hands, she ran her fingers through his.

Kai turned her over and lay down on top of her. He drove into her from behind and the new angle caused heat to roar through her like a wildfire all over again. She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. His palms were rough against her hands. He kissed her throat and she knew he loved her. Felt it in that moment.

She arched her back pressing herself against him. She needed him closer, he still wasn't closer. He must have agreed because one of his arms wrapped around her stomach, drawing her closer.

His hand roamed lower. His fingers played with her clit and colors danced behind her eyelids. Heat roared through her and he continued his ministrations until she came with a scream. Her magic came crashing down like a tidal wave. The bedroom windows flew open. They hit the wall and crashed, shattering.

Kai thrust into her one last time and he stiffened above her as he came. He moaned her name. His magic surged in the air and the wall in front of her cracked open. She gasped and watched as the walls and ceiling cracked.

Kai rolled to the side and she flopped onto her back.

"Wow," Kai breathed.

Bonnie laughed and he joined in.

"I'll say."

Kai waved his hand and the walls, ceiling and windows were patched back up. All she did was blink and the damage was done. He laced their fingers together and she sighed in content.

XXX

Bonnie didn't know how much later it was, but the night sky was still pitch black. She awoke with a gasp. Her racing heart only calmed when she saw Kai sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled at how content he looked. The only time she had seen Kai look anything like innocent or vulnerable was when he was asleep. Even when he was professing feelings for her, she didn't get the feeling he was vulnerable. Maybe a little more human than he was otherwise, but not vulnerable.

She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked it away from his forehead. She hummed under her breath, wishing she could stay in this moment forever. The thought of tomorrow and everything it would bring filled her with dread. There was nothing she wanted more than to just stay in this bubble with Kai. But they had responsibilities, people to protect and a psychotic god, who was out for their blood.

"But I'll be alright, it's just a thousand cuts. I get drunk and it's not enough because you're not my baby," Bonnie sang forgetting herself.

Matt's sister Vicki used to play Taylor Swift on an endless loop whenever she was home. More than one of the songs had stuck with Bonnie even though she preferred other artists. Death by a thousand cuts seemed oddly appropriate given what they would soon face.

Kai murmured in his sleep and his arm shot out. In the blink of an eye, her chest was pressed against his and she could feel his warmth seeping into her. His hard muscles held her close and she fought back a laugh.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you first played with my hair," he confessed and she could hear the teasing in his voice.

"You big faker," she laughed. "I should have known."

"It was nice alright, but I draw the line at Taylor Swift."

"Hey, I like that song!"

Kai chortled and kissed the top of her head. He rested is chin against her head. His hands roamed her body teasingly and she sighed.

"You can make any song beautiful."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm already sleeping with you, you can lay off the nonsense now."

"Oh, I see you need convincing, do you?"

Kai's voice was filled with heat and Bonnie groaned.

"Don't even think about it. I'm exhausted."

Kai laughed and pulled her closer. She heard him sigh in content. Her eyes closed and she let his warmth stroke every part of her. It was seconds before she was drifting off to sleep.

"Marry me."

"I am," Bonnie mumbled and yawned. She stretched and rolled around. Kai buried his nose in the nape of her neck.

"I know. I mean soon, I mean now."

Bonnie blinked and opened her eyes. "What?"

"Not because I totally stalked you or because Hecate knows we need to be the next coven leaders, but because we love each other and want to be together."

Bonnie was too stunned to answer. She was on her feet and pulling Kai's shirt over her head before she knew what happened. She walked over to the window, just to put some distance between herself and Kai.

"Are you insane?" she finally whispered.

"Why?" Kai stared at her.

He started pulling on his pants.

Bonnie threw her arms out in exasperation. "Because I'm sixteen and at the rate things are going I probably won't live to see my seventeenth birthday!"

Bonnie gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. It was a thought that had plagued her for weeks, but she hadn't ever dared voice it aloud. Tears threatened to spill and furiously she blinked them away.

Kai was next to in her two strides. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close with a ferocity that shocked her.

"Don't you ever say that again. You aren't dying, do you hear me? Not for centuries."

"Some things are out of your control and this big battle that's coming up? It's going to be bad. I feel it in my whole body. Whenever I think about it, I feel like I'm already stuck in a coffin. I can hear the dirt on the lid."

Kai's whole body stiffened.

"No," the word was nothing more than a breathless gasp.

Bonnie understood. Statements like those weren't what a person liked to hear from psychics.

"It's fine."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. Kai clutched her chin and gave her an insistent look.

"Don't you as much as even think about dying on me."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Not until you agree to marry me, babe."

"I told you I am marrying you."

"Fuck the coven and all that bullshit I pursued you for in the first place. Fuck the deal we made and marry me for the hell of it."

"Again, I'm sixteen. It'll be a cold day in hell before I get married on a whim," Bonnie said with an eye roll.

Kai frowned at her before his expression closed off. There was a tick in his jaw line and she wondered how pissed off he was. Before it finally dawned on her, he wasn't pissed. She'd hurt his feelings.

"I'm going back to bed. You can do whatever you want."

"Kai -" Bonnie said, but he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Fuck. That's really mature, asshole," she muttered to herself.

XXX

Kai poured himself a drink and stared out of the window. He cracked his neck and thought about how much he would like to crack someone's neck. How his old self before the merge would have already gone on a rampage after a rejection like that. He downed his drink and refilled it.

He closed his eyes and hoped to sense a few vampires foolish enough to have wandered into his territory. No such luck, his border was as it always had been perfectly safe. If only he could kill Death on his own without the coven.

Of course, he should have known he had pushed Bonnie too far. After all, this life had been forced onto her as much as it had him, but he wanted it. He wanted her and not just because she was born with more power than any other member from this century or because she was beautiful, but because she was Bonnie. It was stupid, he should have stuck to pursuing her for the power she could bring.

XXX

Bonnie wandered through the manor's hallways. She wasn't sure, who she wanted to see more Kai or the Weird Sisters. If she ran into Kai she could try talking to him again, but she didn't see him. And she knew if he didn't want to be found he could hide from her for days.

"I thought I sensed turmoil," a smooth voice said.

Bonnie felt the tendrils of power. She whirled around and saw Kol leaning against the doorway. It must be the bedroom he was staying in while he was here.

"Kol? What are you doing up?"

"I sensed tension. You must be in quite a snit if you woke me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know I'm not," his dark eyes shone with heat. "What's wrong?" before she could even think to formulate an answer, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, I see. Having doubts about the dark lord, are we?"

Bonnie shook her head, but she knew it was futile to lie to an empath. "Why am I bothering? You probably already know the whole story."

"Most of it," Kol cracked a smile. "You really should learn to hide your feelings better, beautiful."

In spite of herself, Bonnie blushed. "It's easier to do without empaths creeping around reading everyone."

"Not everyone, just you, little witch," he closed his eyes again. "Not that I would bother if your feelings weren't so delicious. If you ever tire of the dark lord, you know where to find me."

Kol winked at her and disappeared back inside of his room. Bonnie didn't miss how he left his door ajar.

Bonnie shook her head and kept walking. She found the Weird Sisters bedroom at the end of the hall. She knocked before letting herself in.

"Hey," Bonnie said flopping down on Lucy's bed.

Lucy grumbled and rubbed her eyes. Katherine and Rebekah sat up looking bleary-eyed.

"What the hell?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It's K – the dark lord," Bonnie said seriously hating that spell. One of these days, she was either going to kill Kai or force him to reveal his name to the Weird Sisters. Of course, she knew that was a long-shot. Knowing someone's name could be abused in any number of spells. "He proposed."

"That's old news," Lucy yawned.

"Yes, why would you wake us for that?" Katherine purred.

"Because he proposed again. And I'm freaking out."

"I wouldn't," Rebekah sighed. "If a man that hot, powerful and wealthy proposed to me I'd be on that dick already."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We have had sex."

"When?"

"How could you not tell us?"

"You little slut! You've been holding out on us!"

Bonnie was suddenly surrounded by three curious girls, who were all crowding her space.

"Is he as good as he looks?" Katherine purred.

"Do you think we can join you sometime?" Rebekah asked with a sly smile.

"That's my cousin count me out!"

"Yes, to the first, never to the second and thank you Lucy," Bonnie said when they peered at her as one.

"Oh, but I love a good orgy," Rebekah sighed.

"And Stefan is just what? Cool with that?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course, we're not monogamous. What are we mortal?"

"Elijah and I are monogamous."

"Of course, you are. My brother has no imagination."

"I can assure you that's not true," Katherine said with a satisfied smirk.

"Can we get back on topic, please?" Bonnie asked.

Although it reminded her to ask Kai if they were monogamous. She didn't think he was sleeping with anyone else, but she had forgotten how many witches and warlock preferred polygamy. It was something she had never discussed with Kai and it needed to be asked.

"I fail to see a problem here," Rebekah said. "A handsome, powerful warlock, who happens to be our coven's King wants to marry you. Not just for a powerful alliance, but because he loves you. And you said it yourself, you're having good sex. Precisely what is the problem?"

"I'm sixteen. I should be at the mall shopping with my friends -"

Lucy snorted. "You're a witch. Better to just embrace it, cuz. Once you've had magic it's difficult actually impossible to live without it."

"And I know that, but I also don't want to join the coven. Yet I don't have a choice because if I don't Death will kill everyone I love."

"But you're bound by an oath of loyalty that should be plenty," Lucy said.

"No, I don't think it will be. Hecate has shown me visions and I have this feeling that if we're going to defeat Death then I need to be in this one hundred percent."

"Fuck that's some intense shit," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Bonnie said quietly. "I'll do what I have to do, but I have been thinking and I can't let you be my Night Maidens. It's too dangerous and too permanent. I'm in this, I was born do to this, but I can't let anyone else I care about get caught up in it."

"Don't be stupid," Lucy said.

"We're members of the dark coven and we're already in this," Rebekah agreed.

"You can't keep us on the sidelines even if you want to," Katherine said. "We're already in danger so we might as well do what we can to protect each other."

"We'll be safer together," Lucy said.

Bonnie sighed realizing it was futile to argue with them. Clearly, they had already made up their minds.

"Thank you."

XXX

Kai spent most of the morning reaching out with his mind to find out where Bonnie was. Actually, that was not entirely true. He knew where she was. Her magic roared through the manor in a way that did not escape his notice. What he was trying to do was sense whether or not she was alright. Her magic felt angry and doubtful, but unharmed. So he stayed away for as long as he could.

Finally, he was forced to go to her. There was a coven meeting in ten minutes and he needed his future Queen at his side. He followed her magic. Naturally it led straight to the room where the Weird Sisters were staying. He didn't need magic to tell him this was the place she would go.

He knocked and strode inside when he heard one of the girls invite him in.

"Don't, it's him," Bonnie said, but it was too late. He was already in the room. "What do you want?"

"Coven meeting. Thought perhaps you would care to join me?"

"Fine."

"Excuse me," Katherine said in an airy tone of voice. "Dressed like that?"

Bonnie looked down and saw she was still wearing one of Kai's T-shirts and boxers.

"It makes a statement," Kai said and smirked at him.

"That statement is concubine," Lucy said and her disapproval was palpable.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and shot him a dirty look. "Shut up."

That only made Kai laugh.

"Ugh," Katherine said.

"Just wait, outside would you?"

"Why are you mad at me? See I've been over it and over it again in my head, but I just don't get it," Kai said with a grimace and ran his hand through his hair.

"You wouldn't," Bonnie replied.

"Everyone chill," Lucy said. "I have the perfect outfit in mind."

Lucy waved her hand and murmured an incantation. Bonnie grinned when she saw the outfit that manifested. It was perfect for a council meeting. It made her look not only like a consort, but dangerous.

Bonnie was dressed in black from head to toe. The fabric was leather and it clung to every curve. The skirt was long, but tight fitting. It had a long slit up the side that showed off the thigh-high black boots. The cleavage was cut into such a low V-shape it almost ran into the slit.

But it was the accessories that really made the look. She wore a heavy silver necklace around her throat that was shaped like a crescent moon. The earrings consisted of a dainty looking crescent moon that hung from her ear. Whereas the other was a crescent shaped cuff. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail that hung halfway down her back. The top was covered with a silver crescent moon.

"Let's do this," Bonnie said.

"Why are you angry with me?"

Bonnie quickened her stride, but Kai easily kept pace without as much as breaking a sweat. It was infuriating to say the least.

"Because nothing is ever enough for you. You always have to push for more."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"Screw you."

Kai caught her elbow and turned her around to face him.

"Do you have any idea the number of times I have apologized in my life?"

"No," Bonnie said and yanked her arm back. She crossed her arms and surveyed.

"Well I do and I can assure you every single apology has been made to you."

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Appreciate the fact that you're different."

"I don't want to be different," Bonnie snarled. "I want to be normal, but instead I am dealing with problems that are way beyond my years. Then in the midst of all this insanity I have to join the coven. That's fine, I can deal with that even if it's not what I wanted. But then you have to go and propose."

"Oh," Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're overwhelmed. That's what you're feeling, right?"

"Of course, that's what I'm feeling!"

"And you blame me?"

"Yes. If you had picked another girl this would all be someone else's problem."

"I don't think I ever could love another girl," Kai said in such a matter of fact way that it left no doubt in her mind he meant it. "And if you want to be angry with anyone be pissed at destiny. You were born on the eve of a full moon. The first child in the coven for a century. That's what marked you as special almost as much as who you are."

"Well I didn't ask for this!"

"Neither did I!" Kai snapped. "Geez, Bonster. Don't tell me you think everyone, who is born special wants to be. Because I can tell you right now every single person, I have ever met, who is doesn't want it. Sucks to be us, am I, right? I mean I want it, but I'm a selfish bastard." Bonnie was still angry, but she couldn't help herself. Kai grinned a slow lazy smile and she started to laugh. He joined in and then they were both laughing like a couple of little kids in school.

"Fine, I'm not mad at you anymore, but if you try to propose one more time, I might strangle you, alright?"

"Alright," Kai agreed, but he was still laughing. "Ready to dive head first in to coven business? It's got everything drama, intrigue, political alliances that change with the season and best of all no magic."

"I am sold. Why is there no magic by the way? I've seen you cast at coven meetings."

"Actually, sometimes there is magic, but usually it's just boring old political stuff. Discussing future marriages, business at the school, open positions within the coven. Special requests like the one Kol made to travel the world."

At the sound of Kol's name she tensed. There was no way she was telling Kai what had transpired. He would freak out and who knew what he would do to Kol in retaliation?

"Sounds about as boring as class."

"You better not be talking about my class."

"Actually, your class could stand to be a little more boring."

Kai gasped and faked hurt. "Ouch, lucky for you we need to get there."

Bonnie grinned. Kai linked their hands and she followed him to the dungeon. She wished she had paid better attention when Sheila tried to teach her about the coven's doctrines and rules. With all of the time she spent in the mortal world as a child nothing about the coven seemed important.

Except magic and even then, she had mostly cast the spells she wanted and only learned the things she found interesting at the time. Sheila had long since given up trying to foist a more formal magical education upon Bonnie. Instead, Sheila had decided Bonnie would finally be forced to learn at the Academy. Thanks to Kai that much was true.

The dungeon was full of the council members. They were seated in a circle on high chairs. There were high wooden tables in front of each of them. It sort of reminded Bonnie of the senate. It was intimidating and a cold sweat broke out. She didn't think she could do this until she saw Sheila. She was seated at the front along with Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes.

She followed Kai to the dais at the very back. The coven stood to attention as they passed. Bonnie scanned the crowd for other familiar faces. She spotted Elijah and Kol. None of the other Mikaelsons were in attendance. She recalled Rebekah saying something about Finn and Klaus putting their money on Joshua and his heir of choice.

Liv and Luke were towards the back. They looked bored and disinterested. Bonnie didn't blame them. They weren't heavy spellcasters not with their combined power. And Kai would forever distrust them thanks to Joshua so they would never rise higher than the position of family. Attending meetings was purely ceremonial.

Bonnie took the consort throne when Kai gestured to her. Kai remained on his feet and grinned maniacally. Bonnie recognized the mask he wore to rule the coven. It was such a different persona than the one he showed her it caught her off guard. But Kai was right, she put her own game face on. She settled for hard and cold. Much the same way her Grams looked when dealing with coven business.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Kai said with a bright smile. "I'm sure you're all wondering why the coven is back on lockdown. The short answer is that I ordered it. Why did I order it you ask? Well that's a tiny bit more complicated. There are psychic visions that Death is not gone only playing possum. So we're going on the offensive."

Carol Lockwood rose to her feet and stared Kai down. Rumor around the coven was that she had become a tough cookie since her husband's mysterious death. Then of course, there was the rumors she had killed Mr. Lockwood. Either way, Bonnie had noticed one thing was for sure, Carol wasn't afraid of anyone or anything anymore. That appeared to include Kai.

"Forgive my interruption, dark lord," Carol said with a deceptively pleasant smile. "However, I believe it was a mere few days ago you ordered us out of your home. What changed?"

"New information so now I am ordering you back," Kai said with a smirk. "Anyone got a problem with that?"

The coven shook their heads.

Bonnie might have been inclined to feel sorry for Kai except he had brought this on himself. After all, he had been willing to sacrifice members of his coven in order to draw Death out. All because he was comfortable with a risky strategy. So as far as she was concerned this was his bed and he could damn well lie in it.

Carol remained standing. "What is this new information? Who has had these visions? I think we all know not every psychic is reliable."

"The Weird Sisters and Bonnie my beautiful future Queen," Kai replied.

Kai rubbed his jaw and Bonnie could see the tension building there. Once again, she had the unkind thought that this was good for him. Being forced to squirm a little and at least answer to others about his decisions was healthy for any leader. Not that he would be held accountable too much with a brainwashed coven at his beck and call.

"The Bennetts are a powerful psychic line no doubt about that. However, this latest one is young and untested. As for the Weird Sisters I have found their visions are as much games for their own amusement as anything else."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said and stared at Carol. She was on her feet in seconds. Watching Kai squirm a little wouldn't hurt him, but she wouldn't let anyone talk trash about her friends. "The Weird Sisters are powerful psychics. You have no reason to say anything else."

"They play games," Carol hissed. "Just take what they did to my Tyler -"

Elijah and Kol rose to their feet too. Bonnie was starting to think that was a part of the procedure. In order to speak out, you must rise to your feet.

"He was a willing victim," Kol said with a laugh. "I watched him pant and drool and lust after all three sisters. When they finally gave him what he wanted, he was addicted. The only reason he is complaining now is because they dumped him."

"There is no evidence they have done anything untoward against your son," Elijah said calmly. "I take such allegations seriously and would not permit such behavior at the Academy."

"Oh, really?" Carol demanded. "This is nepotism. You will protect your sister at all costs."

Sheila slammed her hand on the table. She stood up and her expression was furious. Her magic roared to life and thrummed through the room. It was old and powerful, crashing over everyone gathered like a tidal wave.

"My Lucy and her friends dumped Tyler for being a second-tier warlock and a subpar lover," Sheila snapped. "And if you have a problem with that then I suggest you take it up with your son because that's where the problem is. As for Bonnie being untested, how dare you? She is the last in a long line of psychics. Reliable and powerful psychics, who have been greatly honored in this coven. Bonnie will be no different. And if you have a problem with that you may settle that particular score with _me_."

Bonnie grinned. It was rare to see Sheila threaten anyone anymore, but that was exactly what made it so wonderful. Sheila might be older, but she was among the most powerful witches in the coven.

"Enough already," Kai said waving at Carol when she tried to reply. "Carol sit down. I appreciate all of your advice. Everyone here has a right to be heard, but this isn't a democracy. I have made my decision and you are all to shut up and deal with it. If you find it unfair may I suggest you stop the petty squabbling and jockeying for position. Maybe if you all truly put the coven first, I would bother to take a vote."

"Praise the dark lord," the council members echoed as one.

Bonnie repressed a shudder.

The council members all sat down and Kai did the same.

After Kai scolded all of the adults in the council in other words, the most powerful people in the coven they continued on with other more ordinary business. The Weird Sisters promotion to position of Night Maidens was mentioned as well as Bonnie joining the coven as a full member. Then followed a list of even duller topics.

By the time it was over, Bonnie's backside was numb from sitting on the throne and she felt half asleep. Kai watched them all leave with impassive eyes.

"That was boring," Bonnie said with an exhale. "And harrowing somehow?"

"Actually, that was one of the more exciting meetings."

"Oh, man," Bonnie sighed. "Consort is a rough gig. But not as rough as yours."

Kai laughed. "Feeling guilty about yelling at me earlier?"

"No," she snorted. "You wish."

XXX

Bonnie was nervously getting ready for the Weird Sisters' initiation. After tonight the four of them would be bound together. Or more specifically they would be bound to her.

Bonnie was wearing a black dress that had the widest skirt of anything she had ever worn before. The sleeves were taught and made of gold lace as was the bodice. There was a low cut V-shape neckline that made her afraid to bend forward or even move too much at all.

The Weird Sisters wore simpler black dresses. Their skirts were flat and fell to their knees. The dresses were sleeveless and instead they wore gold armbands with the sigil of the consort. The consort's sigil was two crescent moons facing each other.

"Cheer up, Bon," Katherine said flashing a smile. "We want to do this."

"I know, but I don't want you as like my servants."

"Eh," Rebekah shrugged. "Sooner or later you'll be our queen and you will be so far above us in station it'll be the same thing."

"If you say so," Bonnie said unconvinced. She looked to Lucy that was where it hurt the most. "Cousin -"

"Exactly, I'm your cousin," Lucy said with feeling. "And what sort of cousin would I be if I let you do this alone?"

"You guys," Bonnie said and blinked back tears. "I love you guys. I so don't deserve you."

The Weird Sisters whimpered and there was a chorus of 'awes' as they surrounded her. They hugged each other and it wasn't long before they were all hugging and crying.

The clock on the wall struck midnight. They laughed and broke apart. As if agreed on it, they all started to wipe away their tears.

"That's our cue," Lucy said. "Let's rock this bitch."

That got all of them laughing.

The four of them linked hands and teleported to the clearing in the woods behind Kai's house. When they appeared in a cloud of smoke, Bonnie looked around anxiously. She sensed wards in the air and knew Kai had done his best to secure the area. But she still felt uneasy. This was near the border of his property.

The night air was cold against her skin and goosebumps raised on her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and warmed herself with a quick warming spell.

The clearing was dark except for the glow emanating from each of the torches placed in a circle surrounding the area. The coven was standing around wearing the traditional ceremonial robes. Instead of plain black the colors tonight were black robes with gold trim. Their hoods were up.

Bonnie had one as well and Kai was at the altar wearing a plain black robe. She knew on the back the coven's sigil was embroidered in gold. The gold sigil was a simple circle with two crescent moons facing out. The moons were back to back. She tilted her head to the side. It did sort of resemble Hecate's symbol. Maybe her theory about the Dark Coven and Hecate was right.

The coven chanted when they saw them. Bonnie led the way and the Weird Sisters flanked her. They walked up the path that led to the stone altar in time with the chants. As the coven continued to chant, Bonnie felt the electric surge of power surrounding her. It crackled against her skin.

She came to a stop in front of Kai. He winked at her and pulled the hood up. Then he took her hand and guided her to lay down on the stone table. It was cold against her skin and she was glad of the warming spell she had just cast.

"Siúracha na hoíche ceangailte le chéile le haghaidh eternity. Ceangailte le seirbhís dá mBanríon Oíche. Dílseacht a mhionnaímid. Sciatha agus claimhte chun a mBanríon a chosaint."

The Weird Sisters slit their palms opens with a ceremonial athame. In unison they walked around her repeating the chant that the coven had been repeating. As they walked, they let their blood drip onto the stone table. They only stopped when the blood formed a perfect circle around her.

One of the last steps was for the Weird Sisters to kneel around the stone table. They crossed their arms and repeated the spell one last time. The spell was sealed. There was a flash of gold around her.

"All rise," Kai said in a strangely formal voice she only ever heard him use at ceremonies.

Kai helped her down from the altar as the Weird Sisters got to their feet.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable standing at the front of the whole coven with her hand in Kai's. Once again, it brought home to the reality that one day soon she would be consort. Queen of a coven she never wanted.

The coven cheered and Bonnie snuck a glance at Sheila, who looked prouder than she had ever seen her before.

Sheila's pride was cut short by an animal growling noise. Bonnie looked around and seconds later there was a loud explosion. It knocked her off her feet and then everything went black.

 **Thank you so much to everyone, who has read this fic! I hope you like this update! Let me know what you think about Hecate's theory and who you think crashed the party.**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Using Gaelic in the spell because I have this headcanon that the Parkers hail from Scotland like some of Bonnie's ancestors. At least hers do in the books and I think maybe a Scottish side of the family is mentioned on the show? Maybe? The coven uses a lot of old languages in their spells. Anyway, the English translation of the spell is:**

 **Sisters of night bound together for eternity. Bound in service to their Queen of Night. Loyalty we swear. Shields and swords to protect their Queen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **I just want to give a shoutout to all the bonkai shippers out there. I have exciting news at the end of the chapter so stay tuned for that.**

Bonnie's head was pounding and there was a high-pitched, shrill noise in her ears. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She raised herself up by her elbows and blinked. The world spun, but slowly a horrifying picture came into focus.

Half of the coven was on the ground, the other half was trying to scramble their way to their feet. Worse still, Bonnie saw figures coming toward them. There were dozens of others with him. She blinked and reached out with her magic.

Vampires.

Werewolves.

How had they made it past Kai's wards? Not that it mattered at the moment. What mattered was that if she didn't do something her vision of Hecate burning would come true.

Somehow, Bonnie got to her feet. She stared Death down and something ancient, primal took over her. She knew without knowing how she knew that it was Hecate guiding her.

"Sisters," Bonnie said in a commanding voice to the Weird Sisters, who were all starting to wake up. "Form a protective shield around the teenagers and the elderly."

She looked for Kai and saw he was already striding towards the vampires and werewolves. A handful of witches and warlocks were following his lead. Among them Sheila, the Mikaelsons, Liz Forbes and as well as Liv and Luke.

"What about you?" Lucy said.

"We have to protect you," Katherine said.

"Come with us," Rebekah said.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you go. I have a plan."

She closed her eyes and summoned the noose Kai had gifted her. She murmured an incantation, quite what it did she didn't know, but she felt Hecate's hand guide her.

The noose grew into a long coil and it wrapped itself around several of the werewolves. It snaked along their legs and pulled. They fell to the ground, thrashing and growling as they struggled to get free. With one thought from her, it tightened into an unbreakable hold.

Finally, Bonnie was through the chaos and she grabbed Kai's hand. He flashed a smile in her direction. The rush of power was instant and it scared her how strong their connection was that they channeled each other with just one touch.

She summoned the rose du mort from her bedroom. She started chanting to make it levitate. It flew higher and higher in the clearing. Soon, Bonnie didn't recognize the words she was chanting. She lost her connection to Kai and finally even her connection to herself.

XXX

Kai stood back when he saw what was happening to Bonnie. She was possessed and he had a feeling it was by Hecate herself. Possession was dangerous and he looked around. All through the clearing members of his coven were fighting. He needed to get them out of here.

He raised his hands and teleported them away to the Academy. They would be safe there. He exhaled in relief once they were gone. He refocused on Bonnie and he threw up a protective shield around them. It glowed a golden shade against the darkness of the night.

Bonnie had now switched to ancient Sumerian, which Kai knew for a fact she didn't speak. Mostly because the only coven members, who learned it were healers. And Bonnie was a psychic, not a healer. No one in her family had been a healer for generations.

Kai himself only understood about every other word, but he had no time to work out what Hecate was using Bonnie for. His powers strained under the constant assault of vampires and werewolves outside of the protective sphere. Everywhere, he turned there were vampires and werewolves all throwing the entirety of their supernatural strength into breaking through.

A sweat broke out on his brow and he felt his magic shake under their combined weight it was a physical strain like running too far or lifting something too heavy.

Bonnie was now levitating along with the rose there was an ethereal glow around her. The rose shone and Kai just had time to register the Sumerian word for 'explosion' when the rose exploded. Thorns and petals went flying in every direction propelled by her magic.

They hit the vampires and werewolves, scores of them collapsed on the ground. The vampires, who had been hit by the thorns fell to the ground and withered away. The werewolves yowled in pain. They either ran away or collapsed, resigned to a much slower death than the vampires.

Kai could only stare at Bonnie as he maintained the shield spell.

"Holy fuck," he breathed. "The ancient casting of the Sumerian death rose."

He had thought that spell was lost forever. And may well have been if Hecate had not taken over Bonnie to cast it. More to the point, Hecate would not be able to use Bonnie like this or cast the spell if Bonnie wasn't capable of it.

Damn Hecate, Kai thought. Possession could damage the host and if this hurt Bonnie, he didn't give a flying fuck if Hecate was the only god left on their side. He would kill her with his bare hands if he had to.

Then Hecate did just what Kai feared. She raised her right hand to the sky and cried out in a loud clear voice. "Κάλεσα τον άμαχο των ουρανών!"

I summon the athame of the heavens, Kai translated quickly from the Greek.

There was a bright flash like a lightning strike and then Bonnie or rather Hecate held a gold athame in her hand. She raised her left hand and Kai roared with rage when Hecate slashed Bonnie's wrist open.

Blood gushed like a fountain. Kai tried to stop her, he summoned every spell he knew, but they simply bounced off Hecate like they were nothing.

"IF YOU KILL HER, I KILL YOU!"

Hecate turned Bonnie's head too look at him. The smile she wore was completely unfamiliar and inhuman. "You can try."

Kai roared again and charged, but he couldn't get through to Hecate. In his haste, he had dropped the barrier spell and something grabbed him from behind.

"INCENDIA!"

The vampire went up in flames and Kai teleported away.

Hecate had carved a V-shape into her chest and was slicing open her right arm. The blood flowed freely from Bonnie's figure and down to the earth. The ground was soaked in blood and Kai reached for Bonnie to pull her safely to the ground.

"αφιερώνω!"

Consecrate, Kai thought. That's what Hecate was up to.

Before he could stop her, the earth rumbled and seemed to disappear from underneath his feet. Everything went black.

XXX

The injured had been rushed to the infirmary at the Academy. The Weird Sisters reappeared at Bonnie's side in a cloud of smoke.

"It is done. The children have been sent with Elena and Caroline," the Weird Sisters said speaking in unison.

"Good," Bonnie said. "Wait, Elena and Caroline?"

"Tyler is with them," Katherine said.

"I'll send Stefan too," Rebekah said after a moment's contemplation.

"Not great, but better," Bonnie agreed.

Caroline and Elena weren't much good in a fight. She had learned that much from Kai's class. She felt better knowing there were more of them in case of another attack tonight.

Rebekah took out a pen and wrote on the palm of her hand. Bonnie knew she was using magic to send a message to Stefan. Witches and warlocks didn't use cellphones. She wasn't even sure her friends even had cellphones.

"They're at the school," Katherine said. "If I'm not mistaken 'Lijah is adding extra wards there now as we speak."

Kai appeared next to Bonnie in a cloud of smoke. "Bring your Night Maidens to the dungeon. Emergency battle council now."

Kai caught her by the elbow and kissed her briefly. His touch was lingering and he stroked her gently on the cheek. It was the first chance they'd had to talk since she woke. Kai had woken first and carried her back to the manor. Then the coven arrived and a war council had been summoned.

Bonnie nodded. She wanted to say something more like maybe how she was happy to see he was alright or ask if anything like this had ever happened before, but Kai kissed her. It was a hard kiss and then he was gone.

Absent-mindedly, she touched her lips and shook her head.

"You heard him," Bonnie said with a defeated sigh. "Let's get to it."

Together they walked down to the dungeon. Occasionally, they stopped to check on the other coven members. More and more people gripped Bonnie's hands. Asking her questions and looking for reassurance.

The Weird Sisters flanked her and kept people at bay. Only allowing one through at a time. Bonnie was amazed by the number of people, who wanted to thank her for what she had done. Apparently, word had spread fast about her possession and that she consecrated the ground of Kai's mansion.

What was even more amazing was how so many of them said she gave them hope. It was overwhelming and Bonnie was relieved when Kol saw them. In spite of the Weird Sisters only allowing one coven member to approach her at a time it was all too much.

"I'm sorry, but the future consort is needed at the council meeting."

Before anyone could protest, Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her inside of the dungeon. No one other than council members were permitted inside and no one else would dare enter. The Weird Sisters were now officially council members and they followed them inside. Closing the doors on everyone outside.

Bonnie exhaled. "Thanks, Kol."

"Not a problem, little witch."

"Nice save, big brother," Rebekah said with a bright smile.

Lucy nudged Bonnie forward and she started walking toward the dais. Kai was already sitting there and she noticed no one mobbed him. Although several people reached out for her. All it took was for Lucy to lightly electrocute one of them for it to stop. Kai smirked when he saw what Lucy did. Finally, Bonnie understood why Kai put on such an act of being evil and cruel. No one bothered a leader that was terrifying.

Bonnie sat down on the consort's throne. The Weird Sisters lined up near the edge of the dais, which made her uncomfortable. This whole thing was too bizarre for her. She would have to talk to Kai about loosening some of the insane customs and traditions. He'd already started cutting a lot of them, but she knew the council was loathe to see most of them go. Sheila said the stodgy old council fought Kai and the younger members on every decision.

"Number of injured?" Kai asked the room at large.

"Twenty give or take a couple," Kol replied lazily as he checked a piece of paper in front of him.

"The battle only lasted a few minutes, but there are several being quarantined for possible lycanthropy," Sheila said.

"How many?"

"Five," Sheila replied. "No children were injured fortunately. Quick thinking, girls," she nodded toward Bonnie and the Weird Sisters.

"Yes, they were awesome," Kai said with a teasing smile in Bonnie's direction. "Now let's just address the sitch at hand. Death wants us all super-duper dead and the only thing that saved our asses from serious losses today is Bonnie here and of course, Hecate. Consecrating the ground bought us some time, but Death will find a way in. In the meantime, I was thinking guerilla tactics."

"Guerilla tactics?" one of the older men in the back said.

Bonnie didn't recognize him.

"Yes, against the werewolves and vampires Death is using as his foot soldiers. Elijah is currently refortifying the Academy, but for now I think all lessons should take place here."

"We should simply suspend lessons," Carol Lockwood suggested.

"No," Kai said immediately. "The Academy's students will need to fight alongside us. The more they know the better armed they will be. I'd love to tell you no one is going to die, but that would be a lie."

Resounding silence fell upon the room and Bonnie glanced at Kol. As an empath, he was the best chance she had at knowing what was going on with the rest of the coven. He looked tense, she assumed he was trying to block out all the fear.

"Guerilla tactics is a start. It would deplete his army," Bonnie said. "But what do we do about Death?"

"I have an idea," Kai said. "I'll need a few choice people's help with it. Those of you, who are chosen know, who you are."

Bonnie had almost forgotten that Kai had an inner circle that already existed within the inner circle of the council. But of course, it would be the same allies, who helped him stay alive long enough to become coven leader and defeat his dad. Although, Bonnie suspected even then Kai had done most of the heavy lifting. Over the past few weeks, she had come to see how much Kai handled on his own. Last night, when he sent the coven away had confirmed that.

It was smart thinking. They needed help to work out the best way to harness the power of the crystal skull. It was volatile magic – too volatile in Bonnie's opinion, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The truly insane thing was that even Kai considered it dangerous and he was convinced their attempts to save themselves might be the very thing that killed them all in the end.

"What do the rest of us do?" Sheila asked and for once there was no light of fanaticism in her eyes when she looked at Kai. Instead, they were sharp and piercing. It was the same look she used to give Bonnie and Lucy when they misbehaved.

"Get the coven ready for war. Sheila for the time being I want you to resume your position as head mistress at the Academy as Elijah will be assisting me. If there is anyone, who can get those kids battle ready, it's you."

Sheila nodded. "It'll be my honor."

"Bonnie and her Night Maidens are responsible for organizing the general defenses and preparing the rest of the coven. They will especially focus on protecting the children."

Bonnie felt something snap and she knew Kai's magical control of the didn't extend when he veered too far from tradition. More specifically, it didn't extend to the consort. No wonder, he was adamant she have added protection, she thought dimly as the council went into an uproar. The only two, who appeared calm were Sheila and Kol. All of the rest looked shocked, scandalized and angry. Even Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"She is too young!"

"Unprecedented!"

Other cries joined in and Bonnie fought to keep her expression steely. Behind her, she felt more than saw the Weird Sisters tense.

"Bonnie is untested. It is not wise to put one so young in charge of such a vital assignment. By the dark lord, she hasn't even graduated the Academy," Elijah said in a calm voice that broke through the din. It was the same voice he used on unruly students, Bonnie had often been stopped dead in her tracks by that voice even when it was not aimed at her.

"It's not wise?" Kai grinned and got to his feet. Bonnie held her breath, she didn't know what level of psycho coven leader was about to be unleashed, but she knew it was coming. And she for one wasn't convinced Elijah was wrong. "You're questioning me?"

"I suppose I am."

"Alright," Kai said with his smile turning manic and something cold appeared in his eyes. "So you think you know better than both the Devil himself and Hecate?"

Elijah balked. "No."

"Kai," Bonnie said in a low voice. She was struggling not to show how annoyed with Kai's decision she was. "Don't be ridiculous. I have never even organized a school class let alone turned a coven into a military force."

"You were chosen. Sink or swim, Bon."

Bonnie grit her teeth and seriously thought about setting him on fire. One limb at a time. Then it hit her just how much darker her nature had become.

Kai looked around at the still full dungeon. He threw his arms out and looked at them like they were dumb. "What are you all still doing here? Decision made. You're all dismissed now get the fuck out."

The coven shuffled out, but Bonnie could tell they were still angry.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie said when they were all gone. "I am young and I am inexperienced. You have people with centuries of experience, who can help run your army. Why don't you get one of them to do it?"

"You three get out too," Kai said jerking his thumb toward the door. "Seriously, take a hike."

"Kai," Bonnie snarled and rose to her feet. "You don't get to talk to my friends like that."

"Fine," Kai said from between clenched teeth. "Sisters, would you please give us a moment?"

"Certainly," Lucy said in a sarcastic tone of voice and strode off.

Bonnie suppressed a smile when Katherine and Rebekah followed her.

"You need to treat them nicely or one night you're going to wake up to find I set you on fire in your sleep."

"Have I told you how much I love it when you get violent and scary?"

"Enough, you psycho," Bonnie rolled her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. "Can you focus? I'm still not convinced this a good idea."

"Those people you mentioned with more experience? They'll be your council. They will help you make the right choices and I'll be here, Bonster. I'll help you with anything you need."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself and considered it. "You really think it's a good idea, huh?"

"I do."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I trust you so alright."

Kai broke into a bright smile that stole her breath away. "That's my girl."

Before she quite knew what had happened, she was in his arms and he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and warmth rippled through her as his kisses grew more insistent. Kai's hands roamed her figure and they clutched her thighs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kai stumbled backward and he sat down on his throne. Bonnie dimly registered all of this, but her brain was hazy with lust as she kissed her way down his neck. He moaned and his fingers massaged the nape of her neck, encouraging her to keep going.

"I thought you were dead," Kai groaned. "If you died, I would lose my mind."

"But I didn't."

Bonnie smiled sweetly at him before kissing him once again. The truth was she was as freaked out about last night's events as Kai was. She thought they were all dead. Hell, when Hecate possessed her, she thought she was dead and that everyone she loved was next. It was the single scariest moment of her life and she needed Kai. Needed the reassurance that they were both still alive.

Kai tore her panties off and she grew damp. Normally, she might have protested the destruction of her wardrobe, but under the circumstances it showed her Kai needed her as much as she needed him.

He undid his jeans and his hard length came free. His hands gripped her hips more tightly as he positioned himself to enter her. She sunk onto his hardness and moaned when he filled her to the hilt. He thrust up against her and her hands clung to his shoulders. She moved to meet his thrusts, helpless to resist.

Her fingers knotted in his hair. Heat pooled low in her stomach and she felt her power rise inside of her. Kai's magic crackled through the air like thunder. Her magic snapped inside of her and she heard a loud crack. She glanced up and saw the ceiling had been split in two.

"Kai, oh my God, look."

Kai glanced up and chuckled before thrusting into her again harder than before. She saw stars. His lips ghosted along her chest tracing the patterns of the scars on her chest. Her senses returned just long enough for her to throw up a shield spell. One that would hopefully protect them if the ceiling came crashing down.

Warmth pooled in her stomach and it spread to the rest of her body. A tightening started and she shattered with a loud cry. Her walls tightened around him and he followed her over the edge. She collapsed against him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Kai's arms circled her.

"I'm not done with you just yet," Kai said in a rough voice that turned her insides to mush.

Bonnie sighed and nuzzled his throat. Anticipation at the rest of the night coursed through her.

XXX

Bonnie blinked blearily. She reached for Kai and was disappointed to see he had already left. There was a rose and a note on his pillow. The rose was as black as night and she touched it. There was a tingle of electricity from it and it sparked with magic. She picked up the note and read it.

 _Bonster,_

 _Had to run. The vamps and werewolves won't kill themselves. Sheila and the other councilors are waiting for you at the school. See you tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Kai_

She smiled in spite of herself. She knew she should be disappointed Kai wasn't here after their sex marathon, but she loved that he did what he needed to in order to protect the coven. She hugged the note and the rose to her chest for a moment. It was such a contradiction to how she used to respond to his gifts, she could barely believe it herself.

"Knock, knock," Katherine said as she strode inside the room.

Lucy and Rebekah followed her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Academy?"

"No, silly," Rebekah grinned. "We go where you go, remember?"

"Right, I'm still not used to having an entourage or whatever."

"Get used to it, cuz," Lucy said with a wolfish smile.

"And today, we're your beauty team," Katherine said clapping her hands. She surveyed Bonnie with pursed lips. "Honey, you need a beauty team. Don't get me wrong, this whole post-sex glow suits you, but it won't inspire the troops."

"Chop, chop," Rebekah said and snapped her fingers at Bonnie.

"Anyone seen my pants?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Oh hon," Lucy sighed. "Like we are letting you wear just any old pants to this thing. Go get your butt in the shower while we dream up an outfit that says witchy-general."

"Or battle-ready," Rebekah said. "Yes, something _combat_ ready."

"No," Bonnie said as she wrapped the sheets around her.

She knew resisting their plans was useless, but she had to try even if she was already on her way to the shower.

"Ooooh, how about something post-sex – ahh I can't even finish my pun!" Katherine complained. "It's just too much fun seeing you get down with your bad self."

"Shower, I so need to get into the shower," Bonnie muttered as she ran from the room.

By the time Bonnie got out of the shower the Weird Sisters had upended Kai's entire room. It was now filled with makeup and hair products. Her first thought was that Kai would not be happy if he saw his immaculate nightstand and desk littered with beauty products. Then there were the racks upon racks filled with clothes the girls had conjured. The girls were standing in front of one of them bickering about a black dress.

"It's divine," Rebekah insisted.

"It's grotesque," Katherine said.

"She really ought to wear trousers for an occasion such as this," Rebekah said.

"Oh my God, will I ever be allowed to dress myself again?" Bonnie interrupted. "Because I really miss jeans."

"You would."

"Basic much?"

"Do you want to look like a hippie?"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Bonnie said with an eye roll. "I was just wondering."

Lucy whisked her aside to do her hair while Katherine and Rebekah continued to squabble about her outfit. The truth was, Bonnie had a feeling they had already decided on an outfit for her, after all, they were dressed in their usual outfits and ready to go.

All three of them wore heavy black leather skirts that hit their ankles. The tops were white shirts with broad sleeves. They even wore black corsets. They all looked battle ready and like they had stepped out of a Victorian novel. The only thing modern about their appearance was their makeup.

Bonnie looked at her scar in the vanity. It was a jagged V-shape with a crescent moon in the center of her chest. It had already healed, faded to a pale shade of white when she woke. It was strange to see it there, it was like it didn't belong. Kai had caressed it lovingly just last night and even then, it felt like it wasn't hers, not truly.

Lucy yanked a fistful of hair to finish styling it and that drew her out of her thoughts.

"Ouch!"

XXX

Kai wasn't sure he had assembled the best team for the job, but they were the only members of his covens he trusted even a little. The only one, he might trust fully was Bonnie and he needed her to lead the others in his stead.

How had he managed all these years without a consort?

"You want to attack right now?" Stefan asked looking around the room.

Liv and Luke were here. Not because he trusted them, but because he liked to keep them under close watch. Klaus, Finn, Liv Forbes, Marcel and Celestia a distant relative of Bonnie and Lucy's was also here. He had also chosen to include Carol Lockwood as well as Luka and Jonas Martin. Again, not trusted acquaintances, but powerful spell casters in their own right. Everyone present had made a name for themselves in battle.

"Yes, did I stutter?" Kai said. "Liv Forbes here has graciously found the vampires' hidey-hole and I vote we set fire to it."

"Solid plan," Marcel remarked with a grimace. "Except what do we do if Death is present?"

"Teleport away," Kai said. He might be a little insane, but he wasn't suicidal. "We aren't ready to go up against him yet. First we weaken his henchmen and then I deal with him."

"How -"

Stefan clearly had more question, none of, which Kai had the patience for. He raised his hand and mimed swiping it in front of Stefan's throat. Good luck questioning him without a voice.

"That is above your pay-grade, buddy."

"I'm in," Marcel said giving Stefan side-eye.

"Follow me."

Kai disappeared in a cloud of smoke. His magic roared to life and the world spun. When it came back into focus, he was standing in front of a mausoleum.

"Seriously?" Kai said to no one.

"Cliché I know," Marcel appearing at his side. "Vampires nowadays have no standards. What happened to decrepit mansions and castles?"

Seconds later, the others appeared.

"Follow me."

Kai threw the doors to the mausoleum open. Sunlight poured inside and he heard screams. He flashed a wicked smile.

"MOTUS!"

Kai waved his arm and a vampire soared into the nearest wall and landed with a crack. He set another one at his throat. Another one launched herself at Kai and Kai raised his hand, he choked the vampire using his magic. He kept squeezing until her head popped off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stefan was doing what he did best. He had the disturbing ritual of beheading enemies in a fight and once the heat of battle wore off, he put them back on. Kai still had no idea what to make of that and he found it a peculiar habit for such a young warlock. Still, better to have that psycho on his side than running unchecked around the coven. Otherwise, he might have another mess like the one Damon Salvatore created with Caroline Forbes on his hand.

Kai launched himself back into the fight.

XXX

Bonnie stepped nervously over the Academy's threshold. The Weird Sisters were right behind her and that was comforting in its own way. But she had thought she would have a few more minutes before she came face to face with the rest of the coven.

Unfortunately, Elijah, Kol and Sheila were waiting for her right inside of the doors. Along with every teacher in the school.

Bonnie froze and stopped in her tracks. She hoped her face wasn't stuck in a horrified grimace. Instead, she could only hope her wasn't twisted into a horrified grimace.

"You're late," Elijah drawled imperiously.

Bonnie saw red and the only thing that kept her sane was the knowledge that Elijah was Katherine's boyfriend. However, Elijah might feel about it, she was the one in charge. And even though it wasn't a job she wanted she was going to do it as best possible. While she did it, she was going to do exactly what Kai did and that was remain in complete control of the situation.

"Show some respect," Lucy snarled. "The dark lord himself has tasked her with this."

Bonnie raised her hand and smiled evilly at Elijah. "Don't worry, Lucy. I am right on time. Did you really think I would sit here and wait for the rest of you?"

"Very well, I suggest we begin immediately," Elijah said.

"Everyone sit down," Bonnie said. "Someone get me a cup of tea."

"You heard her," Lucy said with an evil smirk in Elijah's direction. There was laughter in her voice and Bonnie suspected Lucy was enjoying bossing their headmaster around a little too much.

Elijah stood stiffly and straightened his cufflinks. With an impeccable air of dignity, he summoned a cup of tea for her.

Rebekah giggled quietly in her hand.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome. May we please begin?"

"Of course," Bonnie said with a sly smile in Rebekah's direction. "Anyone, who is under the age of sixteen is to be exempt from battle, naturally."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the assembled witches and warlocks.

"As for the Academy students," Elijah said clearing his throat. "I believe it is best if only those in AP classes prepare to do battle, should it come to it."

Bonnie nodded. "I agree and those, who are not should be charged with protecting the children along with the elders, who wish to sit this one out."

"Not everyone will agree to that," Lucy said. "There are plenty of elders, who still wish to fight."

"And the younger teenagers?" Elijah said. "They will not appreciate being lumped in with the children."

"Too bad," Bonnie said. "This isn't about what any of us want. The dark coven's survival is at stake and anyone, who gets in the way of that can answer to the dark lord himself."

"Good," Sheila nodded in approval.

Bonnie smiled, but it was miniscule. She would not allow herself to show any signs of joy in the middle of a war council.

Elijah waved his hand and a map of the Academy filled with figures showed up. On the map next to the Academy was Kai's manor. Elijah snapped his fingers and the figures began to move. Others that were blood red started to form attack formations around the buildings. Bonnie and the others watched with bated breath as the various battle strategies played out before them.

XXX

The one thing Bonnie enjoyed about being in charge was she got to boss Elijah around. There was something immensely satisfying about it. But the thing she didn't enjoy was that she along with the Weird Sisters had their own group of first year students at the Academy to prepare for an emergency.

Bonnie hated how they all looked to her with eager eyes and even worse was the fear. It was palpable. It rippled through the room and moved through the students like a living breathing thing.

The truth was Bonnie felt it too. She knew the Weird Sisters felt it as well. They like her were hiding theirs better, but really that was nothing to be proud of. The students were fourteen, of course she had to act brave. Set a good example. Be a leader. Fulfil all of the crazy expectations that came with becoming consort. All good reasons not to want the gig, but here she was.

"Alright," Bonnie said looking around at the kids gathered in the gymnasium. "Who here is scared?"

They raised their hands slowly, but every hand in the room was in the air soon enough.

"Good. You should be," Bonnie said flatly. "But we have a plan. You kids are the first circle of defense between the children of the coven, which sounds scary, but it's basically just defensive magic. What have you studied so far?"

Hands shot into the air and Bonnie pointed to a girl at the front of the group.

"We can cast circles of protection and general protective spells."

"Good," Bonnie nodded. "Shield spells?"

The group looked uncertainly at each other.

Katherine sighed audibly. "Do you brats even know what a shield spell is?"

This time, they didn't hesitate. The kids shook their heads.

"Alright," Bonnie said. "Guess that's what we will be studying today. The shield spell is my grandmother's specialty and she will be there with you in case of an emergency. That's a good thing. You'll all pool your power and it'll create a nearly impenetrable shield."

XXX

By the time the lesson was over Bonnie was in a bad mood. She made a mental note never to become a teacher. No wonder Kai was always that perfect blend of crazy and cranky when he taught.

Bonnie collapsed on Kai's bed. She exhaled and before she had a chance to wonder where Kai was, he appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hey," Kai said with a bright smile. "You made it."

"I hate teaching."

"You do? You're always on me to be a better teacher. I figured it would be right up your alley."

"Shut up."

Kai laughed and landed next to her. "You're grumpy."

She rubbed her face and wondered how it was possible to be this exhausted after only four hours.

"That's what happens when you have to answer a million questions and then answer the follow up questions to those answers."

"Sounds brutal."

"It was."

Kai laced their fingers together.

"This is just a precaution," he said and squeezed her hand.

"I know and our actual plan scares me more."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Obviously."

"It scares me too."

That softened Bonnie and she moved closer. Her hand played over his heart and she kissed his neck.

"It'll be alright."

"Of course, it will," Kai murmured.

Kai kissed her then and it stole her breath away. His touch was gentle and soft, it drew her in and soon a warm fire was burning through her.

 **Thank you so much to everyone, who has read this fic! I love that the bonkai fandom is still so active. Does anyone know what this s9 nonsense is? I'm still in shock. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **As for the big news, I'm working on the last and final chapter of Chaos, which also happens to be chapter 24. It'll probably be quite long because I plan to wrap it up properly, there might even be an epilogue (although JK ruined those for me...).**

 **\- Izzy**

 **Geeest: I am so happy you saw that! FFN was glitching and kept uploading the previous chapter twice, but it's been fixed.**


End file.
